


Sanctuary

by terapid



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angels, Archangels, Boarding School, Bondage, Catholic, Catholic School, Demon, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fallen Angels, Force Bonds, Forced Orgasm, Ghosts, High School, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lightsabers, Oral Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Religion, Reylo - Freeform, Stalking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, The Force, Visions, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, campire, h/oly week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 85,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terapid/pseuds/terapid
Summary: High school senior Rey Kenobi has a secret. For the past year, she's been haunted by psychic visions and lucid dreams. Discovering that her visions are accurate to an alarming degree, Rey goes in search of answers. She quickly uncovers a shocking truth—she's not the only person at school with special abilities. There are others, but none of them are as powerful or mysterious as Professor Ben Solo. Ben has taken a special interest in the girl and he already has plans for her talents. Rey knows that Ben Solo is hiding something big... something that will challenge her very faith and threaten to destroy everything that she holds dear.





	1. Dreams

"Not again," Rey hissed into her pillow. Frustrated, she kicked the covers off. Unable to find rest, the nineteen-year-old had been tossing and turning since midnight.

Opening one eye, Rey glared at the alarm clock. Even if she fell asleep right now, she would only have four hours before class started.

"Gah," she cried out, turning away from the annoying red numbers. Fortunately, her roommate was a heavy sleeper.

At least it was Friday, Rey reminded herself. If need be, she could sleep for most of the weekend.

With an exasperated sigh, Rey pinched her eyes shut. The nightly battle was starting to affect her daily routine. Her friends were noticing that something was _off._ There wasn't enough makeup to cover the bags under her eyes. What began as a little problem, had clearly grown beyond her control. She needed to talk to someone about these sleep issues.

Falling asleep was only half the struggle. For a lucid dreamer like Rey, staying asleep was the other half. Her dreams and nightmares always felt so _real_. Sure, sometimes she could control what was happening in a dream. On other occasions, she was completely powerless; wishing like hell for the ability to wake.

"Fuck it," Rey breathed, letting her fingers trail down her stomach. There was still one thing that the young woman hadn't tried.

Rey's thoughts drifted to her handsome, well-built Science teacher. In a faculty comprised mostly of nuns and priests, the man had a distinct presence. He was different from the rest of the staff. For quite some time, he had been playing a starring role in her fantasies.

What harm could it cause… indulging once more? It wasn't like her professor would ever find out, _right?_

"Ben," Rey whispered as if his first name was a closely-guarded secret. She enjoyed this little game—being the only student with the right to call him that.

A slight smile played across Rey's lips. Twenty minutes later, she finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

"You really think you can use that on me?" the deep voice of Professor Ben Solo husked. Knowing they were all alone in the bell tower, he steadily advanced toward the girl.

Rey tightened her grip on the silver lightsaber hilt. Her thumb hovered over the cross-shaped ignition switch. Panting heavily, she was exhausted from running. She hated that he didn't seem to be out of breath. Every muscle in her lithe body screamed for her to surrender; to give in to the man stalking her like wounded prey.

There was something about the feral look in Professor Solo's brown eyes that should have frightened her. Instead, she found the familiar ache between her thighs grow as he closed the gap between them.

"What makes you think I wouldn't?" Rey squeaked. A split second later, she felt her back slam into the stone wall. _She was trapped_ ; her hazel eyes widened with the sudden realization. Her instructor had managed to back her into a corner.

Ben Solo flashed the young woman a confident, knowing smirk. He finally had his beautiful pupil right where he wanted her. The Professor had won this frantic game of cat and mouse.

"Because if you struck me down now," Ben breathed as he placed his large hands to either side of the girl's head, "you would never know what it's like to be _fucked_ properly. To have your _every_ desire fulfilled. Rey, I'm the only man that can give you what you _need_. So, stop fighting...and _give in."_

A small gasp escaped Rey's lips as she absorbed Ben's wanton words. Never before had she wanted anything so badly. To know how it felt—the feeling of this man pressed against her warm body.

Deep down, she knew that Professor Solo was right. He was the only one that could satisfy the sharp need stirring deep within her belly. Without giving it a second thought, the girl dropped her weapon. Making a loud thud, it landed on the creaky floors and rolled to a stop.

Parting her lips, Rey whispered, "Fine." She would allow herself to do exactly as her Professor demanded.

"Fine? Try that again," he commanded.

"Y...yes, _Sir_ ," Rey stuttered. Her voice shook as she felt Ben's right-hand glide across the front of her button-up shirt.

"Ah, see… that wasn't so hard, was it Ms. Kenobi?" Ben asked nonchalantly. He may have been calm and collected on the outside, but inside he was a ravenous beast—waiting to devour this young woman.

With a slight wave of his hand, the top button of her shirt popped open. Rey gasped in surprise, as the next two buttons opened on their own.

"Oh, God… what _are_ you?" Rey choked, shutting her eyes. Truthfully, she didn't even care at this point. It was only a _dream_ after all.

"Don't you already know?" Ben hissed, leaning in closer. "You found the sword… clearly, you must have some idea." Planting a sharp kiss on her neck, he made Rey beg for more.

"I should have known," Rey stammered. "I should have known that the _devil_ would come disguised as an attractive man." At that very moment, Rey felt an invisible Force taking control of her hands and wrists. Before she could protest, her hands were pinned against the stone wall.

"The devil?" Ben laughed. "I'm not the devil—not _quite_ , anyway. You've made it this far, _sweetheart_. You know the truth… what I really am."

Not giving the girl time to respond, Ben pulled the right cup of her cotton bra downward in one swift motion—freeing her tanned breast from its confines. Rey gasped loudly but made no move to stop him. The professor had spent many nights wondering how his student's nipple would feel between his teeth. He couldn't wait to satisfy his curiosity.

Giving Rey's shocked face one last heated stare, Ben leaned down. He ran the tip of his tongue across her pink nub, lapping soft strokes back and forth. Over and over he circled her nipple until Rey mewled like a helpless kitten. Grinning against her wet skin, Professor Solo sucked her hardened nipple into his mouth. He bit down just hard enough to cause Rey to arch beneath him.

"Ah!" Rey squealed. She craved for more and needed to touch his body. " _Ben_ , please," she begged.

Flicking his eyes upward, Professor Solo released the invisible hold on her wrists. He knew what she desired and was feeling more than generous. Instinctively, Rey brought her hands to Ben's broad shoulders; her thin fingers clawed at the smooth fabric of his shirt.

"More...please… _please!"_

Chuckling to himself, Ben moved his free hand to the hem of Rey's blue and green plaid skirt. The sharp sound of Rey inhaling was all the permission he needed. His strong, confident fingers worked their way between her shaky thighs. Had he known Rey was _this_ eager for his touch, he would've captured her weeks earlier. She was making things far too easy.

Eventually, he would teach his student patience… but today was _not_ that day. Ben needed Rey just as badly as she needed him.

Rey closed her eyes tightly and gulped in a mouthful of air. Curling her fingers through Ben's dark mane, he gently stroked her dripping cunt—running his fingers along her thin panties. While the girl was no stranger to the touch of a man, there was something about the way her Professor was teasing her. Ben could set her body on fire; it was unlike anything Rey had felt before.

She couldn't help but lewdly rock her hips, as Ben pushed her panties aside. He grunted in appreciation, running the tip of his long middle finger between her bare pussy lips.

Tugging her nipple between his jagged teeth, Ben pressed his finger deeper into Rey's slick folds. Growling triumphantly, he felt her warm arousal coat his digits. They had only just started and Rey was drenched from her evident need. Suddenly, the Professor's mouth began to water. He wondered how his student would taste.

Needing to know the answer, Ben let her firm breast slip from his lips. Like a Knight from a fairytale, he dropped to one knee. In a fluid motion, he urged her legs to part; allowing himself to settle between her thighs.

Snapping her eyes open, Rey wondered what he was doing. Her hands drifted to her pleated skirt and lifted the hem upwards. This granted her a clear view of Ben's actions. Having such a strong, powerful man looking at her sex, as if she was some sort of priceless treasure… _it was almost too much to bear_. Rey couldn't believe it was truly happening. That was until she felt her Professor tug her panties from her body and lift her left leg over his defined shoulder.

"Oh… ohhh… _fuck,"_ Rey moaned as she felt Ben's hot breath on her hairless pussy.

"Mmm… no. _Not yet_ , Ms. Kenobi. Right now, I'm going to lick this pretty little cunt of yours until you cum on my tongue. Then maybe— _just maybe_ —if you're a good girl, then we can _fuck,"_ Ben promised. Without another word he began worshiping Rey with his mouth.

Unable to form a coherent thought, Rey pressed the back of her head against the stone wall behind her and gripped the wool fabric of her skirt tightly in her hands. She could feel her body winding up in delicious anticipation, causing the skin of her belly to pebble and a sharp shiver to run down the length of her spine. It had been ages since the girl had _received_ pleasure... _but it never felt like this_. The mere sight of her Professor nuzzling her thigh was almost enough to send her careening off the cliff of her release.

Skimming a series of featherlight kisses over Rey's sensitive skin, Ben pulled back his full lips and without warning, sank his teeth into the fleshy part of the girl's inner thigh; eliciting a loud cry from his panting student. Waiting until he had left a lasting mark, Professor Solo soothed the wound with his tongue.

Rey sobbed for more, twisting her hips to grant him better access. Listening to his lover, Ben's tongue made a line straight for her aching cunt. He started from the back, licking between her folds and finally circling around her clit.

With a cry, Rey bucked into his mouth. She had never experienced pleasure like this. Her sensitive bundle was sucked hard against his teeth.

"Look at me," Ben demanded. His voice echoed in her mind and at first, Rey thought it was just her imagination.

"Look at me," his deep voice invaded again. Ben's words barely registered, as he twirled his tongue around her clit over and over.

Rey's glossy eyes opened, but she couldn't keep them open for long. Ben snapped his brows together, staring into her soul. The determined expression on his face sent her climbing towards a steep drop. She was so very close.

And that's when it happened. From out of Ben's shoulder blades, extended two gigantic wings. They resembled eagle's wings, but they were jet black. Rey blinked and did a double-take, noticing that they shimmered blue in the light. Gasping loudly, Rey couldn't believe the sight before her. Ben growled deeply and reached up—cupping a hand over her mouth.

That pushed her over the edge. Seeing spots, Rey cried into his palm and fingers. Her entire body jerked violently. Rey came into his mouth, using her calf to pull his chin and nose even deeper. Riding the tremors out, Ben refused to stop his oral assault. It wasn't until Rey pushed him away, that he finally backed off.

With a devilish grin, Ben licked his lips. Rey slumped forward, resting against his sturdy frame. Breathing heavily, the young woman kept her eyes shut. She was content to stay in this position; enjoying the embrace. Slowly coming back down to earth, Rey giggled.

Professor Solo chuckled too and held Rey until the _dream_ faded away.

* * *

"You in there, Rey?" Finn called out, after banging on the door to B-8 again. He felt like an idiot, standing out in the hallway for so long. Finn knew that he should have given up and left by now; he didn't want people to think that he was harassing Rey.

Boys weren't even supposed to be in the East Wing dormitories, but Finn and Poe often swung by to pick up their friend.

"Hey, Finn!" Poe shouted from the hallway entrance. Looking shifty-eyed, he tried to keep his voice from carrying—but that didn't work out so well. "Maybe Rey's not in there. She could have been feeling better today… gone into the city with Clare; robbed a bank… started a Mariachi band... who knows."

Finn rubbed his chin and burst into laughter. "You're probably right," he relented.

"Come on, superstar," Poe said with a chuckle and wave. "The tables are gonna get snatched up if we don't hustle."

Taking one last look at Rey's door, Finn reluctantly joined his friend's side. Wherever Rey was, he hoped that she was having a good time. She deserved a night of fun.

"It's not like Rey would miss two days of school," Poe added. "We'll see her on Monday."

The hallway grew quiet again, as the boy's voices trailed off.

After a few silent beats, the door to B-8 creaked open. With a heavy sigh, Rey rested her head against the frame. Looking out into the empty hallway, she silently scolded herself. Rey hated doing _this_ ; avoiding her best friends. The truth was, she wasn't sure how to handle Finn and Poe at the moment.

Needing some space, Rey had been avoiding the boys all weekend. But staying cooped up in the dorm had only left her feeling stir crazy. The past few days weren't relaxing at all. And the lack of sleep was really just the tip of the iceberg.

"Alright," Rey inhaled; it was finally time. The frustrated teenager needed some advice. Grabbing her jacket and scarf, Rey ended her brief stint in solitary confinement. She had an appointment with the one person on campus whom she trusted the most; Headmistress Leia Organa.

 


	2. A Love of Harleys

The St. Matthews campus was quiet for a Sunday afternoon. Most of the student body was indoors, keeping warm. The days were starting to get shorter and the ivy was receding along the old brick buildings. Midterms would be here soon enough.

One student was outside, braving the cold and hurrying across the courtyards.

Rey knew that she should be back in her room, studying. Seeing her own breath made her consider returning to the dorms. But Rey couldn't turn back— _not now_.

She kept reminding herself that this conversation couldn't wait any longer… not if she wanted to _sleep._

A handful of students were outside, stubbornly tossing a frisbee across the lawns. They looked like they were freezing and moving in slow motion. Keeping her head down, Rey hoped to avoid her fellow classmates. Luckily, Finn and Poe were nowhere in sight.

"Great," she mumbled. Taking a shortcut through the game, no one seemed to notice her presence. It helped that she was bundled up, with a thick scarf around her neck and chin.

Even with the scarf, Rey worried about her appearance. Her hair was a tousled mess and she hadn't slept properly in two weeks.

Every time Rey closed her eyes, she thought about _him_. Just picturing her teacher, _Professor Solo_ , sent a shiver down her spine. Staring at his tight behind everyday was enough of a distraction. Having the Science teacher invading her dreams was downright criminal.

 _Ben Solo can definitely fill out a pair of slacks,_ she mused. And a sweater vest.

"Fuck," Rey snapped, shaking her head. She needed to think about something else; anything else really.

Making her way around the main fountain, Rey breathed a sigh of relief. If Finn and Poe weren't here, then they were probably in the student union—shooting pool. On most nights, she would have accompanied the boys. Rey was the best player on campus and deep down, she enjoyed kicking everyone's ass. It was worth it to see the looks on her opponent's faces, as she ran the tables.

 _The boys could use the practice_ , Rey considered while checking her wrist again. She was about twenty minutes early, but _oh well_. Hopefully the Headmistress wouldn't mind.

With the administration hall in sight, Rey felt a sense of relief. No one had seen her leave the dormitories and perhaps she was acting silly. She couldn't avoid her friends forever. Finn and Poe wouldn't care if she looked like a mess, _right?_

Chuckling aloud, Rey ignored the building butterflies in her stomach. It was just tea with the headmistress—something she had done many times. So, what was there to worry about? Shrugging the feeling away, she also ignored the goosebumps that were currently running across her arms.

The warning signs were all there but Rey chose to ignore her instincts. She wasn't _alone_ ; someone had been watching her walk across the campus.

Off in the distance, a motorcycle revved its engine. Rey was so preoccupied that the sound made her jump. The idling purr was definitely coming from the faculty parking lot. Being an expert on Harleys, Rey recognized the V2, four-stroke engine.

Her heart raced; only one staff member rode a Harley.

"No," Rey said in disbelief. _He_ couldn't be here—not now. Not on a Sunday.

At that point, Rey should have moved her ass. She should have bolted across the small cobblestone street and taken cover inside the administration building—but her legs wouldn't budge.

Maybe she wanted to see Professor Solo on that restored FXR Super Glide II.

 _Fuck… why won't you move_? Rey screamed internally. She already knew why, but didn't want to admit the truth.

A second later and there _he_ was—pulling alongside and rolling to a stop. And _no_ … this wasn't a dream.

Rey's bottom lip trembled. She could see her own reflection in his aviator shades. His raven locks seemed to flow in the wind, even though there wasn't a breeze. Wearing dark fitted jeans and a tight long sleeve shirt, he didn't look much like a Science teacher. No, he looked more like a bad boy in the background of a biker film. Someone dangerous that would be fun to flirt with. A man that you could spend a few reckless hours enjoying, because you're young and can afford to make a mistake or two.

"You've already made enough mistakes," Rey reminded herself.

"Feeling better, I take it?" Professor Ben Solo asked with a slight smirk. He didn't buy for one second that Rey was sick with a stomach bug; he had been teaching for too many years. Students who bailed on a Friday had plans for a three day weekend.

Rey nodded in response, having a tough time finding her voice. _Christ_ , did he know the truth? He was such a difficult man to read.

"It's Sunday, Ms. Kenobi. You should be resting indoors, snuggled up next to a roaring fire— _not returning library books._ "

Inhaling sharply, Rey looked down at the idling Harley. "That's an '82, right?" She knew perfectly well that it was. "Are you sure you let _her_ warm up enough? I mean… in this weather, right?"

"You know bikes, I'll give you that," the professor complemented while giving his student the once over. "You're full of surprises, _Ms. Kenobi._ Maybe the next time she breaks down, you can give me a hand fixing her. Have you ever been on the back of one?"

"You should be wearing a helmet," Rey said quickly, avoiding the question. "And aren't you freezing, riding around without a jacket?"

With a deep laugh, Ben Solo shook his head. "Nah. Cold never bothered me. Summertime down South however… _that's_ a different story."

"Okay," Rey gulped, looking into his sunglasses again. She wondered if he was talking about Atlanta or some place further.

Ben flashed his student a knowing—almost wolfish grin—before looking off into the horizon. The professor must know the kind of affect he had on women. He was too quick to act oblivious, especially when the girls in class whispered or giggled.

 _He must know_ , she wagered.

"Anyway, I shouldn't keep you, Ms. Kenobi. Better get indoors, where it's warm—I don't think anyone else is working today." He sounded genuinely concerned for her wellbeing. Giving his bike another rev, Ben narrowly avoided an engine stall. That would have been embarrassing, especially since she just warned him.

Rey's gaze darted to the admin building as she answered. "Eh, yeah. I have tea with the headmistress on Sundays."

"Ah," he replied with a little nod. "Try not to party too much… and make sure you bundle up from now on. I wouldn't want you getting sick so close to winter break. You'd have to be in the hospital or dead to get out of midterms. One year a student was in a coma and they still made him take the exams," Ben joked, before letting the bike roll forward and crawl down the cobblestone pathway.

Rey turned and watched him leave. Strangely, she wasn't feeling cold at the moment or at least hadn't noticed.

Riding toward the orchards, Professor Solo held out his right hand. He gave his student a nonchalant, parting wave. Even with his back to Rey, he could feel the heat from her gaze.

Swallowing hard, the flustered student continued watching until he disappeared into the tree line.

* * *

Headmistress Leia Organa leaned back in her creaky chair, holding the document up to the afternoon sun. After all these years, she hardly noticed the annoying sound. Lost in thought, the old woman continued to read—scanning each line with the tip of her sterling silver pen.

From her office door, came three soft knocks. Shutting her heavy eyelids, the headmistress leaned forward and set the document on top of the stack again. Checking the ornate grandfather clock, she realized who must be standing out in the hallway.

"Come in, _Rey_ ," Leia called out before standing and stifling a yawn. Fortunately for her, it was about time for afternoon tea.

Rey opened the door, just far enough to poke her head around the corner. "I'm sorry to show up so early, Headmistress," she breathed anxiously.

Leia brought down her spectacles, letting them dangle by their chain. "I think you're right on time, actually," she replied with a slight smirk. "I'm grateful for the break. These accreditation forms nearly put me under. Please come in and have a seat."

Rey smiled brilliantly, illuminating the whole office. She looked somewhat relieved too, which Leia couldn't help but notice. Clearly, there was something on the young woman's mind.

For the past six months, the headmistress had enjoyed sharing tea with her student on Sunday afternoons. Initially, the invitations were meant as a welcoming gesture. At nineteen, Rey was a high school senior and transferred to the academy over the summer.

That kind of transition can be difficult for a student, especially with the campus being so empty. Most of the students were home for the summer break. As a result, Rey and Leia became close. The old woman learned a lot about Rey's life.

Because of a neglectful guardian, Rey didn't start school until she was nearly seven years old. She always had trouble fitting in and making friends. As a teen, she had attended six high schools in four years. In her sophomore year, Rey was forced to leave England and follow her legal guardian to the United States. She had a juvenile record; mostly for trespassing, truancy and running away from the man claiming to be her _uncle_.

That being said, Rey had adjusted to life on campus and in the dormitories rather quickly. It became clear that she was an intelligent, resourceful and street savvy young woman. Leia had high hopes for the girl—who had the mind of an engineer. She just needed more structure and stability; in life and in her education.

In fact, the headmistress was determined to make sure that Rey finished the school year at the academy. Leia wouldn't allow Rey's so-called _guardian_ to come in and screw things up. Legally speaking, she was an adult now and didn't need Uncle Plutt in her life anymore. However, that didn't exactly put Rey or Leia's minds at ease. Plutt was a slithering, beady-eyed low life; which meant he would be back.

The line between educator and student was starting to blur. They became fast friends, which was a rare connection for either to form. The headmistress was guarded by nature, but so was Rey. Leia couldn't help but look at this student as if she were her daughter. Maybe it was because their backgrounds were so similar. A natural kinship was present in a way that was clear to them both.

On edge, Rey sat forward in the comfy armchair. She chewed on her thumbnail while watching Leia arrange everything on the small table between them. It wasn't like her to be so quiet or fidgety.

Leia caught Rey out of the corner of her eye. She didn't bite her fingernails unless she was anxious about something. It was clear that the girl had plenty on her mind—plenty that she _needed_ to say.

"The suspense is killing me," Leia started. With a sigh of relief, she fell back into her comfy armchair. It was nice to get away from her desk. Giving Rey a warm smile, Leia stirred milk into her tea.

"You have that thousand yard stare," she continued. "I can practically hear the gears turning from here. What's on your mind, _dear_?"

Rey let out a small laugh, which helped relieve the stress in her cheeks and forehead. She realized that it was silly to be nervous around Leia—the two could talk about almost anything. Being quiet had been a dead giveaway that something was on the teenager's mind. Deep down, she was hoping that Leia would ask first; it made things much easier.

"I'm having an issue with a member of the faculty," Rey began, placing her cup back in the saucer. "Well… maybe _issue_ isn't the right word. It's difficult to explain."

Leia nodded while looking very carefully at the girl.

"Anything you say here will stay in this office. You have my word," Leia promised, raising the cup to her lips. She held it there, taking the tiniest of sips. "Unless you need me to go and kick a teacher's ass, of course. I know where they all live, you know?"

Rey searched the woman's weathered face. Leia's attempt to lighten the mood had fallen flat. Rey was too busy trying to collect her thoughts. If she was going to confide in the headmistress, it was now or never.

"Okay," Rey started, taking a deep breath. "How well do you know the teachers here?"

"On a personal level?" Leia asked, mulling the answer over. "I know our faculty quite well; at least I like to think that I do." _She certainly knew what they liked to drink._ "I'm a great judge of character, but I suppose everyone has their dirty laundry."

"Right," Rey continued, chewing on her bottom lip. "But if a teacher was hiding a big secret… would you want to know the truth? Like… what if they weren't who they claimed to be?"

Giving the girl a sideways glance, the headmistress cleared her throat. "Which instructor are we talking about?" Leia asked, before taking a proper sip of tea.

Rey's lips parted and she took a moment before answering. "How well do you know _Professor Ben Solo_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guy and gals think? Leave me a comment or come say hello on TUMBLR - my username is Terapid


	3. They Called Him Kylo Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey seeks answers from Headmistress Leia Organa. No one at the school knows that her son is Professor Ben Solo.

Caught off guard by the question, Leia choked on her first sip of tea. Lurching forward she coughed deeply into her fist. She had to put the cup down, simply to regain her composure.

"Are you alright!?" Rey asked. Alarmed, the young woman stood up and tried to offer some assistance.

Leia waved her off, signaling for the girl to sit back down again. The headmistress was a little embarrassed and needed a moment to recover and calm down. Rey watched her closely, looking deeply concerned. The student didn't intend for this to be a trick question and it garnered a greater response than she expected.

"I'm sorry," Leia stumbled, resting her hand on her chest. She coughed a few more times and waited before continuing. "Must have gone down the wrong pipe. To answer your question... I'd like to think I know Professor Solo quite well. He's been teaching Science courses here at the academy for the past five years. However, I've known him _much_ longer than that."

"Ah," Rey said, looking away and playing with her chewed down fingernails. She wondered if Leia and Mr. Solo were friends. The thought made her close off again.

"You're not usually this shy," Leia prodded. "Come on, dear. Out with it."

"Alright," Rey answered, setting her hands in her lap. The young girl spoke slowly, as if delivering a speech that had been memorized and rehearsed in front of the mirror.

"Have you ever had an experience that you couldn't explain? Something that defies logic or reason. An experience so fantastic that you're afraid to share it with anyone, because you fear what they will think or say. Like, a life altering event that made you believe in something... _supernatural_?"

Leia pursed her lips together. "You're talking to the sixty-two year old headmistress of a Catholic boarding school. So, naturally… _yes._ I did things as a teenager that I'm not particularly proud of, but those experiences shaped the woman I became. I should warn you though, the deacon would argue divine intervention over the paranormal."

Leia shook her head and Rey snorted, pushing a tendril of hair behind her ears. No one seemed to like the ginger priest, including the faculty.

"But what does your experience have to do with Ben— _er_ , Professor Solo?" Leia asked, correcting herself after it was already too late.

"Okay. Well, when I first arrived on campus, the professor was on sabbatical—along the east coast," she continued, waiting for Leia to nod in agreement.

The headmistress reached for her cup but stopped herself from taking it again. It would be better to wait and hear everything that Rey had to say.

"Sabbatical is stretching the truth a little," Leia answered. "He was in Atlanta for a teaching conference when a viral outbreak swept over the rural parts of Georgia. Because of his background in Chemistry and Biology, he offered his assistance to the CDC. I think the event made the local news but didn't go much farther. Authorities were trying to stop a panic, I know that for sure. That's why there was a substitute in the Science classes during your first couple weeks."

_That was the story, anyway_.

"Okay, bear with me," Rey continued, sitting up and making herself taller. "My first day here—mind you, this was before I ever met Professor Solo—I began having these bizarre daydreams. It started when I was sitting in Biology. I was in class one minute and flying between the buildings of Rome the next."

" _Flying_... how? Like in a helicopter or plane?" Leia asked, remaining poker-faced. Rey quirked her lips in response.

"Flying as though I had _wings_. Wings like an eagle or some other bird of prey. And I thought… I thought maybe I didn't get enough sleep the night before. I'm not sure; I know I'm not crazy. But the visions continued throughout the day."

"Visions?" Leia asked skeptically. "Sorry. Please continue."

"That's the best way that I can describe them. I saw a tall, dark haired man. He was handsome in his own right with a powerful build. I could picture his face clearly, even though he was a complete stranger. He wore black and appeared to be hunting in the streets and alleys of Rome. That's the best way that I can interpret his behavior."

" _Hunting?_ And this man resembled your teacher?" Leia asked evenly, pulling down on her weathered face. The headmistress didn't know what to think, but she was doing her best to reserve judgment until Rey had finished.

"Yes, but this was more than a passing resemblance. It was like the professor had a twin, or alias. They weren't using his real name."

"Ah," Leia replied, hoping to put this to rest. "And what name did this man go by?"

" _Kylo Ren_ ," Rey answered.

The color drained from Leia's face, but she managed to keep her expression neutral.

"Eventually, the man in black—Kylo Ren—found what he was searching for. He followed some shadowy figures into the Colosseum. At that hour, a concert crew was beginning to load in for a show. Thankfully, the area they entered was sealed off from the general public. Kylo Ren walked right into a trap and had to fight off five other men."

"Oh my," Leia said hoarsely.

"I know… except these weren't normal men. I don't know what the hell they were. The ambushers seemed to _bleed_ blue light. You know, instead of blood gushing from their wounds?"

"Blue light," Leia murmured, looking deep in thought. Without meaning to, her finger began tapping the ornate armrest underneath it.

"I swear I'm not crazy! You know me, headmistress," Rey insisted. "The man I saw in Rome… he was _Professor Solo_. He even had on the same amulet around his neck with the funny lettering. One of those shadowy figures may have called him 'Kylo Ren,' but I'm sure of it. Wielding a sword of crimson fire, Ben struck those creatures down. He fought like his life depended on it. He fought like… like this wasn't his first time facing such evil."

Leia's face fell and she suppressed the urge to sigh. The headmistress was deeply worried. She knew that her favorite student wasn't crazy; that wasn't the issue.

The real problem was that Rey could be telling the truth.

"Trust me, I know how ridiculous this all sounds," Rey added. She stood up and started pacing around the cozy office, hoping that Leia wouldn't judge her too harshly.

_Fuck, why does the inside of my thigh hurt so much?_ She inwardly cursed.

"Rey, it was the first day of school. You may have arrived here over the summer, but that can be a stressful time for anyone," Leia offered while rubbing down her throat. "You didn't have friends yet; hadn't met Finn or Poe. You travelled across the country to live at a school that you had only seen in a brochure. Isn't it _possible_ that this vision was stress induced?"

The Headmistress needed to keep her feelings close to the chest. It was best to downplay Rey's vision... until she could have a word with her _son_.

Benjamin Solo had some serious explaining ahead of him. Not only would he be grilled on his itinerary and so called _sabbatical_ , but Leia noticed something else that was deeply troubling. Rey seemed comfortable calling 'Ben' by his first name. It made a knowing mother wonder about the relationship between her son and this pretty nineteen year old student.

Rey took a deep breath before going further. She was here; she may as well tell Leia everything.

"It wasn't just that first day of school or the next. I've had visions everyday since my arrival… even during the summer," Rey admitted. "Some are clearer than others, like witnessing events through a window. When Professor Solo returned to campus and introduced himself to the class, I nearly fell out of my seat. I mean... if it wasn't him then it had to be his evil twin."

"Eh, Crap," Leia sighed heavily. She needed to drink something a lot stronger than tea. It was clear that Rey wasn't going to let this go. The strong-willed teen deserved some real answers, but the headmistress was reluctant.

"Mr. Solo seems very nice and he's well liked by the students," Rey continued quickly. "I certainly don't _fear_ him. He hasn't directly given me a reason to. But it's not possible for someone to be in two places at once. Are you sure that Ben was in Atlanta the entire time?"

"I am _positive_ that he was in Atlanta," Leia replied, hoping that her answer would suffice for now. "But Rey, you should know that to the wrong person this would all sound—"

"Insane?" Rey interrupted. "I realize."

The young woman stopped pacing for a moment and put her hands on her hips. Leia was quiet for a beat as well, letting everything sink in. Rey was so tense and fired up, but at least the headmistress didn't appear to be judging her. She wasn't reaching for the phone and calling the school nurse. Giant men with nets weren't going to come barging in.

"You like it here, right?" Leia asked in a nurturing tone. Perhaps the teenager wasn't happy with her new home and school. "There isn't something else that you want to share?"

"No," Rey squeaked, a little too quickly.

Giving the girl a frown, Leia decided to press the issue. She knew that Rey was holding something back.

"There have been other visions," she admitted. "Visions beyond the Colosseum."

"These other visions... do they involve Professor Solo?"

Looking down, Rey started to blush. She felt like her cheeks, neck and chest were turning scarlet at the same time. The young woman wanted to hide her face behind her jumper.

"Yes," Rey answered, suddenly losing her voice. "It's _awkward_."

"Alright. Take your time," Leia continued, hoping to keep the open dialogue going. "I need you to tell me everything so I can get to the bottom of this. Even if it's uncomfortable, Rey. I was a nineteen year old once… nothing you say will phase me."

"You promise that this conversation stays in your office—that you won't say a word to anyone?" Rey questioned, wearing her heart on her sleeve. For all of her strength, she was still young and understandably fragile. She was putting a lot of faith in Leia Organa; perhaps more faith than she had ever placed in another human being before.

Naturally, the headmistress felt protective of Rey. She wouldn't do anything to betray her trust. Leia wouldn't allow this student to be harmed by anyone... including her son.

"You have my word, dear," Leia reassured.

"My other visions tend to come at night," Rey swallowed hard. "When I'm lying awake and desperate to find sleep..."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens! There's a very entertaining conversation with Leia and her son in the next chapter. We will start digging into KYLO freaking REN as well. Nothing at this school is what it seems to be. Thanks for reading!


	4. The Devil Went Down to Georgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Ben Solo discovers that Rey has been having visions about him. It leads to a shocking revelation regarding the source of Rey's power. At the same time, Rey is doing research on Ben, closing in on his secret identity. Teacher and student are on a collision course!!!

That night, Rey slept better than she had in weeks. She didn't fear her dreams; at least, not anymore. Opening up to the headmistress had worked out quite well. Leia took her seriously and appeared to be in her corner. It felt like a considerable weight had been lifted from her tiny shoulders.

When Rey woke, she was completely recharged and ready to start the week. Throwing open the blinds, she had a clear view of the campus grounds. Off in the distance, approached a man on a motorcycle. Blazing a trail through the orchards, Ben left a cloud of dust in his wake.

Standing in her pajamas, Rey silently watched her professor as he slowed down and entered the faculty parking lot.

"Hello, _Mr. Solo_ ," Claire snickered, peeking over her roommate's shoulder. "There's something about a man on a motorcycle, isn't there? For a guy that wears a tie and the tightest jeans, he certainly pulls off dark shades and a leather jacket."

"Most people can pull off a leather jacket and dark shades," Rey teased.

"Oh, it's more than that," Claire continued. "He's definitely got a devil may care quality."

Rey laughed and stifled a yawn at the same time. _You have no idea_ , she mused.

"I can't wait for third period," Claire purred, taking one last peek outside the second story window. "Sometimes I wish I could take Chemistry everyday."

"Hmm," Rey replied, lost in thought. For once, she was looking forward to sitting in his class. Unfortunately, Biology was on Tuesdays and Thursdays. _What a shame_. Rey felt like she could take on any challenge at the moment. She certainly wouldn't be shying away from someone like Ben Solo—not today.

"I suppose I will enjoy the view tomorrow," Rey offered, putting on her slippers. Her roommate had the biggest crush on their Science teacher. Claire was quick to point out when Ben looked good or said something funny in class. At times, Rey found it infuriating.

"I envy your schedule," Claire whined while collecting her things. "Seniors get all the perks. Next year I'm gonna have my free period on Monday mornings."

"Nothing beats it," Rey insisted. "Most students try to get Fridays at the end of the day, but that's a mistake. The time goes by too quickly."

"At least I get to see Professor Hottie this morning. Anyway, I'll see you later for choir practice," Claire called, heading for the door.

"Sounds good," Rey hollered over her shoulder, before taking one last look outside of the window.

She watched absentmindedly as Ben Solo swung a leg over his bike. The man in black moved slowly, pulling the key from the ignition and carefully removing his gloves. Running fingers through his windswept hair, Ben checked his reflection in the tiny side mirror. Those dark locks almost never had a strand out of place.

Rey knew better than to gawk at someone; the faculty parking lot wasn't that far away, either. That being said, a playful smile crept over her lips. Rey hated to admit it, but her professor was definitely a 'hottie'. He had such a unique look about him. Ben Solo was handsome in a way that she couldn't quite describe. Maybe it was because he was confident and intelligent He was funny and never hesitated to use his crooked smile.

All of the sudden, the Science teacher scowled. A chill ran down his spine, snapping him out of the morning fog. He was being watched. Standing up straight, he shielded his brow and scanned the vicinity. Looking from left to right he paused. His hooded gaze shifted toward the dormitories.

Letting out a gasp, Rey dove for cover.

"Crap," she hissed, staying prone for a moment. Had he caught her? Hopefully the sun was in his eyes, obscuring his view.

"How does he always know?" Rey groaned. Crawling along the carpet, she ducked under the window and slowly closed the blinds.

 

* * *

 

"Let's get this over with," Ben grunted, glaring at the blank white board. Starting on the far left, he began writing out Monday's lesson plan in a blue marker. Ben hadn't slept well the night before and it was a struggle just to arrive fifteen minutes early. He was in such a rush to get everything ready before his first class, that he hadn't bothered removing his sunglasses.

The door to the Science lab opened, but it was too early for it to be a student; especially on a Monday morning.

"We were supposed to meet in my office at seven," Leia snapped, letting herself right in. She dropped a cup of coffee from the cafeteria onto Ben's desk. Fortunately, it had a lid. Clearly peeved, she added, "Try not to burn your tongue."

"Mmm," Professor Solo hummed, surprised by the pleasant aroma. His mother rarely came by for a classroom visit. The headmistress didn't want the faculty or students to know that Ben was her son. She had her reasons for keeping it a secret.

"You must need a favor," he smirked, continuing to work away on the whiteboard.

"Excuse me?" Leia asked, crossing her arms. "Would you look at me please?"

With a chuckle, Ben finally turned around to face her. Reaching for the cup of coffee, he cleared his scratchy throat. "I've had a killer hangover all morning… so, cheers!"

"That's not funny, Ben," Leia hissed, "and please remove those damn sunglasses."

"It's a little funny," he replied, taking his first sip. "We've got a few minutes before the zombie horde of freshman arrives. What can I do for our esteemed headmistress?"

"Rey Kenobi," Leia paused, squinting at her son. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Ben stared blankly at his mother. She was using a very familiar tone, which reminded him of all the times he was scolded as a child. Was he already in trouble? It was a little two early to play twenty questions, so he didn't answer right away.

"Ben?"

"What's there to know?" he frowned. "She's getting an 'A-' without needing to try. Rey has a knack for Biology. Never laughs at my jokes, though… which is why I dropped her to a minus."

"Cut the shit, Ben."

"Eh, _alright._ I would have made her wear a helmet," Ben conceded. His mother seemed confused by the statement, so he elaborated. "I may have inadvertently offered to take her for a ride on my motorcycle. But again… I would have made her wear a helmet. Safety first."

"Setting that irresponsible nonsense aside for the moment," Leia said while rolling her eyes. "Is there something more to your relationship?"

Looking irritated, Ben raised an eyebrow at his mother. "Other than a love for Harley's?"

"Are you having an intimate relationship with Rey Kenobi?" Leia asked, getting straight to the point.

"Jesus _fucking_ christ, Mom. Give me a break," he snapped, shaking his head and reaching for his marker again. This was beyond absurd. "I'm not going to dignify that with an answer."

"Dignify it with a _no_ ," Leia countered.

Ben raised an arm and gestured at the door. "Every year. Every year some teenage girl comes into this classroom and falls in love with her Science teacher. I always have at least one secret admirer. And every year I handle it with the utmost professionalism. The infatuation usually fades once I start doling out homework assignments. You know perfectly well that I would never take advantage of an underage student."

"Rey isn't some silly schoolgirl with a crush," Leia defended. "She isn't underage either. She's nineteen and quite lovely. You must have noticed."

Ben scoffed at that. "What is it with you and that _girl,_ anyway _?_ How have you become so attached to a student that's only going to be here for one year?"

"I don't know," Leia sighed, looking away. That answer wasn't good enough and she knew it.

"When I returned from sabbatical, you asked me to keep an eye on the new student— _remember?_ You worried that Rey wouldn't fit in. So, I made her lab partners with the two most popular guys in school. They go everywhere together."

"Yes, I know." Leia rubbed her forehead.

"What _exactly_ did she tell you yesterday?" Ben drawled, looking very carefully at his mother's worn expression.

"Rey… has been having _visions_ ," Leia admitted in a somber tone.

Shaking his head, Ben took a quick look at his watch. Of course, they were running out of time. "That could mean any number of things, or it could mean nothing at all."

"I disagree. For starters, she knows about your trip to Rome," Leia said evenly. "She probably believes that your humanitarian efforts in Georgia are complete bullshit. But I convinced her to keep everything quiet."

At least Leia hoped that Rey was keeping everything quiet.

"I _was_ in Georgia," Ben hissed. "Then New York… then Rome."

"Dealing with a viral outbreak?" she balked.

"Oh, read between the lines— _won't you?"_ Professor Solo ranted, getting his handouts ready. He began thumbing through the papers to see if he had enough for the morning. Of course, he was short. "I need a new teacher's assistant, damn it all. I should just play a fucking video today."

"Ben, _please."_

"A viral outbreak in the rural parts of Georgia… during the miserable, humid summer? You knew damn well that those people were facing hell on earth. The local authorities were out of their depth. What choice did I have, but to intervene?"

Leia felt a sharp pain running across her forehead. A cloudy, fragmented picture was beginning to form in her mind. She could barely make out an image of her son. He was storming through the woods, with a fiery crossguard lightsaber in his hand.

"Alright," she faltered, clutching her temples. The headmistress looked liked she was fighting off a full blown migraine. Suddenly, the room was far too bright. The fluorescent lights were buzzing loudly and she couldn't stand to be there any longer.

"This right here... is why I censored the truth," Ben calmed. "You still pick up these fragments. You hear the occasional voice; a stranger calling for help. And look how strongly it affects you."

"Stop," the headmistress warned, looking like she might be sick to her stomach.

Professor Solo sighed and finally took the seat behind his lab table. "You knew the truth, _Leia_. You just didn't want to hear it. Desperate people make mistakes; they make deals. And you're certainly no stranger to walking down a country road," he reminded her.

"Enough!" Leia shouted, reeling from the stabbing pain. The classroom lights flickered and buzzed, affected by her trembling voice.

A split second later and the first bell rang. Student voices could be heard in the hallway. They would be arriving shortly.

"Damn… just when things were starting to get good," Ben chuckled.

"We will continue this conversation after school," Leia concluded, holding her stomach and moving gingerly for the door.

"Hang on there, headmistress. You just accused your son of sleeping with a student. I can't believe that these allegations had anything to do with my time in Rome."

Leia leaned against the door frame and grimaced. There was plenty that she needed to say, but the discussion couldn't go any further; oily faced freshman were expected at any moment.

"That's what I thought," Ben replied in a knowing voice. "Meet me in here for lunch. I don't care what plans you have or if someone sees us talking through a window. I want to know all about Rey's _visions_."

 

* * *

 

Rey leaned closer to the monitor, resting her chin on her knuckles.

The library was empty, which wasn't a surprise. Hardly anyone came around during lunchtime. Aside from the librarian, Sister Maz Kanata, Rey was the only one doing research. Maz was always nice and seemed to enjoy having the company. Even so, Rey regretted skipping out on Finn and Poe's invitation. Going off campus for Lunch was sounding really good at the moment, especially since she wasn't having much luck on the internet.

Creating another tab in Google, Rey entered 'Ben Solo' into the search engine. She had done this plenty of times already and wasn't expecting to find anything new. Her instructor appeared to have little or no digital footprint. He had a facebook page but that didn't even feature a profile picture.

There was nothing; no record of Ben Solo. Not a teaching certificate or a traffic violation. Nothing. The popular instructor was like a ghost. He existed in St. Matthews and nowhere else. He wasn't even listed in the phone book. She felt like she was wasting time trying to chase down a rumor.

"Is there something I can help you find, dear?" Maz asked sweetly. The old woman waddled over, pushing a cart full of books.

"I'm not sure that you can," Rey answered, letting out an exasperated laugh. "All the technology in the world at my fingertips and I can't seem to find the answers I need."

"Well," Maz reflected, resting a hand on her hip. "Maybe... you're not asking the right questions." The little old librarian shuffled away, humming to herself.

"Okay," Rey mumbled, facing the computer again. Her fingertips rested on the keyboard, but she didn't type anything in right away. Suddenly, the advice she received made perfect sense.

"Thank you, Sister Kanata," Rey called out.

Searching once more, Rey entered the name "Kylo Ren." Why didn't she think about trying this before? A dozen or so results popped up. Combing through the entries, one of the results in the middle looked promising. It was an article by a man named Lor San Tekka.

Why did that name sound familiar? Closing her eyes, the young woman concentrated. The answer remained elusive; lost in a forgotten memory. Rey shrugged the feeling off. The article's heading was written in Italian, but luckily Google could translate that part.

"The Knights of Ren," she whispered, her eyes growing round.

Something about the moniker seemed to leap off the screen. The skin on her arms pebbled with goosebumps. On the right was a tiny picture of some hand drawn symbols. It wasn't completely clear, but the symbols reminded her of Ben's amulet. This was definitely the article she needed; there was only one problem.

Although the heading could be translated, the rest of the document was a scanned PDF. The original article was old had been written on a typewriter. Over the years, someone must have photocopied it into near oblivion—but at least the text was legible.

"Shit," Rey cursed under her breath. _People can be so lazy_ , she thought. Couldn't a scholar have re-typed this information before slapping it on the internet? Lor San Tekka must be a living fossil; who else would use a typewriter? The setback was frustrating, but at least it was a lead.

Looking at her phone, Rey sighed. She barely had enough time to grab something at the cafeteria before her next class. Printing out the article, she hurried to grab her research materials. Someone at this prestigious school must speak or read Italian. If push came to shove, Rey could translate it herself.

 

* * *

 

Taking a step back and scanning the entire whiteboard, Ben removed his reading glasses. With a heavy sigh, he pinched the corners of his eyes. "I'll be glad when this day is over. Is that absolutely everything?"

"That's everything," Leia answered, finally digging into her salad again. She glanced once more at the notes, "Yes. Visions of the past and possibly the future."

Ben rubbed his chin and mumbled, "But why would I chase her up to the belltower?" Something about that wasn't adding up. There had to be more that Rey didn't share with his mother.

"I don't know," Leia replied. The headmistress had spent the first half hour of the lunch period talking about Rey's visions. Ben took notes on everything, hoping that an explanation could be found in the details. The whiteboard was covered and looked like a casualty of a long lecture; the kind that put students to sleep.

"Even if Rey was doing hours of online research, she couldn't have tracked down all these details," Ben reflected.

"So… if you haven't shared a physical connection with Rey—"

"Which we haven't," he interrupted.

"That leaves only a handful of explanations for her visions. We're no closer to understanding how she sees these things."

Sounding annoyed, Ben clicked his tongue.

"You're wrong," he snapped. "It only leaves _one_ explanation. The answer has been staring you right in the face the whole time."

Leia watched as her son returned to the whiteboard. "What do you mean?" she asked, her voice fading away.

Right smack in the middle of all the notes, was a single blank spot. Ben started writing out a seven letter word, pressing down hard with the marker. He took his time and emphasized each letter, making them nice and bold.

"It can't… be," Leia gasped, grabbing her napkin. Wiping her mouth, she tried to process it all. "I… I would have known."

"You _knew_ ," Ben insisted. "Deep down you must have. Headmistress Leia Organa, never let's anyone get close. She keeps students and faculty members at arm's length—and that includes the dangerously handsome Science teacher."

" _Ben_ ," Leia sighed.

"But you let Rey Kenobi get under your skin. She's a very dangerous young woman… like _you_ once were. She's untrained but stronger than she knows. You realize that Rey could tear down everything that we've built here?"

Ben snapped his fingers, " _Gone_ … just like that."

"I know," Leia choked, shutting her eyes. She needed a moment to think and breathe. The evidence was overwhelming, especially when it was laid out like this.

"How could she have made it onto the campus grounds, in the first place? My goodness, if you're right—"

"I am," Ben said arrogantly. With a single swipe, he eliminated the seven letter word from the whiteboard. He also began erasing everything else that had been written out.

"Someone possessing Rey's talents would be extremely rare," he continued. "At the very least, she would have been watched. _They_ wouldn't have let her enter our Sanctuary—not without putting up a fight. Not without sending an entire army."

"Well, you're right about that," the headmistress groaned. Leia's mind was buzzing. She tried to come up with any other explanation, but this was the only one that fit.

"There's no way that Ms. Kenobi slipped through the cracks, either. As long as Rey is here, she's beyond their reach and influence. It needs to stay that way. Maybe we can stop her from leaving the safety of St. Matthews. Of course, we'd need to suspend off campus privileges for everyone."

Leia shook her head, detesting that idea. "She's not our captive, Ben. And Rey can't know about our conversation. Everything that was said in my office was suppose to be in confidence. I don't want this brilliant young woman to run away."

Ben snorted in disbelief, " _Christ_ , she could be a bomb _._ If this were Troy, Rey would represent the wooden horse we invited to dinner."

"Language," Leia snapped. She hated when Ben took the Lord's name in vain. "If that were the case, it would have been over a long time ago. The Sanctuary would have been sacked and burned to its foundations."

"It still might," Ben cautioned. "She knows about the sword. Perhaps she's been trying to locate its whereabouts. Good thing... that you and Maz broke it into little pieces and hid it far from here."

"I know her," Leia stated, carefully avoiding the last part of Ben's statement. "I _know_ her."

"Alright," Ben growled. "But you're judgment is skewed. I think it's pretty obvious what needs to happen next."

"And that would be?"

"I haven't been paying enough attention to Rey Kenobi. I must get closer to her; _much closer_ ," Ben replied while putting on his reading glasses again. "If I can earn her trust, she'll open up."

"It won't be that quick or easy," Leia warned. "Generally speaking, she's very wary of her Science teacher. You're not as charming as you think you are."

" _Yes, I am_. Anyway, I have a free period at the end of the day," Ben replied, ignoring his mother's warning. He loved taking on a good challenge. "Can you check her schedule? I'd like to know which classroom she will be in."

"I believe she has Mitaka for her final period but I'll double-check with administration," Leia answered, looking at her son very carefully.

"That would be great," Ben smiled. Mitaka was a spineless pushover.

"Look," Leia started with a pause. "I think we should consider bringing the Deacon into the fold."

"No."

"Damn it, Ben. There's the off chance that Rey's abilities fall out of our area of expertise. Having Armitage in the loop would be wise."

"Absolutely not," Ben barked. "If Rey turns out to be a _Prophet_ , then I don't want Hux anywhere near her. Is that understood?"

"Don't talk to me like that," Leia reprimanded, digging a finger into her son's chest. Her voice trembled but she continued anyway. "You're still my child and it's time you faced reality. _Kylo Ren_ isn't the only warrior protecting these grounds. The balance is in place for a reason and our Sanctuary depends on it."

Seething, Ben clenched his fists. His mother rarely acknowledged his _other_ name.

Losing control for a moment, his telekinetic powers fluctuated. The right side of the Science Lab buckled from the release of raw energy. Lined with large windows, there was a series of loud, splintering 'snaps.' Jagged Cracks appeared in each pane of glass, extending from the center like a spider's web.

"Damn it all," he hissed.

"That's coming out of your paycheck, Mr. Solo," Leia stated, turning away from her hot-headed son and heading for the exit.

"I don't care," Ben replied with an edge, causing his mother to pause at the doorway. "This doesn't concern _his_ kind. The less Hux knows, the better. I'm not playing around. If Hux goes near Rey... I will remove his head. And I won't need to use my Hellfire lightsaber, either. Believe that."

Leia kept her back to her son while placing a hand on the door. She heard the loud, unmistakable sound of two wings—extending outward like giant sails in the wind. There was something awesome and terrifying about the powerful sound they produced. _Kylo Ren_ had made his position perfectly clear.

"Fine," the headmistress replied, exiting the room.

 

* * *

 

Professor Mitaka was running late for the final class of the day. It wasn't like him to be tardy; in fact, he rarely left his classroom. Mitaka taught History courses for all grades and enjoyed lecturing in an amphitheater. It gave his students a chance to experience college life.

And like most college students, they were thinking about ditching class.

"Should we go check on him?" Rey asked, flipping through her textbook. Her fellow seniors were beginning to get restless and clearly, there wasn't a substitute assigned. In fact, a few of the students had already bailed.

Poe grabbed his guitar and started strumming a few chords. "The rest of this class will be _history_ , if Mitaka doesn't show his face soon."

"That's enough history related puns for today," Rey teased. For whatever reason, her friend was in a rare form. She wondered what had transpired during lunch.

"Ten-minute rule, right?" Finn interjected, checking his phone. If he and Poe left, then the remainder of the class would follow. Headmistress Organa couldn't punish them all, right?

"Ten-minute rule?" Rey asked, stealing a sip from Finn's water bottle.

"We give the teacher ten minutes to show up after the final bell…" Poe explained, trying to remember the chords to 'Turn the Page.' His voice trailed off.

"And what? You just leave?" Rey asked, sounding amused.

"They don't have that rule… _across the pond?"_ Finn smirked, imitating Rey's accent.

At the top of the amphitheater, a door closed. The noise startled the History students, who weren't expecting a teacher to arrive from that level. Poe and Finn froze, looking guilty for some reason.

"The ten-minute rule doesn't exist. That's something from _Saved by the Bell_ ," Ben Solo said, descending the stairs. "Or maybe it was only _five_."

Finn flashed the Science professor a cheesy grin, "We were just about to organize a search party. Leaving no stone unturned."

"Oh, I'm sure you were," Ben smirked. Coming down to the bottom level, he scanned what was left of the senior class. "Well, I'm here because Mitaka had a slight emergency that required his immediate attention. Don't worry, everything will be fine. Your uptight History professor will be back on Wednesday."

Rey cleared her throat. "What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Mitaka got stuck inside the trunk of his car," Ben said dryly. "He's got water and breathing holes though."

Poe laughed, removing the guitar strap from his shoulder.

"So, you're going to lecture on History?" Rey continued, narrowing her gaze.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Ms. Kenobi. My recollection of History isn't the best and I think we can let you seniors leave a little early today. Just as long as I teach you one thing— _for fun."_

Sitting back in her seat, Rey wondered what Professor Solo had in store for them. To her left, Poe started putting his guitar back in its case.

"Do you mind?" Ben asked, gesturing to the Gibson Limited Edition.

"You play?" Poe inquired, sounding surprised. He gladly handed over the instrument while Ben pulled up a stool.

"Of course," Professor Solo replied with a strum along the chords. "I was cool, _once_." The seniors watched in awe as their instructor started playing a sloppy blues number.

"Have you ever heard the name, Robert Johnson?" Ben asked, speaking over the little tune.

"Yeah... I think so," Poe replied sitting up in his seat. "He was a blues musician… right?"

"One of the best ever," Ben answered, letting his gaze drift over to Rey's. "An amazing singer-songwriter. In fact, I even visited his grave site once—out of respect. I'll never forget… the tombstone said, _Resting in the Blues_. I always liked the sound of that."

"Robert was only 27 when he died," Ben continued, getting lost in the song. "So young… so talented."

"How did he die?" Finn asked, after a silent beat.

"That's the mystery; no one knows for sure. The legend says that a jealous husband was responsible. Some suggest that he was poisoned, during his final performance. Others believe he was torn apart... by the _Hounds of Hell_ ," Professor Solo replied, changing the tune.

The class broke out into delayed laughter. Rey found it funny too until the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Suddenly, she got the impression that this story was for her benefit.

"I'm serious," Ben nodded with the quirk of his brow. "The story of Robert Johnson has a bit of everything. You see, as a teenager, he played street corners and the occasional bar. He found very little success and for the most part, he struggled greatly—as all musicians do. But then one day… something changed. He—"

"Sold his soul to the devil," Rey interrupted, without meaning to. By this point, she was captivated; as was the rest of the class. "Sorry," she added.

"It's quite alright, Ms. Kenobi. That's how the story goes. On one humid, Mississippi night, Robert took his guitar down a dusty dirt road. He walked for an hour until he came to the crossroads. It was there that his legend was truly born. A man in black appeared and a deal was struck. When Robert returned, he was a master guitarist. His career changed seemingly overnight. He became an itinerant musician and was booking gigs all over the South."

"Can you get to the Hounds of Hell part? I think we all really want to know—"

"Poe!" Rey exclaimed.

"Ah, yes," Ben hummed, picking up the tune again. "Making a deal with a demon is costly, to say the least. They mislead and word things in ways that are open to interpretation. Mr. Johnson transformed into an accomplished musician... in a short period of time. No one debates that part. Sadly, Robert knew that he was living on borrowed time. According to legend, he asked for talent and nothing more. The demon quickly delivered."

"He could have practiced," Rey cut in, remaining grounded. "Raw talent and hard work are two separate things."

"You're right again, _Rey_. There's a lot of different ways that you can get better, sure. But in his final days, Robert's behavior was considered to be erratic. He was suspicious of everyone, including his closest friends. He was hearing things; like dogs scratching at his bedroom door. Eventually… the hounds found what they were looking for."

"But why did he make the deal in the first place?" Finn asked, trying to make sense of the legend. "I mean… he didn't get to enjoy his success for very long."

"Longer than most," Ben wagered, bringing the impromptu melody to an end. "He was at the top for nearly ten years. Three decades after his untimely passing and Robert's popularity exploded. For the first time, he was being recognized by Jazz and Blues lovers from all ethnic backgrounds and corners of the country. Naturally, the legend grew."

The class fell silent and Ben hit one final chord. "You've been a patient audience today... maybe this is a good stopping point."

"Wait a second," Rey scoffed, speaking up for the rest of the class. "That can't be the end of the story. You can't possibly think that the hounds of hell killed that musician. Or that he struck a deal with the devil. You're a man of science!"

"I am. But are you asking me what I believe, or what I know?" Ben wondered with a subtle hint of a smile.

"Both," Rey answered quickly.

"In this case, what's the difference?" Finn heckled. "I mean... it's just a story, right? Something for tourists visiting the Southern states."

"Hmm," Ben paused, returning the guitar to Poe. "Well, there's a difference between belief and knowledge, isn't there? Take the Periodic Table, for example. If you want to know the Atomic Weight of any given element, it's listed right there. That knowledge was verified by scientists a long time ago, but you take it as fact."

"Are you suggesting that something like this could happen, because it already has?" Rey questioned. "Or that it's possible, because it's never been disproven by _science?"_

"I'm saying that I generally keep an open mind. I can't be too quick to dismiss anything, including religion. You know… a physicist studying Black Holes in the 1980s, would have been shunned by the scientific community. It was considered to be science fiction at best, right up there with wearing tin foil hats. _Well, no one is laughing now."_

"If it was possible in Mississippi… why not anywhere?" Poe offered. "I mean, for argument's sake. Wouldn't we hear more stories like Robert Johnson's"

"That's a good point," Ben conceded. "Who's to say that it couldn't happen again... in Louisiana or Florida."

"Or _Georgia_ ," Rey drawled, leering at her instructor.

"Especially _Georgia_ ," the professor nodded. He and Rey stared at each other for a moment, until Ben finally looked away.

"There would be other instances," Finn blurted out. He didn't like the way that Rey was staring at Professor Solo. "The story must be bull; I mean _come on?_ Making deals with demons."

Rey leaned back and crossed her arms. She hadn't blinked or looked away from Ben Solo. "There might be other cases where this happened, unless someone was hunting the demons down."

"What?" Finn snapped, looking at his friend with a sideways glance. He couldn't believe that Rey was indulging this nonsense.

"That's interesting," Ben remarked, looking pensive for a beat. "Even in Robert's case, the story didn't end with his sudden and unfortunate death. According to his ex-wife, the demon never left. The shadow remained. It haunted the South and she would see it… from time to time."

"Whoa, what do you mean?" Finn questioned, still sounding skeptical of it all.

"Robert was desperate when he signed his soul away. He wasn't thinking clearly and he made more than one mistake that night. According to his ex-wife, the demon never left. Mr. Johnson forgot to send it back—as part of the negotiation."

"Great," Rey choked, realizing that her throat was dry. She reached for Finn's water bottle again. "It could make deals with anyone."

"Anyone… anywhere," Ben replied with a little nod. He noted that Rey was comfortable sharing water with her friend. For some reason, it bugged him. "Sending that demon back would be very tricky; very messy."

"So how could a guitarist manage such a feat?" Finn asked.

"Is that why Mr. Johnson traveled across the Southern states?" Poe interjected. "Was he trying to put the demon back?"

"It's possible. Robert Johnson was a troubled young man—even when he found success. Perhaps mastering the guitar was more of a curse than a gift. It left him hollow and always thirsty for something _more_."

"Like _redemption?"_ Rey breathed, right as the bell rang. There was a collective groan from the seniors, who wanted to hear more.

"Out of time," Ben bellowed, watching the class slowly rise and collect their things. "I will see you all in Biology tomorrow morning. This was fun!"

The class filtered out, crowding the exits along the bottom level. Rey was at the back of the herd, but she wasn't ready to leave just yet. She quietly asked Finn and Poe to wait for her outside.

Ben placed his hands inside his front pockets. Keeping his head down, he slowly paced as the seniors left—until only one remained.

"Rey?" he asked, pretending to be surprised.

"That was quite the lecture today. Parts of it gave me goosebumps," she confessed, closing the distance between them. Professor Solo hardly ever used her first name. She liked the way it sounded. "You've got a real knack for storytelling."

Ben laughed. "You're too kind."

Rey closed her eyes for a moment and parted her lips. It gave Ben a chance to really look at her face and suddenly he found himself hot under the collar. Damn, he had a thing for dimples.

"How would you handle the crossroads demon?" she finally asked, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Ah," he stalled, considering the appropriate response. "Well, you need to be more than a man—or woman, as it were. I think it's important to note that there are lines we can't cross, Ms. Kenobi. Some bells can't be _unrung_."

Ben wasn't referring to the legend of Robert Johnson; not anymore.

Rey took a step closer to her instructor, looking up at him with sparkling eyes. "What would it take… to unring that bell?" She practically asked in a whisper.

"Divine intervention," Ben answered.

"Like an _angel?"_ Rey replied. She raised a knowing eyebrow and waited. The young woman wanted to reach up and grab him by the tie. How would he react, if she pulled him closer?

There was a silent beat before her instructor swallowed hard.

"I'm not sure that a halo is enough," Ben said coolly. "It might take someone carrying a little more... _umph."_

"Like a sword made of _fire?"_ Rey suggested.

Ben clenched his jaw as her index finger traced along his tie. What was she doing? He tried to remain perfectly still. The urge to grab her waist was overwhelming. 

"It's a little crooked," she purred, reaching up and straightening it.

Ben's heart pounded in his chest; he was sure that Rey could feel it. This was so fucking _wrong_. He should have said something. He should have protested, but he was frozen in place. Her fingers were so nimble and Rey didn't hesitate in the least. _Fuck._

Like a live-in girlfriend, she knew just how to adjust a tie. Her right hand flattened out and trailed down his chest. Even Rey was surprised at her own forwardness. His sculpted chest felt incredible under her fingers.

 _Holy shit_ , he thought.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Rey teased, finally letting him go. With a flirty grin she turned and walked away. She could feel the heat from her teacher's gaze. It left her feeling confident and desired.

Ben Solo didn't breathe again; not until she left the classroom.

"You're full of surprises," he muttered, watching the door close. He wanted to get closer to the young woman, but this was something else entirely. Ben needed to be much more careful, especially if he was going to ask Rey to be his Teaching Assistant.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Rey is playing with fire here. So, this was a big and crucial update. There are a lot of tiny clues and breadcrumbs, so that I can continue the story. Leia and Ben's past, Sanctuary, Rey... I hope it's been intriguing. Rey and Ben are on a collision course and I think it will get very interesting. 


	5. Bless Me Father - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo's past is finally catching up to him. The mysterious teacher is at a crossroads, trying to decide what to do about Rey. Meanwhile, Finn and Poe are concerned that their friend is spending a little too much time with Professor Solo.

_Three Months Ago…_

"Bless me father for I have sinned," Ben started in a low, rumbling voice. The young man leaned back, keeping to the darkened corner of the confessional. The large tucked up collar on his coat did a decent job of hiding the lower half of his face. Clearly, Ben Solo didn't want to be recognized while walking the streets of Rome.

"It's been… far too long since my last confession," he continued in a somber tone. "I used to talk with God all the time, but that was _before_ —before I went to war. I've been a soldier for the past fifteen years. Most people would think that soldiers pray all the time… you know, talk to God. That never really worked for me."

"Fifteen years," the Father replied, speaking softly. "That's a long time to be at war. A long time to be without God."

There was a pregnant pause before the old man said, "Go on."

"Anyway, I've been back for awhile now, but it isn't the same. I never really came back, if that makes sense," Ben admitted. "I mean, I knew the drill. I knew that a civilian life was waiting for me... especially if I failed."

"Failed?" the old man asked. "Failed how?"

"I lost them," Ben answered. "The one's I was assigned to protect… I lost them all. At night, I struggle to sleep. I'm haunted by their deaths. I think that maybe if I had been a better warrior; if I was stronger or sharper. Tip of the spear... fiery edge of the sword. I was trained for this and I failed them."

"But you're not a weapon," the old man interjected. "You're a man."

Ben grunted, mulling over the response. "A man seeking redemption at the point of a sword perhaps," he replied.

The Father frowned and fought the urge to sigh. It was getting late in the day, but he wanted to help the young American if he could. "That's not possible. The only way to seek redemption is to confess your sins and repent. Maybe we should start there?"

"No," Ben answered, rolling his eyes. "What I've done can't be forgiven. That's not why I'm really here."

"Then why are you here?" asked Lor San Tekka, sounding confused.

"I know I can't bring her back to life," Ben replied, reaching inside his coat. "But I could hunt down the ones responsible for her death… and the death of her daughter. It's taken years; God knows it's taken so long. But I've finally tracked them down—all of them. They were _false idols;_ people foolish enough to hide Grace from me. People that I could never forgive."

Without warning, Father Tekka started coughing. The alarming fit appeared to come from out of nowhere and went on for some time. Struggling to breathe, the old man sat forward and clutched his chest.

"Father?" Ben asked, before slowly standing. Moving casually, he exited his side of the confessional. Pulling open the next door, he finally got a look at Lor San Tekka. The years hadn't been kind to the religious man.

"Look how old you've become."

* * *

_Present Day..._

Ben Solo needed to go for a ride.

Tearing down the lonely highway, he hoped to find clarity. The wind swept through his dark locks and felt invigorating. This was real freedom. Nothing beat the fresh air and the purring sound of his four stroke engine—well... _almost_ nothing.

Hitting the open road usually provided the perfect distraction, but it wasn't working tonight.

His mind buzzed with thoughts of Rey. _Fuck,_ he had been so careless. The girl had put her hands all over his chest and it felt so... _amazing_. Even now, her touch burned into his skin. He wanted more; she intentionally left him wanting more.

The nineteen year old wasn't like the other girls he taught. Rey was a street savvy young woman and she was full of surprises.

"Christ," he swore, taking the next off ramp. How the hell could he let this happen?

Following the deserted loop, Ben headed in the opposite direction. Not having a particular destination in mind, he opened up on the throttle.

_This wasn't part of the plan,_ he groaned inwardly.

The goal was to get closer to Rey; to earn her trust. He desperately needed answers; he needed to know how dangerous the girl really was. As it turns out, Rey could get under his skin. She could break through his defenses, in a way that no one else had. That made her _very_ dangerous. The over-confident teacher was left reeling—feeling like an exposed wire.

Gritting his teeth, Ben recalled how close they were standing. He remembered how she smelled of orange blossom and just a hint of something else—a fragrance he didn't recognize. Had she managed to sneak a dab of perfume as the class was leaving?

Rey wanted to touch him; it wasn't his imagination. He recalled looking into those sparkling hazel eyes of hers. In an instant, they had turned darker; filled with carnal need. It would have been so easy to make a move; to pounce like a wolf. _She was right there_. His large hands were so close to Rey's narrow waist.

How would she react, If he lost control and threw caution to the wind? Ben would have scooped her into his arms, taking her breath away. In an instant, Rey's back would have been pinned against the blackboard. Would she cry out when his lips attacked her pulse? Would she beg for more, while wrapping her legs around his waist?

He wanted to see Rey's expression when she felt his massive cock— _digging into her inner thigh._

_Fuck_ , this was wrong. He had never fantasized about a student before, but Rey wasn't just any student. There was something different about the girl. Thinking about Rey made his cock so hard, that it strained against his pants. This was becoming a real problem; one that he needed to address.

Before he knew it, Professor Solo found himself returning to St. Matthews. His idling bike rolled to a stop, a few feet from the front gates. Leaning forward, the science teacher placed his feet onto the gravel.

"Tricky little minx," he muttered. Staring through the gates, he looked past the orchards. Standing above the tree line was the bell tower. The familiar silhouette was mocking Ben at the moment.

He knew that Rey was having visions. Perhaps the most curious one was where he had chased her to the top of the bell tower. But why would he do such a thing?

_Maybe she wanted to be chased._ That was a dangerous thought.

The anxious professor considered entering the school grounds once more. He should deal with this now. He should clear the air with Rey; make sure that she didn't get the wrong idea. Restoring the teacher/student relationship was paramount, no matter how he felt. It was getting late, however. Sister Kanata, among others, would wonder why he returned.

There was no point in raising any unnecessary red flags.

With a deep breath, Ben closed his eyes. Extending his right hand, he pictured the entire campus from above. Flying like a bird, his mind soared across the courtyards and buildings. Somehow he knew… she was in the Dining Hall.

"Yes," Ben hissed, sensing Rey's presence. She was so full of energy; he could feel her across the campus. The Dining Hall was full of students, but he knew right where she was sitting. He knew the exact table.

Going in there would cause too much of a scene; no matter how he played it. The last thing he needed was to draw attention to them. Rumors and gossip spread through St. Matthews like wildfire.

"Tomorrow then," Ben growled, finally opening his dark eyes.

For tonight, Ben would allow the young woman to savor her victory. Rey was enjoying herself; feeling emboldened and a little reckless. That was fine. Tomorrow was a new day and she would be in his Biology class. Afterwards, they would be having a very different conversation.

* * *

"I'm famished," Rey said, digging into a second plate of food. The lithe girl was practically humming with each bite. Poe and Finn stopped eating, watching their friend in awe.

"Where does she manage to store it all?" Poe asked, whispering out of the corner of his mouth.

Sitting there dumbfounded, Finn didn't have an answer. Usually, Rey ate like a bird—but not tonight. Their friend had been acting strange all afternoon. Rey was bouncing all over the student union; practically bursting with energy. If they didn't know any better, they'd swear she was sneaking in extra shots of caffeine.

"What are we doing after this?" Rey said, twirling an ample amount of noodles into her fork. She didn't feel like doing homework or staying in.

"I think you've already beaten everyone at pool," Poe answered, sounding amused. "And I don't think Finn's reputation or pride can take another beating—especially if we discover that you're great at other pseudo sports."

"Huh?" Finn grunted, absentmindedly. His mind had already wandered onto other things; like inviting Rey to prom.

"Oh come on," Rey mumbled, while trying to devour a mouthful. "No one cares if Finn loses in pool or darts. He's out there on that… that LaCross Court—"

"Field," Finn interjected. "It's a _field_ , Rey."

"Putting on a show," Poe teased. "In shorts that ride up a little."

"And all the girls just happen to be there, cheering him on," Rey finished with a cheesy grin. "Watching him flex and run past everyone."

The star athlete was instantly embarrassed and wasn't sure how to respond. Sure, there were girls that showed up to his games. The team was very good, but there was only one girl he was ever trying to impress.

Clearing his throat, Finn hoped to change the subject. "So, Rey… what were you and Professor Solo talking about?"

Poe finished his bite of noodles and gave his best friend a sideways glance. He had told Finn to play it cool— _like a thousand times already._ If Rey wanted to tell them about the conversation, she would. In fact, the boys had this very discussion right after class; while waiting out in the hallway for Rey.

"Mmm," Rey replied, finishing her mouthful. The delay gave her enough time to think of an excuse. "I needed some help translating an article. I thought he could point me in the right direction."

"I'm sure he'd like to point—" Finn snipped, before receiving a jab from Poe. With a wince, he threw one right back.

The boys scuffled a bit, while Rey pretended to be oblivious. They were practically brothers and this sort of thing happened from time to time. It was a little annoying, but she learned to love them for it.

"Arg… _enough_ ," Finn grimaced, before getting the last shot in.

"What Finn means to say is… we're worried," Poe interjected.

Raising an eyebrow, Rey continued to eat. Finn was clearly jealous of Ben. _Of course_ , she thought.

"About?" Rey asked innocently.

"For starters… the googly eyes you make at Professor Solo," Finn answered.

"I don't make… _googly eyes_ ," Rey demurred, taking a moment to think about it. She hadn't trusted Ben Solo from day one. As a result, she was always keeping him in her peripherals. Perhaps she was stealing too many glances these days?

"Eh," Poe sighed. This was not how this conversation was suppose to go. "We're your friends, Rey. We're just a little concerned. It's no secret that a lot of girls here have a crush on that guy. Frankly, I don't see what the big deal is."

"He seems to look your way… _constantly,"_ Finn added bitterly.

"When? You mean when he's lecturing?" Rey scoffed. _That couldn't be right_ , she dismissed. Ben always makes eye contact during class lectures. He was great about trying to include everyone.

"Not during the lectures," Poe replied, sounding a bit deflated. He really didn't want to have this conversation in front of other people. At least for the moment, no one appeared to be eavesdropping.

Suddenly the table fell silent. Poe wasn't the jealous type; he wasn't interested in a romantic relationship with Rey. Finn would have been the one to blow things out of proportion, but not him. Rey had to stop for a minute and let it all sink in. Perhaps the boys were telling the truth? Could the Biology teacher be stealing glances at her, when she wasn't looking? That would explain a few things.

Breaking the awkward silence, came the familiar shuffling of Sister Maz Kanata. Hearing the old woman's voice, improved the mood of the table.

"Is everything okay, dears?" she asked, scanning the trio. Her eyes fell on Rey and she offered the girl a warm smile.

"We're all good here," Poe grinned, happy to speak up.

"Yes, we are," Rey confirmed. "Thank you for stopping by, Sister Kanata."

The old woman smiled and continued on, moving at a snail's pace. Once she was far enough away, Rey decided that it was time to put this whole thing to rest.

"Look… I'm not running off with Professor Solo," Rey stated, leaning forward so she wouldn't be overheard. "I'm not naive like the other girls that go here; _trust me_. Besides, if I left… you guys wouldn't be cool anymore. You'd go back to being _that_ old married couple; the kind you see walking in the park and wearing matching sweaters."

After a few seconds, Finn and Poe burst into laughter. Stealing a bite of Finn's dessert, Rey flashed the boys a winning smile. The tension between the group had come and gone. At least she wasn't upset or on the defensive.

"I have all this pent up energy," Rey admitted, sitting up. "What time do you guys get up in the morning?"

"For our workout?" Finn asked, sounding a bit surprised. "Six."

"Tomorrow is boxing," Poe offered. "We'd invite you, but we know that you don't do Six A.M."

"That sounds like fun," Rey grinned. "Count me in."

"No way are you waking up that early," Finn chuckled.

Rey replied by stealing another bite of his dessert.

"Alright. If you show up on time tomorrow, you can have my dessert for a week," Finn challenged. Deep down, he was hoping that she would. It was another opportunity for him to show off; another opportunity to impress her.

"Deal," Rey purred, just before licking her spoon.

* * *

The morning sun came bursting through the stained-glass windows, bathing light across the campus cathedral. It was just after dawn and the church had one visitor; he had arrived when it was still dark out.

Ben Solo sat in the furthest pew, the row closest to the doors. Unable to sleep, he had arrived at the school much too early. It gave him a chance to catch up on things; although he was dragging ass at the moment. Taking another sip of coffee, he admired the new building. Things were quiet here, which he liked very much.

It wasn't long before someone else arrived, shuffling through the side entrance.

"How do you always know?" Ben asked. He knew who it was, without ever looking over his shoulder. His scratchy voice carried across the aisle, greeting Sister Maz Kanata. The old woman had a habit of showing up, whenever he needed to talk. It had always been that way.

With a heavy sigh, Maz eased into the pew—joining him. "Is this your first time seeing the new church?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"I saw the plans last summer," Ben replied, keeping his gaze set forward. "I didn't think it would be completed so quickly. Armitage Hux can certainly motivate people when the occasion arrives."

Maz fell silent, choosing not to pull on that particular thread.

"You don't approve of his methods," Ben continued, letting out a small laugh.

"And you do?" Maz asked, sounding surprised.

"The funds have to come from somewhere, I get that—but _no,_ I don't approve," he admitted. "This arrangement will always be tentative. It will never feel right because it's unnatural."

"You've always questioned the delicate balance that's in place here," Maz sighed, looking up at the tall man. " _The Sanctuary_ cannot function without it. But I'm sure you've considered the alternatives... forcing half the staff to resign."

"Resignation?" Ben chuckled, "that's one word for it."

Maz frowned in response.

Ben finally leaned in, offering Sister Kanata a warm and reassuring smile. "You aren't like the others, Maz. I don't have to hide who I really am… not with you. Protecting secrets is hard; it's a full time job. Letting a few people in has been nice; it's been a good thing. And for the record, I liked the old chapel; even if it was a little too small."

Patting Ben's wrist, Maz replied, "I liked it better too. _So_ , what has been troubling you?"

"A student," Ben answered, not wanting to elaborate.

"Would you care to talk? I'm a great listener, if you recall."

Ben rolled his eyes, looking up to the rafters. "I'm not sure that I'm ready to."

"Could this have something to do with a pretty brunette?" Maz asked in a knowing tone.

"Do you really want me to answer that in a church?" he replied, shaking his head a little.

"Well, there's always Sunday. Confession can be very cleansing. You don't have to attend services here… where people know you. There's a small Parish in the city run by Father Patrick Crino. He's an excellent man to talk with. You could speak freely there… and anonymously."

"I don't think that will work," Ben said abruptly, getting ready to stand and leave.

"Just wait a minute," Maz pleaded, getting the young man to sit again. "At least consider what I have to say, Ben. Maybe it's time to repair your relationship with God. You've been miserable for too long and enough time has passed. It doesn't have to be in a church, either. There are a lot of ways to worship."

"If we're talking about belief… that's not the problem." Ben was about to continue, before the old woman cut him off.

"The problem is that you _know_ ," Maz interrupted. "There's a difference between knowledge and belief. We cling to the things we believe. Our faith in something can lift us up, even when we're at our lowest. Knowledge doesn't make you whole; it doesn't fill the void. Emptiness is a burden that no man should have to bear."

"But I am more than a _man_ ," he snapped.

"Not here," Maz insisted. "You don't have to be haunted by the life you once had. You're not Kylo Ren anymore."

"That's where we disagree," Ben glowered. "I've spent most of my life living as Kylo Ren. There is no difference— _not anymore."_

"Oh, stop," Maz hushed. "You're a good man, _Ben Solo."_

"Ask me about my summer," he replied, staring past the prominent crucifix in the center of the church. His voice sounded much darker now; almost sinister. "Ask me what happened in Georgia, New York, and Italy. Do you know... what I've done?"

He suspected that she knew; this was Maz Kanata after all.

The old woman adjusted her glasses, taking a moment to consider her response. Since they were alone in the church, she decided to drop all pretenses.

"You're not a soldier anymore. That _war_ is no longer your responsibility," Maz said gravely. She began to protest, as this time Ben stood and moved past her. "The heavenly sword has no control over your life… or your future."

"What future?" Ben scoffed.

"You deserve to be happy; to find love," Maz answered quickly. "You deserve to find peace."

" _Peace_ is a lie," Ben countered, raising his cup and giving the old woman a subtle salute. With the parting gesture, he took his leave.

The look on Sister Kanata's face said it all. She'd let this go for now, but the conversation was far from over.

* * *

Delivering one punch after another, Rey turned her hips with every jab. Her long ponytail whipped erratically with each strike. The young woman was a perspiring mess, but she was having a blast. She enjoyed the sounds of the punching bag and the rattling chains. Rey would wake up early a couple times a week, if it meant that she could do this with the boys.

"Excellent," Poe complemented, holding the heavy bag in place. "You're a natural. It helps to work out your frustrations, doesn't it?"

"It does," Rey answered, catching her breath for a second. She started hitting the bag again, practicing the combinations that Finn and Poe had taught her.

"Picture something," Poe prodded. "Focus on a single point or an image."

"Right," Rey answered, concentrating on the maroon bag. Stepping into each strike, she whispered, "Jab, jab, hook." She continued to do this, quickly finding the zone.

Finn was nearby, using the mirrors to watch Rey's progress. He picked up a heavier set of barbells while Poe continued to call out instructions. After awhile, he noticed that Rey seemed to be distracted. She wasn't responding to Poe's coaching, although she was firing off some sharper combinations.

Hitting the bag, Rey saw the flash of an image. Hitting it again, she caught the flicker of another.

"What the hell?" Rey whispered, continuing her training exercises.

"Huh?" Poe called out.

Letting out a loud grunt, Rey hit the bag with all of her might. A blinding flash of light sent the young girl tumbling back onto the lightly padded mat.

"Rey!" Finn and Poe called out at the same time. The boys rushed to her side, helping their friend to a seated position.

"Okay… that's enough for one day," Poe grimaced, looking into Rey's glossy eyes. He should have stopped this sooner. "We can't have anyone getting hurt or falling asleep in class."

" _Kylo Ren,"_ Rey gasped, blinking rapidly. Suddenly the images made perfect sense; they served to paint a clear portrait for the young woman.

"Who?" Finn asked, worried that something was seriously wrong with his friend. Handing Rey a water bottle, he watched her face carefully. "Maybe we should get you to the nurse."

"I'm fine," Rey reassured, catching her breath. Wiping her hand across her forehead, the young woman needed a moment to recover. How the hell was she suppose to explain this little _episode_ to her friends? Shaking her head, she added, "I will be."

Taking Rey's outstretched hand, Poe helped the girl into a standing position. Finn moved in closer, prepared to catch Rey if she fell again.

"That funny name… Kylo Ren—who is he?" Poe questioned, keeping one hand on Rey's shoulder.

"He's dangerous… and a murderer," she replied in a chilling tone. Taking another long drink of water, Rey shifted her gaze to the gym's windows. For some reason, her eyes fixated on the new church.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, were heading towards some turbulent Reylo seas. Ben and Rey can't avoid each other anymore. I hope everyone enjoyed this update because there are some important clues in here. Awesome, I let me know what you think!


	6. Bless Me Father, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 2 for Ben and Rey after class.

_Three months ago…_

It was a busy weekend at St. Matthews. The Annual Open Enrollment was in full swing. Parents had travelled from all over the East Coast to visit the prestigious Catholic School. This was an important time for the administration. Classes were already in full swing and the entire campus was being showcased. If everything went well, donations would come pouring in from parents trying to secure a spot for their child.

The administration building was packed with families waiting to take the next tour. Rey looked down from the second story railing and immediately regretted choosing this particular spot to study. The old library on the second floor was usually deserted, but not today. She was beginning to doubt that there would be a quiet corner anywhere on the campus. Making matters worse, her headphones had just died and the charging cord was back in the dorm.

At this point, Rey couldn't stop herself from people watching. There were so many families down there. Most of the parents seemed eager to explore the grounds. A part of Rey was jealous; she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have parents that cared. The incoming freshman looked bored and disinterested. The spoiled kids were glued to their phones; they had no idea just how lucky they were. Most of them had two parents who were taking an interest in their future.

That kind of support system was something that Rey had never known. St. Matthews was a nice place, but it didn't feel like home—not yet anyway.

A faint curse escaped Rey's lips. She felt a lump forming in the back of her throat. The young woman was tough, but she wasn't impervious. Rey found herself dabbing at watery eyes. It wasn't like her to dwell on this sort of thing. Fortunately, something was about to happen that would snap Rey from the pit of despair.

The doors to the administration building came swinging open and in walked the perfect distraction. Rey's eyes widened, drinking in the well-built man in black. He reminded her of the _Easy Rider_ poster hanging in Plutt's garage; a poster she stole before coming to St. Matthews. This man could have starred in the freaking movie. He looked so familiar too…

"Oh," Rey gasped, clasping a hand over her mouth. Taking cover, the nineteen year old ducked behind a column. _That couldn't be him_ , she thought. Rey's pulse raced and it became difficult to collect her poise. A nervous energy pumped through her veins. Rey felt the urge to run, but that would mean going down the stairs. She really didn't want to be spotted by _him._

After waiting a moment, Rey summoned the courage to peak over the railing again.

"Kylo Ren," she whispered in disbelief. The man from her dreams was actually here—at St. Matthews. He was _fucking_ real; flesh, blood and flowing dark hair.

Down below, Ben Solo removed his dark shades and scanned the crowded halls. There were so many people around that he hadn't noticed the young woman on the second floor.

"Eh, crap," Ben muttered, scratching his stubbly chin. "Parent Day." The signage outside and the packed parking lots should have given it away. Clearly, he had been too preoccupied to notice.

The Science teacher was getting plenty of curious looks, which didn't come as a surprise. His black leather jacket and faded jeans stood out in the sea of khaki—but Ben didn't give a flying rat's ass about his appearance. It was good to be home; the smell of pine was invigorating. He was looking forward to tackling the first semester, even if he was a couple weeks late.

Coach Phasma came walking by to collect the next tour group. Dressed appropriately for the occasion, she was wearing a flattering dress and matching jacket. Upon seeing Professor Solo, the coach rolled her eyes and snorted. Her friend looked like he needed a hot shower and a shave. She wouldn't be introducing him to the prospective parents today.

"Just ignore the stubbly man in black," Phasma said, addressing the parents. "He's a famous rock star that asked not to be identified.

Quickly putting on his shades, Ben looked away. From the sounds of it, the murmuring crowd had bought Phasma's story. A few of the parents claimed to have recognized the so called "musician." The quick thinking coach led the tour group through the admin building, getting them away from Ben Solo. Her booming voice kept the gawkers moving forward.

With a soft chuckle, Ben waited for the tour to filter out. Everything seemed to work out pretty well until an old voice snuck up from behind.

"Professor Solo… _at last,_ " Deacon Armitage Hux drawled. He was the last person that Ben wanted to see or hear from. "Back from sabbatical; what a pleasant surprise. I trust you're ready to roll up those sleeves and get back to work?"

From above, Rey scrambled to find a different vantage point; she needed to listen in on the conversation if she could. To her surprise, Deacon Hux appeared to know the man from her dreams. Could he be friends with 'Kylo Ren?'

The Deacon put his hand on Kylo's shoulder. _They must be friends_ , Rey thought. She still couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Get your fucking hand off of me," Ben warned.

Hux gave a sheepish grin and removed his hand. "It's just for appearances, Solo. We want our guests to think that everyone gets along here. We're old friends after all; this should be an amicable reunion."

"I'm not officially back till Friday, but the boss wanted to meet this morning," Ben snapped, shifting his gaze toward the far hallway. "Is her royal highness in her office?"

Rey wasn't able to make out the deacon's response. However, she paid close attention to the body language of both men. It was becoming clear that _Kylo Ren_ had little or no patience for Hux. In fact, he was refusing to make eye contact with the ginger haired man.

"Oh... yhey're not friends," she whispered. Squinting hard, Rey tried to read Kylo's lips.

"Don't you have a tour group to follow?" Ben dismissed, walking over to the mailbox cubbies. He hoped that would be the end of it, but he wasn't that lucky. Finding his mailbox overflowing with letters, Professor Solo let out a small laugh. The administrative assistants should have sorted through the junk while he was away.

"Those poor parents won't have any fun if you abandon them like this. We all know that the deacon is the life of every party," Ben added. "I know whenever you show up, I want a drink."

"The Coach is more than capable of showing them around the school," Hux sneered. "As long as I am there at the end, we can close the deal. So, tell me… how was Georgia?"

"Hot," Ben answered cryptically. He thumbed through a handful of correspondence, preferring to avoid the conversation altogether. "It's Muggy there—busier than I would have preferred."

"Ah, yes. The heat wave traveled up the East Coast. I hear Europe is having an awful time with it as well. Especially places like Rome."

With a loud grunt, Ben glared at Armitage Hux. The deacon was well informed; that much was apparent from the line of questioning. Even if Ben felt like sharing, it wasn't like they could go into specifics right now—not with parents in earshot.

"If you've been keeping tabs on my whereabouts—" Ben started and suddenly stopped. He was struck with the oddest feeling; like they were being watched.

Parting his lips, Ben slowly turned and looked toward the second-floor banister. A hand was on the railing but it was quickly pulled away.

"He's a teacher," Rey gasped, falling into an oversized armchair. Her mind raced.

"Hmm," Ben murmured, "black nail polish." That must be a student. Mindful of the eavesdropper, the science teacher walked toward the center of the foyer. The position gave him a better angle on the second floor, although his secret admirer had retreated from view.

Completely oblivious, Hux followed Ben and continued to drone on. "The faculty was getting concerned. Many wondered if you would ever come back. You know how sabbaticals go. New opportunities arise. You bump into _old friends._ Perhaps you fall into old patterns."

"If there had been an issue at St. Matthews—" Ben started before pausing to take another look at the old library. Again, the banister was deserted. For whatever reason, his eyes seemed drawn to that location.

"Yes?" Hux snapped with a raised eyebrow.

"I would have returned in an instant," Ben finished. That was the truth.

"Well, I'm relieved that you made it back in one piece. The campus wouldn't be the same without its popular Science teacher."

Ben chuckled, "St Matthews was a sanctuary before I arrived; it will be a safe haven long after we're gone."

"Oh, I don't intend on _going_ anywhere," Hux stated with an aire of confidence.

"Then you better do your job," Ben suggested, nodding over the deacon's shoulder.

A lost parent came wandering through the administration building. The man had been talking on his cell phone for most of the day—he seemed agitated and stressed about touring the facility.

"Duty calls," Hux said, zeroing in on the distracted father. The deacon took his leave, catching up with the wayward guest.

"Hello there, you look _lost,"_ Hux said, extending his hand. "It's Mr. Alvarez, correct?"

"Uh, yeah—sorry," the man said. "I'm just trying to find my wife. We needed to hit the road an hour ago."

"I see," Hux replied, giving Mr. Alvarez an appraising nod. "Have you changed your mind about St. Matthews, then?"

"Look, you've got an impressive school here. The tuition is just out of our price range. We have three kids to think about. My wife is going to want to send them all to the same school."

"Ah," Hux said, gesturing down the empty hallway. "Perhaps we can have a chat about that."

Mr. Alvarez shook his head, "I already asked about scholarships, Deacon. It's not in the cards."

"You're right, we don't offer scholarships, but what if there was another way?" Hux prodded. "What if there was a way to get all three of your children into St. Matthew's—and you'd have plenty left over for college?"

"How?" Mr. Alvarez scoffed.

"I can make all the arrangements," Hux reassured, extracting his trusty fountain pen from the inside of his coat pocket. "All it takes is consent and a signature."

Ben watched as Hux wrapped an arm around the confused parent. A bitter taste formed in his mouth.

 

* * *

 

_Present Day..._

"Alright," Professor Solo said while searching his desk for his missing set of reading glasses. With some reluctance, he put on the 'cheaters' and checked the clock. Ben scanned the Biology lab, looking out at a sea of sleepy seniors. Every student was accounted for, with one noticeable exception.

"Where the _hell_ is Rey?" Ben blurted out. The class started snickering and Ben immediately wished he had phrased it differently. "Sorry about that," he added with a snort.

The laughter around the class died down, as Ben's gaze fell in Finn and Poe's direction. He knew that the boys would know something about her whereabouts.

'Uh," Finn started, looking to Poe for some help. Rey was with them that morning, but she left the gym in a hurry. Finn and Poe had found her behavior to be a little disturbing. In fact, it had been a concern for awhile now. Rey would be fine one minute and then gone the next. This time she shouted something about needing time to get ready.

"Rey was at the gym this morning, Professor," Poe interjected. "But she left early—she fell ill all of the sudden."

"Oh?" Ben replied, suddenly looking quite serious. He swallowed hard, trying to hide the sudden churning feeling in his stomach. What if something was wrong with her? "Did either of you make sure that she made it to the nurse's office?" He refrained from calling the boys 'lugheads.'

Before they could answer, the classroom door opened.

"I'm here," Rey called out, standing in the doorway. "Sorry, I'm late professor."

Ben looked over his shoulder and had to stop himself from doing a doubletake. Rey had her hair down, something she rarely did. It framed her cheeks and jawline just perfectly. The young woman was wearing make-up for a change and it made her look several years older. Her eyes were smoky, practically bewitching.

"Okay, let's take a seat," Ben said generally, hoping not to skip a beat. His eyes caught Rey's for a moment, as she maneuvered in between Finn and Poe. The young woman offered him just a hint of a sultry smile.

Professor Solo wasn't the only one caught off guard by Rey's look. Finn and Poe were both surprised to see Rey's new appearance. No wonder why she abandoned them so abruptly; Rey had used her time well.

" _Da...amn,_ " Poe whispered, as Rey took her seat in between them. "Eres caliente."

"Thanks… _bitch_ ," Rey snorted, loud enough so that only her table could hear.

Finn coughed into his hand, struggling to find the right thing to say. "You look… _nice._ " He winced, even as he said it. Why the hell couldn't he think of something better to say?

"Thank you," Rey whispered, flashing her friend a warm smile. She kept Ben in the corner of her eye, making sure that he wouldn't single them out for talking.

"What happened to the windows?" she asked, nodding gently to her left. It was tough to ignore the large 'X' patterns and taped signs warning the students to keep back.

"The rumor floating around is that an explosion happened in one of the Chemistry classes… but no one is really talking specifics," Finn said in a hushed voice, keeping his eyes set forward.

"Everyone talks... eventually," Poe added, throwing in his two cents. "The administration can't keep it a secret for long."

Rey thought about that and nodded in agreement. If an explosion happened during a class, someone would have said something at dinner.

Ben cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. He had been watching Rey's table out of the corner of his eye; he could tell they were having their own private conversation. "As I was saying, if anyone is interested in being a teacher's assistant, I will be available during office hours to talk perks."

"Perks?" Rey whispered, just barely catching the last part. She wished she been paying attention to the entire announcement.

"Alright seniors… no falling asleep," Professor Solo continued, getting the lights. He gestured to the experiment out on the front of his desk. "We're actually starting today with a Chemistry experiment; analyzing the spectrum of the elements around us. Besides me, who wants to see a mildly entertaining light show?"

The class feigned interest at best, but that was enough for Professor Solo.

"Great! I will try not to drop any of the poisonous tubes. I doubt we'd all make it out of the classroom alive."

Ben laughed and a few other students chuckled.

"Is he… _joking?"_ Rey asked, leaning toward Poe.

"I don't think he is," Poe answered, sounding a bit alarmed. Instinctively, Poe, Rey and Finn leaned forward a bit. The teens looked poised to bolt out of the classroom.

 

* * *

 

An hour later and the bell rang, bringing an end to the Biology class. For Ben, it felt like time had breezed by. He checked the clock on the wall, just to make sure. His time with Rey was always in short bursts; surrounded by other students. Ben had a job to do and that should have come first, but lately, he found himself preoccupied with thoughts of the young woman.

The students grabbed their things and crowded the doorway. Ben exhaled deeply, watching the seniors leave. Apparently, they couldn't get out fast enough—except for one student.

"Ms. Kenobi," he feigned in surprise.

"Professor Solo, can I ask you about the teaching assistant position?" Rey inquired, staying behind the rest of the class. Once again, she had managed to slip away from Finn and Poe. The boys were already headed to the locker rooms for weightlifting.

Ben played with his glasses, letting the room filter out. Rey addressed him in the sweetest, most innocent tone—as if nothing happened between them yesterday. Checking the clock again, he tried to hurry the conversation along.

"I only have ten minutes, Rey. I invited any interested students to swing by during office hours. You would know that, had you been paying attention."

"The teacher's offices are small and offer very little privacy," Rey replied, inching a little closer to her professor. She dropped her book bag so that he could have an unobstructed view of her uniform. The makeup and hair wasn't the only thing different today; her skirt was a bit higher too.

" _Ben_... you and I both know that you don't have a class coming in here in ten minutes. The juniors are on a field trip to the capital today."

With that, Rey's tone changed again. She sounded sultry and very sure of herself. The young woman knew that she looked good; she could feel his gaze on her all day. Successfully calling Professor Solo's bluff was the icing on the cake.

"I know what you're doing," Ben replied, dropping all pretenses. He didn't appreciate having a student call him by his first name. The annoyed teacher leaned against his lab table and folded his arms. He wasn't about to let this girl get under his skin again, no matter how good it felt.

"What am I doing?" Rey teased with a smile.

Without warning, the door to the Biology lab slammed shut. The shade over the tiny porthole also dropped. Rey jumped, caught off guard by the startling noise. Was it a gust of wind… or something else?

"The way you touched me yesterday," Ben started, keeping his gaze lowered, "your eyes, hair and uniform today—"

"Did you like that? The way I touched your neck and chest?" Rey asked coyly, taking a step closer. She knew that he did, she just wanted to hear it from his lips. Rey could feel the heat radiating from him as she closed the distance.

"I... did," Ben hesitated for a moment.

He sounded so shy, which encouraged Rey to move even closer. She longed to touch him again; to feel that same spark from yesterday. Reaching for Ben's collar, she gasped. Ben quickly caught her hand, wrapping his large fingers around hers. His expression changed; the well-built man looked quite serious, poised to scold Rey.

"I did," he growled, standing up straight and towering over the girl.

The change in Professor Solo's eyes made Rey inhale sharply. In a heartbeat, she was twirled around. Ben's skilled hands repositioned her with ease; it was like they were lovers out on a noisy dance floor. A feeling of excitement and vulnerability swept over her. Rey's arms were crossed near her midsection. Ben leaned over her back and shoulder, taking control of her hands. His nose brushed against the nape of her neck, before traveling to the back of her ear. For a moment, she swore that he smelled her hair. The feeling of his breath against her neck made Rey shiver.

"This might be better with some music," she mused, pushing her hips back a bit. The Science teacher ignored her little comment.

"It will _never_ happen again, Rey," Ben whispered. His full lips lightly brushed behind her ear. As he spoke, his large thumbs brushed over her palms. "As much as you want this to happen… _it can't._ "

"Why not?" Rey asked in a shaky voice. On instinct, she stretched her neck to the side—offering her flesh to Professor Solo. There was something about Ben taking charge; surrendering to him was thrilling and frightening at the same time.

"You're my student," he husked. "It wouldn't be right."

"Liar," she quaked. Rey wanted to turn around and face the man, but she was too nervous to do so now. She was certain that her panties were soaked. How would her professor react if she guided his large hand and fingers between her legs. Would he call her a slut? Would he fuck her right there on his lab table?

"I'm nineteen," she insisted. "No one would put you in jail. I would never talk about _us…_ about our connection."

"Does that mean you trust me?" Ben replied, leaning his chin on the curve of her neck. The urge to kiss her freckled shoulder was overwhelming, but somehow he found restraint. This was what he really needed from Rey; _her trust._

"No," Rey breathed. "Trust has to be earned. There's so much you haven't told me about yourself. You're hiding so many secrets; they follow you like a dark cloud."

"Secrets?" Ben hissed. If she only knew how much he wanted to sink his lips and teeth into her soft neck. Perhaps he should? Maybe this beautiful woman would open up, if Ben made the next move? He doubted that Rey could be quiet. Her moans would attract too much attention. The adjacent classrooms would hear.

"From the amulet around your neck… to your so-called sabbatical," Rey stammered.

Ben exhaled, blowing down her neck. With a sharp gasp, Rey closed her eyes; it was impossible to concentrate with her professor teasing her like this. Ben released his student's hands, but to his delight, she stayed perfectly in place. Taking advantage, his fingertips began exploring. Moving up her forearms, his touch was light as a feather; pebbling her flesh wherever he traced. Ben smirked, noticing the hitch in Rey's breath. It would be so easy to unbutton the girl's blouse.

"You're an intelligent woman, Rey. I'm sure you know plenty about me; more than you're willing to divulge."

"I… ugh," Rey stuttered, opening her glossy eyes for a moment. She didn't know how to answer that. Her mind drifted aimlessly in a fog. The Science teacher had her in such a vulnerable position and yet she didn't feel frightened like she should. Ben breathed on her neck again and the sensation was enough to make her forget her own name. His phantom touch was incredible, like nothing she had ever experienced.

Ben laughed, " _See._ You couldn't handle a man like me."

His playful fingers moved to her upper arms, giving them a squeeze just under the sleeve. Rey sucked her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Please," she whimpered.

Just then, Rey felt his fingertips dancing across the front of her blouse—just below her collarbone. Only when she looked down, Ben hadn't released her arms yet. Fuck, how was he doing this? How could he have an extra pair of hands, massaging just under her arms; teasing above her chest. Ben was so close to her breasts that Rey wanted to scream. She didn't care how he was doing this; she ached for more.

"Please what?" Ben growled.

"Please… Sir," Rey squeaked.

"That's better," he hummed. With a quirk of his brow, the top button on Rey's blouse came undone. A few seconds later and the next one loosened, as well.

"H-how?" she mumbled, reaching for his right hand. Rey wanted to pry his fingers from her arm and bring them to her breast. Fuck, this was torture… _and he'd pay._

"You've never had a real man before, have you?" Ben groaned. "Tell me the truth, Rey. No man has ever made you feel the way that I do."

"That… that's because you aren't a man— _Kylo Ren_ ," she challenged, finding her voice again.

Suddenly, the young woman felt fingers around the base of her neck. Then they were in her hair, wrapping her locks into a bundle. Rey braced herself, just before her head snapped back.

"Fuck, you better finish what you started," Rey grunted in response. Her frustration was boiling over.

"I intend to. Now, what did you call me?" Ben purred.

"Ah," Rey cried, rolling her neck. She just wanted to feel his lips, but the mysterious teacher was holding back. "Kylo Ren."

Rey cursed herself for calling out Ben's alias. It wasn't the right time; she didn't have backup. Finn and Poe wouldn't realize she was missing until lunch. She didn't have the information on the Knights of Ren translated either. Rey was putting so much hope into deciphering that article. The young woman was showing her inexperience by tipping her hand much too soon.

"I don't know who Kylo Ren is," Ben lied, pressing his torso against her back. Inside he was silently cursing himself. Rey was intelligent and fearless; a combination he found intoxicating.

"Maybe you're not him," she goaded. "Kylo Ren is a take charge kind of man. He would have ordered me out of my clothes by now."

Ben growled in frustration and pressed his full weight into Rey. She gasped, feeling her teacher's massive erection against the small of her back.

"Foolish girl, playing such a dangerous game. Maybe I am Kylo Ren… if that's the case, then _I would take whatever I want._ "

He wanted her to feel his cock, at least once. This might be the only chance for them to be this close again. After today, the Science teacher might need to leave the school. But he couldn't think about that right now.

Ben's words resonated in Rey's mind. The phrase sounded so familiar; like something from a dream. " _You know I can take whatever I want."_

"Oh no," Rey cried out. A blinding light seared into her temples; this was the worst time for Rey to have a vision. Unrelenting images began to overtake the trembling young woman. Her lithe body seized in a fit.

"Rey?" Ben called out, releasing his hold on the girl. His concerned pleas fell on deaf ears.

Running for the door, Rey fled the classroom with ease. She was in too much pain to realize that the door swung open for her. The stumbling girl had difficulty making it down the empty halls, but she moved like someone who was being chased. Using lockers and water fountains, she braced herself.

Rey came crashing into the girl's locker room, clutching her forehead. It made sense to take refuge here; the dorm was too far away. The locker room must be deserted by now. Her wobbly legs carried her past the maze of gym lockers.

"Shit," Rey cursed, keeping the vision from completely taking over.

Barreling into the next room, Rey stopped to look at the long row of sinks and mirrors. Three sophomore girls in gym uniforms were busy applying lipstick. The mirrors themselves were covered with puckered kisses, making Rey roll her eyes. Fuck, she needed privacy.

"You know they clean these mirrors with toilet water, right?" Rey called out, breaking up the party. "Yeah, you heard me correctly. I've seen the janitor do it with his mop. It's his way of getting even with us for making his life harder. Sometimes he doesn't bother flushing the toilet first."

The sophomore's exchanged horrified glances, realizing just how many times they had kissed the mirrors over the months. In utter disgust, the girls went fleeing from the locker room.

At last, Rey was alone.

"Ah," the senior cried out, barely making it over to the sink. Ben's words had triggered perhaps the most intense vision yet. Her entire body felt like it was on fire. Leaning against the porcelain sink, Rey's nimble fingers were just able to support her own weight.

Rey caught her reflection in the mirror and sighed. Her mascara was running and her hair was a mess. She couldn't keep the vision at bay any longer. Fighting it this long had felt like drowning.

"Shit," she whimpered, squeezing her legs together. The ache between her thighs wasn't going away either.

"I can take whatever I want," repeated over and over in her mind. Rey gripped the sink tighter and focused in on the voice of Kylo Ren. Giving in at last, the vision flooded her senses. She was transported months into the future. Spring had returned to the campus.

Rey found herself in the courtyards… and she was not alone.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay in the updates. I posted on tumblr about my current issues with kidney stones and this time around hasn't gotten easier. On good days I can focus in on work and writing, so I'm glad to have this update to offer. Rey's next vision is BIG, so I needed to split the chapter up. The whole bathroom lipstick kisses story was something I heard about back in 1995 or 1996. A teacher told us that story because the campus was having a huge issue with girls doing that. AND on FB the other day, a colleague posted a recent video of a janitor cleaning the mirrors in the same way. LOL. The flashback this time was actually a memory... a memory which makes much more sense to Rey. I hope to fill in the missing pieces soon! I really wanted to introduce Hux as well.


	7. Dangerous Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vision from the future has profound consequences to the current timeline. Rey sees what happens when she gives in to her teacher's advances. Professor Solo becomes worried that something sinister is on the school grounds.

Rey's pulse raced as she fell deeper into the vision. Her sparkling eyes scanned the campus courtyards. The open corridors and breezeways were quiet. She and Professor Solo appeared to be alone, but for how long? How long would it be before another student or teacher came wandering by.

"Someone will see us," Rey shuddered, feeling Ben's breath on her neck.

"Everyone is in class," he whispered.

"Professor Solo," Rey trembled, feeling his strong hands taking control of her waist.

Ben steered the young woman forward, maneuvering them under the auditorium's shadow. He silenced her protests, planting kisses along the curve of her neck. Rey hummed in delight, reaching up and pulling his mouth even deeper. He groaned loudly against her flesh. Admittedly, the science teacher was growing more brazen with each passing day.

"You were teasing me again, Ms. Kenobi," he breathed between kisses. "You've also been sneaking around…asking a lot of questions. You must want my attention."

"Again?" she sighed. Rey's mind was in a fog, but it cleared briefly for a moment. Ben's lips felt like the real thing; he even smelled like the man. Was this moment destined to happen?

"We've done this before," she breathed, putting the pieces together. They must have taken things much farther in the passing months. Instinctively, Rey pushed her hips back, pressing her ass into the professor's cock.

Ben was rock hard, tenting his black jeans. He merely grunted in response, nibbling on her shoulder blade.

" _Fuck_ me," Rey cursed, feeling the desire pooling between her legs.

"That's the plan," Professor Solo replied, pulling buttons on her blouse. His fingers expertly opened the top three, allowing his hands to cup her breasts.

"B…Ben," Rey gasped in surprise. "We can't do this — not out here. Fuck... what is this power you hold over me?"

The nineteen-year-old could feel her body giving in. What was it about this man? Ben Solo was a dangerous mystery and yet, she had no willpower around him. Rey should push him away; she should avoid Ben altogether. She couldn't bring herself to run. They shared a mutual attraction but that didn't explain the science teacher's behavior. It didn't explain hers, either.

Deep down, Rey suspected that they shared some sort of connection. A _Bond_ had formed months earlier and it felt much stronger now. Clearly, they were spending a lot of time together.

"We're going to do this, Rey," he teased. "You were eye fucking me in class for the entire hour. It's only fair that I fuck you in return."

"Oh my god," Rey squealed, as Ben's fingers worked underneath her bra, finding her sensitive nipples. He pinched and pulled, using the right amount of pressure. The dark-haired man knew exactly how to touch her.

"God is not the one doing this to you— _I am_ ," he hissed, just before sucking Rey's earlobe against his teeth.

"You… you're going to fuck me out here?" Rey stammered.

"Smart girl," he growled.

Ben Solo had heard enough from the supple young woman. At times, the innocent act was a turn on. But right now, he wanted to see the sultry, spitfire that he had fallen for. Where was that challenging and outspoken young woman that captured his heart? Ben was determined to find her again; to coax her out.

Without warning, he whipped Rey around so that she was facing him. The powerful teacher lifted her with ease, pinning her back against the ivy-covered wall.

"Mr. Solo," Rey mewled, turning her head to the side. His lips found her pulse and latched on. His fingers never stopped worshipping her breasts. At this point, Rey could feel her orgasm building on the horizon. _Fuck_ , she was in over her head. Rey was in a lot of trouble if this man could make her cum from this alone.

"Say it," Ben demanded, pausing only to take a quick breath.

"W-what?" Rey murmured, feeling too good to care.

"You know," he insisted, wrapping his right arm around her waist. He pulled her bra down with his left hand, exposing her breast to the air. Simultaneously, he lifted the girl higher with his right. Rey cried out as Ben captured her breast in his hungry mouth.

Arching into his lips, Rey muffled a cry. Her breasts were already marked and sore; evidence that she had been meeting Mr. Solo on a regular basis. Even so, Ben's hot mouth sent sparks directly to her core. He eagerly sucked her nipples against his front teeth, alternating between right and left. The nineteen-year-old felt helpless as her feet dangled an inch from the ground. He continued to kiss and soothed her puffy areolas, only to electrify them with a nibble every so often.

"We can't fuck out here," she pleaded, despite hooking her legs around his waist. Rey's desire took over. And suddenly, a terrifying thought entered her mind—one that nearly took her breath away.

"Are we…are we _enemies,_ Ben?" Rey moaned.

Ben hummed against her right breast, closing his teeth against her nipple. Securing it in place, he slowly pulled. Rey cried in delight, as a spark of pleasure passed between them. With a loud _pop_ , he released her sore tit.

"You will see things my way…eventually," Ben husked, answering Rey's question as vaguely as possible. "Don't play coy with me. You _knew_ this day was coming."

"No… I didn't," Rey sobbed.

"Then tell me, Ms. Kenobi… why were you waiting for me in the courtyards?" he asked, running an index finger along the waist of her skirt. "And why… aren't you wearing any panties?"

Rey's eyes shot wide open. _Shit,_ he knew. Of course, he knew.

Ben glared at either side of her wrists. Twitching his eyelids, he used his telekinetic powers to control the ivy. At his command, vines came down and wrapped around Rey's wrists. The young woman gasped in surprise, as her hands were cuffed and forced high above her head.

Giving Rey an arrogant smirk, Ben unfastened his leather belt. His black jeans dropped enough to allow his cock to spring free. Swallowing hard, the young woman couldn't believe his size. Ben was the most well-endowed man she had ever seen.

"Say it," he repeated for the final time. "Say it… or I will walk away. I will leave you tied here."

"I… um," Rey stammered, unable to look away from his glistening cock.

"Rey," Ben said hotly.

"Fuck me," she begged, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. "Fuck me… _Kylo Ren."_

That was exactly what he wanted to hear. Circling his shaft with his index finger and thumb, Ben gave his cock a quick pump. Taking control of the base, his bulbous head ran between Rey's folds. Ben let out a deep groan and he didn't care if someone saw them at this point.

"That's a good little _prophet,_ " he mused, pressing the tip of his cock into Rey's cunt. Maker, she was so wet; so ready for him.

"Prophet?" Rey gasped, pushing her chest into his. She had no idea what Ben was talking about.

Ben didn't care to elaborate. He pulled down on his student's waist, impaling the young woman on his cock.

"Ahh," Rey cried against his shoulder. She rolled her hips, settling snuggly onto his member. Lord knows she had never been so filled.

"What will you show me today, Rey?" Ben purred.

With that, he lifted her a couple of inches—keeping most of his shaft inside her tight channel. Rey quaked against his strong body. Her arousal dripped down to his base. The heady smell of her sex was intoxicating and encouraged the powerful man to continue. Ben lowered and raised Rey on his cock, using shallow and slow movements at first. As her muffled moans grew louder, Ben raised the girl higher. The pair fell into a familiar, reckless rhythm. He pushed her harder and deeper with each pass. Rey saw dark spots and flashes of light, every time Ben bottomed out.

"Fuck," she breathed, burying her forehead into his chest. Luckily, the vines were holding her hands up.

Ben growled in Rey's ear. He could feel the walls of her pussy tightening around his cock. It wouldn't be long before they finished.

"Show me," he hissed.

"Oh, mmm," Rey mewled. "This isn't… this wasn't supposed to happen." It felt so damn good though, that the high school senior wasn't even sure what she was saying anymore.

"Show me _… the bell tower_ ," he demanded.

Rey's brow furrowed. _What?_ Why was he asking about this now? Her question quickly drifted away. Ben increased his thrusts, causing her mind to go blank.

"Close," Rey whimpered, feeling her orgasm approaching.

"No," Professor Solo husked. "Not until you show me." Reaching past the ivy, his hand planted on the brick. Ben steadied them both, while trying to gain more leverage. He doubted that either of them could last much longer.

"Oh, fuck," Rey wailed, pulling at the ivy. The vines held firm around her wrists; they swayed and shook but wouldn't let her free.

Ben cursed, setting his chin on Rey's swan-like neck. Frustrated, he was fighting his own release. He and Rey were used to this dance; angling for information. At times their connection was like a window and right now her mind was wide open.

"Fuck," he husked. Rey was feeling too damn good. The end approached at a dizzying pace. It didn't matter who came first… when one came, so did the other.

"Please," Rey begged, "let me cum, Professor."

"Agh," Ben shook unable to fight it anymore.

Clawing his fingers into Rey's thighs, Ben pushed in for one final thrust. He exploded in Rey, unloading deep into her cunt. The feeling of his hot release pushed Rey over the edge. Rolling her hips, the young woman's entire body stiffened. A wave of pleasure washed over her lithe frame, more intense than anything she had experienced before.

* * *

_Present Day…_

The vision became too overwhelming. Rey's orgasm carried over to the present, flooding her senses. Her passionate cries echoed throughout the locker rooms. Seeing spots, the trembling young woman fell to the floor in a heap. A loud crashing sound followed her descent. The lights above flickered on and off. Every faucet burst along the pipes, sending water spraying in all directions.

"What… the fuck?" she breathed. The nineteen-year-old ran fingers through her damp, tousled hair. She had never experienced an orgasm like this one. She didn't acknowledge the busted plumbing or the dismantled porcelain sink — which had crumbled from the strength of her fingertips.

"Oh… God," Rey pleaded in disbelief. Her whole body felt like jelly and she didn't want to move.

Staring at the ceiling, Rey knew that the bathroom had sustained damage, though the full scope hadn't completely registered yet. A loud knocking sound started reverberating from within the walls. At first, Rey ignored the sound. She was blissfully unaware that something dangerous was headed in her direction; lured by her budding abilities.

"Power," hissed a deep, masculine voice.

The sinister vocals made Rey's skin pebble. Scrambling to her hands and knees, the young woman attempted to make a run for it. Her legs were shaky, however, and Rey immediately fell. Panic-stricken, she crawled across the floor — trying to get away from the peeping tom. Rey wasn't even sure where the voice was coming from.

The disembodied man spoke again, only this time Rey couldn't understand his words. A blinding pain followed, drilling into her temples and causing her to cry out.

"Oh… god," Rey screamed, raking her fingers into the damp floor tiles. The pain was unbearable, consuming her senses. She couldn't hear her own pleas for help.

Rey would have given anything for the migraine to stop… and suddenly it did.

The dreadful intrusion had vanished as quickly as it arrived. Exhausted, Rey's eyelids became heavy. Just as she started to drift off to sleep, Rey felt herself being picked off the floor. She was in a pair of strong, safe arms. The last thing she recalled seeing were the tips of black feathers, circling her spent body like a shield.

* * *

Ben Solo cradled Rey in his arms, looking down at his student with concern. A Dark presence had tried to make contact with Rey, he was certain of it. There was a faint rotten egg smell in the locker rooms, an indication of sulfur. Someone or something had gotten very close, which was troubling for a number of reasons.

She was safe now, and that's all he cared about. Rey looked angelic in his arms, breathing softly into his chest. He studied her features, from the running mascara to her freckled cheeks. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

The bathroom area, on the other hand, looked like it had been pummeled with sledgehammers. Mirrors, sinks, and plumbing had all been destroyed. It was going to take a lot of repair work, but that was someone else's problem.

"This is my fault," he whispered. It was.

Ben never felt so foolish. Protecting his students was paramount. He put his personal feelings before his job and sworn duties. He would make it up to her, somehow. Ben would apologize; he'd make the effort and put things right between them. And if he couldn't… he'd leave St. Matthews forever.

He wished that he could tell Rey the truth; that he could show her what he really was. Extruding from Ben's shoulders, were a set of gigantic black wings. They were powerfully built and extended out over twenty feet. In the faint fluorescent lighting, they shimmered navy blue. Like an extension of himself, the wings slowly wrapped around Rey.

In the blink of an eye, the couple disappeared from the chaotic scene. A single black feather fell slowly in their wake, spinning and gently landing on the tile floor.

* * *

Resting in her own bed, Rey turned her head to the side. She mumbled something under her breath, which sounded like the word "train."

"She talks in her sleep," Ben whispered, giving Rey a little smile. Sitting on the foot of her bed, he tried to remain still. He didn't want to disturb the girl; she needed to rest.

Rey was fast asleep, but she appeared to be struggling at the moment; fighting off a nightmare.

"What if someone saw you in here?" Leia asked, keeping her voice down. She was carrying a bowl of water, gently wringing out a damp washcloth.

"No one saw us. There's no need to worry," Ben stated confidently. "Her roommate doesn't get out of class for a couple hours."

Letting out a sigh, Leia brushed past her son. The concerned headmistress draped a washcloth over Rey's forehead.

"We can't seem to control ourselves around each other," Ben continued in a low voice. He hated admitting this to his mother. "There's a connection."

"What kind of connection?" Leia replied dryly. At the moment, she couldn't bear to look at her son.

"It changes us; brings us together. Lowers our inhibitions. Rey's a different person around me.

I know that I'm different around her."

"Do I want to know what you're about to say?" Leia asked, keeping her eyes on Rey's face.

"No. But at the very least, it will all end here."

Reaching for his neck, Ben broke the black chord holding his amulet in place. Leia watched as her son carefully removed the enchanted stone from his necklace.

"What the hell are you doing, Ben?" she asked, feeling her mouth dry out. "You'll leave yourself unprotected."

"I will stay on the campus from now on," Ben conceded, reaching into his pocket.

He extracted a leather wrist brace, which was a souvenir from his recent travels. Unraveling the straps, he unearthed the hidden pouch along the underside. Slipping the stone into place, he felt satisfied that it would remain secure.

"Rey should be able to wear this without noticing the amulet too much. If it remains hidden from prying eyes, no one will know what she's really wearing."

Over the years, many students had commented on the Professor's necklace. It was unique. Rey needed the amulet more than he did; although it would raise all kinds of red flags if she was suddenly spotted wearing it around her neck.

"Ben," Leia sighed.

"I will move back into the cottages," he continued. "It's what you've always wanted, isn't it?" Reaching over, the professor nimbly placed the leather bands around Rey's right wrist. He gave her hand a small pat before backing away.

"Just like that?" the Headmistress asked in disbelief. She had been trying to get her son to move back for two years now. The faculty would be pleased to hear the news if he in fact returned.

"Yes," Ben answered, keeping his gaze on the student. The choice to stay was an easy one to make. He cared for Rey, but cared even more for her safety. He had yet to reveal that Rey was attacked in the locker rooms. He would keep that information close to the chest until the culprit was hunted down and eliminated.

"And you expect Rey to just wear that thing every day… with no questions asked?" Leia sounded skeptical. "She's a teenager, Ben. That's not going to happen."

"She will," Ben replied with a confident nod. "You're going to tell her exactly where it came from. Do it over tea; explain that this will help with her headaches… _among other things._ "

Leia frowned. She wanted to be honest with Rey. This solution merely sidestepped the real issues, although, her son made a valid point.

Taking one last look at Rey, Ben headed for the door. His hand was already turning the handle when Leia's voice made him pause.

"Ben, we could use some help here. I think it's clear what needs to happen," Leia said, looking down at Rey's peaceful face.

"I have it under control," he replied, getting irritated.

"No, you don't," Leia protested. "The evidence is mounting. If Rey is what we think she is—"

"She is," Ben snapped. In his mind, it was pointless to debate the question any further. Rey was a prophet. For most of her life, she had slipped through the cracks. She had gone unnoticed, but that was starting to change.

"Then she needs to be trained to control her powers, just like I was," Leia continued. The headmistress winced a little, anticipating her son's response. It took Ben a moment to follow what she was suggesting.

"You must be joking," he scoffed, releasing the door handle.

Leia wasn't of course. Her motherly instincts took over, as she continued to dab the washcloth across Rey's temples.

"Have you gone completely insane? Ben ranted. "We can't invite _him_ here, there has to be another way. Think of the Sanctuary; the delicate balance."

"We have to consider what's best for Rey," Leia argued. "You saw the state of those restrooms. It's not just her psychic powers that we must consider. Her telekinesis is awakening as well. It makes sense to rely on every resource at our disposal; on the few people that we can trust."

Taking a step closer to his mother, Ben never looked more serious. He would do anything for Rey, but this was a reckless suggestion.

"He's not your brother anymore! You know damn well that we can't let him in here!"

Rey moaned and shifted ever so slightly in the bed. The young woman was starting to stir. Leia held up her hand, bringing a pause to the discussion. Was Rey listening in on their conversation?

"Go," Leia mouthed. She didn't want Rey to wake up with her science teacher hovering over her.

Ben shook his head, not caring if Rey overheard this part or not. "We are not letting Luke Skywalker onto these grounds — under any circumstance."

By the time Rey opened her eyes, Ben was gone. The troubled professor appeared on the lawn outside the dormitories. He stared up at Rey's window for a long time, only leaving once the final bell rang.

* * *

Coach Phasma came down the stairs, carrying blankets and an oversized pillow. She found Ben Solo staring at her fireplace, which was right where she left him. The pensive man hadn't looked away from the flames in the last hour.

Letting out a small grunt, she plopped the bedding on her couch and finally caught his attention.

"Thanks, Gwen," Ben said, realizing how rude he was being. "Really… I can take it from here."

"Nonsense," Phasma replied, making the couch for him. "You're my roomie for the next few nights. I want you to be comfortable until the new place is ready. By all means, clog the sinks and hog my fireplace."

Ben chuckled, nearly spilling his cup of cocoa.

Phasma tightened the sash on her robe, before bending down and tucking in the bottom sheet.

"So…" she paused, taking a moment to fluff the pillow. "Do you want to tell me what's on your mind?"

Closing his eyes, Ben gave a cryptic nod; somewhere between a 'yes' and a 'no.'

"Hmm, well that clears things up. Does it have something to do with that large feather you left behind in the _girl's locker_ room?"

"It… does," Ben sighed. He was lucky that Phasma found it first, while the maintenance workers were preoccupied with the mess. There was no way that the feather came from an eagle or hawk.

Gwen crossed her arms and nodded, taking a long look at her old friend. She wouldn't push, not tonight anyway. But she was more than a little concerned. Ben hadn't been acting like himself lately and Phasma blamed herself for not pulling him aside sooner. Now he was moving back into the cottages, losing feathers, and destroying school property.

"That seven o'clock bell rings awfully early," Phasma said, changing the subject. She gave him an out for the evening, heading for the stairs again.

"Goodnight, Gwen," Ben called out, watching her disappear. "And thanks again."

* * *

That night was the coldest one so far. Students, teachers, and caretakers had retired early for the evening, including Ben Solo. A late-night storm was headed toward St. Matthews, but most of the students would sleep right through it.

Outside the campus perimeter, a hooded figure approached. He moved silently in light gray and tan robes. Stopping at the main gates, the figure dropped his cloak and surveyed the St. Matthews entrance sign.

"Leia," he muttered, extending a golden hand toward the invisible barrier.

Luke Skywalker knew that his twin sister was inside. After all these years, he had kept tabs on her whereabouts. Stepping forward, his hand came within inches of the iron gates. Sparks kicked up at first, making him shield his face. Then, his robes caught on fire, bursting into blue flames.

"Damn," he cursed, retreating from the barrier. With a wave of his golden hand, the flames died down. He wasn't getting past the school's defenses, not without help anyway.

Overhead, Luke heard the distinct sound of wings flapping. Three cloaked figures came down on the gravel road, steering clear of the campus gates. Master Skywalker wasn't surprised to see the Knights of Ren. Although they had been ordered to stay behind, the warriors had a reputation for rule breaking.

The archangels had drawn their weapons as if awaiting the order to storm St. Matthews.

"Not tonight," Luke stated, turning back to survey the school. Looking past the orchards, he could barely make out silhouettes of the tallest buildings. Everything he needed was beyond those trees, just out of reach. It was a cruel joke, being this close.

"But Sir," one of them started to protest.

Luke raised his gold hand, which was enough to silent the unruly Knight. Keeping his back to the archangels, he glowered at the school's gate. 

"Oh, Leia," he sighed. "You've taken something that doesn't belong to you."

Casting his gaze upward, two ivory wings unfurled from within Luke's robes. The narrow, pointed wings extended outward. With a single, vicious flap, the Master took to flight. The Knights of Ren weren't far behind, following their new leader as he raced for the heavens.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm finally back on Sanctuary. I'm looking forward to wrapping up ALL of my reylo fics. It's time for me to work on some original content. I'm working on the outline for the second half of this fic, and I can't wait to share it with you in the coming months. Thank you so much for reading!


	8. Amulet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for Ben in the orchards, Rey challenges her instructor.

_A Few Days Later…_

Leia Organa woke up late, sleeping right through her alarm. The headmistress had struggled to fall asleep for two nights in a row. It might have had something to do with the conversation she had with Rey. Leia wasn't entirely honest with the girl, which weighed heavily on her conscience. Would it be safer to keep the student in the dark? Her son certainly seemed to think so but the question followed Leia around like a dark cloud.

Rey deserved real answers. The trouble was, Leia didn't have _all_ the answers — not yet, anyway.

The recent late-night storm fronts didn't help her insomnia either. Leia kept waking, thinking that someone was tapping on her second story bedroom window. She tried to ignore the spine-tingling feeling of being watched. At her age, it seemed silly. It was just the branches outside her cottage.

By the time Leia arrived at the office, the breakfast bell had sounded. There were already several students in line to speak with her, including the old woman sitting in her office.

"Sister Kanata," Leia said, doing her best to sound welcoming. The headmistress was hoping to ease into her Friday morning, but that wasn't going to happen now. She closed the door so they could have privacy. "What a pleasant surprise."

At least there was a hot cup of tea waiting on her desk. Relieved, Leia smiled and sank into her chair. She would have to thank her new assistant, Billie, for coming in early at starting the kettle.

"I won't take up too much of your time," Maz said, leaning over and slipping a piece of paper onto the desk.

"What's this?" Leia asked, taking her first sip of tea.

"It's an article from Rome that was posted online. A student had it in their possession. They found me early this morning, hoping that I knew someone who could translate it."

"Ah, okay," Leia replied, giving the paper a passing glance. The request seemed innocent enough, although Sister Kanata wouldn't be here if things were so cut and dry.

"It's about _the_ _Knights of Ren_ ," Maz continued, taking a moment to let the name sink in. "The article was written by your old friend, Lor San Tekka. Do you know which student came to me? I'll give you three guesses."

Leia sighed heavily and sat down the steamy cup.

"I don't need to guess," she said, glowering at the document.

* * *

"Hey boys," Rey said cheerfully, sliding alongside Finn with a full tray of food in her hands. There was an extra bounce in her step this morning. "Miss me? I've been such a shut-in lately… I can't wait to go out and about. What's the plan for this weekend?"

Rey talked quickly, feeling like she hadn't spoken to another person in ages. She missed her friends and couldn't wait to get back into the swing of things.

"Well, Hello Rey!" Poe replied, doing a double-take. For someone who had been sick with the flu, she certainly made a speedy recovery. "We were so worried about you. No one would let us visit. The sisters had your floor on lockdown."

"Yeah," Finn chimed in, offering her a wide grin. He was suddenly looking forward to school today. Most of his classes were with Rey. "Are you okay? What happened after Biology? You just disappeared."

"I had a stomach bug," Rey frowned, shaking her unopened box of orange juice. As she did so, Finn's eyes traveled to her wrist. He had never seen her wearing a wristband before.

"Are you... starting a punk band?" Poe mused, catching a glimpse of the leather accessory as well.

"It's from an ex-boyfriend," Rey answered. She spoke without skipping a beat, having rehearsed the answer in her head a few times. "Emphasis on the _ex_."

"Then why the hell are you wearing it?" Finn asked, pushing his oatmeal around with a spoon.

"It's my good luck charm," she clarified. "It was a gift for my seventeenth birthday. I was wearing it the day my lawyer emancipated me from Plutt. I wore it the day I got accepted into St. Matthews. I thought it was lost forever in the move, but I found it last night… and I feel right as rain today."

"Hmm," Poe said, mulling it over. "It may not be so lucky, considering you lost it like four months ago."

Rey's cheeks turned red. She hadn't thought about that part.

"And you don't have feelings for this guy anymore?" Poe continued, phrasing the question innocently enough.

"She already said that she didn't!" Finn snapped, hoping to change the subject. He detested the bulky leather band and yet his gaze kept drifting toward it. Finn wondered what her ex-looked like. He was probably a skinny, tattooed, wannabe Rockstar.

"Right," Rey transitioned. "So, about this weekend."

Poe cleared his throat. He considered flicking Finn's ear over the unnecessary outburst, but that could wait until Spanish class. "Well, some of the seniors were talking about the Saturday night bonfires. It's a winter tradition for Seniors only. It takes place in the bald spot, just before the orchards."

"The school… allows this?" Rey asked in disbelief.

"Oh sure. That's why there are tree trunks out there, spread out in a circle. The groundskeepers help us set it up the day before. The whole evening is supposed to be supervised, but it usually isn't," Finn explained.

"But… we were thinking about going off campus instead," Poe said, leaning in. "Heading out to Cherry Lake and doing our own bonfire. It would be just a handful of us; no more than a dozen."

"Leaving the school grounds staying out after curfew? Scandalous," Rey teased. Perhaps she was having a bad influence on her friends. The boys didn't seem like the rule-breaking type.

"Poe's family had a timeshare on the Lake. So, he knows where to get—"

"Discounts on fishing gear," Poe interrupted, glaring at his best friend. "We'd bring some tunes, of course, and roast marshmallows.

Rey did her best to keep a straight face. " _Domestic_ or _imported_ fishing gear."

Finn and Poe exchanged quick glances. They weren't sure about the answer.

"Well, at least the party will be small, right?" Rey said dryly. She paused only to finish her last bite of scrambled eggs. "These things tend to spiral out of control, especially when extra people tag along. I don't want to spend my Saturday night looking after a bunch of entitled lightweights, who can't handle their booze. It paints a rather lasting image, holding someone's hair back while they vomit in their sleep."

"Annnnd… that's all the breakfast I'm going to eat," Poe chuckled. He and Finn pushed their trays to the side.

"Hmm," Rey mumbled, looking off in the distance. Her fingers absentmindedly played with the wristband. Although she felt much better today, faint traces of her headache lingered.

"Something wrong?" Finn asked. The nineteen-year-old had fallen into her trademark, thousand-yard stare.

"Eh, its nothing," Rey answered, burying the feeling down deep. "So, who were you guys thinking of inviting?

* * *

Leia sat for a few minutes, silently reading Lor San Tekka's article. As she scanned the passages, a nagging question started to surface. Why didn't Rey come to her first? The girl must have seen the black and white photos of Rome hanging in her office.

There was only one explanation: Rey didn't trust the headmistress anymore. Leia chewed on the inside of her mouth. At this point, she couldn't fault the girl for keeping secrets.

"How much does Ms. Kenobi know?" Maz asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Quite a bit, it seems," Leia answered, thinning her lips. "And that's the problem. What did you tell her after she handed you this copy?" More than likely, Rey made duplicates of the articles. Leia considered confiscating this one, but that wouldn't accomplish much. And the original was still on the internet somewhere.

"I told her there were several instructors who could translate Italian, but that I would gladly help her."

"Great," Leia scoffed.

"My translation could be censored… _at least_. We can change a few words here and there, altering the sentence structure. Either way, the article was written from a certain point of view. Rey may not jump to the same rash conclusions," Maz suggested.

The Headmistress shook her head, "If anything, this will only fuel her quest for answers. So, let's be very careful with our next step."

"It could have been worse, my dear," Maz soothed. "There are several teachers and foreign exchange students who speak Italian. What if she chose the wrong one? We would have been left completely in the dark."

"But they would think that this is a work of fiction and nothing more," Leia pointed out.

"Most of them would come to that conclusion, _yes_ ," Maz agreed. "But had she visited the _Deacon…_ "

" _Christ,_ what was Father Tekka thinking? Posting this kind of information online is incredibly reckless," Leia interrupted. The headmistress considered picking up the phone and waking her contacts in Rome.

"We could ask him, but he's no longer with us," Maz continued. "He's in Abraham's bosom."

"He's _dead?_ " Leia said in shock. She quickly made the Sign of the Cross. "How? How did this happen?"

"Some would say Mother Nature; others would call it an Act of God," Maz replied, dabbing at her watery eyes. She didn't want to be the bearer of bad news but that was unavoidable right now. "The newspapers reported that lightning struck the Church of Santa Maria della Vittori. It showed the front doors—caved in. Extreme heat damage. When they found him, he was on the floor... unresponsive."

The blood drained from Leia's face. "He… was at _Chiesa_ Santa Maria della Vittori?"

"Yes," Maz said softly. "I'm not sure why he transferred there."

"It's not a _Sanctuary_ ," Leia interjected, finishing Maz's thought. "He wouldn't have been protected for long. Why… why would he expose himself like that?"

Sister Kanata fell silent for a beat, considering Leia's question. "You don't believe this was a lightning strike?"

"I'm sure it wasn't," Leia said, still reeling from the news.

Maz crinkled her nose. The old woman preferred to believe that it was an unfortunate accident.

"Leia, who would carry a vendetta for so many years? The Archangels? Father Tekka was an ailing, old man. We've all made mistakes; we're all imperfect. He sought penance for his failures. Could he really be marked for death, after all this time?"

The headmistress picked up her cup and began sipping tea again. Sister Kanata was right; this wasn't the work of the Archangels. They obsessed over the present _and_ the future. They weren't consumed by the past. This was the work of something else, or rather, someone else. Human beings were the ones who lived in the past.

"Revenge is a fiery sword that we stole from the Heavens," Leia quoted, in between sips.

"I'm not familiar with that passage," Maz frowned.

"It's not from a passage. A fallen angel once said it to me."

* * *

Professor Solo spent his Friday lunch period wandering through the orchards. The troubled teacher had plenty on his mind, but every thought revolved around _Rey._ Ben was known for taking the occasional pensive walk around the campus, so no one would really notice. But lately, he was going every day.

Rey. 

She missed Thursday's class. He knew she would. Leia wanted her to rest for a couple of days. That was part of the problem; the pair hadn't seen each other since that fateful encounter in the locker rooms. Ben was relieved when Rey didn't show up for Biology, although his gaze kept lingering on her empty chair.

 _It was for the best,_ he told himself. Deep down, however, it left him feeling cold. They had an undeniable connection, but that was such a dangerous thing. He wanted to see Rey; he wanted… _the impossible_.

Avoiding the girl forever wasn't an option, not if he was teaching at the school. Maybe he should just leave.

The wind rustled through the trees, drawing his attention. Handfuls of golden leaves came down, circling the teacher and landing near his feet. It was at that moment when Ben realized he wasn't alone.

"Fuck," Ben said, looking over his shoulder. At first, the path seemed empty and he chuckled a bit. No one could sneak up on the dark-haired man; not with his finely tuned senses. Then it hit him… the faint smell of orange blossom.

Rey stepped out into the sun-soaked path, suddenly appearing from behind a cluster of walnut trees.

"Rey?" Ben asked, freezing in place. For a moment, he wondered if this was a dream.

Rey looked like something out of his fantasies, walking under the hazy patches of sunlight. The nineteen-year-old wasn't a vision, however. She was really there, with sleeves rolled up and a determined look in her eye.

"What are you doing here?" Ben continued, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Waiting for you," Rey said coldly. "I thought that part was rather obvious." She came to a stop, ten paces away.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Ms. Kenobi, and I don't wish to be rude," Ben started, putting his hands in his pockets. "The school is back in the other direction. You don't want to be late."

Rey didn't have any intention of leaving, that much was clear from her body language. A few tense moments passed while the pair stared at each other.

"I want to speak with Kylo Ren."

"No," he said flatly.

"How does it work then?" Rey pressed, moving closer. "How do I talk with him?"

"You _are,_ " Ben conceded. "Please don't make this harder than it needs to be."

Rey responded by lifting her right hand, displaying the gift she had received. Ben sighed and looked away from the leather wristband.

"You want me to wear this bloody thing all the time, right? I know about the _stone._ I recognized it immediately. You want me to wear it, but you want it hidden. Like I'm your private, shameful little secret."

"The amulet is for your protection!" Ben snapped, surprising her with his excited tone. "I want to keep you safe; it's kept me safe for years. So, _yes_ … you're going to wear it every single day. I'm not ashamed of my feelings for you, Rey. But if you wore it as a necklace — flaunted it around — I wouldn't be able to stay at St. Matthews. I couldn't be your teacher anymore. Is that what you want?"

"No," Rey choked, taking another step closer. Her boots crashed through the fallen leaves, though Ben never noticed the sound. He was too captivated by her sparkling eyes. Their connection rekindled, going from a faint flicker to a simmering fire. The feeling left Rey with butterflies in her stomach.

"How does it work… how does the amulet protect me?"

"I assume the headmistress explained it to you," Ben surmised, dropping his shoulders. "But I'm sure that explanation was a watered-down version of the truth."

"So, tell me the whole truth. I can still feel the heat between us and I know you feel it too. The amulet may be powerful, but it's not strong enough to block what we have," Rey stated.

Ben ran his fingers through his hair, taking a deep breath. How could Rey see right through him? Right now, their connection was crushing his chest. He wanted to scoop the girl in his arms; he wanted to pull her close and kiss her in this romantic, secluded setting.

"Ben?" she asked, giving him a shy smile.

"There is an energy to the cosmos and its present all around us. To some, the energy is proof of the divine. In scientific circles, its known as _missing or_ _dark matter._ It binds our galaxy together. Most people are unable to sense this energy… but you can. You're special, Rey. You can tap into that power."

"Because I'm a prophet?" Rey asked, arching a brow.

"Rey, listen, this is imp—" Ben started, before losing his train of thought. "Wait… who told you that?" The towering man glowered at the girl until it slowly dawned on him. " _I must have_ , right? During some distant conversation."

Rey tried to keep her expression neutral but her cheeks were stained red now. 

"Damn it," Ben cursed, wiping his mouth. "Listen. The amulet dampens the energy field. It will hide you from the others... it will limit your visions."

"What _others?_ " Rey breathed, feeling goosebumps dancing along her forearms. She recalled the sinister voice that attacked her in the locker room. There was no way she wanted to deal with that again.

"No more questions, Ms. Kenobi. The more you know, the harder it will be to walk away. Trust me. I'm trying to do what's best for you," he answered.

"I'm so sick of hearing that. How the hell do you know what's best for me?" Rey challenged. "What if I don't want to hide from my abilities?"

"You're untrained. Accessing these powers on a whim is dangerous," Professor Solo continued. He gestured towards her wrist, nearly taking it in his hand.

"It's part of who I am. Why should I hide from it?" Rey asked hotly. She wouldn't back down now. 

"Because I care about you," Ben shouted in frustration, clenching his fists. He and Rey were both breathing heavily now, panting from their heated exchange. "I can't watch you die in my arms, I won't. Don't ask me to do that again."

"Is that why you went to Rome?" Rey asked in a shaky voice. "Is that why you visited Father Tekka?" She reached for Ben's shirt, trying to pull him closer, but the science teacher backed away.

"Stop," he said softly.

"I need answers, Ben. Tell me everything and I won't need to search by myself. Be honest, even if the truth is unbearable. It won't change the way I feel about you," Rey said, inching closer again.

Once more, Ben tried to pull away. Running out of space, he backed into a tree.

"It will change everything," Ben grunted. "You're safer in the dark, living out a normal life. There's nothing wrong with that. You could be happy… dating a guy your own age. There's college next year and the sky's the limit. Prophets burn bright but fade quickly. They can't even have families; it always ends in tragedy. Anyone close to them is in constant peril."

"Fine," Rey hissed, undoing the first strap of the wrist guard. Ben's words were incredibly insulting, especially the part about dating someone else.

"It's too dangerous," he reiterated. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Is the truth really so dangerous, or is it you?" Rey questioned, fumbling with the second strap. "Are _you_ the one who's dangerous?"

Sighing heavily, Ben looked down. In fact, he was the dangerous one. And their relationship was like a powder keg, waiting to explode. Sounding deflated he replied, "You should be having lunch with your friends instead of following me around."

"I want to see what you really are, _Kylo Ren_. Show me your wings."

Ben scoffed at the request, shaking his head.

"I know you have wings," Rey offered. "You're some sort of Angel… like a Guardian Angel. I want to see them."

"No," Ben replied. "I'm not what you think I am."

Rey reached for his collar, her palms and fingers sliding up his chest and neck. "Show me," she whispered, leaning in close.

A gust of wind picked up, dropping below the tree line. The chilly current nearly took Rey's breath away. Thousands of golden and amber leaves kicked off the ground, circling the pair like a miniature cyclone.

Rey gasped. She could hardly see through the wall of leaves, there were so many. Her fingers dug into Ben's neck but in the blink of an eye, she was holding nothing but air.

"Ben?" she breathed, spinning around in all the confusion.

For a few seconds, there was no sign of the man. Then suddenly, Rey found Ben after she turned around again. Between the colorful leaves, she caught a faint glimpse of something black and shimmery. Ben's wings extended wide, sounding like large sails at sea.

Reaching forward, Rey called to him. "Kylo Ren."

She carefully stepped through the twirling leaves. Her fingertips extended, almost reaching the side of his face. Ben closed his eyes and vanished before she could touch his jawline. All at once, the wind stopped. The leaves slowly settled, floating back to the ground and leaving her alone.

Rey's hair was blown all over the place, not that it mattered. In shock, the girl stood very still. She quietly reached for her hand, finding the errant leather strap. Securing it in place, the wrist guard became snug again.

Kylo Ren had been right about one thing: she couldn't stop now.

* * *

The sun lowered along the horizon, as the final bell sounded at St. Matthews. Students hurried from the classrooms, eager to start their weekend. The campus hummed with a jubilant buzz, which carried across the orchards and cottages. Just beyond the iron gates, however, was an eery calm. 

Headmistress Leia Organa took a deep breath as the gates closed behind her. She made sure to stay on the cobblestone path, avoiding the gravel road that ushered cars onto the premises. A slight breeze picked up, brushing aside her graying locks.

"No games," she said sternly.

And with that decree, he appeared on the gravel road. Luke Skywalker took a few steps forward, lowering the hood of his cloak.

"Have you been getting my messages?" he asked, angling his head a bit. Luke hadn't seen his sister in years. She looked so different, but under the lines and spectacles, he could still tell it was her.

"You're not very subtle," she answered in a sour tone. "I have a question I need to ask."

"Well, we both need something then," Luke smiled. "Tell me. Is it just the visions, or has your pupil started to alter future events?"

"I'm going first," Leia insisted, cutting him off.

Looking curious, the robed man gave a small nod. Gesturing with his golden hand, Luke deferred.  "After you," he added smugly.

"I need to know about the night Lor San Tekka died," Leia said, not wishing to be drawn in by the Archangel's behavior.

Luke chuckled a bit, running his fingers through his beard.

"Why do you need to know about that night, Leia? You _know_ how Father Tekka died. Hmm… perhaps you're looking for some reassurance. How could a responsible headmistress sleep at night, knowing full well that she invited a killer to teach on her campus?"

"If Ben is a killer… it's because you trained him to be one, Master Skywalker," she snapped.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There's a lot of clues and breadcrumbs in this chapter. Sometimes I wish I could blurt everything out, but that would ruin the fun! I wanted Ben and Rey to have this scene in the woods, where Ben's feelings get overstated. That's very important, because exciting things are ahead. Thanks for reading.


	9. The Lost Mural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm approaches.

After class, Rey went straight for the dorms. She agreed to meet Finn and Poe later, but right now she was looking forward to continuing her research. Sprawled out on her bed, Rey scrolled through another website containing information on amulets. Although it was a little risky, she had removed Ben's amulet from its hiding place.

The flattened stone had a faded ring of emerald around the perimeter and intricate markings in the center. There was something charming about the artifact. She enjoyed running her fingers over the tiny imperfections and chiseled grooves. It was like holding a piece of history. Rey wondered about its age and more importantly, the meaning behind the strange symbols.

Every so often, she checked on her roommate. Fortunately, Claire wasn't interested in her research project. The tall junior was several feet away, lost in her own world. Wearing a set of headphones, Claire practiced her dance routine for the upcoming play. For the most part, she kept her back to Rey and watched herself in the mirror.

"Stop looking at your feet. Posture! Posture!" Rey said at random intervals.

"Thank you," Claire called out.

Rey couldn't help but chuckle. What the hell was _posture_ , anyway?

Turning back to the screen, Rey moved on to the next entry regarding amulets and talismans. A website called the _Unique Pagan Marketplace_ opened. It wasn't exactly what she was expecting, although there were hundreds of products on the front page.

"Hmm," Rey mumbled, reading the first paragraph under her breath.

_An Amulet is an object with intrinsic power. It gives protection to its wearer by absorbing negative energies._

It seemed like an over-simplified explanation. Scrolling down the first page a bit, Rey appraised the collection of amulets and talismans. Most were ornate and beautiful. A few had the appearance of age, but lacked the discoloration and wear. At any rate, she doubted how much protection a $9.95 trinket could really offer.

Suddenly, the emerald ring around Ben's amulet started glowing. Rey gasped in surprise. She had inspected it plenty of times and it hadn't done that before. Closing her laptop, she pounced on the ancient piece — smothering it with both hands. The light continued to bleed through her fingers and Rey cursed.

"Ugh," she stammered, checking on her roommate. Where the hell was that bloody wristband?

"Claire, can you get the door? Someone's there," Rey said, scrambling to find the leather guard.

"Huh?" Claire answered, looking around the room. Pulling down her headphone's, she hadn't heard anything.

Just then there were two soft knocks, before a letter was pushed under the door.

"Rude," Claire said, grabbing her water bottle. She took a few steps and began drinking. The faculty were the only ones that shoved letters and notes under doors, so she wasn't in a real hurry.

Finally locating the wristband, Rey shoved the glowing amulet back into place. Breathing heavily, she hurried to secure the thin leather straps. In all her research, she hadn't come across accounts of glowing amulets. That kind of information should have been in big, bold lettering.

"Um, is it yours or mine?" Rey asked.

"Yours," Claire said, standing over the envelope. "From Sister… _Kanata._ "

"Great," Rey said, falling off her bed. She landed on the wood floor in an ungraceful heap.

"You're being very weird right now," Claire commented, giving her roommate a sideways glance. "I think you've been spending too much time on Facebook. It must be a guy, right?"

"I'm not weird. You're weird," Rey laughed. "But seriously, hand it over."

* * *

As evening fell, old-fashioned lamp posts across the campus switched on. Outside the front gates, Luke and Leia had been talking in the dark. Their conversation was anything but civil. Small lights finally kicked on, illuminating the St. Matthew's sign and bringing their argument to a pause.

"We're not getting anywhere," Leia snapped, suddenly checking her watch. _Shit._

Seniors could go into town on Friday nights, so long as they had a chaperone. Phasma was slated for the evening and she was always prompt; which meant the coach would be leading a horde of seniors through the gates at any moment.

"Hmm," Luke grumbled, scanning the lonely highway behind them. He didn't like the feeling in the air. There was a subtle change in wind direction which rustled the leaves above them.

"I wouldn't let the students leave tonight, Headmistress."

Leia glared at her brother. Although he couldn't read thoughts, Luke usually knew what was on her mind. Off in the distance, a car approached the campus turnoff. The sound of screeching tires brought an end to the uncomfortable family reunion.

"What now?" Leia asked.

Squinting at the headlights, she tried to recognize the vehicle. It wasn't a teacher or caretaker. The car barreled down the serpentine road, kicking up plumes of dirt and small rocks.

"I'm not sure," Luke answered, running his fingers through his beard.

"A disgruntled parent, perhaps? I suggest you get on the other side of those gates and call for help. He's got a gun sitting on the passenger seat."

Leia's eyes widened. Heeding her brother's warning, she hurried toward the safety of St. Matthews.

"This isn't over, Leia. You know firsthand how dangerous it can be to ignore a calling."

The Archangel disappeared before she reached the gates. The headmistress barely acknowledged his warning, as she was already reaching for her phone.

Thirty seconds later the car came to a sliding stop. It sat idle for a moment while the driver fumbled with something in his glovebox. Keeping the headlights on and the engine running, Mr. Alvarez emerged from his vehicle.

The dark-haired man approached the gates with his mouth covered. He coughed into a tissue a few times while the dust settled around him. The father-of-two wasn't going to turn around just because the gates were closed.

Carlos Alvarez had driven six hours to get to St. Matthews. Tired and on edge, he wouldn't leave without speaking to Deacon Hux and Headmistress Organa. The stubborn man gave the iron gates several hard tugs before realizing they wouldn't budge. The school was locked up like a fortress.

Cursing in Spanish, he backed away to consider his options. The fences were high and imposing. He wondered if there was an entrance on the other side. Grabbing his cell phone, he tried calling the school's front desk.

The intercom next to the gates made a loud buzzing sound, which caught his eye.

"Ah, there it is," he said, moving toward the speaker.

"For what they're charging someone better answer," he muttered, fumbling with the buttons.

"My name is Carlos Alvarez. I was here during Parent Day. I—"

From above came a sudden crashing sound. Mr. Alvarez noticed movement between the branches, but it was already too late. Before he could run or let out a scream, the dark figure landed on him. Carlos dropped like a ragdoll from the impact, getting pummeled into the road. His cell phone tumbled from his fingers, losing itself in the weeds.

Wearing his black mask, Kylo Ren towered over the unconscious parent. The warrior stood there for a moment, checking his surroundings. There didn't appear to be anyone else outside the campus gates, although Kylo sensed a fleeting presence.

"Skywalker," he breathed through his vocoder.

The Archangel had been there, but he was long gone now. Off in the distance, the highway was clear. The only thing suspicious was the empty, idling car sitting out in front of the gates. Raising his hand, Kylo aimed for the engine block. Squealing loudly, the engine stalled and died. The annoying headlights flickered off a beat later.

Extending his powerful wings, Kylo Ren grabbed Mr. Alvarez by the ankle. In a flash, the pair were airborne. Kylo soared into the dark skies, easily carrying the man over the gate and above the tree line.

* * *

"Eh, crap," Poe said, turning the corner and coming face to face with Sister Batista.

He and Finn were in the girl's dormitory, hoping to sneak past the toughest hall monitor on school grounds.

"What is it?" Finn asked from behind. He held his position halfway up the side staircase.

"Boys on the floor," Sister Batista squawked. Her voice boomed down the second-floor dorms, carrying around the corners.

Poe's cheeks turned red, as several girls down the hall repeated, "Boys on the floor."

"Er, we're not going to be long," he said, shuffling past the steely-eyed Sister.

"I'm watching you… that one has bedroom eyes," Sister Batista pointed.

The boys moved quickly to room B-8, hoping to duck inside before someone else shouted the phrase. Having to deal with _the-den-mother-who-never-blinks_ was bad enough. There was something about the whole 'boys on the floor' routine which was embarrassing as hell. For the girl's privacy, the warning system made a lot of sense. But it made Poe and Finn feel guilty somehow, even though Rey liked to be picked up from her room.

"Bedroom eyes?" Finn wondered. He looked straight ahead, ignoring the sounds of doors closing to his right and left.

Before Poe could knock on B-8, Rey's roommate answered.

"I was right; it is your dates," Claire snickered, allowing the guys to enter. The junior had a towel wrapped around her damp hair.

"One _boy_ just isn't enough for me," Rey said, stuffing several papers back into the envelope.

She moved over to the mirror, setting Sister Kanata's translation on the dresser. Rey was running late and she needed to finish getting ready. After her encounter with the glowing amulet, she couldn't deal with the article right now. Her stomach was in knots just thinking about the experience.

"I'm sorry that I keep taking all the good ones," Rey mused, hoping to get her mind off the amulet.

"No, you're not," Claire teased. She took the opportunity to admire Finn and Poe from behind. Her roomie had such good taste.

Rey paused, catching Poe and Finn's somber expressions in the mirror.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Bad news, I'm afraid. The school is on lockdown mode. Something is happening, but no one will say what," Finn said.

"Oh no," Rey replied. She was looking forward to a little excursion tonight.

"Is that why the bell rang a few moments ago?"

Finn and Poe nodded, looking a little uncomfortable. It suddenly dawned on them that Rey wasn't finished getting ready. Looking to change out of her shirt, the nineteen-year-old stepped behind the three-panel privacy screen. There was no point in wearing it if they weren't going into the city.

"Eyes on me, boys," Claire said, making sure that the door was closed enough. By rule, they needed to leave the door open six inches when a boy was visiting. "Now, did you guys hear or see anything on the way over?"

"No, not really. A few teachers bolted from the faculty dining area. We watched Solo, Phasma, and Hux sprint across the courtyards. That's about it," Poe answered.

"Mr. Solo was running?" Rey called from behind the screen. Her worried gaze shifted toward the window. Thankfully, she resisted the urge to call him, _Ben._

"Yeah," Finn chimed in. He shook his head a little. Why were the girls at school so captivated with that guy?

"So, you guys have to stay here. Is that so bad? We could all go to the quad or the student union," Claire suggested.

"Yeah, we could do that," Finn said, thinking about it.

"I just hope this doesn't screw things up for tomorrow night," Poe said absentmindedly. For a moment, he forgot that Claire was a junior.

"Why? What's going on tomorrow night?" she perked.

"The seniors are bringing back Saturday night bonfires. It's about time, too," Poe answered.

Although that was technically true, he didn't want Claire to know the real plan. Getting caught at Cherry Lake was a quick ticket out of St. Matthews. Rey might trust her roommate, but he didn't.

Rey moved over to the window, only partially listening to the conversation. She spotted Leia's office in the distance, noticing that the light was on. The headmistress must be dealing with the crisis from there.

"That's a great idea," Rey interjected, closing the curtains. Emerging from behind the privacy panel, she grinned at her friends.

"Sorry?" Finn asked, furrowing his brow.

"Would you guys go to the student union and reserve a pool table? Claire and I will join you shortly, but we need a few minutes to get her ready."

"Ah, okay," Poe said, slapping a hand on Finn's shoulder. "We'll see you down there."

As the pair left the dorm, they came face to face with Sister Batista again.

"Gah," Finn flinched, clutching his chest. "Every time!"

"Six inches!" the Sister shouted.

The old woman used a ruler to point at the door frame. She was about to measure the opening, making sure that it complied with the six-inch rule. However, the boys exited before she could get there.

"More like ten," Poe replied, casually brushing his shoulder.

Hearing the comment, Rey and Claire burst into laughter. The boys could hear them laughing, even with the door closed. Poe's confident grin turned into a sheepish one.

"Come on," Finn chuckled, pushing his best friend down the hall.

* * *

"Stall for me, okay?" Rey asked in a huff.

She changed into her hiking boots, making sure that the laces were tight. Rey had to see Ben before doing anything else. At the very least, she needed to check and make sure that he was okay. She couldn't enjoy the evening if she was worrying about him the entire time.

"I know that look," Claire said, opening their shared closet. Suddenly having plans, she began rifling through her options for a Friday night.

"I've seen it on your face a lot lately. Your man must be awfully dreamy. You think about him constantly."

"Hmm. I'm not sure what you mean," Rey replied.

"There's another guy. He's older… maybe in college. I like to imagine he's really tall," Claire speculated. "Come on, Rey. You've missed classes when I know you're not sick. You disappear sometimes and never tell me where you're going. You have access to the two biggest hunks on campus and you never give them a second glance."

Rey parted her lips but couldn't think of anything to say in defense. Was she that transparent?

"Your secret is safe with me," Claire said, finally deciding on an outfit.

"I _hate_ that you know me so well," Rey smiled. "I just need fifteen minutes."

"Alright," Claire sighed, watching her roommate grab a jacket and storm out. "Don't do anything too crazy!"

— —

The administration building was dark and the staff had cleared out for the weekend. At night, the old floors and walls creaked. Cleaning crews would swear that the premises were haunted. The portraits and the randomly placed statues didn't help their paranoia.

The only sliver of light in the building came from Leia's office. Her door had been left slightly ajar.

"Who is this man?" Leia asked coldly. There was a file open on her desk, but she preferred to hear the explanation from the deacon instead.

Standing by the fireplace, Hux stared into the flames. He found the heat to be relaxing.

"The headmistress asked you a question, Armitage," Ben said from the opposite wall. The science teacher leaned on Leia's bookcase with his arms crossed. He wasn't in the mood for games.

Taking his time, Hux finally turned to face the others. He glanced over at the headmistress first, who was standing in front of her desk. His icy gaze then landed on the disgruntled parent. Mr. Alvarez was tied to a chair and had yet to regain consciousness.

"His name is Carlos Alvarez. I met him on Parent Day. In fact, if I recall… Ben was the one who pointed him out to me," Hux stated, a small smile forming across his lips.

Ben shifted his gaze to the bookcase, glaring at a copy of _The Purpose Driven Life._ He considered throwing it at the deacon's head.

Leia adjusted her glasses, getting a better look at the forty-something parent. Mr. Alvarez looked like a hard-working, unassuming father. She wouldn't have pegged him as a violent person, although the .380 caliber handgun in his waistband said otherwise.

"So, this is about a contract?" the headmistress asked. She might have known.

"Yes," Hux confirmed. "Everything was on the level. You know how the process works… the only way it _can_."

There was a silent pause in the room while Leia skimmed the contract. Hux was meticulous in detail and well organized, which she appreciated.

"Just how hard did you hit this man?" Hux asked, leaning over the restrained parent. "He's drooling."

Ben parted his lips but didn't answer.

"Alright," Leia said, closing the file. "Let's wake him."

* * *

Rey entered the administration building and carefully closed the door behind her. Not far away, were two security guards. Rey could hear their radios, but she didn't have eyes on them. Leaning against the door, she listened carefully. Things went quiet for a while and the guards apparently moved on.

The nineteen-year-old breathed a sigh of relief. She had managed to sneak by most of campus security on the hike over. The feat was a small miracle. Each path she took led her away from teachers and security.

Most of the staff was busy corralling students in the common areas. They wouldn't notice if a student had slipped through their fingers. After all, Rey could be in the dorms with her headphones on. What if she never heard the bell tower that night? Rey was already rehearsing excuses, in case Claire couldn't cover for some reason.

"Geez," Rey whispered, finally scanning the dark space. The high school senior had spent plenty of time in this building, but never at night. It was creepy, to say the least.

Moving cautiously, she navigated the hallways. Rey was mindful of each step, trying to stay on the rugs while she inched along. Several muffled voices came from the direction of Leia's office. They sounded masculine, which was a good sign.

_One of them must be Ben_ , she thought.

_Yes,_ she was certain of it. Ben was in Leia's office and he sounded perfectly fine. Maybe that was all she needed? Rey considered turning around and sneaking out.

Just then, a terrifying shriek filled the administration building. Rey jumped in surprise, practically leaping out of her skin. Her first instinct was to run for the door, but she worried about the amount of noise that her boots would make. Thinking quickly, she ducked behind a statue of armor.

"What… _the fuck?"_ she breathed.

Rey squeezed herself between the wall and nearest statue. Someone outside must have heard the scream. Rey worried that she would be caught. At any moment, campus security would enter the building to investigate.

The only problem was… campus security never came.

"Shut that door," Leia shouted a minute later. Her voice was clear and carried over the others. The sliver of warm light disappeared from the furthest hallway, followed by a distinct _locking_ sound.

Rey swallowed hard as the strangest feeling washed over her. Slowly, she stood from her crouched position. No one else had heard the bloodcurdling scream, Rey could feel it in her bones. She wasn't about to be discovered, either. Security had been ordered to stay away, no matter what.

Taking a deep breath, Rey trusted her instincts. She couldn't leave now — not without knowing who was being _interrogated._

* * *

"Mr. Alvarez, you signed a contract. The deacon explained the terms very clearly and there was no deception involved. If you didn't believe him, or thought it was a joke… that's not our problem," Leia said, thinning her lips.

The parent wrestled with his chair, trying to break through the rope around his wrists. His efforts were in vain, however. Even if he managed to get lose, Ben Solo was standing ten feet away.

"Stop struggling," Hux sneered. "You've already sustained enough injuries. What will your wife think if she finds rope burns on your skin, on top of the scrapes and bruises?"

"You people are fucking crazy. I'm going to tell everyone! I'll call every state agency and school board… they're all going to know what happened here. Every news outlet, too!" Carlos yelled.

Hux laughed derisively, cutting off the distraught man.

"What will you tell them, precisely? That you visited a prestigious, accredited Catholic boarding school. That you met the deacon and sold your soul so that your children could attend? Sounds like front page news to me."

"Hux," Leia warned. The deacon's attitude wasn't helping matters.

"Who _the fuck_ do you think you are?" Carlos started, before feeling his jaw lock into place. The panic-stricken man let out an indiscernible whimper, realizing that he couldn't talk anymore. An invisible Force had clamped down on his facial muscles.

"That's better," Ben said, inhaling sharply. The sound of Mr. Alvarez's voice was getting on his last nerve. Abandoning the bookcase, he removed the .380 clip that was sitting in his back pocket.

"Does this look familiar, Carlos?" Ben growled, setting the clip on the edge of Leia's desk. "It should; it came from your gun."

"Let's wipe his memory and be done with it," Hux continued, turning back to the fireplace. "His soul is mine to keep. The terms of the contract were fulfilled."

Mr. Alvarez shook his chair again and tried mumbling to Leia.

"Ben, I want to hear what he has to say," she insisted.

Reluctantly, Ben released his hold on the frightened parent. Mr. Alvarez dropped his head, working his freed jaw from side to side. It was a relief to have some mobility back, even if the rest of him was tied to a chair.

Leia glowered at the man, waiting for him to recover.

"Choose your next words very carefully, Carlos," she warned in a low tone. "If you yell or make more empty threats… I'm going to lose my temper."

Mr. Alvarez kept his head down, staring at Leia's feet. He spoke in a deflated, shaky voice.

"My wife… hit the jackpot at the casino. We don't need your bullshit charity anymore. She doesn't even want to send our kids that far from home now. There are other options for us."

"Ah, yes," Leia said, removing her glasses. She had read something about his wife in the file. "Your wife… the one with a gambling problem."

"You didn't find that to be a strange coincidence?" Hux asked, glancing over his shoulder. "No, you must have _known._ I told you there would be a sign. I guaranteed that you would be able to pay for your children's future… and now you can. That was the selling point, if I remember correctly. Pride can be a terrible thing sometimes."

Carlos looked wide-eyed and out of breath. "But my wife… she won't send them to St. Matthews now. She'd wants to do home schooling."

The headmistress cleared her throat. As a parent, she could empathize with the man. But that didn't change the fact that he signed a contract in exchange for his soul.

"Mr. Alvarez, it doesn't matter. We would love to have Junior and Jasmine as students. They would receive a fine education here. But the contract doesn't say that they _must_ attend St. Matthews. You and your wife can spend that money however you like. She can buy a new car or add an addition to your home. The contract doesn't stipulate how you utilize the small fortune. The important thing is that Armitage Hux delivered. I'm sorry," Leia finished.

"No… no this is bullshit," Carlos said, managing to scoot his chair forward a bit.

"I don't like it either," Ben spoke up, casting his gaze toward the door. "But… you signed." Was that a sound in the hallway, or was it just his imagination?

"How many years does he have left?" Leia asked, directing the question at Hux.

"What… what the hell does that mean?" Carlos interrupted.

"It's hard to say," Hux admitted, putting on his white gloves. The ginger-haired deacon reached into the fireplace with an iron poker. He began stoking the flames, shuffling the embers around. "Accidents happen every day. If Carlos is lucky… he'll watch his children graduate from college."

* * *

Outside the headmistress's office, Rey stifled a gasp.

With her hand resting on the closed door, the girl could see straight through the wood. It was like looking through a two-way mirror. She could see Ben, Leia and Hux quite clearly, but they couldn't see her. There was also another man in the room with them, tied to a chair.

"Oh my God," Rey whispered in disbelief. She couldn't decide which was more surprising: stumbling upon this new power or witnessing the bizarre scene before her.

"Don't look so scared, Mr. Alvarez. I promise… this next part doesn't hurt," Leia said cryptically.

The headmistress moved behind her desk, pulling open a drawer. She found a small button on the underside and pressed it. From above, there was a slight screeching sound which resembled moving gears or a pulley system.

Still in shock, Rey looked up to find the source of the noise.

Along the ceiling were eight large, tan colored plaster panels. They began to move, retracting into the dark wood beams — which lined the ceiling as well. Rey had never noticed the ceiling before; it was so plain. But behind the moving façade appeared to be an elaborate mural. The artwork emerged slowly, revealing itself in sections.

"Oh God," Rey breathed.

The mural was unlike anything Rey had seen. It was comprised of eight square and rectangular paintings; each one fit perfectly between the wood joists. The scenes depicted heaven and were filled with angels and clouds.

"I know… it's, gorgeous. Beyond words," Leia sighed, looking warily at Carlos Alvarez. "It's tragic, keeping a masterpiece like this hidden from the rest of the world."

"What is this?" Mr. Alvarez asked. His trembling voice had grown hoarse. The man feared for his life.

"The lost mural of Leonardo da Vinci," Hux drawled. "Arguably, his finest work. It was commissioned in secret by Pope Alexander VI. Oddly enough, history remembers Leonardo as a famous painter — but only fifteen works can be attributed to the man. Of course, that doesn't include these."

Suddenly, the clouds in the heavenly scene started to move. They grew dark and violent looking. Painted lightning bolts split across the mural at random intervals.

"Oh," Rey breathed, clasping a hand over her mouth. _How the hell was this possible?_

"Is this… is this some sort of joke?" Mr. Alvarez stammered.

"No," Leia replied in a somber tone. "The work belongs in a museum, but as you can see its far too dangerous for the public. The mural was nearly destroyed in 1501, when an enchantment was placed into the paint itself."

"A _curse,_ " Hux corrected.

"I can't… I can't take my eyes off it," Carlos cried out. The man couldn't blink or look away, no matter what he tried.

"It does that," Hux chuckled. "The mural traps admirers from certain angles, quietly stealing their thoughts and memories. The longer you look, the more it takes."

Closing her eyes, Rey turned her face away from the door. _Shit,_ she cursed internally. It hadn't taken anything from her, right?

"Enough," Ben said, his voice carrying over everyone. "Get on with it, _demon._ I don't want this man to remember a single thing about St. Matthews, or the contract."

Hux stepped forward, muttering in Latin. Rey couldn't make out his words, but she had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Keeping her eyes lowered, the entire scene appeared ritualistic in nature. The deacon circled Mr. Alvarez three times, before pressing his palm into the man's sweaty forehead.

Above Hux, the mural's clouds swirled like a hurricane. The storm chased away the angels in each painting.

"No!" Mr. Alvarez begged repeatedly. His protests fell on deaf ears.

Outside the hallway came a dull thud. Hux and Leia were too preoccupied to notice.

"Rey," Ben whispered. He lowered his chin and glared at the door. " _Damn._ "

Rey fell, landing on her backside. She had been discovered. The look in Professor Solo's eyes confirmed it. Scrambling to her feet, she fled from Leia's office and left the building altogether.

* * *

Running as fast as her legs would carry her, Rey headed for the student union. At this point she wasn't concerned about avoiding campus security. In fact, she'd rather deal with them than face the evil that lay behind her.

Cutting across the parking lot, she saw students hanging by the main fountain. That was the cover she needed. Rey was so close… but she wasn't fast enough.

Ben Solo dropped down in front of the girl, wrapping her into his arms. She barely had time to gasp, before the pair disappeared into the orchards.

"Sod off!" Rey shouted, pushing the professor away a moment later.

His powerful frame caused her to stumble back. Rey spun around in frustration, taking stock of her new surroundings. _Christ,_ how did he have these powers?

"Rey," Ben sighed, towering over the girl. "What you saw—"

"Don't," she snapped, putting her finger into his chest. Her cheeks were turning crimson and her voice shook. "I know what you're about to say."

"Well… you have psychic abilities. So, that's not really fair."

"Oh my God, it's all starting to make sense," Rey said, digging her fingers into her scalp.

"What?" Ben asked softly.

"Our relationship in the future," Rey answered, giving him a sideways glance. "There was something different about us."

Shaking his head, Ben started to turn away. He didn't want to hear anymore. Knowledge of future events was incredibly dangerous.

"The future can change, Rey. It's in constant motion."

Furrowing her brow, she stared at him for a long moment. Rey was impossible to read sometimes and it drove Ben up a wall.

"What you saw in there… the man's name is Carlos Alvarez," Ben continued. He hoped to calm her down by starting some kind of dialogue.

"Yes, I know," Rey said coldly. "I recall seeing him on Parent Day."

"Okay," Ben said, clenching his jaw.

He could feel Rey pulling away. The trust they developed had been shattered. She may never trust him again and the thought was terrifying.

"Rey, please," he pleaded, searching for the right thing to say.

"I know about the sword," Rey stated ominously.

There was a long, awkward pause while Ben searched her face. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight and he wanted desperately to touch her. Rey stared icy daggers at him in return and if it had been any colder outside, he would have frozen on the spot.

"What… _sword?_ " he asked cautiously.

"The sword with a blue flame and the silver hilt," she answered with a quirk of her brow. "It has a crucifix etched into the side."

Ben bit down on his lip, stretching his lower jaw. He had an incredible poker face but at the moment, it was failing him.

"Are you going to use that mural to wipe my memory?" Rey challenged.

"Of course not," he answered in a low voice. "I would never harm you. After all we've been through, how could you think otherwise?"

Rey took a step closer, making sure that her professor could read her lips in the faint light.

"Because, Ben Solo, that sword is the _only_ weapon on earth that can harm you. And it _calls_ to me."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really big update and I hope you enjoyed it. It sets up an epic scene out at Cherry Lake. The next chapter will be entirely devoted to the bonfire and the mayhem that ensues. I'm having a lot of fun with this fic, especially now that most of the pieces are on the board. Shoot me a comment and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


	10. Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonfire

Leia closed the file on Carlos Alvarez by tossing it into the fireplace. She watched warily as the flames consumed the thin folder. All traces of his visit to St. Matthews had been eliminated. The poor man wasn't getting his soul back, however. The deal was done and Leia couldn't help the father of two on that front.

For the moment, the headmistress was alone in her office. It was quiet. Taking advantage of the opportunity, she breathed deeply and centered herself.

Armitage Hux was gone. The deacon was reliable in tough situations. He placed a call to the police department while untying Mr. Alvarez. He escorted the disoriented parent from the premises and delivered him to the officers waiting at the front gates. The stressful evening had come to a tidy conclusion —  _or so Leia thought._

The ceiling was back to its usual, unremarkable state. God willing, they wouldn't need to use  _The Lost Mural_ for some time.

Looking for a distraction, Leia flipped through some outstanding paperwork. She knew it wouldn't be long before her son returned. Right on cue, the door to her office flung open and in stormed Ben. Without saying a word, the science teacher made a beeline for the antique cupboard in the far corner.

"Pour me one, too," Leia said.

Ben removed a pair of glasses and a bottle of whiskey from the cupboard. Keeping his back to Leia, he poured himself a drink and downed it in one shot.

"You'll be thrilled to know that everything has been handled," Leia continued. "Hux contacted his people in Westchester County PD. A squad car will return Mr. Alvarez to his wife. She was worried sick. Apparently, he didn't tell her where he was going, but she's relieved—"

"I don't care," Ben interrupted. His voice was hoarse from the sting of whiskey.

"What's wrong now?" Leia sighed. Her son left in such a hurry that something had to be wrong.

Ben didn't answer; he was too distracted. He slowly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and paused — holding the empty glass away from his lips.

"Ben?" Leia asked again, growing more concerned.

* * *

_Moments earlier…_

There was a long, awkward pause where Ben and Rey said nothing. Teacher and student stood five feet apart, staring at each other in the moonlight. Ben's gaze was intense and Rey braced herself for what was to come. She was certain that the towering man would lash out. She believed that Ben Solo was nothing more than a clever disguise for Kylo Ren.

The man looking back at her was through hiding. It was exhausting and he hated it. He hated having to hide who he really was, especially from Rey.

"Te mirari desino semper," Ben finally said, looking down.

"What? What does that mean?" Rey asked.

"You never cease to amaze me," he answered. "You're an amazing young woman, Rey… with more power than you realize."

He spoke softly and his demeanor caught her by surprise. He almost seemed  _shy,_ but she knew better.

"So, you're not denying it? A weapon exists that can hurt someone like you?" Rey asked.

The question put Ben on the defensive again. His face hardened and his whole body tensed. Rey could feel the barrier forming between them; the wall going up from his end. She tried to think of something to say or do; anything to keep him from vanishing.

"Are you planning to use the lightsaber to kill me, Ms. Kenobi?" Ben countered.

"No!" she answered hastily.

Lost in thought, Professor Solo scanned the tree line. Rey knew about the existence of his grandfather's sword. The revelation was troubling for several reasons. The heavenly weapon should be in twenty pieces, hidden all over the globe. If Rey saw the sword assembled in a future vision, then that wasn't the case. The lightsaber might be closer than he thought. It may even be on the grounds of St. Matthews.

_Shit,_  he cursed internally.

"Goodnight, Ms. Kenobi," Ben said, giving her a parting glance.

Turning abruptly, he walked in the direction of the administration building. Rey was caught off guard by the sudden exit. Running after Ben, she struggled to keep up with his long strides.

"Stop," she huffed.

"We're done now," Ben said dismissively.

"We're not done yet," Rey protested, getting out in front and blocking his path. "You may think that it's dangerous to tell me the truth, but I need to know what's really going on here. I'm not some helpless teenager in need of coddling. I  _am_  a grown woman."

Ben's lips parted. He reached for Rey's arms, trying to embrace her. Maybe if he did, she would finally listen to reason. Rey flinched however, causing him to stop and show restraint.

The nineteen-year-old cursed under her breath _._  She wished she had reacted differently. Rey wanted to be in Ben's arms again, but the instinct to protect herself had proved to be too powerful.

"That's right," Ben said with a slight nod. "You should be afraid of me. You should avoid me and all the dark shit that follows me around like a black cloud. At least you'd be safe."

"I'm not afraid," she replied.

"Don't lie to me, Rey. If you want to be treated like an adult, then do the responsible thing. Forget what you think you saw. Mr. Alvarez was  _never_  here. There's nothing sinister hiding behind the ceiling panels in Leia's office. Go and join your friends at the student union… before they start to worry about you."

"Fuck you, Ben! I want answers," Rey snapped.

She reached for the man's wrist but he yanked it away before she could get there.

"You aren't ready and it's just too dangerous," he snapped.

"I'm too young, right? You are so full of shit, Ben Solo," Rey scoffed. "You push me away… keep me at arm's length. Do you know that you  _fuck_  me several months from now… in the courtyards?"

"Don't say another word," Ben glowered, backing up against a tree. "Stop. Do  _not_  tell me the future."

"It was amazing," Rey said hotly, closing the gap between them. "It's like you didn't care where we were. You lifted my skirt and fucked me right into the ivy. I'll bet you thought that I was old enough then, hmm?"

"Fuck!" Ben shouted, slapping his hand into the tree behind him. The force of his strike sent a shockwave into the bark, rattling the branches.

Rey gasped and held her ground. Leaves fell from above and a few landed in her hair.

"You're a pain in my ass, you know that?" he growled. Ben tried to hide the fact that his cock was hardening; after that imagery, he couldn't help it.

"I won't be ignored, Ben. I won't let this go," Rey stated, holding her ground.

"I'm speaking from experience, okay? Forget what you saw tonight; it doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things. Earth is ground zero for the war between Heaven and Hell. It sounds black and white;  _Light_  versus  _Dark_ , but it's never that simple. Agents on both sides will seek your help, hoping to claim a new champion. They'll use you and in the end, it won't make any fucking difference. Your sacrifice will be meaningless. The war will continue long after our bones have turned to dust."

"What I saw in Leia's office… that was evil," Rey said, leaning in close. "It wasn't some gray area. It was real darkness. I could  _feel_ it."

The sound of a radio nearby, caused Ben to slip away and put distance between them. They weren't alone anymore and he didn't want the guards or faculty to have the wrong impression. Campus security approached and shined flashlights on the couple.

"Professor Solo… is everything okay?" asked the first guard.

"We're fine, Charlie," Ben replied, shielding his eyes. "Ms. Kenobi got turned around. It's so easy to get lost out here… but now she knows better. Would you escort her back to the courtyards please? I wouldn't want to lose someone with such a bright future."

Rey didn't protest this time. Instead, she flashed daggers at Ben before leaving with the security guards. The conversation was far from over.

* * *

"Ben?" Leia asked again. He hadn't spoken for several minutes and the silence was becoming unnerving.

The distracted thirty-year-old cleared his throat, finally acknowledging his own name.

"What the hell difference does any of  _it_  make? Hmm? Is the Sanctuary worth all this  _bullshit?_  Carlos Alvarez was just an ordinary man and a good father. He wasn't wealthy or politically connected. That man was of no use to our cause! And what does Hux gain for taking his soul, besides a few more years of youth?" Ben ranted.

Leia fell quiet, silently considering her son's point. Ben took another long drink while she watched. He had always detested Hux, but this was different.

"Talk to me," Leia pleaded.

Ben gasped and wiped his mouth once more.

"Rey saw everything… the entire memory ritual. She doesn't trust you anymore, or me for that matter. It will be a fucking miracle if she doesn't run away."

" _Christ,"_  Leia swore, burying her forehead into her hands.

"I was afraid this day would come," she said softly.

Ben paced around the room, replaying the conversation he had with Rey. A sinking feeling landed in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to lose her; the thought was terrifying. Fuck, maybe he should tell her that? Everything seemed to be spiraling out of his control.

"Why… why the hell was Luke Skywalker here?" Ben said, suddenly remembering the presence he felt from earlier. "Does he know about Rey?"

Leia sighed heavily.

"He knows we have a prophet,  _yes._  The Archangels were in the dark about Rey's existence, so we caught a bit of a break there. He knows it's a girl, but he doesn't know specifics. He doesn't know which student," the headmistress clarified.

"This is great," Ben chuckled sarcastically. "How fitting. The Knights of Ren can start grabbing girls as they leave the campus. Sooner or later, we'd have to give up Rey in exchange."

"That will never happen," Leia snapped, her gaze growing fiery. "No harm will come to one of my students. I won't allow it."

"It's a good thing you have me then," Ben hissed. Downing the rest of his drink, he headed for the door. It was time to put this evening behind him.

"Hang on, Ben. What did Rey say to you?" Leia yelled. "Ben!"

"I'm done for the night. I'll see you tomorrow," he called over his shoulder.

"Ben, wait!" Leia shouted, standing from her chair. It was no use though, he was already down the hallway.

* * *

The student union was crowded and pumping with music by the time Rey arrived. Looking toward the back corner, she found her friends hovering around their usual table. It was the only nine-foot table in the game area. The rest were seven footers, but Rey preferred shooting on the larger one if they could.

"Speak of the devil," Poe said, grinning at Rey.

Taking his cue away, Rey flashed him a forced smile in return. She proceeded to interrupt the current game, working her way around the table and sinking each shot. One by one, the remaining solids fell. Rey paused only to adjust her wrist band; she had never shot pool with it before. The piece felt cumbersome and she found it annoying.

"Damn," Claire giggled, nearly spilling her sparkling water.

Finn and Poe had witnessed this display before, but it was still impressive to watch Rey in action.

"I guess that means I win," Poe said smugly.

"No, no. I don't think so," Finn argued.

Rey moved to the stripes next, sinking them with ease.

"She knocked mine in first…  _ergo_ ," Poe insisted.

Finn pointed at his best friend.

"I'm not even joking right now. Don't ever use  _ergo_  with me again," Finn warned.

Claire started to laugh, but she stopped when her gaze caught Rey's expression. Her roommate looked furious. In fact, Claire had seen that look only once before. Finn and Poe were too busy trading idle threats to notice that anything was wrong with Rey.

"Um… excuse us boys. Rey and I need to powder our noses," Claire said, dragging her friend toward the restrooms.

Once they were inside, Claire pushed open the stalls. They had some privacy, at least for the moment.

"Okay, spill it," she started. "You were gone for a while. Was your mystery man a  _no show_?"

"No, he was there… that's never the problem. I'm not sure I should go into specifics," Rey sighed.

Claire frowned. She couldn't pass on the opportunity to learn more about her roommate. Rey was normally so secretive but she clearly wanted to talk.

"Rey, remember your second week here? You have the same look on your face — that look when Bradley Kuhl asked you out. I believe you yelled at him in the cafeteria; told him to  _get lost_ … and he did. Faculty couldn't find him for two days!"

"Well, Bradley Kuhl was an ass and he deserved to be expelled. He whispered the most awful, vulgar things to me in Pre-Calc. And he would have gotten a black eye, too…  _if he didn't walk away when he did."_

"So, what did your boyfriend do to piss you off so much?" Claire prodded.

"I caught him in a lie and now I'm worried it's just the tip of the iceberg," Rey admitted. The nineteen-year-old crossed her arms and shook her head. "I feel so stupid."

"You shouldn't feel stupid. If he lied to you then he's the moron," Claire said. "Is it really that bad? I mean, are we talking about a _break-up_  here?"

"I don't know. Maybe," Rey said, pausing to think about it. She cracked a small smile after a beat. Rey didn't have many girlfriends and it was nice to have someone like Claire in her corner. She wished that she could share more.

"What's so funny?" Claire smirked.

"Eh, it's just that he's very complicated…. like stereo instructions," Rey laughed.

"Ah, I don't get that reference," Claire giggled.

Rey moved over to the mirror to check her appearance. She turned her head from side to side, making sure that there weren't leaves in her hair. Thankfully, there were none. A few strands were out of place, but that was it.

"Seriously, though… are you going to be okay?" Claire asked.

Rey looked at her reflection once more before turning to face her friend.

"I'm going to be just fine. So, listen, a small group of us are heading out to Cherry Lake tomorrow for a bonfire. You should come with us."

* * *

The next morning, Finn and Poe led a small group to the western edge of the campus. They got an early start and everyone had a backpack of supplies with them.

Rey had to give the boys credit. They had their shit together. Finn and Poe were Eagle Scouts and they didn't mess around when it came to the outdoors.

"Here it is," Poe said. Pulling vibrant strands of  _creeping jenny_  from the outer wall, he revealed a Gothic-style gate. The side entrance was well hidden and looked like it hadn't been used in years.

"And there  _she_  is," he added. "The Lake's not that far away but I figure this will help. We can squeeze in and get a head start on the wood pile."

Rey couldn't believe her eyes. Parked just outside the gate was a 1979 Ford Bronco.

"How did you manage to pull that off?" she asked incredulously.

Poe winked at Rey but didn't give an answer. He started to work on the lock with what appeared to be a skinny brass key.

"Bump it,  _baby,_ " Finn encouraged, holding the shrubs out of Poe's way.

" _Amazing_. Well, we're all here. We have everything… all the supplies," Rey said, looking around at the group. She suddenly felt like they were forgetting something.

"Yep," Claire smiled in response.

"Weren't you wearing a scarf?" Finn asked, raising a brow at Rey.

"Shit," Rey said, feeling her clavicle. Looking back, she spotted the red fabric a hundred yards away — hanging on a low branch. "How in the hell? Ugh, I will hurry guys."

"Take your time," Poe said, concentrating on the lock.

Rey dropped her pack and jogged over to the tree to retrieve the garment. She wondered how she managed to lose a freaking scarf. It wasn't like they had wandered off the beaten path. The scarf seemed to be draped with such care, too. As she bundled it around herself, there was a shift in the wind. It was a subtle change, but it was just enough for her to notice.

A set of heavy footsteps landed behind her.

"Someone will see you," Rey said, freezing in place. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Rey could feel his breath on the nape of her neck.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, Ms. Kenobi?" Ben purred, casting his gaze over to the group.

Rey could feel goosebumps forming all over. She cursed inwardly.

"We're leaving for a few hours. And you're not going to say shit to anyone. Not campus security and not the headmistress," Rey said, keeping her back to Ben.

"Is that so?" he asked. "It looks like an overnight trip."

"I don't care what it looks like. You're going to let my friends and I leave… or I will tell everyone about  _us_ ," Rey said coldly. "I will be very detailed."

"You… are fucking bluffing, Rey," Ben hissed in her ear.

"Not this time,  _professor_. Nice trick with the scarf by the way," she added.

Rey was about to walk away but Ben grazed his fingers on the back of her hand. He let them ghost upward, tracing to her elbow.

"You get to play this card  _once._  Do you understand me, Rey? One time only."

"Fine," Rey said, swallowing hard. "Is there anything else, Mr. Solo?"

"That's all, Ms. Kenobi," Ben said coldly. There was plenty more that he wanted to say, but that could wait.

Rey walked away and the science teacher didn't make a move to stop her. He was gone by the time she glanced over her shoulder. The entire encounter was over in seconds, although Rey's pulse raced for several minutes after.

* * *

_Later that Night..._

Cherry Lake was crawling with students. Most of them hadn't been invited which drove Rey up a freaking wall. While roasting a marshmallow by the bonfire's edge, she counted at least twenty-five party crashers along the shoreline —  _and that was too many_. She told Finn and Poe to keep the guest list down to a dozen.

Sneaking out of St. Matthews in a small group turned out to be easy. Returning with a larger one would be much tougher. Rey considered heading back before daybreak and leaving the uninvited behind. She'd speak with Finn and Poe about it. The boys would need some convincing, however. They were looking forward to camping and they usually slept in late on the weekends.

The students by the lake grew louder and more obnoxious with each drink. Rey scanned across the water, noticing the cabins along the far side of the lake.

"Are the cabins occupied this time of year?" she asked.

Poe was seated in front of her, strumming on his guitar. Pausing in the middle of his song, he shrugged at Rey. He could tell what she was thinking.

"You wanted to do this, remember?" Poe asked.

" _Yes,_  but not with the  _B team_. Word will get back to the faculty, if they haven't caught on already," Rey said in a low voice.

For some reason, Rey felt confident that Ben would keep his word. He wasn't going to be the one to bust them, but the assurance wasn't entirely comforting. Counting both groups, there were thirty-seven students out on the lake. St. Matthews had some inept faculty members, but even they would notice the empty seats in the cafeteria.

Finn, Claire and a few others were in earshot, listening to Poe's song. Unlike their boisterous classmates, they were relaxed and content with staying by the fire.

"That water must be cold," Finn said, taking another sip of his beer. "These idiots will get us detention until we're eighty."

"Organa can't expel us all, right?" Poe interjected. "The booze is going faster than I thought. I didn't plan on all these extra jackasses showing up."

"Maybe that's a good thing," Rey replied, carefully stuffing the marshmallow between a piece of chocolate and two graham crackers. "Who do you think blabbed, anyway?"

"Randy," the guys said in unison.

"Hey! I'm right here," Randy complained.

"Ah, so you are," Finn chuckled. Sitting on the ground, he sat up a bit and leaned against Claire's leg. She was seated on the fallen tree and responded by playfully running her fingers into his scalp.

Rey gave them each a sideways glance.  _When the hell did that develop?_

"Okay, I have an idea that might reign those idiots in," Finn said. "We're going to tell a genuine ghost story."

"Genuine?" Rey smirked.

"As in it really happened," Finn clarified. "Honest to God."

"That could work," Poe said, stopping to lean his guitar against the tree trunk. "Yes, definitely."

Placing two fingers between his lips, he let out a loud whistle, getting everyone's attention.

* * *

"Who's gonna tell it? Do you want to, or should I?" Poe said, taking a drink from his bottle.

"Man, I don't know. Maybe we shouldn't tell them," Finn said. "We were both there. We could tell it together, but I don't want to give anyone nightmares."

"We can handle it," Rey said, rolling her eyes. She took a bite into her s'more and winked at Poe.

"Alright," Poe started, "don't say we didn't warn you."

"Just tell us the damn story," shouted one of the guys in the back.

"Zip it, Shawn!" Finn yelled. "We gave you a non-alcoholic beer. You don't have an excuse for being a dick today."

The crowd snickered in response. Poe held up a hand and waited for them to quiet down again.

"This happened last summer… on a night much like this one. Most of you know that Finn's family came out to visit the Grand Canyon. And while they drove through Flagstaff, Finn got to stay at my place. It was a blast. All my cousins were home for the summer, too. We had access to wheels every night. They were able to get us into bars on the  _res._  We took over the town," Poe said fondly.

"It was a lot of fun," Finn agreed. "No curfews and plenty of hell to raise."

"Saturday night we were out pretty late," Poe continued. "It was the last night we had Finn. His parents would be there in the morning to pick him up. So, we all had a good time. Anyway, it got so late that no one was out on the streets of Flagstaff. The highway was completely deserted, too."

"The town is up in the mountains and there are wild animals everywhere," Finn explained. "Especially at night. I couldn't believe it at first. You see giant elk walking through intersections in alarming numbers. You must be careful driving after midnight. Sometimes all you see is a silhouette and that's if there is enough moonlight behind them."

"Exactly. So, my cousin was driving us in his 1970 Impala. We're going along this winding highway to take us back. He was being cautious because there was a cliff to the right and forest to the left. There was an old bridge up ahead, which we had to pass each time we entered and exited the city. And each night we had seen Elk on the drive home."

"Without fail. Huge fuckers… grazing by the bridge," Finn confirmed.

"But we didn't see them…  _not that night,_ " Poe said ominously. "We didn't see them in the city streets either. Instead, there was this low-lying fog that had rolled in. It looked eerie, but we kept driving. We had to get home, you know?"

Poe paused to take a sip of his beer.

"As we crossed the bridge, the fog got thicker — to the point where we were inching along. We noticed some movement up ahead on the driver's side, as the fog cleared a little. My cousin, Chris, put on the high beams."

And he said, "What the _hell_ is that?"

"So, we get closer and realize that it's a woman in white. Her hair and clothes are damp. And I'm thinking _… it's nearly 1 am_. What the hell is she doing out here? There aren't any homes for a mile or so."

"Oh shit," Claire said, putting a hand on her chest. She didn't like the sound of that.

"So, my cousin rolled down the window."

"Excuse me, ma'am. Do you need any help?" Chris called to her.

"At first, the woman said nothing. She doesn't even acknowledge us. I mean, she must know that we're there. The headlights were on her; the car had a loud engine. And she's soaked; completely soaked and alone," Poe continued.

"Maybe we should stop—" Finn said, swallowing hard.

"Don't you dare!" Rey snapped, leaning in.

"Anyway, Finn and I are scouts and Chris was in the army. We can't leave her stranded… not out here. The woman in white finally stopped walking but she wouldn't turn to face us. She just stared straight ahead. By now, we've stopped moving, too. Chris had his foot on the brake and we were all a little on edge."

"My children," she said in a whisper. "Have you seen my children?"

"Chris looked around at us and checked his mirrors. I will never forget the look on his face."

" _Children?_  We haven't seen any children out here," he answered. "We can help you, ma'am. We can call the police or an ambulance."

"We really wanted to help, but this woman was acting so damn odd. She just stood there, ignoring our offer," Finn added.

"Ma'am?" Chris said again.

"And then it happened… the woman finally turned to face us. She started walking toward my cousin's window. Just thinking about her charcoal dead stare gives me the willies."

She screamed at the top of her lungs, "My children!"

"And then black tar started tumbling from her lips like a fountain. It was like she had been forced to swallow cans of motor oil," Poe continued.

"Shit!" Claire gasped.

"The woman in white kept screaming, even with her mouth closed and black bubbles forming. I remember hitting my cousin's seat, yelling at him to punch it," Poe said, his voice shaking.

"My cousin floored it. The back tires spun out and the Impala raced down the bridge. But the woman… the woman ran after us. She ran like forty miles an hour and reached into the passenger window. She nearly got Finn."

"Holy hell," Rey muttered under her breath.

"She… she  _did_ ," Finn stammered. Standing suddenly, the star athlete started convulsing. Finn's eyes rolled back and he collapsed into the sandy campground.

"Finn!" Poe cried, coming over to his friend with a flashlight. The other students had circled around Finn too; everyone was visibly on edge.

"Finn, she didn't get you buddy. Maybe just a little bit… just a few scratches!" Poe pleaded.

"Come on, Finn!" Rey said excitedly, playing along.

"My…  _children!"_  Finn growled, opening his eyes and grabbing Poe's throat.

* * *

The frightened crowd scurried from the campsite, leaving their  _possessed_  classmate behind. Most of the girls and boys screamed, chasing each other to the shore again.

"Awesome story," shouted Dexter, one of the party crashers. Stumbling around, he finished his beer and threw the bottle into the bonfire.

"Great," Poe said sarcastically. "That wasn't dangerous or stupid at all."

The buzzed junior ran toward the lake, tripping and falling about halfway.

"At least he didn't hit somebody. This is what I meant by entitled lightweights," Rey chuckled.

"Is that it then?" Finn said, watching the crowd move into the shallow water. He couldn't believe it, but the senior class started pulling off clothes like they were going for a swim.

"It's too cold for that shit," Finn added standing up and addressing the others.

"It kinda looks fun though, doesn't it?" Claire tempted.

"Well,  _yeah._  I didn't bring swim trunks," he answered.

"I don't think they're worried about it," Claire said, pointing to the stripping seniors. "How much alcohol did you give them?"

"Not  _that_  much," Poe smirked.

"It's a good thing we have a roaring fire then," Rey said, kicking off her sandals. She looked like she might join them.

"Hang on.  _You're going in?_ " Finn asked.

"Of course, she is. Rey has nothing to worry about. Neither do I," Poe said arrogantly. "Do you?"

"Oh my God," Rey laughed. "If you guys strip and get in there first, I will  _join you._  What the hell — why not?"

Finn and Poe exchanged quick looks.

"Oh, we're doing this," Finn said, pulling off his shirt and running toward the water.

Rey laughed, watching Poe take off after him.

"Are you coming?" Claire giggled, waving at Rey.

"A deal's a deal," Rey shrugged.

She removed her jumper first, draping it over the trunk. The fire was a little toasty and she was glad to be free from it. Left in her undershirt and shorts, Rey started fumbling with her leather wrist band.

"Be right there," she called to her roommate.

Without thinking about it, she loosened the straps. Rey carefully removed the guard, running her fingers along the underside. She made it a habit, feeling for the amulet each time the wrist band came off. It was still there, of course. Rey tucked the guard beneath her folded jumper, making sure it was hidden away.

She started to pull her undershirt over her head when the strangest sound came from above. Rey paused to listen; it wasn't her friends or the crowd by the lake. It sounded like thunder, or maybe a deep bass horn. The noise grew louder and came in consistent intervals. Something was  _circling_  overhead. Rey yanked her shirt back down, covering herself. Her fierce gaze went immediately to the skies.

Moving to the wood pile, she grabbed a straight branch that hadn't been used in the bonfire's initial teepee. Finn and Poe thought it was too good to burn. There was talk of turning it into a staff or something.

Keeping her eyes to the sky, Rey backed away from the clearing. Taking shelter under the nearest pine tree, she got into a low crouch.

Maybe it was her imagination?

_Yes,_  it had to be, Rey thought.

And that's when she heard a blood-curdling scream from the lake. Rey caught just a glimpse of a girl getting pulled out of the water by a man with giant black wings.

It wasn't Ben. The man had red, fiery hair that Rey could see from fifty yards away. His wings flapped hard, raising Melissa in the air. The poor girl continued to scream and kick wildly. And it was then that Rey noticed the blood coming down her shoulders.

The Archangel was carrying Melissa with his feet — which upon closer inspection — were oversized talons.

"Shit," Rey cried out.

In the confusion, the students fled from the lake. At first, they were slow to react. Some of them must have thought it was all a prank, but nothing could be further from the truth. Panic spread once everyone noticed the blood. Finn and Poe grabbed Claire, rushing for the shore.

"Fuck," Rey breathed, leaving her hiding space.

"That's not her," shouted a deep voice.

A second Archangel swooped in, grabbing a girl that had just made it to the shoreline. He struggled to lift her though, dropping her into the water a few yards back.

Melissa was released a second later, falling in the middle of the lake.

"Finn! Get Melissa," Rey shouted, running toward the lake with her makeshift bow. She passed by scores of terrified teens who were fleeing for the bonfire.

"Head for the woods," Poe yelled, finally making it to the shore with Claire. "Get into the trees!"

"What the hell?" Claire cursed, stumbling in a foot of water. In all the commotion, she had lost her glasses in the lake.

A third Archangel swooped down, wearing something that resembled a samurai mask. His wings spread wide and his talons extended for Claire.

Rey caught him in the forehead, twirling her staff back and bringing it down at the perfect moment. The loud  _crack_  that followed, confirmed she hit the mark. The Archangel fell unconscious, dropping in front of Poe and Claire like a bird that had flown head first into an eighteen-wheeler.

"Jesus, Rey!" Poe exclaimed, looking at her wide-eyed. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I… I'm not sure," Rey replied. Her hands and forearms stung from the impact. She didn't understand the power coursing through her own fingertips. It was something new and quite the rush.

"She's over there," shouted a fourth voice.

A blonde-haired angel with a silver chest plate landed in front of the bonfire. He ignored the students that ran past, allowing them to take cover in the woods. The man looked the part; he looked angelic, like something straight out of the bible. But he had a sinister smile on his lips as he eyed Rey. With an arrogant strut, he walked toward the young woman.

"Here she is…  _at last,"_  said the Archangel. His wings extended and in the blink of an eye, he flew right for Rey.

Rey gasped and held out an outstretched hand to defend herself. She didn't even have time to draw the bow back.

The Archangel moved like an arrow across the clearing but came to a sudden stop, five feet from the prophet.

"What… what is this?" he asked in disbelief, freezing in midair.

Rey trembled in shock.  _Was she doing this?_  No, she couldn't be.

The blonde warrior couldn't touch her; he could barely move a muscle. It was then that Rey noticed the large hand next to hers. Ben was standing behind her; she could recognize those fingers anywhere.

"Kylo Ren!?" The Archangel shouted. He tried to reach for the weapon on his belt, but couldn't.

Rey noticed the hilt strapped by his side. He had a lightsaber, nearly identical to the one she was having visions about.

"Goodbye… Gabriel," Ben growled.

Flexing his fingertips, he sent the Archangel flying back across the clearing. Gabriel screeched into the night, landing in the bonfire and causing a small explosion of flames and embers.

Ben took Rey by the hand, pulling her toward the campsite.

"Where's your amulet?" he husked.

"I… I tucked it away," Rey hurried, "it's safe, Ben."

A fifth figure dropped down in front of them, landing on the opposite side of the bonfire.

"Shit," Ben said, pulling out his crossguard hilt and igniting it.

Rey stumbled back in shock, falling in the sand. Her eyes widened at the sight of Ben's crimson lightsaber.

"Who is it?" she gasped.

The bonfire parted down the middle and separated into two sections. A clear lane emerged in the center, allowing a man with gray robes to step forward.

"Luke Skywalker," Ben sneered, taking a defensive posture.

Dropping his cloak, the Archangel glared at his nephew. His gaze then moved over to Rey. He appraised the girl with deep interest, like he was peering into her very soul.

"So, Father Tekka was right _._   _The girl lives,"_ Luke stated.

"Excuse me?" Ben said, putting himself between Rey and his uncle. He didn't have the patience for riddles or deceptions.

Rey swallowed hard, watching the old man draw his lightsaber as well. She should put a stop to this. These two were going to tear each other apart. Rey knew that she should intervene… but she found herself struggling to do so.

She felt like she knew the Archangel. Had they met in the past? His familiar words echoed in her mind. Soon, it was all she could concentrate on.

"The girl lives."

She had heard that before… in a vision. Lor San Tekka had pleaded with Kylo Ren from his knees. The fallen Archangel would hear none of it. And the last thing Father Tekka said was…

"The girl lives!"

Rey gasped in surprise, recalling how the vision ended.

A moment later, Luke and Kylo Ren charged each other. The sound of their blades pulled the prophet from her previous vision. Flashes of blue and red collided with an intense heat, matching the bonfires nearby.

"Stop!" Rey demanded, scrambling to her feet. She didn't want these men killing themselves over her. Enough blood had been shed in her name and in the name of her mother. "Stop!"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm going to post early because today has sucked and posting cheers me up. Alright, let's toast Chester and get right into it.
> 
> I have a reference to my favorite comic book series in this chapter. The first person who can tell me which comic book series it is, will get a reylo drawing. They can choose the content - I will draw them doing whatever. LOL.
> 
> So, this is a big chapter and we finally know who Rey is. Did any readers pick up on it ahead of time? Kylo Ren mentions a little girl when he finally tracks down Father Tekka. I'm curious to know.
> 
> We're about half way done with the story and I believe there are still a few mysteries for us to dive into. :)
> 
> I'm going to take some time to really outline the rest of the fic. I outlined up to the bonfire scene, so there is a little work to do. I promise it will be worth the wait! Just be patient with me... the next update will be in a couple weeks. Hang in there and thank you for reading!


	11. The Battle For Cherry Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Skywalker and Ben Solo take their fight to the sky, battling above Cherry Lake. Rey digs down deep and discovers a new power during her battle with the Archangel Gabriel.

"Finn, get Melissa!"

Rey's words echoed in his mind, with each stroke he took.

Finn was the best swimmer and athlete in the school. Without questioning Rey's command, he shot into the lake like an arrow. The water was cold but he never felt its bitter sting. With each breath and turn of his head, he could hear the screams of his classmates.

_Shit._

The worst part was not knowing. Not knowing whether Rey, Poe and Claire were safe. He prayed that they were. Finn was certain of only one thing: he had to save Melissa. There was no way for her to swim,not with those injuries. He wouldn't stop swimming until his classmate was safe.

Soon he was at the center of Cherry Lake. Taking a deep breath, he disappeared under the water. It was a miracle that he managed to find her in the murky depths. The pair emerged, taking much-needed gasps of air. Pulling Melissa over his shoulder, he forced her arm to wrap around his neck.

Melissa coughed up water but at least she was conscious. If she had been underneath the water any longer, she might not have made it at all.

"You're safe," Finn said, repeating the phrase over and over. "I've got you."

His calm voice helped Melissa breathe normally again. She was incredibly lucky, whether she realized it or not. The girl held on with her last bit of strength while Finn kicked and paddled them back to shore.

The swim back was agony and it felt like it took twice as long. Eventually, Melissa began to kick as well — helping them progress.

"Fuck," Finn said, pulling them toward the shoreline. By the time they made it to shin-high water, the brave student-athlete was exhausted.

Melissa made it onto dry land and collapsed on her back. The poor girl suffered terrible injuries, but she was safe now. She was content to wait right there until emergency services arrived.

"Please tell me that paramedics are coming," she gasped.

Finn landed on one knee, resting between two moss-covered rocks. He kept a vigilant eye on the campgrounds, searching for any signs of his friends.

He finally spotted Rey, running for her life. She was being chased and he barely had enough energy to warn his friend.

"Rey… behind you!"

* * *

The fight between Luke Skywalker and Ben Solo never ceased. The dueling swordsmen were intensely focused, blocking everything else out. They spun and leapt around the bonfire in a series of acrobatic parries. Each strike was deflected with a loud, reverberating crack. Every time they landed on the ground, sand kicked up in large plumes.

Rey's heart was in her throat. A helpless feeling washed over her. Her frantic screams for them to  _stop_  had fallen on deaf ears. On several occasions, the young prophet ran forward to intervene.

"Back," Ben barked a handful of times. He did this while countering strikes from his uncle.

Rey held her ground each time, like a child that had been scolded. It was too easy for her to get caught in the crossfire. For that very reason, Luke and Ben extended their wings. Thinking the same thing, they took to the skies and ensured the safety of the prophet.

"Oh my God," Rey breathed. They were going to rip each other to pieces; she was sure of it now.

Luke and Ben flew higher, circling the campsite. Flashes of blue and crimson loomed ominously overhead. Sparks rained down, followed by the occasional black or white feather.

Suddenly, the bonfire flared with a violent burst of heat. The blinding light made Rey cover her eyes and turn away. Archangel Gabriel came barreling through the wood and flames. He cursed at the heavens, brandishing a fist toward the sky.

"You think I can't handle a little heat?" he bellowed at Kylo Ren.

Gabriel ripped off his charred chest plate and tossed it to the ground in an annoyed huff. Badly burned skin was clearly visible along his left flank. His pristine, angelic features had been marred by the fire. Half of his face was scarred to the consistency of dripping wax.

 _Fire can hurt them_ , Rey noted.

The Archangel turned his attention to the campgrounds again, quickly spotting his objective. 

Rey froze in place. Prophet and Archangel faced off. Only this time, Ben wasn't coming to her aid. He was too preoccupied to notice Gabriel's return.

"All alone, little one?" he shouted. "You're mine."

Gabriel's wings appeared. They unfurled and stretched wide, casting a long shadow over the prophet.

Rey backed away, considering her limited options.

* * *

Poe's Bronco was parked close to the campsite, but most of the students had failed to find it in the dark. In fact, only two students had managed to find the path back. Claire sat in the passenger's seat and waited for Poe to return from the rear gate. He searched frantically for something in the cargo area.

"What are you doing?" Claire called out. Each passing second felt like a heartbeat. Getting on her knees, she turned in the seat to locate Poe. She thought he would be driving her back to the school.

"You're not going to the lake, are you?" she questioned.

"Our friends are still out there," Poe answered.

Pulling bags of old equipment out, he failed to find what he was looking for. There was plenty of gear, but no .22 caliber rifle. His dad must have removed it from the truck. It should have been mounted inside the cabin, but it wasn't there either.

" _Shit._  Well, I must go back for the others," Poe said, checking his phone again. "Figures. I don't have reception out here."

"Neither do I," Claire panicked, looking at her phone again. The screen had cracked when she fell in the woods, but her phone should be able to make and receive calls.

"Okay," Poe said, taking a deep breath. He had a small hatchet in the truck and that would have to do.

"Stay with the Bronco. As I find the others, I will direct them toward you. Maybe someone will have a phone that works out here. You won't be alone for long, I promise."

"No, Poe," Claire pleaded. She was terrified and didn't want him to leave.

"Poe… I heard something in the woods. It sounded like wolves or perhaps a large bear. It's too dangerous to go back in there, especially with those things flying around."

Poe came around to the passenger side door and took Claire's hand in his.

"Claire, listen to me. There isn't a wolf or bear for five miles. Finn and Rey are still at the campsite. They need our help. Those flying  _things_  are everywhere. Do you understand me? I have to go. I have to help our friends," Poe said reassuringly.

Claire nodded and exhaled shakily.

"There's a flashlight in the glove box," Poe said. He went around to the driver's side and put on the emergency blinkers.

"If you see someone come out to the road, shine the flashlight at them," Poe advised. "You yell and honk the horn at as many classmates as you can… but do not leave the Bronco. Understand?"

Claire nodded quickly in response.

"I'm coming right back," he added. Hopping down from the stainless-steel step bar, Poe disappeared in the forest again.

"Okay," Claire said, waiting a moment to let her nerves calm.

She reached for the glove box and pulled it open. A flashlight was there just like Poe promised. But there was something else right underneath it, something Poe didn't know about. Picking up the flashlight, Claire found a small handgun hiding underneath.

* * *

Looking into Rey's eyes, Gabriel let out a high-pitched cackle.

Rey swallowed hard in response. She needed a weapon to defend herself, but only one thing could hurt something like Gabriel. That's when she remembered the unconscious Archangel by the lake — the one dressed like a samurai. Turning on a dime, she raced for the shore. Her only chance was to go for the lightsaber hilt attached to the samurai's belt.

Gabriel vaulted skyward in pursuit.

"Rey… behind you!" Finn shouted, stumbling through the shallow water.

The warning came a heartbeat too late. Rey was only steps away from the lightsaber when something knocked her to the ground. Rolling end over end, she landed on her belly.

"Get away from her!" Finn hollered. He managed to pick himself up, grabbing a rock in the process.

A fist came out of nowhere, however, and connected with Finn's jaw. The staggering right cross was thrown by Maso Ren. The injured Archangel had recovered quickly, leaping to his feet and striking the nearest teenager in retaliation.

Maso glared down at Finn, who was out cold.

Curled in a ball on the ground, Rey gasped in agony. The wind had been knocked out of her lungs. She was slow to recover, slow to open her eyes. When she did, it was in time to witness Finn falling to the ground beside her.

"Leave the boy, Maso. And forget about Kylo Ren, too. We have what we need right here," Gabriel said arrogantly.

The blonde Archangel stalked Rey like a prized woodland trophy.

"Oh, we're going to become the best of friends," Gabriel hissed. Digging his foot into Rey's shoulder, he let his talons sink in.

Rey tried to scream, but nothing came out of her mouth. The sharp, knife-like pain added insult to injury. She thought she might pass out on the spot.

"Which one struck me?" Maso barked. The heavily armored angel picked up his shattered helmet and inspected the damage. He cursed in a loud, indiscernible language — something which resembled a hundred shrieking birds.

There was a large crack running down the center of the storied helmet. Its extraordinary craftsmanship and ornate details had been smashed off or reduced into small fragments.

"I believe it was our little prophet here," Gabriel chuckled. "Find Gunner and let's go. Our former Masters can destroy themselves."

"The helmet of a great General… passed down in my family for generations," Maso muttered bitterly. "At least let me slaughter one of her friends."

The samurai wasn't really asking for permission. Looking down at Finn, he reached for his silver hilt.

"No!" Rey cried, finding her voice again. In desperation, she reached for her best friend.

A loud, rumbling growl came from the forest. It sounded like thunder at first, but there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Branches and bushes rustled. Birds scattered as the noise grew closer and changed into a deep purr.

"Wait," Gabriel instructed, narrowing his eyes and looking to the tree line.

"Do you hear that?" he called to Maso.

Gabriel released his talon grip and removed his foot from Rey's back and shoulder. The prophet gasped and started to breathe normally again. Tears welled in Rey's eyes. It was an instant relief, having the pain and weight off her lithe frame.

"There is a darkness in these woods…  _I can feel it,"_  Gabriel continued.

Maso didn't reply. He was consumed by the loss of his helmet and it didn't help that Gunner arrived. The arrogant, red-headed Archangel had a shit-eating grin on his face. Maso did not seem amused. He didn't want to hear what Gunner had to say.

"Still clinging to a past that has forgotten you, eh?" Gunner asked.

"That armor  _should_  be in a museum. Ah, that's right…  _it was_. This wouldn't have happened if you left it there," he continued.

"It rightfully belongs to me," Maso snarled.

"Alright, take it easy. Honestly, the kid isn't worth the spilled blood," Gunner reasoned.

"He's not worth the five hundred lashes, either."

"I don't care," Maso grumbled. He continued to eye Finn as a potential target for his anger.

"I would carve out a thousand lashes in penance—" he added, before getting interrupted.

"Quiet, all of you!" Gabriel shouted over his shoulder. The Archangel ignited his weapon, but for an entirely different reason. Facing the eastern edge of the forest, he braced himself. The noise grew louder and more distinct… until Gabriel finally recognized it.

Rey crawled through the mud and dirt, making her way to Finn while the Archangels continued to bicker. She could feel blood running down her back, soaking her undershirt.

"Jesus," she whispered, before finding Finn's hand. She started patting it, trying to wake her friend. Her hand then when to his cheek.

"Isn't that touching," Gunner teased, looking down at the pair.

"Maybe we  _should_  kill your friend? It might make you an obedient little prophet."

Maso agreed with that assessment. He ignited his lightsaber and reached back with a quick movement. Rey closed her eyes and whispered under her breath — she couldn't bear to watch the death of her friend.

At that moment, a large shadow leapt from the woods. It had the profile of a hound, but it was some sort of hybrid — much larger than any known wolf or dog. The hulking creature was a  _beast_  and it knocked Gabriel down with its first pounce.

Leaping again, the nightmarish monster landed on Maso. The beast sank his teeth into the Archangel's wing and began to shake his head from side to side.

The armored warrior cried out in surprise as the hound ripped into flesh and feather. Maso's sword tumbled from his fingers, switching off on the way down. It landed next to Finn's foot with a heavy  _thud_.

"A bloody  _Hellhound!"_  Gabriel cried out, scrambling to his feet. How could a Hellhound be here? He charged the beast from the right, while Gunner engaged from the left. They tried frantically to save their fellow Knight.

"Finn!" Rey cried again, getting to her knees. She shook her friend's shoulders, trying everything to wake him. This was their opportunity to slip away. 

Finn finally moaned as Poe darted from the woods. 

"What the fuck?" he yelled, scanning the hectic scene in complete shock.

He saw Rey draped over Finn. Thank God, they were alive. A gigantic wolf was nearby, shaking the life from one of the winged creatures. It was a lot to process, but the burning questions in his head would have to wait. Poe raced to Finn's side, sliding to a stop in the dirt.

"Help me," Rey said, pulling one of Finn's arms around her neck.

Poe grabbed Finn from the other side and lifted him to his feet. Finn moaned and finally opened his droopy eyelids.

"Come on, buddy," Poe said, taking the brunt of his friend's weight.

They moved slowly through the campsite, while Finn struggled to string a coherent sentence together.

"What… happened?" he mumbled.

"That's it, Finn," Rey encouraged. "Use your feet. We're going someplace safe."

"Get… to  _safety_ ," Finn replied, as the fog slowly lifted from his clouded mind.

* * *

Rey, Poe, and Finn pressed forward, heading for the safety of the Bonfire. They could hear the beast behind them, tearing into Maso's flesh and armor. The vicious Hellhound growled and snarled the entire time. They could hear the Archangels, Gabriel and Gunner, yelling and shouting in vain. At least they were distracted.

"The Bronco is just a little further," Poe said reassuringly.

The Hellhound tore another piece from Maso's back as the Archangel started to fade. Feathers flew with each violent shake from the beast. The armor on Maso's back and shoulder did little to protect him. Most of the pieces were clawed and ripped from his body.

"Canis die inferos," Gunner cried out.

Leaping in the air, he managed to strike the beast with his axe. It was a glancing blow at best and the Hellhound recovered quickly.

The beast was unusually smart, something that the Archangels hadn't encountered before. He used Maso's body as a shield. Every time Gunner or Gabriel tried to close in, the Hellhound would turn its head, placing Maso in front of their deadly weapons.

Gabriel cursed loudly in frustration. Glancing over his shoulder, he checked on the prophet — expecting to see her laying in the dirt next to her friend. Instead, she was near the bonfire and close to an escape. He couldn't let her get away; not now. He wouldn't. Even if it meant sacrificing Maso.

"If you leave,  _prophet_ , I will never stop hunting your friends!" Gabriel shouted into the night.

Rey stopped walking and shifted her gaze to the bonfire. The flames flickered in her sparkling eyes.

"What is it, Rey?" Poe asked with a huff. 

Now that he had Rey's attention, Gabriel smirked in triumph. He gestured with his lightsaber. 

"You can hide in the Sanctuary like a little girl, but your friends can't; not for long. If you leave right now, I will kidnap everyone you love! Every single one!" Gabriel threatened again.

"Take Finn," Rey hissed.

She had heard enough. Despite Poe's protests, Rey turned back to face the Archangel. Gabriel gave an arrogant nod in response.

"Smart girl," Gabriel growled. His attention turned back to the Hellhound. 

"No." Rey fumed. She wouldn't be intimidated by anyone. She wouldn't let her friends be bullied or used as pawns, either. These people were the only family she had. The overconfident Archangel had made a grave mistake. 

A surge of adrenaline raced through Rey's body. Standing over Maso's lightsaber, she opened her hand and spread her fingers. The warm hilt wiggled and leapt from the sand, flying into her waiting grasp.

"Just like I imagined," she breathed in triumph.

The sword ignited instantly. A long blue flame of energy extended from the hilt. The distinct sound of its ignition made Gabriel turn around again. When he faced Rey this time, she was crouching in a defensive form.

"How?" Gabriel muttered in disbelief. "That's not…  _possible_."

* * *

Ben chased his uncle from one tree branch to another. The pair had sustained burns and holes in their clothing, but that was it. Neither swordsman had scored a significant strike — not yet anyway. Their lightsabers continued to clip through branches. Several widow makers had fallen and fortunately, no one below had been crushed.

The fight was growing more reckless with each passing minute. Finally landing on a sturdy perch, Luke took a defensive form.

"How long do you think you can keep her from me?" Luke called out. "From her calling?"

The powerful Master had been trying to reason with Ben since taking their fight to the skies.

Landing on the same branch, Ben lunged forward; he wasn't in a talking mood. The warriors locked blades in the center, fighting for positioning. Grimacing and grunting, Luke pushed with all his strength. He was trying to score a glancing blow along Ben's hand or shoulder — something to incapacitate his nephew.

Ben was familiar with the tactic. His custom Hellfire Crossguard was designed to counter this very scenario. Pressing the advantage, he used his height to lean into his uncle.

"You can't have her," Ben growled.

"The prophet… isn't a secret anymore. How long do you think you can keep her from  _them_?" Luke said coldly.

_Them._

The comment was sobering. During the duel with Luke, Ben had lost track of the Knights of Ren. He had no idea that Rey was in peril. He could never forgive himself if the Knights got ahold of her.

"You have to choose, Ben… before someone makes the decision for you."

"Fuck," Ben cursed loudly.

"There is a Hellhound down there as well and you haven't even noticed. Some protector you are," Luke added. "Still making the same mistakes…  _aren't we?"_

That was the last thing Ben wanted to hear. Yelling in frustration, he pushed the closest crossguard directly into Luke's shoulder. The fiery end pierced his uncle's flesh. The Archangel cried out, losing his footing on the branch.

Luke Skywalker fell from the sturdy perch while Ben Solo dove for Rey.

* * *

Bending her front knee, Rey angled the fiery sword behind her back. Her demeanor was calm and confident. She had never held a sword before, much less a lightsaber. But there was something comforting about the heavenly weapon, a familiarity with it that she couldn't explain.

Gabriel's expression and body language was the exact opposite.

"Little girls shouldn't play with swords," he said, twirling his lightsaber with a flourish.

There was a change in his voice however, despite the jab at Rey's gender and age. He didn't sound cocky or confident. Instead, his words masked a feeling of uncertainty. Perhaps he was hoping that Rey would back down.

 _The prophet couldn't know how to fight,_  he reasoned.

Rey extended her left hand, holding it out in front of her. The pose was distinct and reminded Gabriel of Kylo Ren's forms.

The Archangel took flight, shooting straight up. Gabriel went thirty feet in the air, flapping his wings and looking down at Rey. She wasn't intimidated, however, not in the least. It was like a slap in the face to the proud Archangel. Without warning, he swooped down like a falcon — aiming to knock the prophet from her feet.

Rey didn't panic. She remembered Ben's incredible display of power, when he caught Gabriel the last time. How he trapped the Archangel with an invisible forcefield and then pushed him into the Bonfire. Ben made it look so easy. In that moment, she felt a surge between herself and Ben Solo. It was like he shared a secret, whispering so that only she could hear.

The blonde Archangel let out a loud cry, racing for Rey again. He slammed into an invisible barrier at full speed. Gabriel recoiled and shook his head, reeling from the sudden impact. It took a moment before he realized what happened.

"You couldn't… it's not possible," he growled, trying to break free from Rey's invisible hold.

Rey's eyes widened in shock. She was just as surprised to discover that it had worked; she had stopped the Archangel. Gabriel cried for help, calling to the other Knight.

Off in the distance, Archangel Gunner struck a fatal blow to the Hellhound. The beast continued to fight back however, even as it bled out.

"You are  _not_  Moses!" Gabriel protested. "You are  _not_  Christ."

"I have… an incredible teacher," Rey replied. Spreading her fingers, she could feel every inch of the Archangel's body — even the bits she would prefer to never feel again.

"What is an Angel without his wings?" Rey asked suddenly, tugging at the feathered appendages.

"You cunt!" Gabriel growled.

A chill ran down Rey's spine.

"I  _hate_  that fucking word," she snapped. Her uncle's friend called her that whenever she made a mistake in the garage.

Rey's vibrant and sparkling eyes took on an amber hue. Gabriel pursed his lips but swallowed his retort. He had never known a prophet's eyes to change color.

"In nominee Dei, et abierunt," Rey stated, her voice going down an octave.

Gabriel's wings burst into flames. He cried out again, this time in the strange language that Maso had used earlier.

With her body trembling from head to toe, Rey held the Knight of Ren in place. She quickly felt light-headed and faint. The prophet stumbled but managed to stay on her feet. She wanted to send a clear message to the other Knights. And a part of her — a dark and dangerous part — wanted to see the Archangel burn.

"For Melissa… for Finn and Poe," she said, her voice fading.

Rey closed her eyes. The world around her felt like it was spinning end over end. She released Gabriel before the last of his wings burned away.

Falling to the ground, Rey was caught in a pair of strong arms.

"Rey," Ben gasped, lifting her into a bridal carry. In a heartbeat, he and Rey were gone — vanishing from the scene.

* * *

Luke Skywalker landed on the campsite. He walked silently, with his lightsaber hilt strapped to his belt again. His wings slowly folded and disappeared into his back. There were screams and voices off in the distance, but those belonged to the frightened students from St. Matthews. He didn't pay them much attention.

Maso lay writhing in agony. His left wing had been completely torn off. A bright blue light was seeping from the gaping hole in his back. There were faint patches of light emanating from a dozen other wounds, as well as his eyes and mouth.

Luke knelt by the fallen Knight. He gently placed a finger onto Maso's forehead. The Archangel stopped convulsing. Moments later, his entire body turned into an intense light. Once the light faded, Maso was gone; he ceased to exist. The only thing left behind were the clothes and remaining pieces of armor that he was wearing.

"Godspeed, Maso," Gunner said, making the Sign of the Cross.

"That won't do him any good now," Luke said bitterly.

"What are they hiding in that fucking school?" Gabriel said with a shaky voice.

The beaten Archangel was in a seated position, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. His charred wings trembled uncontrollably.

"A prophet," Luke answered simply. He wasn't in the mood to suffer through Gabriel's grief or Gunner's temper.

On cue, Gunner grumbled under his breath and moved off in the background. He wanted to take his aggression out on something, so he circled the Hellhound once more. The foul creature was dead, but he decided to make sure. Wielding his hefty axe, he began hacking into the massive beast.

Luke flicked his tired gaze from Gunner to Gabriel.

"That's not what I meant," Gabriel grimaced. "You said… you said that she was untrained. So, what has made her so powerful in such a short period? It can't be Kylo Ren… I won't accept that explanation."

"I'm not sure what you mean," Luke replied.

"What more are they hiding in that school?" Gabriel said.

Luke shut his eyes briefly and didn't answer. He had his own suspicions about the school, but he chose to keep those close to the chest.

"She has power on a  _biblical_  scale!" Gabriel insisted. He hoped that his words would finally register, but Luke seemed to dismiss them just as quickly.

"I don't believe this!" Gabriel shouted.

Luke stood and inhaled deeply, although he didn't breathe or need air. The act was an old habit, left over from the days when he was among the living.

"We lost a Knight of Ren tonight because you can't follow simple orders," Luke stated. "They will clip your wings for this… what's left of them anyway."

"We'll see," Gabriel said defiantly. He made himself stand and face the Archangel, even though the act of standing was tortuous.

"You know what I think? I think you've been protecting your dear sister the entire time," Gabriel challenged.

Luke kept his expression stoic, choosing not to dignify the accusation with an answer. Raising his golden hand, he snapped his fingers. He, Gunner, and Gabriel disappeared from Cherry Lake instantly.

* * *

The morning sun crept through the blinds, dancing along Rey's peaceful features. Rey let out a soft moan in return. Her eyelids fluttered but she was slow to wake. The mattress underneath her right side felt different. It was soft and comfortable. Her fingers clawed some, feeling the texture of the sheets; it wasn't her bed. The smell of the room was different too.

Under any other circumstances, Rey would have jolted awake and leapt from the bed. Waking up in a stranger's bed should have been terrifying, but Rey wasn't concerned.

An arm was draped over her hip and a familiar hand rested on her stomach. She could feel Ben's soft breath behind her ear.

"Mmm. I've always wanted to wake up next to you," Rey said, her voice thick with sleep.

Ben moaned against the top of her head. He didn't want to move an inch or open his eyes. He wanted to stay in this position forever.

"Just a few more minutes, Rey," he whispered.

Rey's heart skipped as Ben's hand slid across her belly. His fingers gently curled between her body and the mattress, making sure that she wouldn't move.

"You're at my cottage,  _love,"_  Ben added.

"Love?" Rey smiled. She liked the sound of that.

For several minutes, the pair drifted in and out of sleep. The time spent cuddling was blissful. The warmth between their bodies was comforting. But like all good things, it couldn't last.

The dull pain in Rey's back returned. She tried to ignore it at first, hoping that it would go away on its own. But the pain didn't go away; it became sharper and impossible to ignore. It triggered memories from the previous night. Fragments of horrific images flooded Rey's thoughts. They painted a vivid picture of an evening gone terribly wrong.

"Holy shit," she winced, curling her knees toward Ben's hand. Rey's fingers clawed and dug into the mattress.

"Don't move, Rey," Ben said, shifting his weight. "Stay very still. I'll get you another dose of pain killers."

Moving carefully, he eased out of bed and went to the dresser by the window. Ben's large frame blocked the sunlight and allowed Rey to open her eyelids.

"So, it wasn't a dream?" she asked, furrowing her brow. "Last night…  _Jesus._  We were attacked at Cherry Lake. That actually happened!"

Ben's back and shoulders tightened with the question. Rey couldn't help but notice the stiffening along his broad planes and muscles.

"You have a handful of stitches in your back," he replied, turning to face her. Ben knelt by Rey's side with a cup of water in one hand and a pill in the other.

"It could have been worse. Even so, I need you to rest today."

Rey grimaced and eased up on her elbow. Her back was throbbing and she cursed herself for moving too quickly. Taking in Ben's features, several things became clear. He didn't get much sleep the night before and dark bags had formed under his eyes. His whole face looked tired from worrying. There was dirt on his cheek, chest and tank top — evidence that he had returned to the woods after rescuing her.

"I know. I'm sorry… I must look like a mess," Ben apologized. "I was out late with the faculty, rounding up missing students. It was difficult for me to leave you here. Lord knows I wanted to be by your side the entire time."

Rey listened intently, swallowing her medication with a quick gulp.

"Anyway, my mother stayed with you so I could find the rest of the senior class," he added warily.

"Well, you look very fine.  _Er,_  rugged," Rey answered. Her cheeks blushed a little but she managed to stay on point.

"So, you found them all, correct? Finn, Poe, Claire, and the others?" she asked, sitting up even higher.

"Easy," Ben purred, placing a hand on her knee. " _Yes_. Yes, they're all fine. Melissa is in the hospital for observation but she will be released later today."

" _Eh, crap._  I have to see them," Rey sighed, shaking her head. She couldn't just lay in bed all day, even if it was next to Ben Solo.

"My friends must have so many questions. They must be scared," Rey worried.

Ben moved to the mattress, sitting on the edge and hunching over the young woman. Without warning, his hands cupped the sides of Rey's face. He stared deeply into her sparkling eyes as if he was trying to lose himself there.

Rey's lips parted. The pain in her back had been replaced by the thrumming beat of her pulse. Her fingertips traversed his torso and made their way to his sculpted chest.

Ben trapped her gaze until he couldn't wait any longer. Leaning down, he planted the softest kiss on her lips. He was slow and gentle at first, savoring the taste of the woman he loved. He wanted to memorize her texture and swallow every gasp and moan she made.

The kiss was meant to be comforting and it was. It was meant to silence her worries and it did just that. But a kiss between them could never be innocent — not for long. His bottom lip brushed under hers, pulling it into his mouth with an urgency.

Rey melted underneath him. She moaned as it deepened naturally. Her fingers found his hair, twisting through the dark locks. When Ben finally pulled back, it was to exert some control over himself. He let his forehead rest against hers, ignoring the strain against his pants.

"Friends are important… I get it. I know you want to go, but healing is paramount. I promise you can see them tomorrow," Ben said.

"You don't understand. This was all my fault," she said softly.

"Your friends are fine, trust me on that. Parents were notified. Some have probably arrived, but that's no cause for alarm. No one is getting expelled. Every student was checked out by paramedics. Most of your friends will be giving statements to investigators in Leia's office today."

Rey's eyes widened. There was something about the way that Ben said, "Leia."

"The headmistress?" she asked softly. "In her  _office?_ "

"So, they will be busy today anyway," Ben finished. That was the point he was trying to make.

"Right," Rey said, chewing on the information. After an extended beat, she nuzzled against his cheek.

The science professor exhaled. It felt incredible; it felt  _right_ , having Rey here. He couldn't put it into words exactly. They were supposed to meet at St. Matthews. They were supposed to find each other.

"Rey… I'm going to get washed up, okay? Five minutes, tops. Then I'm coming right back to bed," he stated, pulling at his sticky tank top.

She watched silently as Ben stood and discarded the undershirt. Groaning in relief, Ben made his way to the bathroom. The door closed some, but remained open a few inches.

Rey waited for the water to start running.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she groaned, struggling to sit upright.

Rey  _had_  to leave, as much as it pained her to. She had to sneak out of Ben's cottage before he had the chance to stop her. A terrible feeling formed in the pit of Rey's stomach and it started the moment Ben mentioned the headmistress. Her friends were in danger.

"That  _fucking mural_ ," Rey hissed, slipping her bare feet into her boots.

Grabbing the wrist band and amulet from the dresser, she hoped to make it to the administration building before it was too late.

* * *

The maintenance golf cart Rey commandeered was a godsend. It gave her a quick and pain-free trek from the secluded cottages to the administration building. She would catch hell if anyone saw her, but that was the last thing Rey was worried about.

Slamming on the break, the cart skidded to a stop in front of several police cars.

"Great," Rey breathed, looking around. Where were the students? Where were the parents that Ben spoke of? She didn't see anyone outside, which was unnerving. Perhaps she was too late.

Rey made it up the steps and threw open the front doors. She expected to find a crowded lobby, but it was cleared out. In fact, there was only one student sitting in the chairs outside of Leia's office.

"Finn!" Rey squealed, running toward her friend — her stitches be damned.

"Rey!" He said, springing out of his seat and wrapping his arms around her.

"Ow!" Rey cried.

Finn quickly let go. Like Ben, he looked like he hadn't slept at all. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Rey.

"I'm sorry, Rey," he apologized. "I've been so worried about you. Poe said that you just disappeared on us."

"It's fine," she cooed. "I'm fine. Finn… where are the others? Have they already gone into the Headmistress' office?"

Finn looked confused for a second but then he nodded.

"I… yeah, I believe so. A large group left when I was dropped off. I was at the hospital with Melissa and I stayed until her parents arrived.  _Fuck,_  I didn't even know what to say; what to tell them. Rey, what the hell were those things?"

Rey took a deep breath. Her best friend seemed to be handling everything better than expected. She prayed that he could handle the truth.

"Okay. Finn, listen."

Just then, the door to Leia's office opened. Rey could hear several voices inside and a distorted sound that could only come from a policeman's radio.

Rey wrapped both arms around Finn's chest, pulling herself closer to his body. Her lips leaned next to his ear.

"Finn, we don't have much time. Please listen carefully and do exactly as I say. The school, the teachers, and Headmistress Organa have all been lying to us…"

Several juniors came walking out of the Headmistress' office. They were among the students who crashed the party at Cherry Lake. Finn caught a glimpse of the group and he could tell immediately that something was wrong. The teens had vacant expressions and they didn't even acknowledge Finn or Rey.

"Okay," he said quietly. "That group was freaking out before Organa called them in. What gives?"

"Finn, don't look at the mural in Leia's office. It's on the ceiling. She will insist that you look at it. You can't. Stare at the wood planks or look directly into the light fixtures. Just not the mural. Understand?"

From the doorway at the end of the hallway, Leia cleared her throat.

"Rey, what are you doing out of  _bed?_ " she asked in a stern voice. Three police officers came out of the office to stand next to her.

Rey pulled away from Finn and gave the headmistress a sideways glance.

"I had a great caretaker. But you already knew that," she answered.

Leia narrowed her gaze.

"Finn, we're ready to speak to you.  _Alone,_ " the Headmistress emphasized.

Rey slipped something into Finn's hand. She was discreet, making sure that no one else could see the gesture. Finn turned his broad shoulders, screening Headmistress Organa. He took a quick peak at the stone in his palm. It looked ancient but so familiar. He recognized the strange markings and the emerald ring along the outside.

Suddenly, Finn put the pieces together.

" _Solo?"_  he mouthed.

"I'm waiting, Finn!" Leia snapped, interrupting them again.

Rey nodded gently, "Yes."

Finn and Rey shared one last glance. Somehow, he understood. Everything was connected. Tucking the amulet into his pocket, Finn made his way to Leia's office.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to write this action scenes like they're being edited and viewed in a SW film. Almost always there are three distinct scenes working to round out the battle. Its tough to do and sometimes the writing process slows to a crawl. This is a big chapter. I did a lot of work on the side, figuring out the second half of this story. I hope you like where its going. The Sanctuary has many secrets, but its hiding a BIG ONE in particular!
> 
> Rey knows an awful lot... more than I've been able to show. She knows about her past and knows who Ben's mother is :) - So, now that she has Finn as a confidant, we will get into some fun conversations! Rey spares Finn by warning him about the mural. He and Rey will be the only ones that remember Cherry Lake.
> 
> Alright, lots more to do! Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think, or if you have any burning questions! 


	12. The Aftermath

The morning after the bonfire was frigid and an eerie fog rolled over Cherry Lake. It crept into the trees and made the landscape cloudy and difficult to traverse. The entire sheriff's department descended on the camp grounds just after dawn and they struggled to deal with the crisp, moody conditions. The search for the missing St. Matthew's students was off to a sluggish start.

Working in pairs, deputies inched across every trail and back road.

Police checkpoints had been established along the highway. Fortunately, the fog hadn't made it that far. Patrolmen stopped each vehicle before it left the area. But after six hours, there was no sign of the high school students.

When the fog finally cleared, a story unfolded among the muddy forest floor. Sheriff Steven Evans walked the campgrounds, inspecting the flurry of footprints. The evidence suggested that the teenagers were here the night before, but he doubted that they ran into the woods. If anything, the direction of the footprints suggested that they fled back toward the school.

"It's finally starting to warm a little. What the hell could have made these tracks?" asked Deputy Shields. He nodded toward the largest footprint, which the sheriff was hovering over.

Although the deputy was new to the department, he was familiar with these woods. The mere sight of the oversized paw prints made him rest a wary hand on his holster.

"Fuck if I know," replied Sheriff Evans. "This must have been some kind of party," he added, nodding at the empty bottles everywhere.

The deputy crouched and took a closer look at the muddy impression.

"It looks like a dog or a wolf, but it's much too big. Maybe some kind of hybrid or freak of nature?"

"Let's leave it for Fish and Game, if they ever decide to show up," replied Sheriff Evans. "This is the kind of thing that usually gives them a hard on."

The sheriff played it off like it was no big deal, because he  _knew_  better. This wasn't his first time dealing with St. Matthew's Catholic High School. Whatever happened at Cherry Lake had the mysterious school written all over it. Finding evidence of something monstrous shouldn't come as a surprise. Even so, the scene needed to be released as soon as possible.

"Well, I'm sure the kids got spooked by something in the bushes— _that's all._  At any rate, the little delinquents aren't here. Probably somewhere sleeping it off," Sheriff Evans suggested.

He wanted to get his men and women out of there immediately—especially if the creature responsible for the footprints decided to return.

"Maybe we should make a cast. I've got plaster," the deputy started to say.

Just then, a car came down the ranger's trail—interrupting the deputy's train of thought. The sound of tires over gravel and dirt made both men stop and locate the driver.

"That's not one of ours," Deputy Shields stated. "How did it get past the checkpoint?"

The four-door Lincoln had darkly tinted windows, which matched the car's onyx paint job. It looked like the kind of vehicle that the federal agents would drive. Only it wasn't the feds, according to the front license plate.  _St. Matthews_ was stamped into the chrome frame.

"Christ, not  _him_ ," the sheriff muttered.

"Who is it?" asked the deputy.

"I need a minute to deal with this asshole. Go find Turley and see if he's got my coffee," Sheriff Evans ordered.

The car came to a stop and out stepped Armitage Hux. The deacon looked immediately out of place in the woods. He was dressed to the nines in a black, perfectly tailored suit. Adjusting his sunglasses slightly, he scanned the campsite.

Crime scene tape was wrapped around the trees, sectioning off most of the clearing. A thin cloud of white smoke drifted from the pile of wood in the center—the last remnants of the bonfire.

"I hate the smell of  _fire_ , don't you?" Hux sneered. "The way it burns your lungs and gets into your clothes."

As he spoke, Hux reached into his jacket and extracted a half-used box of cigarettes.

"Now, I'm gasping for one," the deacon chuckled.

" _Deacon Hux._  I take it that  _all_  of your students are accounted for?" Sheriff Evans asked. "I've been calling the school for the past hour. I was about to head over."

"Yes, they've been accounted for. Thanks to the hard work of your department, they are safe and sound," Hux replied.

The sheriff grumbled under his breath in response. He didn't appreciate the deacon's patronizing tone. He really didn't appreciate getting called into the woods for what amounted to be a turd hunt.

"How about a heads up next time? We've been freezing our asses off out here—and for what,  _exactly?_  Only to find out that your kids were in their beds the whole time. I've got home owners that want to return to their properties.  _Oh,_  and a highway that needs to reopen," the sheriff said.

"No. Not for another twenty-four hours," Hux replied

"Excuse me?" Sheriff Evans scoffed. "We can't shut down a highway for twenty-four hours. My office has been fielding phone calls all morning. The current narrative will hold for a little longer, but not if we keep the checkpoints in place."

"Evans," Hux drawled.

"The public is going to start asking some tougher questions. Right now, we've managed to keep the school's name out of it. But Cherry Lake will fall under the microscope and that's the last thing that you or I need," Sheriff Evans interrupted.

"Leave the local papers and news outlets to me," Hux sneered. "I just need you to do your job,  _sheriff."_

"Hux, if something sinister is coming then I need to know. My deputies need to be prepared," Evans insisted.

"I assume you saw the very large hound-shaped footprints in the mud," Hux stated. The thin man returned to his car as if he was in a hurry to leave.

"There can't be more of those things?" the sheriff asked in disbelief.

"Twenty-four hours," Hux repeated, before climbing in and closing the driver side door.

"This is fucking bullshit," Evans replied. The stunned sheriff walked over to the open passenger window, hoping to get in a few parting words.

"Hux, I've never seen an animal that big before—not in this area. My funding doesn't cover assault rifles and armor piercing rounds," he started. "If we're supposed to hunt these creatures then I need to bring in the posse. Spread the word to local hunters."

"You're not going to  _hunt_  anything, sheriff," Hux answered. "Keep everyone out of Cherry Lake, including your men and women. Set your watch for twenty-four hours. No one returns to the cabins. No one gets past the freeway checkpoint. That includes the officers you have stationed in the trails. I advise pulling them back…  _quickly."_

"Why, what's coming?" the sheriff asked.

Hux stared at him for a moment but didn't answer. As he put the car into reverse, the frustrated sheriff backed away.

Evans removed his hat and watched the deacon drive down the ranger's trail and out of sight. A moment later, his deputy returned with coffee.

"What was that about?" asked Shields.

The sheriff reached for his radio, holding it up to his chin. His thumb hovered over the call button, but he didn't say anything right away. Instead, he gazed over the campsite—giving it one last look.

"Sheriff?"

"I'm suspending the search for the missing teens. They're back at St. Mathews. But before we leave… I wonder if we have any of those gaming cameras in our inventory?" Evans asked.

"Trail cameras? If not, I have two motion activated ones at home," Deputy Shields replied.

* * *

 

Rey paced outside Headmistress Leia Organa's office. The young woman was alone in the hallway, which allowed her to vent. Worried for her friend's safety, Rey cursed under her breath. Had she done enough to protect Finn?

Closing her eyes, she whispered to the heavens.

"I'm not leaving without him. Please… please protect my best friend."

Finn needed all the help he could get. Avoiding the mural was easier said than done. Rey wondered if the police officers were holding him down—making him stare up at the paintings. The imagery made her blood boil. The Lost Mural needed to be destroyed, but that was a fight for a different day.

Rey continued to glance at the clock in the corner. Each passing minute stretched into an eternity. A queasy feeling replaced her grumbling stomach. It wasn't just Finn that Rey was worried about.

"No," she told herself. Ben would understand; she would make him understand.  _Somehow._

Rey continued to pace and mutter aloud. In all fairness, she needed Finn on her side. She needed someone that she could trust; someone she could confide in.

Leia Organa used to be  _that_  person, but their relationship would never be the same. Rey couldn't trust her, not anymore. Sadly, the nineteen-year-old could count the amount of people she trusted on one hand.

"Shit," Rey sighed, recalling what happened moments earlier; just after Finn entered Leia's office.

She and the headmistress sized each other up, like enemies on the opposite side of a war. And while that wasn't the case, it was certainly starting to feel that way for Rey.

The nineteen-year-old prophet could have kicked herself. She should have seen through Leia's deceptive nature from the very beginning. The headmistress always kept a secret or two, even as their friendship blossomed. Now, one of those secrets was  _out._

Professor Solo was Leia Organa's son. The revelation left Rey with more questions than answers. Why would the headmistress try to hide something like that? Was it because her son had passed away at some point in the past? Was it because Ben returned as an archangel and was still doing God's work?

Rey wanted Leia to know what she had unearthed. She needed Leia to know, so that they could move forward. So that Rey could get answers about her own past.

The look on Leia's face spoke volumes. The headmistress thinned her lips but chose to say nothing. Leia didn't want the truth about her son to go any further. Her cold stare said it all.

It gave Rey a slight sense of satisfaction, but the feeling quickly faded once the door closed and locked with Finn on the other side. Her thoughts circled back to Ben; the man she loved. Was he out of the shower yet?

_Yes_ , she realized.  _He was._

Rey could  _feel_  his presence like a cool breeze rustling through the orchards. She could almost picture the worried look on his face, while he scoured the cottage for her. But if Rey could sense his feelings and whereabouts, then he must feel her too.

Ben ran back to the bedroom dresser. It didn't take him long to realize that the amulet was gone—along with the woman he loved. Ben's fear transformed into a mixture of frustration and anger.

His raw, unfiltered emotions gave Rey goosebumps and caused her to let out a gasp. The small sound barely left her parted lips, but that was enough—enough to reveal her location. Ben turned to face the bedroom window. He stared off into the distance, as if he could see Rey through the trees and through the building.

Rey swallowed hard as her pulse began to race.

_Fuck._

She didn't want to hide from Ben. She didn't want to leave his cottage either, but this was important. She needed some space and some time to think. That was difficult to do with  _him_  around. Before Rey realized it, she found herself standing in front of the 1920s style elevator in the foyer—her finger pressing the button.

"Third floor," Rey whispered. No one would think to look for her there. The space was once a part of the old library, but it was currently under renovation.

The rickety elevator took its time closing the doors and climbing to the third floor. Rey grabbed her forehead and shut her eyes briefly. A dull pain crept along the base of her skull. The last thing she needed was a migraine.

There was a long beat before the lift settled into place, which made her anxious. With a loud squeal, the doors finally opened from left to right.

At first glance, the floor was empty and Rey smiled in relief. As the door continued, however, a dark figure stepped out from the righthand side.

"Ben!" she yelped.

* * *

On instinct, Rey took a step back.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise to find him waiting there. The well-built man blocked the entrance with his frame. His gaze was lowered at first, hiding the hurt in his eyes. Ben's hair was damp, as was the rest of him. He must have thrown clothes on in a hurry, not giving himself a chance to dry off. The charcoal undershirt he was wearing clung to his torso.

"Rey," he breathed.

As he advanced, Rey backed up until there was nowhere else to go.

Ben placed both hands against the back wall of the lift, on either side of her shoulders. His scowl faded but his gaze remained intense. He wasn't there to yell at her. No, he wanted something else. The professor scanned Rey from her waist to her chin—his eyes resting on her mouth.

Ben leaned in with parted lips. Moving slow—painfully slow—he was in search of hers.

Rey's heart pounded in her chest.  _Fuck,_  she couldn't help herself. Reaching up, she eagerly met his lips. Her hands slid around his glistening neck, locking into place.

A deep groan escaped Ben's mouth.

Rey loved the powerful feeling it gave her. She loved making her towering boyfriend purr. Ben's touch had always made her melt and it was intoxicating to know that she held the same influence over him.

"Why?" he asked between short breaks.

_Why did you leave?_

Rey could hear his thoughts. That was a  _first,_  but it didn't seem to frighten her. Hearing his voice inside her mind felt right.

"Mmm," Rey moaned into his mouth. She squeezed her thighs together every time Ben captured her tongue and sucked hard.  _Fuck,_  Ben knew how to kiss. He made her feel like she was the only thing that mattered in the whole world.

Sneaking a chance for air, Rey murmured an answer.

"You  _know._ "

Ben growled and broke the kiss. His lips lingered, however, just an inch from hers.

"Are you going to fuck me in this lift, professor? Someone could hear," Rey breathed.

"Shit," he replied, before burying his lips into her pulse. She knew exactly how to push his buttons.

"Ah," Rey panted. "Oh God. This wasn't where it was supposed to happen. Fuck."

"Don't tell me…  _the future,"_  Kylo hissed.

"Why not?" she whimpered.

Rey could barely think straight with Ben sucking on her neck. Maybe she had pushed him past the point of no return? The young woman fought to regain her composure, if only to steal one answer from the secretive man.

" _You knew_. You knew they would use the mural on my friends," Rey said hotly.

Her fingers curled into his mane, pulling hard enough to stop the professor's advance. Her right palm rested against his thrumming chest.

Ben groaned in disapproval. He could sense Rey pulling away; driving a wedge between them.

The elevator grew hotter and the couple found themselves sweating as a result.

"What?" he snarled.

"You knew that your mother was going to use  _the Lost Mural._  That's why you kept me far away… in your cabin."

"Bullshit," Ben replied. The heady, lust filled fog had cleared quickly from his mind. "Don't mention my mother right now,  _God_   _Damn!"_

Rey was good at putting on the brakes;  _a little too good_. Aside from her rose-colored cheeks, she has regained her composure. Ben would have to try harder next time. Much harder.

"You  _had_  to know," Rey pressed.

"It's always a possibility… for the protection of the students," he reasoned. "But no, I didn't know it was happening."

Rey scoffed and let go of his hair.

"I won't let you do this, Rey! I won't let you push me away. I brought you back to my place, so that the medical staff could treat you first. The school nurse lives on campus. She's two cottages down from here. She is always prepared for an emergency."

"Because you're always in need of stitches and patching up, right? Because you're fighting a secret war? How many times have you put this school in jeopardy," Rey asked.

"What on earth do you mean?"

"You saved my friends last night, for which I'm grateful. But you've been on the warpath for some time, Professor," Rey answered. "You spent years hunting down the ones responsible for the death of  _Grace._ She was the prophet you were assigned to protect, am I right?"

"Stop," Ben said in a low voice, but Rey didn't.

"The one's responsible for her death went into hiding," she continued, "but you never let them off the hook. Father San Tekka was just the last victim on your list. You thought it was over, but what if it isn't? Vengeance darkens the soul and has a way of rebounding. Couldn't it be possible that some of this darkness followed you home? _"_

Ben swallowed hard. For a moment, he looked like someone had thrown a bucket of ice water in his face. Furrowing his brow, he was clearly stumped and left searching for the right response.

"The Knights of Ren were at Cherry Lake for you, Rey. It's dangerous to go searching for answers. I warned you. I've kept you safe," Ben said, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Really?" Rey scoffed.

"Rey… where did you hear that name?" Ben gritted out.

"Father San Tekka?" she asked coyly.

_"_ _Grace!"_  he snapped.

"You should have listened to the old man. Father Tekka wasn't lying. He tried to tell you the truth before he died. He tried to tell you something important, but your anger got in the way. If only you had shown restraint," Rey said.

"Stay out of my head," Ben warned. She must be reading his mind; that was the only explanation.

"I want to understand," Rey said. "Help me to understand. Why does an Archangel come down from heaven and turn his sword on mankind? Weren't you sworn to protect us? These were people; people who made a mistake, but that doesn't justify your actions."

"There isn't a simple explanation; not one that you will accept or understand right away. My response would have been the same, if _they_  had betrayed any of my loved ones," Ben replied.

"Including you," he added.

_They?_  Rey thought, completely missing Ben's declaration.

The pair fell silent for a beat. Looking annoyed, Ben rubbed his chin. He couldn't stay there any longer; not while Rey flexed her newest ability.

"Did you hear what I said?" Ben asked.

Without warning, he turned and walked away.

"The girl lives," Rey quoted. "Does that sound familiar? Father Tekka spoke those words, just before you cut him down. You could have listened but you were too upset!"

Ben came to an abrupt stop. Glancing over his shoulder, he took one last look at Rey.

"You seem to have it all figured out. Not that it matters, but I didn't strike him down."

"I  _saw_  you," Rey challenged. "Don't lie to me, Ben Solo. You and I… we were supposed to meet. I can feel it in my core. We're supposed to be together, facing whatever challenges that come next. But we can't do that if you continue to keep the truth bottled up. I can't fall for a man who isn't going to be honest with me."

"Then don't," Ben glowered.

It was Rey's turn to fall silent, blindsided by the comment.

"The amulet should be with you at all times. If you don't like the wrist guard, fine. Wear the blasted thing as a necklace. I don't care if it gets recognized anymore," he continued.

"What does that mean?" Rey asked.

Just then, the elevator doors closed. Rey tried frantically to stop them, but it was too late. By the time they reopened, Ben was gone. In his place was a single black feather.

"Damn," Rey said, with a heavy sigh.

* * *

Rey made it downstairs just as the door to Leia's office opened. Finn emerged first, with a vacant expression on his face. He walked stiffly, imitating a zombie from a bad horror movie.

For a second, Rey's heart sank. Finn stumbled along, before managing to sneak her a playful wink. Beaming in response, Rey rushed forward and took her friend by the arm.

"What's the hurry?" Finn whispered, trying his best not to laugh.

"Ms. Kenobi, I'd like a word," Leia barked.

The headmistress was watching them from the door. It didn't sound like a request.

"Uh… I think I should get Finn something to eat, don't you?" Rey countered. The prophet didn't wait for the headmistress to respond. She continued to push them along, although Finn kept bumping into furniture and stumbling around.

"Stop acting like you're on  _The Walking Dead_ ," Rey hissed.

Finn struggled to keep his laughter at bay. He had so many questions for Rey, but this part was kind of fun.

Leia rubbed her forehead and watched the pair exit the building. The mural had never failed her before, but she was starting to doubt whether it worked on Finn.

"Fuck," she muttered.

"Do you want us to retrieve the girl?" asked one of the hulking police officers by Leia's side.

"No, our chat can wait for another time. Dragging Rey into this office would be a mistake. The Science Teacher would kick in the door _… among other things_. He'd never let us use the mural on her," Leia sighed.

"My partner and I can handle one guy," the officer insisted.

"Not that one," Leia replied. "Besides, you're a handsome man and I would hate to see anything happen to that chiseled face."

* * *

"They're not following us," Rey said, in a mixture of shock and excitement. She expected to be stopped by police officers but no one seemed to be after them.

"And it  _worked_ , right? The amulet freaking worked!" she added.

The friends moved through the courtyards like they were skipping across the clouds.

"Fuck yeah, it worked! Rey, that was so strange," Finn said, keeping up with Rey's quick strides. Removing the stone from his pocket, he returned it to her.

"I stared at the wood beams, just like you said."

Rey laughed in relief, steering them toward the cafeteria. It felt good to have the amulet in the palm of her hand. Getting Finn past  _the Lost Mural_  felt like a win.

"I have so many questions," he continued. " _Christ_ , does that mean they got to everyone? They had Poe, Claire, and the others look at the Mural."

"Yes," Rey answered.

Finn started to slow as the weight of it all sunk in. He hadn't slept or eaten in some time. Until that point, adrenaline had gotten him through the morning. His legs suddenly felt like lead and his stomach growled.

"Wait a minute, slow down. We have to sort this out. You gotta tell me everything," he said.

"Finn, I need pancakes first. I think you do, too. You look exhausted. You've been going a hundred kilometers an hour since last night. Let's get something to eat before breakfast ends."

"Kilometers?" Finn laughed.

"Miles… whatever. We need pancakes."

"Okay, Rey. Pancakes first."

The police may not have been following Finn and Rey, but that didn't mean that they weren't being watched.

Across the courtyard, on top of the adjacent building, a dark figure crept among the stone gargoyles. Ben Solo crouched next to the largest winged statue, using its size for cover.

Something about watching Rey and Finn together made his blood boil. The two students were only friends, which he understood. Rey deserved to have good people in her life. He wanted her to have friends, but Ben couldn't help the churning feeling in the pit of his stomach. He envied the seventeen-year-old.

Ben's fingers dug into the gargoyle's shoulder, clawing into the stone. His grip delivered enough force to send a deep crack into the weathered surface.

"She deserves a life," Ben said, fighting off the tightening feeling in his chest. "A life in the  _Light_ … with someone she loves."

* * *

An old military style duffle bag sat on Ben Solo's bed. The last time he used it was when he first arrived at the gates of St. Matthews. Everything he owned was in that bag, slung over his right shoulder. Ben recalled what it was like, walking through the gates for the first time. It felt like he had finally come home. That was over five years ago.

Standing over the bathroom sink, Ben sorted through his hair care products. Maybe it was better this way. Things might get better for Rey, if he wasn't around. It would certainly allow Leia to explore some  _alternatives._  After last night, that might be a necessary course of action.

Admittedly, Ben missed the open road. Since moving on campus, his motorcycle hadn't gone anywhere in some time. It would be nice to travel again. He loved the feeling of the wind on his face.

Staring at his reflection in the mirror, he sighed in resignation.

_Yes,_  he should leave. It would be safer for Rey. Her powers were clearly growing stronger, for which he felt responsible. He wasn't a guardian—not anymore. And the one prophet he had been assigned to protect…

"Well," he mumbled, heading back into the bedroom.

There was only one thing bothering him and it was something Rey said in the elevator. It was a small thing and ultimately, it shouldn't matter. Rey said that she saw Ben kill Father San Tekka, as if she had witnessed it firsthand. But that was impossible.

She was right about his intentions. Ben went to the Church of Santa Maria della Vittori to kill the old man. But how could she be  _so_ wrong about the outcome? The question nagged Ben while he continued to pack, like a mosquito buzzing in his ear.

"Fuck," Ben grunted, recalling the details of that stormy night from last summer.

* * *

Thunder shook the Church's stain-glass windows. The howling wind and rain pounded its front doors. Lor San Tekka crawled toward the entrance. Even if the old man could make it to his feet, he'd never get out of the church alive. There was nowhere left to run; nowhere to hide. Death was approaching, with a fiery lightsaber in his hand.

"Look how old you've become," Kylo Ren hissed.

With a wave of his hand, he flipped over several pews with a powerful Force Push.

"Please," San Tekka begged. "If not for my life, then for the fate of yours. It's not too late to end this madness."

Kylo Ren twirled his lightsaber in a dramatic flourish. He relished the look of terror on the old man's face.

"Tell that to Grace. Tell that to her daughter. I used to wonder if you prayed for their forgiveness—I certainly did. Do you hear that sound? The sound of the wind and the rain? No one is coming to save you, so you better make peace with the girls while you can. You won't see them where you're going."

"You don't understand, my son," Tekka graveled. "The girl lives. Kira managed to hide. She managed to escape."

"I am not your son!" Kylo Ren bellowed. "And that fire… it wasn't survivable."

His lightsaber came down across the stone floor, sending a cascade of sparks into the old man's robe. At the same time, lightning struck near the Cathedral. The thunderous sound that immediately followed, rattled the front doors.

"She did. Grace foresaw the end and there was only one way to save her daughter," Tekka continued.

"If Grace saw her death, then why didn't she prevent it?" Kylo gritted back. "She just let herself get captured, right? She just let her daughter die? Does that sound like the prophet we know!?"

The lightsaber came down on the floor again.

"Death is inevitable," Tekka stammered. "Only sometimes is it avoidable."

"Then how do you explain  _me?_ " Kylo Ren chuckled. "You're stalling, old man. But we agree on one thing: for you, death is inevitable."

San Tekka cried out while struggling to make it on to his bruised elbows.

"Grace saved her daughter, can't you see? Kira had a future beyond that fateful night; a destiny. Grace put her daughter on the path—the only path that allowed her to survive."

"Then where the hell is she? Someone would have her. A friend or a distant family member. I would know!" Kylo hissed.

"Grace sent Kira far from you. She sent her far from the angels, on the path to finding the Holy Relics," the old man coughed.

"Stop saying their names! You have no right," Kylo shouted, pointing the blade at San Tekka's face.

"You old fool. There's no evidence that the Holy Relics ever existed outside of the bible. It's a myth told by early Christians to promote their faith," the Knight continued.

"No," Tekka said wiping his mouth. "It's the work of the Divine. Our prophet made a sacrifice, to save the one she loved; to give her protection. And in doing so, she sent her daughter on the path to find the first Trinity Relic."

" _You_ … you put that nonsense in her head and now she's gone forever. Trinity Relics? I expected more, even from you," Kylo replied, raising his lightsaber back.

Suddenly, the Cathedral doors came open. Freezing rain rushed in and the wind pushed against Kylo's chest. It whipped his long hair into his eyes, making him circle the prone victim at his feet. The powerful warrior put his back to the wind swept rain. This was the end for San Tekka. No more excuses. No more interruptions. Nothing would stand in his way.

Raising his lightsaber again, he heard a gasp from outside. The voice was loud enough to be heard over the rumbling downpour.

Kylo spun around to find the source. A young woman was standing out in the rain, looking in on the horrific scene. With a hand covering her mouth, her sparkling eyes trapped his. For a moment, the pair held each other's gaze. He should  _know_  this girl—she looked so familiar. The storm around her seemed to slow down, like something out of a dream.

"Who—" Kylo started to say, but with the next  _flash_  she was gone _._  The thunderous roar chased her away, leaving him to wonder if she had been there at all.

Lor San Tekka never saw the girl. He raised his hand in defense, continuing to plead with the distracted Knight.

"Wait. Grace told me... The first relic is at Saint—"

Another flash of light erupted from above. The sizzling bolt headed straight for the Cathedral. Kylo Ren saw the white-hot flash but couldn't move out of the way in time. Lightning struck the interior, sending the powerful warrior across the altar. Lor San Tekka collapsed in a smoldering heap; badly burned and silenced forever.

* * *

"Son of a bitch," Ben shouted, knocking his toiletries from the sink. He bellowed in frustration, nearly destroying the porcelain beneath his fingertips. How in the hell did he not  _see_  it sooner?

"She was there… it was her the whole fucking time," he growled.

The girl wasn't something out of his imagination. She wasn't a ghost or heavenly vision. She was real and she was there—watching over the scene.

Ben wanted revenge; he wanted to strike Father San Tekka down. He owed it to Grace  _and_ her daughter. But he was interrupted; he was delayed. First, by the storm and then by—

"Rey," Ben said, leaving the bathroom and returning to his bedroom.

She was the only person with the power to make him reconsider; to make him hesitate.

He started to empty his duffle bag, spilling the neatly folded contents onto the bed. He couldn't leave, not now. Ben felt like such a fool. He was so quick to dismiss the events of that evening. And why shouldn't he?  _It was done,_  or so he thought.

* * *

Rey savored the last big bite of blueberry pancakes. Breakfast turned out to be better than expected. The school hadn't served stacks of blueberry since the first week of classes.

Finn snickered at his friend, watching her in awe like always. Rey could eat anyone under the table, including the best athlete at the school.

"Stop," Rey chuckled with a mouthful. She suddenly felt embarrassed for having so much. And it didn't help that Finn was staring at her like she was some sort of Calculus equation.

"I'm sorry," she offered with her cheeks still full.

"No, its fine," Finn said, with a fading smile. His gaze left hers and focused on the cafeteria doors, as if someone unexpected had just walked in.

"What?" Rey asked, feeling a shiver running down her spine.

"Everyone leave," came the commanding voice of Ben Solo. His vocals boomed throughout the student cafeteria.

"Go outside."

Most of the tables were empty at this point, but there were small groups of students spread across the room. Like drones, they left the tables and exited the building without saying a word. That included Finn, who grumbled under his breath and left Rey behind.

"Finn!?" Rey called out in shock.

She watched in disbelief while Finn passed Professor Solo. Teacher and student glared at each other for a moment, but Finn kept on walking.

"What the hell was that, Ben?" Rey shouted, slamming her palms on the table and standing up.

The professor didn't answer. He walked slowly toward Rey's table with his lips pressed tightly together.

_Shit,_  Rey thought. Was this Leia's doing? Maybe they weren't in the clear after all.

The prophet wanted to prove that she wasn't intimidated. Ben would never harm her, so why should she be? Rey left the table and went to meet the fallen angel in the center aisle.

"Have you come to take me back to your mother's office?" Rey asked with a hint of defiance. Her chin was up and her hands were on her hips.

"No. I just wanted to see the look on your face when I said  _it_ ," he answered.

"When you said what?" Rey scoffed.

"Hello…  _Kira,"_  Ben hissed.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! So, we're gearing up for the second half of the story. Aspects of the school have been intentionally cloaked in mystery, but its time for the curtain to get pulled back. Personally, I need time to work out the details, because I know readers have questions. Thank you for being patient. Ben and Rey will be getting together very soon; its their story. I felt like they needed to have this fight, so that they can move past all the baggage and start fresh. Their relationship will always be a bit taboo, but its certainly much deeper and more meaningful than something scandalous. 


	13. Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben Solo... standing alone in a cafeteria.

Ben Solo moved closer to Rey Kenobi, eliminating the space between them. For a moment, the cafeteria was silent. Under any other circumstances, this would be an ideal situation for the young couple. Rey's pulse raced, but it wasn't because she was alone with the man of her dreams.

"What did you call me?" Rey asked, trying her best to hold Ben's heated gaze.

The nineteen-year old was completely blindsided by the name, "Kira."

Searching her face, Ben fixated on the blushing details. He admired so much about Rey. Her unbreakable spirit was an inspiration, even if it frustrated him sometimes. There was so much about Rey that he didn't know; so much that he still needed to learn. But he knew one thing for certain: Rey had a  _tell_. The flicker in her eyes changed whenever she was caught in a lie.

"Kira," he repeated.

"No one calls me that," Rey said, swallowing the lump in her throat. "My name is Rey."

"No one calls you that?" Ben smirked. "What an interesting response. But someone  _did_  call you that at one point, right?

Rey stammered and struggled to find the right answer.

The science teacher gave his student time to regain her composure. Chuckling softly, Ben began to circle Rey. He noticed her freckled chest as he passed. She was blushing all over now.

"That's not my name," Rey stated. "And what about this is supposed to be funny?"

"In our last conversation, I worried you might be reading my thoughts," Ben hissed. "You kept quoting the old man like it was scripture. As if his dying breath had been influenced by a higher power. Now I'm wondering if it was."

"I don't understand," Rey said.

"Oh, I think you do. Can I share a little story?" Ben asked, leaning in close and whispering in her ear. His hand ghosted over the small of Rey's back.

"You tell me if it sounds familiar," he instructed.

Rey shivered from the warm feeling of his breath. Having his lips so close had an immediate effect on her. Ben saw her slight shiver and backed off a bit. He could blow on her neck later. Right now, he wanted Rey to listen and absorb every word.

"There was once a young woman named  _Grace_. Like you, she was smart, kind, and resourceful. And like you, she was  _special._  But her family didn't understand just how special she was. They considered their daughter's visions to be the work of the devil. Nothing could be further from the truth, of course. Grace was robbed of a childhood because her parents feared her. In fact, she spent her sweet sixteen in a West Midlands mental institution—and not a good one either. The local officials shut it down right after she escaped."

"I don't… I don't believe you," Rey stuttered.

"Grace wasn't crazy. She didn't belong in an institution," Ben clarified. "She was born to be a prophet; it was her calling. The problem was that no one  _upstairs_  knew about her abilities. Incredibly, Grace had flown under the radar. Archangels are constantly searching for prophets, but they failed to discover her as a child. That's  _rare._  When you consider that Grace used her abilities frequently, it's astounding that she wasn't found sooner."

"Maybe she didn't  _want_  to be found as a child," Rey offered in a shaky voice.

"Like mother… like daughter," Ben replied.

Rey wished that she could look away. Ben's stare was unforgiving. He trapped her watery eyes as if he was trying to peer into her soul.

"My powers didn't start until I arrived at St. Matthew's," she insisted.

"That's what we believe," Ben nodded. "But on some level, you didn't want to be found, too. Certainly not as a teenage runaway. You managed entry into an exclusive school, Rey. The fact that you're here at St. Matthews cannot be a coincidence. It's Providence."

"This is fascinating, but what does it have to do with me?" Rey snapped. A single tear ran down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away.

_Fuck,_  she cursed internally. Why was this effecting her so much?

Ben's tone and features softened after seeing Rey's eyes well up. His hand inched closer to hers, until his fingertips brushed along her palm.

"Rey, the power you have is dangerous without proper training and control. Seeing the future is like looking through a window," he explained gently. "Let's say you witnessed a bad car accident. I'm talking about serious, maybe fatal injuries here. You might feel the need to check on the drivers and call for an ambulance."

"Of course," Rey said.

"Well, what if the car accident appeared in a vision or dream? You'd want to prevent it if you could. I know you, Rey. You would search for one of the drivers. Try to delay their progress in some way. But by changing the future—by preventing the car accident—you may have allowed something much worse to happen down the line."

Rey's bottom lip trembled. She considered the dream that had been haunting her for some time. The night Kylo Ren murdered Lor San Tekka, striking him down with his fiery sword.

Ben cleared his throat and waited a moment. He didn't like seeing Rey upset like this. It carved into his very soul.

"Your mother,  _Grace,_  suppressed her visions for years. She moved all over the countryside in an attempt to leave the past behind. She even changed her last name. For a while, it worked. Grace carved out a new life and settled down. But when she got pregnant, the visions returned. Her abilities came back stronger—and with horrifying precision."

"Oh,  _God,"_  Rey said, dabbing at her swollen eyes.

"After you were born, Grace was finally discovered by the Archangels," Ben continued. "Like I said, your mother was smart and resourceful. She wasn't fazed when the envoy arrived on her doorstep. She welcomed the angels into her home, as if she had been waiting for that day for a long time."

The statement left Rey with a tightening feeling up and down her chest. She hated crying in front of other people, especially Ben Solo.

"A lot of good it did," Rey replied.

"Rey, I wasn't in Heaven when Grace was discovered. It wasn't my time  _yet._  But I assure you that the Archangels wanted to protect your mother at all costs. There was even a fight between the factions; everyone wanted the honor."

"Factions?" Rey sniffled.

"It's true," Ben sighed.

"Archangels are mostly split into two major factions. The Jedi and the Knights of Ren. They are on the same team but their goals vary drastically. It's been that way for at least five hundred years. Anyway, the factions wanted to go to war over Grace. They believed she was incredibly important and they were  _right._  But thanks to your mother, disaster was averted. She agreed to have the Knights of Ren as her personal guardians, while the Jedi watched over her family."

"The arrangement gave both groups access to your mother," Ben added, after a beat.

"That explains the long absences," Rey said bitterly. She brushed over her childhood, recalling the key moments that her mother missed.

"It explains the creepy adults hanging near the house. Damn, there were some weirdos. They ruined my fifth birthday party."

Rey found the nearest chair and slumped into the seat. Everything about the conversation felt so deflating. There was a time when Rey wanted answers, but digging in the past was too painful. She found comfort in denial. Childhood scars were easier for the nineteen-year-old to simply cover up.

"What could have been so fucking important? You make it sound like my mom was the second coming or something! I'm sorry, but the last time I checked, the world is still a mess. What am I missing here?" Rey said.

With a crack of her voice, Rey lost the battle with her watery eyes. Searing tears flowed freely now.

Ben's eyes widened and his heart poured for the woman in front of him. Kneeling before Rey, he placed his hands onto hers.  _Fuck._  He pushed her too far, too fast.

"You kept her from me!" Rey snapped.

"No. Not me," Ben soothed. "I was assigned to protect her near the end,  _yes."_

Ben pulled Rey against his chest, embracing her with his strong arms. For several minutes, the couple was still. Rey sniffled and dried her tears against his shirt. Her fingers curled into the fabric and stretched it.

"But you didn't," Rey whispered. "She's  _gone_ … because you didn't do your job."

"Rey," Ben sighed.

"You know… I thought that you killed Lor San Tekka to avenge my mother's death.  _Kylo Ren_ , the avenging angel with black wings and a fiery sword. As horrible as it sounds, I may have hoped that was the case. To know that someone other than me still cared about her. But you were just shifting the blame, right? The Knights of Ren banished you for the death of their prophet and this was your desperate attempt to prove your worthiness."

"No. I'm sorry, but no. You're wrong about me," Ben countered. "Grace placed her faith in the wrong people. Her so called  _friends_ put her life in danger. They helped her hide from us… in the one place that I couldn't go."

Rey scoffed at the notion. Pressing her palms into his chest, she tried feebly to break away. The half-hearted attempt failed and made her to let out a frustrated groan.

"Ben, you just told me that she hid from Archangels for  _years._  She wouldn't need that kind of help."

Ben eased his hold on Rey, leaning back enough to look in her watery eyes.

"I would have died protecting your mother. I would follow Grace to the end of the world, if she demanded we make the journey. That was my level of devotion," Ben stated.

"I'm not the only one who felt that way, either," he added.

"But you're already  _dead,_  right? So, it's a figure of speech," Rey snapped.

"You've felt my heartbeat. What does that tell you?" Ben said, letting go of the woman he loved. She didn't back away, but he could feel her trying to put a barrier between them.

"That I'm in love with a  _creature,_ " Rey said mournfully. "A creature caught somewhere between heaven and earth. You can never go back… and you despise being here."

Ben inhaled sharply, finding himself at a loss for words. His feelings for Rey were genuine. How could she not see? It's true that he considered leaving St. Matthew's and maybe she sensed that was the case. But that was for her own protection. Deep down, he didn't want to go.

"I need you to answer a question honestly. Can you do that for me?" Rey asked after an extended pause.

With a slight nod, Ben replied, "Yes."

"My mum gave up everything when she left your protection. Why would she dump her only child on the doorstep of an abusive acquaintance? What was so bad about her life with the Knights of Ren, that would cause her to abandon  _me?"_

Ben rubbed his stubbly chin. The bluntly phrased question left him filled with regret.

"Rey, had I  _known_  that you were alive," he began.

"No. I don't want you to carry that," Rey interrupted. "You're not the one who should feel guilty. Please, just answer my question."

"Okay. I think that part of it… a big part of it… had to do with protecting  _you_ ," Ben said.

"By leaving me behind?" Rey said incredulously.

"I went after a lot of people because of her death," Ben said. "You may not want to hear this part, but there are answers. People get very talkative when they are dangling from the top of a building. I can help you fill in most of the blanks, but some of the answers we'll need to discover  _together."_

"Together," Rey repeated.

Nibbling on her bottom lip, the young woman seemed hesitant. Perhaps she didn't trust him fully. Using a mind trick on Finn certainly didn't help matters there.

"You don't look convinced," Ben said.

"It's not that. I can't shake the feeling like we're missing something obvious. My mum must have given you some indication that she wasn't happy. You spent a lot of time with her, correct?"

"Yes," Ben answered slowly.

"But maybe she couldn't tell you. I mean, she may have had an issue with the Knights of Ren. They're certainly not the friendliest bunch. What if she wanted to switch over to the Jedi? Are the two groups really so different?"

Ben cleared his throat.

"Well, they _are._ The problem is perspective. Point of view—"

Just then, the cafeteria doors whipped open. A pair of security guards stood in the doorway with surprised looks on their faces. They were looking for Professor Solo, but they didn't expect to find him alone with a blurry-eyed student. Out of context, the scene was an awkward one to stumble across.

"Great," Rey hissed.

"What is it?" Ben growled, stepping in front of Rey and shielding her.

"Sorry to interrupt, Sir. The headmistress is looking for you. It's urgent," said the first guard.

"Tough shit. We're in the middle of a conversation," Ben replied.

Rey turned away and tugged at her sleeve. She dried her eyes and used the time to collect her thoughts again.  _Fuck._ She had forgotten all about Finn. He must be so confused right now.

"It's a security issue, Sir," replied the second guard.

"Fine," Ben snapped. "We'll be right there."

Licking his bottom lip, he waited for the guards to leave.

"I'm going to find Finn," Rey said once the coast was clear. "I don't know what mojo you summoned to turn everyone into a drone— _and I don't want to know."_

"Here. Take my hand," Ben said, offering her the chance to join him.

"What?" Rey asked.

"I need you to trust me. If you want answers, this will be the first step," he said.

"Alright," Rey agreed.

Placing her hand into his inviting palm, she took a deep breath. In the blink of an eye, the couple was gone.

* * *

The neatly arranged knickknacks in Leia's office rattled across the shelves. Looking up from her desk, the headmistress was puzzled by the sudden shaking around her. A gust of wind followed, whipping through the room as if the windows had been left open.

Startled, Leia clutched her chest. The abrupt arrival of her son and his girlfriend nearly gave her a heart attack.

"Jesus, you scared me half to death. How many times have I told you not to do that?" she asked.

The headmistress caught her breath while meeting Rey's gaze.

"And what's  _she_  doing here?"

Rey expected an icy reception from Leia and she wanted to have a response ready for their next encounter. However, the nineteen-year-old prophet wasn't prepared to see her so soon.

"She has a name," Ben grumbled while raking fingers through his hair. This little feud between the women in his life needed to come to an end.

Rey's lips parted. No one needed to speak up for her. She had a voice and intended to use it, but right now her attention was split between the ceiling and the conversation. The urge to look up was overwhelming. Using her peripherals, Rey carefully examined the ceiling. The bland white paneling was back in place, hiding the evil mural lurking on the other side.

Sighing in relief, Rey turned her focus to the heated discussion that was playing out in front of her.

"This isn't the time," Leia continued. "Maybe we can sit down after—"

"Stop right there," Ben interrupted. "Rey is a part of this. She deserves to be here; to have a say. Keeping her in the dark is no longer an option."

Clearing her throat, Leia nodded toward the figure standing behind the couple.

"So...  _you're_  the one they're after," drawled a snide voice.

Armitage Hux was standing by the window, gazing across the courtyards when Ben and Rey appeared out of thin air. The corners of his mouth curled when he realized that Professor Solo wasn't alone.

"Hux!" Ben snapped. Angling his large frame, he put himself between Rey and the deacon.

"Curious," Armitage said, ignoring Professor Solo's threatening stance.

The deacon's beady gaze wormed past the science teacher, coming to a rest on Rey Kenobi. He was familiar with the girl. She was well liked by the faculty and possessed a megawatt smile—which even he could appreciate.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't I have you in my AP History class? At the beginning of the semester, if memory serves? I believe you lasted two whole days."

Rey's brows snapped together. The last thing she wanted was to converse with the silver-tongued serpent of St. Matthew's. She felt like Hux was trying to undress her with his icy glare.

"Careful, deacon," Rey replied. "I  _know_  you're in the business of collecting souls. You try to come after mine and I'll bury you."

Ben chuckled. Damn, he loved this woman.

"How charming," Hux said, caught off guard. "You're certainly spirited."

"Alright," Leia said, trying to restore some sort of decorum. She didn't want the deacon to say one more word to Rey. The nineteen-year-old prophet looked like a lioness ready to pounce.

Hux gave Rey a sly smile, egging her on.

_Who the hell was this brash girl, really?_  he wondered. She was important to Leia  _and_  Ben Solo; the question was  _how_  important?

Normally, the deacon wouldn't give Rey's schedule change a second thought; students dropped the AP class all the time. But was there something else behind Rey's decision to leave? The girl was special to Leia; that much was clear. Hux knew that they shared tea on Sunday afternoons. Perhaps she had been coerced into dropping the course? Maybe they didn't want him getting to close to their prized student?

Ben Solo's puffed out chest merely confirmed his suspicion.

The girl's relationship with the faculty didn't explain the melee at Cherry Lake, however. That part was a tantalizing mystery. Archangels and Hellhounds didn't come to earth to capture teenagers on a whim.

_Why should this little delinquent be so important?_  Hux thought.

"Stop looking at her like that!" Ben ordered.

Hux raised his eyebrows briefly. Looking from Rey to Ben, one part of the mystery came to the surface. The broad-shouldered knight had overplayed his hand. Hux could  _hear_ the devotion in Ben's voice. That over-bearing, over-protective tone. What they had wasn't a normal student-teacher relationship.

Rey could sense Ben's anger boiling over. She let her fingertips trail down the warrior's elbow and forearm. Her touch had a calming effect, although Ben refused to let down his guard completely.

The high school senior's gesture didn't go unnoticed by Hux, who was watching the couple with great interest.

"I have been on this earth for a long time," Hux started. "I've never seen or heard of Archangels fighting each other before… and over _one girl_ , too. You're quite the enigma, Ms. Kenobi. Do you know why our winged friends are after you?"

"Shut the fuck up," Ben hissed.

"Ben," Leia said warily. The last thing she needed right now was to be caught in the middle of a pissing contest.

"We're on the same side, correct? Working toward the same goal? You said so yourself; the time for discretion has passed," Hux said.

The deacon moved away from Ben and joined Leia by her desk. Hux relaxed a bit, now that he was outside of the science teacher's reach.

"Last night there was a Hellhound at Cherry Lake," Hux started.

"We know," Ben interrupted.

"What you don't know is that it was the first of many. Early this morning, I sensed the arrival of hundreds more," the deacon continued.

_"_ _Hundreds?"_  Leia asked in disbelief. The headmistress fell back into her seat. Could there really be so many?

"You mean there are more of those things?" Rey said, not caring if she was speaking out of turn.

"That's not possible," Ben grumbled. Folding his arms, he glared at Leia. His mother couldn't be buying this ridiculous assessment.

"They're converging on the campgrounds as we speak. I've instructed the deputies to keep everyone away… at least for twenty-four hours," Hux continued.

Rey rubbed the side of her neck, avoiding the scrutinizing glare of Armitage Hux. She didn't trust the creep. Just standing in the same room with him was making her skin crawl.

"Wait. What?" Leia interjected. "Why would Hellhounds return to the lake? The fight is long over. No one's there anymore."

Hux finally shifted his icy stare away from Rey and focused on the posed question.

"I'm not sure they got the memo. Hellhounds are digging in near the campgrounds; burrowing trenches along the ranger's trail," he answered.

"Burrowing where? To St. Matthew's?" Ben asked.

"Difficult to say. It's a possibility,  _yes,"_  Hux admitted.

"But you're not sure?" Ben prodded.

Hux made a gesture to his temple, tapping it twice with his middle and index fingers.

"The voices from below… the endless current of unholy whispers has fallen suspiciously silent. Someone down there doesn't want me eavesdropping," the deacon stated.

Ben and Rey shared a quick glance. Rey suddenly understood the role Armitage Hux played and his value to the school. The deacon had the ability to sense creatures like Hellhounds. He was like an antenna for all things sinister; St. Matthew's very own early warning system. That may be over-simplifying his part, however. Clearly, Hux did many other things for the headmistress.

"Their target couldn't be St. Matthew's. If the school was the endgame, why not start someplace closer? Cherry Lake is over a mile away and up a steady incline," Leia said. She didn't want to believe it was true.

"St. Matthew's  _could_  be their intended destination. For now, we must assume that it is. It might take them years to dig out a tunnel, but we should prepare for the worst," Hux reasoned.

"If those creatures are going to be around for  _years,_  then we need to warn someone," Rey insisted.

"I already have," Hux replied snidely. "I am certain the hounds will leave before the twenty-four-hour window."

Rey seemed puzzled by this. Why would they abandon the tunnel so soon, if they had years of digging in front of them?

While Leia asked Hux about the Sheriff and the deputies by the lake, Ben leaned in and whispered to her.

"Don't worry. Even if it's true—and I don't see how it could be—Hellhounds have much shorter lifespans on earth. They can't stay here for extended periods, not without returning to regenerate. Healing takes considerable time, especially this close to hallowed ground," Ben explained.

"Hallowed?" Rey whispered. "You mean St. Mathew's?"

"Yes," Ben answered.

"The campus was built on an interesting stretch of land," Hux chimed in. The deacon didn't miss a single word that had been spoken between the couple, despite conversing with Leia at the same time.

"This doesn't make sense," Leia frowned. "Hellhounds protect the gates of Hell. They're rarely dispatched to earth, and that's usually for an escaped soul. At most, they're sent in packs of  _three_ —not by the hundreds. What you're saying suggests something deeply concerning."

"I know," Hux replied. "This is our predicament."

"What's more concerning than hundreds of Hellhounds?" Rey asked.

The headmistress pursed her lips together, looking carefully at the young woman.

"I'm more concerned about the Dark Entity who summoned the army. Demon or otherwise, that show of power shouldn't be available to a Darksider. Not on earth, anyway. This was not the work of an average demon, looking to extend his stay by making deals with desperate people," Leia stated.

Rey inhaled sharply. _A Dark Entity._ She had encountered one in the girl's locker room. It spoke to her and left her reeling with a blinding migraine.

Ben placed a hand on the small of Rey's back. He seemed to know what she was thinking, because the same thought had entered his mind.

"Apparently, Ms. Kenobi has value to  _both_  sides," Hux stated. "The question is  _why?_ "

"Why?" Rey asked.

"Why are you so valuable?" Hux clarified.

"Rey, you don't have to answer that," Ben said abruptly. Taking a step forward, he looked to change the subject altogether.

"I should return to the lake. I must see the Hellhounds firsthand. See what we're up against. Maybe I can even catch a glimpse of their Master."

"No!" Leia and Rey shouted in unison.

Ben's eyes widened. Rey and his mother had the same disapproving look on their faces and it was a bit surreal.

Hux laughed openly at the response.

"Do you find something funny about this?" Ben said after an annoyed pause.

"Maybe a little. I have told you everything I know," Hux said. "But I can see that none of you are in a sharing mood, which is unfortunate. For me to effectively serve this school, I need to have all the pertinent information."

"I am a prophet," Rey said, breaking the awkward silence. "Sometimes I see future events. I think that's why everyone is after me."

"Rey!" Ben snapped.

Hux smiled briefly while processing the juicy admission. Leia and Ben looked paler than usual, confirming the girl's abilities. She was more special than he anticipated. But before the deacon could figure out how to use this information for his own benefit, his smile faded. Hux considered Rey's identity, weighing it against recent events.

"No. No, that can't be the only reason," Hux said, thinking out loud. His trademark sneer had returned.

"Armitage," Leia began.

"Hang on," Rey interrupted, "Let's hear what he has to say."

"Right. Well, seeing the future—or at least one version of the future—would make Ms. Kenobi an asset to many. But that doesn't explain the Hellhounds amassing at Cherry Lake. A prophet could be valuable to the Dark Side, but it's far too risky," Hux said.

"A demon  _is_  behind this," Ben stated.

"You're missing the full picture. There is something much larger in play. Demons survive by operating in the shadows. Standing toe-to-toe with Archangels is a foolish endeavor. Even if you could summon enough energy to bring a Hellhound army to earth, what's the point? There is enough heat coming from below; we don't need it coming from  _on high_ , too. Especially when you consider what happened the last time," Hux replied.

"What do you mean?" Rey asked.

"Demons have made the mistake of going after a prophet before," Leia chimed in. "It didn't go so well… for either party."

Rey looked down and struggled to keep her emotions in check. She realized that they were talking about her mother. Leia and Hux were clueless about the relation, not that it eased the pain.

"In this case, the risk appears to be worth the reward," Armitage continued. "We've been left in the dark and the stakes have never been higher. St. Matthew's is in the crosshairs and all we know is that they want Ms. Kenobi. Her powers alone don't explain the activity at Cherry Lake."

"I'm sorry but that's not good enough," Leia said. "Have you consulted with the  _others?"_

_Others?_  Rey wondered, casting her gaze to Ben. The science teacher looked like he had heard enough.

"They would tell us the same thing… only they haven't done the legwork. I was there this morning. I'm the one who spoke to the sheriff and kept the media away from this quagmire," Hux answered.

"Alright. I'm going to check out the lake again," Ben announced.

"Not alone you're not," Leia said.

"I can fly over and scout the area Hux mentioned. No one will see me and we need the reconnaissance," he replied.

"Wait, Ben," Rey said softly.

She couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to him. Grabbing his hand, she flashed her sparkling hazel eyes into his—begging the science teacher to stay.

"I don't like this," she warned.

"I know," Ben said in a low voice. "I couldn't bear to be apart from you, not for any length of time. I'm coming right back, Rey."

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise," Ben vowed.

"Ugh, fine," Leia said, rolling her eyes. The headmistress placed her hands on the desk, protecting her papers and bracing for the hasty exit.

Ben Solo leaned over Rey, resting his forehead on hers. Rey forced herself to smile, which was more for his benefit than anything. If she couldn't go with him, then she'd at least be supportive. His right hand traced over her upper arm, before ghosting along her elbow and settling on her wrist.

"Okay," he whispered.

With a sudden gust of wind, Ben Solo was gone.

Rey froze in place as a hollow feeling spread across her chest. For a few moments, she stared at the empty spot where Ben had been standing.

Armitage Hux turned slightly and faced Leia. He began speaking in a hushed voice.

"What we need is more information," Hux said.

"That's your department," Leia replied.

"I'll send out feelers; access the usual channels. We're in a unique situation here and it's all hands-on deck, Leia. Maybe you could make a long-distance phone call? Meet that brother of yours for lunch," Hux said cryptically.

Rey tilted her head, concentrating on the lowered voices behind her. The deacon and the headmistress were being intentionally vague. Maybe they didn't trust her? That suited the prophet, since she didn't trust them either.

_Let them have their secrets_ , Rey thought. With that, she headed for the exit.

"Ms. Kenobi, wait a moment," Leia called out.

Rey's hand was already on the doorknob, but she held up anyway. The young woman didn't want to spend one more second in the office.

"Let's not make a huge production here. It was your idea to throw a party at Cherry Lake. I can't punish the others. I'd like to, but wiping their memories was punishment enough."

"That's the understatement of the year," Rey grumbled.

"You'll spend one week in detention. End of discussion," Leia stated. "Now get out of my office."

* * *

Rey should have been thrilled to leave the administration building. Detention wasn't the end of the world. The sun was out and shining in her face. That usually brought a smile to her lips, but not today. She even skipped down the building's familiar steps, but that was out of habit and it did little to cheer her up.

Deep down, something was wrong.

The prophet could _feel_  it in the pit of her stomach. Rey scanned the horizon, taking in the school as if it was her first day on campus again. Was anything about St. Matthew's real? The school seemed like a front for something nefarious. For all she knew, the entire staff could have been in on the secret.

Facing the north, she pictured Cherry Lake and bit down on her lower lip. The man she loved was already there, flying over the campgrounds.

"You promised you'd come back to me," she said aloud.

But Ben wouldn't be back, at least not right away. That was the dreadful feeling pooling in her stomach. Maybe it was just anxiety. Maybe it was women's intuition. Or maybe… it was her powers at work.

"Rey!" Finn shouted from across the courtyard. The out-of-breath teenager took a chance, hoping that she might be on this side of the campus.

"Hey, Rey!" he shouted again.

Breaking into a sprint, Finn cut across the flower beds and landscape.

Rey swallowed hard and turned to find her friend.

"Oh, Finn," she cried in relief. "I'm so sorry about breakfast. Please forgive me."

"Rey, what the hell happened to me?" he panted.

Crinkling her nose, Rey struggled to find an explanation. Professor Ben Solo used what could only be described as 'mind control' over the students in the cafeteria. She didn't even know that was possible, but she witnessed the whole fucking thing.

"How did Professor Solo do that? I got up and left, even though I wanted to stay. It was like an out of body experience, where I just watched myself leave," Finn said.

"I've never felt so powerless," he added.

"I don't know. And I'm not sure why it affected you and not me," Rey admitted.

"Come on, Rey. Solo clearly wanted you alone. Maybe that amulet thing protected you. Or maybe you're being controlled by him right now," Finn countered.

"Are you kidding me?" Rey asked.

Striking like a coiled viper, she flicked Finn's ear. He tried to wiggle out of the way, but he moved too late.

"Ah, shit!" he cursed loudly.

"Do you still think I'm being controlled?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No… no," Finn grimaced.

"Alright, I'm sorry. You're here now and that's the important thing," she replied. "I can always depend on you."

"Rey, how are you not more upset by this?" Finn asked, rubbing his sore earlobe.

"Oh, I'm plenty upset about  _everything_ ," Rey answered. "My boyfriend used mind control on you. Now he's gone and I have a sinking feeling that he's not coming back. At least half of the teachers here are demons in disguise. Hellhounds have taken over Cherry Lake. What else? There's a mural in the headmistress' office that wipes people's memories."

"Okay. Alright," Finn said, trying to calm her down. He suddenly realized that Rey must have been crying a few moments earlier. Her eyes were still a little swollen.

"You're the only person here that I can talk to about this shit," Rey said.

Finn clenched his jaw. He couldn't help feeling like they were both in over their heads. Maybe Rey was starting to figure that out as well?

"We'll figure out something. There must be a way to protect you from mind control. The faculty library has a section of books that are written in Latin. They can't be merely for academic interest," Rey said after a pregnant pause.

"Alright," Finn nodded. He trusted his friend, even if her taste in men was questionable.

"First things first," Rey started, glancing back at Leia's window. "We need something in the interim. Something to protect ourselves from the enemy inside the gates."

"Like what?" Finn asked, furrowing his brow.

"A lightsaber," Rey answered. "A weapon of the Archangels. It's a sword made of a blue flame and it can cut through anything. And I think… I think I know where to start looking."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So sorry for the delay. Phew, these were a couple really tricky conversations to get right. LOL. I felt like I re-read it a dozen times. It's a tricky thing because I wanted to give everyone backstory and information, while setting up the chapters to follow. It's easy to stress over the addition of one line (here and there), that could spoil the ending. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!


	14. The Return of Kylo Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Ben Solo has disappeared...

The frigid Sunday morning had transformed into an unseasonably warm day. The St. Matthew's campus was buzzing with students, who were outside enjoying the weather. No one seemed to notice the extra security posted by the front gates. No one except Rey Kenobi and her best friend Finn.

The pair had found a spot away from the student horde, taking refuge under the large fountain. Rey didn't want to be overheard and the fountain provided enough noise to prevent eavesdroppers. Plus, she had always enjoyed the unique statues in the middle.

"I doubt we'll see many more days like this," Finn stated. After everything he had been through in the past twenty-four hours, he was grateful to be outside with Rey. It was far more appealing than being trapped inside Leia Organa's office.

 _Christ_ , he never wanted to go back in there.

"Are we really talking about the weather?" Rey snickered. She had been quietly sketching on a notepad for the past two minutes.

"I suppose so," Finn replied. He tried to see what his friend was making but she angled the notepad away, like she was embarrassed to show him.

"Okay. Promise not to laugh?" she said, showing Finn the final drawing.

"I see," he said while taking in the lines and contours of the sketch. "So, that's a lightsaber?"

Rey nodded. "It's a metallic handle… or hilt, rather. I don't know how it works exactly, but I'm certain that I'm supposed to find  _one._  The blade resembles a beam of light, but the weapon handles like a sword."

"Hmm," Finn said. He watched closely as Rey continued to sketch. She added in a flickering blade.

"It goes like this." As she continued, Rey started humming the melody to  _Take Me Home, Country Roads_. She wasn't sure why the tune was stuck in her head as of late.

"And you believe that every angel carries these weapons, or is it just the Archangels?" Finn said after a beat.

Rey grinned from ear to ear. Her best friend was taking everything better than she expected. Finn's eyes hadn't glossed over yet. More importantly, he didn't think that she was crazy.

"Archangels carry them, like the ones we faced out at Cherry Lake," Rey answered.

"Geez," Finn said with a grimace. It suddenly dawned on him just how lucky they were. Both he and Rey had escaped that night without any injuries. Things could have gone very differently.

"I thought angels were supposed to be the good guys?" he continued.

" _I know_. Trust me, I'm right there with you," Rey replied. The young prophet had so many questions herself. There was so much to learn about her abilities and what they truly meant. She had plenty of experience dealing with Archangels, however, and they seemed to be raging assholes.

Finn cleared his throat. He was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. Truthfully, he was never sure if God existed. Despite being raised in a Catholic household, Finn was always skeptical. But after everything he had seen and witnessed, angels and demons seemed like the only plausible explanation. So, it stood to reason there would be a God, and that Heaven and Hell were real.

"I'm going to need to delete my browser history," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Rey hummed.

"Oh,  _nothing._  I'm sorry, but something is bugging me. How does it know where to stop?" Finn asked, taking another look at the lightsaber.

"What?" Rey said, responding with a raised eyebrow. She didn't understand the question at first.

Finn pointed to the tip of the blade which ended in a rounded point. "If it's made of light that can cut through anything, how does it know where to stop? Wouldn't the light just continue forever… or until it bounced into something?"

"I'm not… sure," Rey answered. "Maybe it has something to do with the inner workings?" She chewed on her bottom lip. Rey didn't know enough about the swords to be certain. She needed to ask Ben, once he came back.

Suddenly, the prophet felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. How long had she and Finn been sitting there?

"Crap," Rey said, letting the notepad tumble from her hands. Standing abruptly, she looked toward the horizon.

"What?" Finn asked, looking puzzled by the outburst. "What is it?"

"It's Ben," Rey said, clutching her chest. Her pulse was racing now and beads of sweat formed along her forehead. "Something's wrong. He should have been back by now!"

* * *

The clear sky over Cherry Lake offered an unobstructed view of the mountains. The noon sun created sharp contrasts over the picturesque setting. Ben Solo circled high above the shimmery water, taking in the gorgeous view. His large frame and twenty-foot wingspan cast a distinct shadow on the lake and shoreline below.

At first, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The lake was quiet and a cool breeze swept through his hair. It was the kind of view he hoped to share with Rey one day. Thinking about her brought a smile to his lips.

"One day," Ben murmured. One day while he still had the chance.

While passing over the campgrounds, Ben started whistling. If the Hellhounds were here, they were staying underneath the dense forest canopy. He continued to scan the area, gliding in effortless arcs. Much like a hawk, Ben took advantage of the thermals—warm columns of rising air—using them to control his descent.

From the lower vantage point, he could see fresh piles of mud. The darker soil was the last thing that Ben wanted to find.

"Damn," Ben said, clenching his jaw. Banking around for a third pass, he dropped lower still.

There was movement underneath the nearest evergreens. Ben shaded his gaze and focused on the large plumes of dirt and mud. It reminded him of the wheels of a pickup truck, spinning in the mud and getting nowhere. But this was multiplied by a factor of a thousand.

Ben's gaze widened; he could see their menacing silhouettes now.

"Shit," he cursed.

Dozens of Hellhounds were lined in a row, like an infantry. There were so many, Ben couldn't count them all. The beasts climbed over each other, fighting to get their turn to dig. Several deep trenches were carved into the ranger's trail. Ben was certain there were more Hellhounds in those pits as well.

When he came around for a fourth pass, several beasts left the cover of the canopy. They ran toward the water's edge and started barking at him.

The sunlight had an immediate effect on the Hellhounds. It singed their fur and flesh, creating a horrible smell. Trails of smoke followed their every movement. The beasts didn't seem to mind, or notice—which was perverse. Sticking to the shore, they followed the former Archangel.

"Great," Ben said, sizing up the odds.

The school wasn't in immediate danger, but that didn't ease his concern. Most of the hounds here would perish soon, especially if they went into the sunlight. That wouldn't stop the Dark Entity from sending more, though. With enough time and persistence, the beasts would eventually burrow underneath the gates of St. Matthew's.

Ben hated to admit it.  _Yes,_  Armitage Hux was right. He could already hear the deacon gloating.

It wasn't like Ben to back away from a fight, but there were too many Hellhounds to face alone. Even with a lightsaber in his hand, the odds were stacked against him. Ben shook his head and tried to clear an uneasy feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. Perhaps it was nothing. With a quirk of his brow, he gave his wings several strong flaps, flying higher again.

He had missed this: using his wings. The feeling of the wind whipping through his hair was indescribable. But it was time to go. Ben had completed his objective, and he worried about shedding feathers. Using his wings caused that to happen. It was likely that one day soon he'd lose the gift of flight altogether. His lifelong friend and confidant, Gwen Phasma, had certainly expressed her worry over the possibility.

Ben closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He banked once more, orienting himself with St. Matthew's. When his eyes opened again, he caught a glimpse of something unexpected. Next to the snarling Hellhounds by the shore was a figure wearing a purple robe and hood.

"Son of a bitch," Ben said, craning to see over his shoulder. "Where the hell did  _he_  come from?"

Ben couldn't see the stranger's face, but he could tell that the person was small, no taller than a ten or eleven-year-old. The mysterious cloaked figure raised a hand. Whoever it was appeared to be tracking his flightpath along the horizon.

"What the hell?" Ben said in disbelief.

He knew that children could be possessed for short stretches, but that was an incredibly rare occurrence. Could it really be a child? The cloaked figure said something, but he couldn't make it out. It was barely audible over the growling beasts. Suddenly, the Hellhounds retreated, taking cover underneath the canopy.

Grabbing his lightsaber and clutching it tightly, Ben made an evasive maneuver—turning over and back to fly in the opposite direction. He was now gliding toward the mysterious figure.

 _It couldn't be a child,_  he thought. Not if it was commanding Hellhounds.

And that was when a pair of loud, reverberating 'thuds' ripped through the canopy. It sounded like large cables snapping under enormous pressure. Two oversized, spinning bolas cut through tree branches and headed straight for him. The round spheres were made of steel, as were the chains which connected them.

Ben flapped his wings, furiously fighting to gain elevation—but the arcane weapons closed the gap. They followed him in an arcing pattern as if they had a mind of their own.

"Shit," Ben called out.

They  _had_  to be under someone's control. There wasn't enough time for the former Knight of Ren to react. The first bola hit him hard, knocking the wind out of him. Ben tried to cry out, but he couldn't make a sound. The chain coiled around his waist and left arm, squeezing tightly in place. Its weighted ends whipped around and bashed his ribcage and kidneys.

The second bola came in and wrapped around his legs, which proved to be too much.

Ben lost altitude. His lightsaber tumbled from his fingertips as he plummeted toward the lake. Hitting the water with a thunderous 'splash,' a sinister voice entered his mind. It was a voice he had not heard in a long time.

"At last…  _The Fallen One."_

* * *

Panic-stricken, Rey raced across the campus grounds. She knocked over several students in the courtyard, but she never slowed her pace. Rey couldn't stop to apologize; her legs wouldn't let her. One name played over and over in her mind:

_Ben._

Rey was so worried, it caused her vision to tunnel. She barely noticed entering the orchards, and it was a miracle she didn't trip on the uneven terrain. There was a stitch of pain along her side, but she blocked that out too. Everything else was blurred except for the path ahead. She was so distracted that she lost track of Finn—even though he was running right beside her.

"Damn it, Rey," he huffed. Finn had no trouble keeping up with her strides, but she had yet to explain the issue. "Just wait a second!"

"I can't," she breathed.

One minute they were sitting next to the fountain talking about lightsabers. Then, without warning, Rey gasped in horror. She looked to the sky and shouted Ben's named. The prophet had a clear vision of him falling into Cherry Lake.

Ben Solo was in trouble.

Rey didn't know if it was too late or not. Had she taken a moment to stop and think, she could have stolen one of the teacher's cars. Cherry Lake was more than a mile away.

"We're not… going back to the lake?" Finn said in disbelief. He tried to focus on his breathing as Rey started to pull out in front. Finn had seen Rey run in gym class, but she was never  _this_  fast. "Oh, you can't be serious!"

The school boundaries appeared over the last grassy slope. Rey could see the side gate right away, which had been cleared of moss. That should have tipped her off that something was wrong.

"Wait, Rey," Finn shouted, trying to get her attention again.

Finn spotted the thick lock and heavy-duty chain, which wasn't there the last time. It was then he noticed the golf cart coasting along the perimeter. They weren't going to be alone for long.

He grabbed Rey's arm, forcing his friend to come to a sliding stop. Coach Phasma slammed on the brakes, swerving the golf cart and narrowly missing her students.

"Holy shit!" Phasma shouted, leaping out of the cart. "Where did you come from!?"

The woman, who measured six feet and 3 inches, towered over her students. She looked visibly shaken, as were Rey and Finn.

"Oh,  _wonderful,"_  Coach Phasma said dryly. She held up her hand, making sure that Rey and Finn remained in place. "Ms. Kenobi, why am I not surprised?"

Rey's lips parted. Her racing heartbeat thrummed in her ears. They had to say something. She had to get around the rigid instructor.

"Ben Solo is in danger," Rey blurted out. Her own voice was so shaky that she barely recognized the sound of it. "He's at the lake—"

"I know," Phasma interrupted. The coach took a deep breath, still recovering from the scare. " _Professor Solo_  can handle himself."

"You don't understand, it was a trap.  _All of it._  They were waiting for him," Rey snapped. She didn't know how else to explain it or how to make Coach Phasma understand.

To her surprise, however, Gwen Phasma swallowed hard. The physical education instructor was usually difficult to read, but her stoic exterior faltered. She wondered if Rey was telling the truth. Could Ben be in trouble at the Lake?

"I assure you, Professor Solo will be fine," Phasma replied. "You, on the other hand, just received a week of detention from the headmistress. You're not going anywhere."

Finn cleared his throat. He got the feeling that Rey was about to argue, which would escalate and undoubtedly lead to more detention.

"How could you possibly know that?" Rey scoffed. It was Sunday and the conversation with Leia had just taken place. "Where the hell did you come from anyway?"

Phasma removed her reflective shades and took a long look at Rey. "I volunteered to put locks and chains around any perimeter gates. We can't have students sneaking out again. We can't have a repeat of Cherry Lake."

Rey narrowed her gaze. "Did you hear what I said about Ben?"

"Professor Solo," Phasma corrected again. She was getting irritated now. "You should address him as such, Ms. Kenobi. And you can't leave the campus. Don't you think you've caused enough trouble for your classmates?"

Finn shook his head in disbelief. It was his turn to glower at Coach Phasma. He didn't like the way she was speaking to Rey. Phasma was the only coach on the staff he couldn't stand. She took her job incredibly seriously, and she had no problem pitting the strong against the weak in dodgeball.

"Come on, Rey," Finn said. He gave her a small pat on the elbow. The hidden gate that he and Poe had used for years was no longer a secret, but that wouldn't stop them. He was determined to get Rey back to Cherry Lake, even if it meant sneaking through the extra security by the school's main entrance.

"You have to let me go," Rey said, standing her ground. Her voice cracked but her fiery gaze never left Phasma's. At this point, she didn't care if another instructor discovered the truth about their relationship.

The coach sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, Rey. You  _know_  I can't."

Finn glared at Phasma one more time before turning to leave. His attention had already shifted to the main entrance. It would be tricky, but he was certain he could get Rey off campus.

"Hang on," Phasma said, moving closer to Rey. She wanted to make sure only Rey could hear what she was about to say.

"I know what he means to you… what you mean to him," Phasma started.

Rey raised her brows. The coach spoke in a nurturing tone, like she cared deeply for Ben. Rey wasn't aware that Ben Solo and Gwen Phasma were friends. Could he have confided in her at some point? How else would she have known about their relationship?

"The sheriff's department has the freeway shut down. I'll call. They can help him better than we can. Trust me, Ben can take care of himself. And he'd kill me if I let you leave," Gwen admitted.

Coach Phasma backed away and put on her signature sunglasses. Her demeanor became cold and distant again.

"Finn, take Rey and return to the dormitories. I don't want to see either of you near the perimeter," she said. As the coach spoke, she reached for her cell phone.

* * *

_Friday. Five days later…_

The Croton Bay Café was empty in the afternoons. Maybe that's why Leia Organa once found it so relaxing. She could have the entire patio to herself. No annoying millennials talking on cell phones or  _clicking_ away on laptops. Just her, a freshly brewed cup of tea, and the Hudson River ferries. Something about the view was so peaceful.

It was one of the few places that the headmistress frequented, but that was before Rey came into her life. Leia hadn't felt the need to visit the café in months. And now that she was back, sitting alone, it didn't feel the same.

Leia's exhausted mind hummed. She couldn't appreciate the setting. Her breathing exercises did little to calm her frayed nerves. The headmistress hadn't slept much in the past week, not since her son disappeared. His absence was a shadow that loomed over every thought she had and every conversation at work.

Something was terribly wrong; she could feel it in a way that only mothers could.

An annoying glare refracting from the rippling waters of the Hudson River made Leia look away. Growing impatient, she drummed her fingers along the tabletop.

 _What was taking them so long?_  she wondered.

The waitress finally arrived with a tray, setting it in the middle of the round table.

"I hope your guest arrives soon," the waitress said cheerfully.

"Ah, perfect. Thank you, Michelle," Leia replied.

The pregnant waitress smiled before toddling off. She hoped that the tea would cheer up her long-time customer.

A slight breeze came in from the bay, making Leia shield her eyes completely. In that moment, the headmistress realized that she wasn't alone anymore. The heavy presence next to her could only be that of her brother.

Adjusting his robes, Luke sat down in the seat next to his sister. He was silent for a beat, taking in the sights and sounds.

"I love coming down here and watching the leaves change," Luke said wistfully. "There is a certain smell to autumn, an aroma I've never put my finger on. It reminds me of the farm where I was raised. Isn't that strange? How does a modest Kansas farm smell like a bustling east coast city?"

Leia's heart sank. Luke sounded different in a way she found troubling. Her brother had never sounded so melancholy before. And he almost never talked about his former life.

"My son hasn't returned in five days," she replied hoarsely. "No word from Ben. None whatsoever. I fear the worst."

Luke shook his head. "We didn't take Ben and he's not dead. I don't know where your son is, and frankly, you might be better off with him gone."

Leia made a _clicking_  sound in disgust.

"He's still your nephew, Luke. You're going to have to give me a better answer than that 'I don't know' bullshit. You've been watching over St. Matthew's for weeks now."

"A piece of me is always with you, so  _yes_ , I tend to keep an eye on the school. But you make it sound like I'm omnipotent. There are some things Archangels don't know. Death doesn't magically give you the answers to the universe. It only answers one question in particular," Luke stated.

"That's not good enough," Leia snapped. Her fingers squeezed the handle on her cup of tea. "You promised—"

"I keep my promises," Luke interrupted. "Always have. I've always looked out for Ben. I protected him during the toughest transition of his life. Even when he threatened to destroy everything that we hold dear—I protected him. I protected  _Kylo Ren_  when I shouldn't have."

Leia sighed heavily. The waitress was nearby, wiping down tables. She waited for Michelle to finish before she continued.

"He's moved past that dark phase," Leia replied. She wasn't in the mood to rehash past arguments. "Ben adjusted to life at the school."

Luke frowned. He had warned Leia about her son—five years ago. He wasn't Ben Solo anymore. He was someone else, but she fought him on that point.

"If you don't have him, then where the hell is he?" Leia continued.

"Doing something reckless to keep _you_  and your school safe, no doubt," Luke answered.

Leia sighed. "I want it to stop. The attacks on my students. The attacks on my school. Hellhounds and Archangels— _all of it."_

"Then you need to surrender the prophet," Luke said, finally taking a sip of tea. "It's the only way. St. Matthew's has a bullseye and both sides know she's there. You're not doing the girl any favors by keeping her in the school or keeping her in the dark."

"No. That's completely out of the question," Leia said.

"Ben and Rey fought three Archangels at the lake— _just three_. Now that the Knights of Ren know about the prophet's existence, they will return with greater numbers. The same thing goes for the Hellhounds, I suspect," Luke replied.

"Don't you have any control over your angels?" Leia asked. Her tone conveyed her growing frustration with her brother and the situation. Luke stated things so matter-of-factly, like every choice was cut and dry. The headmistress couldn't give up on her favorite student simply because it was the easiest road to travel down.

"They're not  _mine_ ," Luke corrected. The Knights of Ren were a constant pain in his ass, a nuisance he hoped to corral one day. "I can exert some control over them,  _yes_ , but only temporarily. Your school is well protected, so that buys us time."

"Us?" Leia snorted. She wasn't used to her distant brother referring to their relationship in such a close, personal way.

Luke cleared his throat. "After all this time, you continue to struggle with the stark reality of our connection. I understand that it's difficult to discover that you have a twin brother— _after_  he's already passed away.  _After_  his liver saved your life. That would be tough on an adopted teenager. But you lived a long life, Leia. You've been given second chances; most people don't get those. Most people would beg for the gifts you were born with."

Leia glowered at her brother. "My son came first. That's how it is for every responsible parent. If it meant sacrificing a calling or destiny, then so be it." She had sacrificed plenty.

Luke shook his head. "Don't you see? The burden passed to the next gifted one. And like you, she was a mother. Like you, she was scared. She tried to deny her destiny and look what happened. Look where all roads lead."

The headmistress raised her brows.

"Her daughter found her way into your school," Luke huffed. "It's not a coincidence. Rey has a strength that's worthy of scripture. She can't run from it. She can hide, sure, but for how long? Her considerable power comes with a cost. A debt which has been left over from generations."

"Generations of failed prophets," Leia sighed.

Luke nodded. "She must be trained properly… and by the right teachers. That can't happen at St. Matthew's—you don't have the staff in place."

"How long can we keep her at the school?" Leia asked. The headmistress sounded deflated. Ben wasn't going to like this, but she could cross that road once they found him again.

Watching the lines on Leia's face, Luke scratched his beard. She cared deeply for the girl, that much was apparent.

"The Knights of Ren are formulating a plan to break into your fortress, but I can derail those efforts. It's easy to get them fighting amongst themselves. But again, that simply delays the inevitable."

"The Sanctuary will hold. It has to, especially if we work together," Leia said, trying to convince herself. Deep down, however, she wasn't sure if the defenses would be enough. St. Matthew's hadn't faced these kinds of odds in some time.

"But for how long?" Luke chuckled. "Every fortress crumbles. What were you planning to do after Rey Kenobi graduated, anyway? Were you going to keep her locked up in a tower on campus for the rest of her life?"

"Of course not," Leia grumbled. Her brother made an infuriating point. The headmistress hadn't looked beyond the school year. There must be something more they could do for Rey, a way to give the girl a normal life. Perhaps something they hadn't considered?

"I didn't come here to argue or pick a fight," Luke continued. "The prophet came to St. Matthew's for a reason. I believe you were supposed to find her. It's  _fate_ , Leia. You were meant to offer her guidance. With your background and unique perspective, Rey could succeed where so many others have failed. Where her mother failed… where  _you_  failed, too."

Leia swallowed hard. She hadn't been very kind to Rey lately, a fact that she had struggled to face. Growing anxious, her fingernails drummed along the side of her cup.  _Fuck_. Could the headmistress undo the damage she had caused?

"You're asking a teenage girl to give up her future and dreams for a calling," Leia said softly. "Foregoing family, friends, and a career for your perception of the greater good."

Luke's expression hardened.

"You care for the girl. She reminds you of yourself, and maybe that's why this is so difficult. But you think you're protecting Rey, when you're really putting her in jeopardy. Her powers cannot be suppressed or abandoned. There's no running from it—not this time," he said.

"I need some time to think," Leia started, "some time to talk with her. If Rey knows the truth, maybe it will make things easier. I honestly don't know."

Luke nodded and placed his cup back in the saucer. "I can give you time, but not much. I will look closer into Ben's disappearance, too. If I can help there, I will."

"Thank you," Leia said, sounding relieved.

The Archangel didn't respond. He stared off in the distance, looking beyond the bay. Leia could tell that he was getting ready to vanish.

"Wait," she pleaded. "There's something else I need to ask."

"It's about St. Matthew's itself and the ground it was built on," Leia began slowly. She reached for the leather bookbag by her feet, extracting an old folder from the school archives.

"It's one of the few Sanctuaries left on Earth," Luke answered. He paused as Leia set the folder out in front of them.

"What's this?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Looking puzzled, the Archangel began flipping through the folder's contents.

"You claim that it's  _fate_. Maybe so. What can you tell me about the school's founder, Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Leia asked.

* * *

_That Friday Night…_

For the fourth night in a row, Rey found herself lying alone in Ben's bed. She closed her eyes, trying to remember the way he held her.  _Fuck._  She missed him dearly. The pillow still smelled like him, so she held it against her chest.

Rey had broken into Ben's cottage every night that week. Part of her didn't care if she got caught anymore. The bed was cold without him, which wasn't a surprise. The whole cottage felt cold and dark, like it had been abandoned.

Maybe it had.

Rey's eyes welled. She knew that Ben wouldn't be home, yet she tortured herself by returning. Why didn't she sense the danger at Cherry Lake? She could have insisted that Ben stay behind, that it was too risky for him to go alone. She could have put her foot down.

What was the point of having these powers, if she couldn't save someone she cared for? Rey cursed under her breath and squeezed the pillow tighter. Why couldn't the vision have come to her sooner?

"Ben," she whimpered.

Once again, there was no answer. Their connection had been silent since his disappearance. Rey missed that feeling; it was like a constant flicker of light dancing near her soul. But she would sacrifice the Bond if it meant getting Ben back in one piece.

A loud noise came from downstairs. It sounded like someone had kicked in the front door. Rey sprang out of bed, nearly tripping and colliding with the dresser.

Her heart pounded. Rey stayed very still, waiting to hear a second sound. She knew she wasn't alone. The intruder had to be a man. Rey could tell from the way he was stomping around and bumping into things.

"Hello?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. What was she thinking? What if they had heard her speak?

A deep groan came from the living room. Rey moved carefully, being mindful of each step. She didn't want the person downstairs to know she was there. And that's when she felt it again:  _the flicker._

"Ben?" she called out. Rey stumbled down the staircase, recognizing the figure next to the fireplace.

"R… Rey," he shook.

Ben Solo shivered from head to toe; his lips were blue and his skin was ghostly white. He was soaking wet, like he had been caught in a torrential downpour. His shirt was gone and his pants looked like they been run over by a woodchipper. Ben hunched over the fireplace. He was trying to start a fire, but his fingers couldn't manage to hold onto the match.

"Oh my God," Rey cried. She grabbed a blanket from the couch and threw it around Ben's broad shoulders.

She was by his side immediately, taking the matchbox from him and starting the fire herself.

"T-thanks," he chattered.

The living room warmed as Rey wrapped her arms around Ben. The exhausted warrior dropped to his knees, but Rey did her best to cradle his fall. The pair held each other right there, refusing to move from the roaring fire.

Rey nuzzled her cheek against the top of his head. "You're home. You're safe now."

Ben winced a few times, as her fingers found the bruises and wounds along his back and sides.

"You're hurt," Rey breathed. She moved the blanket away from his shoulders, enough to inspect his back.

"Please... leave it," Ben said, pulling her closer. He just wanted to hold her now. "I'm sorry, Rey. So sorry."

Rey carefully rubbed his arms, trying to generate some heat. Her hands pressed into the sharp contours of his biceps and forearms. She wanted to make sure that this was real— _it was._

"Ben… where have you been?" she asked.

"I…" he stammered.

Ben's pupils dilated. His shallow breathing hitched. Images of fire and searing heat flooded his thoughts. The pain… the pain was unbearable. One thing got him through that nightmarish experience: the thought of escaping and finding Rey again.

"Ben?" Rey asked, pulling back enough to look in his face. His lips had finally returned to their usual, inviting hue. There was even some color in his cheeks again.

"Ben!" she called again, shaking him out of his trance.

"Rey," he growled.

Suddenly, Ben's eyes turned darker and filled with lust. He was on top of her, his lips finding hers. Rey squealed into his mouth. Her fingers found his slick mane and she held on for dear life. The pair rolled around on the carpet, fighting for position.

Ben ended up on top, pinning the woman he loved.

"Fuck, I've wanted this," he hissed. "I've needed this. I thought I would never see you again."

His hungry lips came down before she could respond, finding her neckline. Rey moaned loudly. Her legs wrapped around Ben's naked torso, pulling him against her hips and stomach.

"Fuck me," Rey gasped. Her head was swimming in a blissful fog.

Ben slammed one hand in the carpet to steady himself, while the other slipped underneath her shirt.

"Patience," he said. "We have all night."

"Oh God," Rey said, digging her nails into his forearm. A familiar heat was building between her legs. Having his weight on top of her felt amazing.

Ben's fingers worked underneath her bra. He brushed a thumb over her nipple first, enjoying the look of ecstasy on her face. Rey trembled all over. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as his thumb made contact again.

"Ben… what's gotten into you?"

He answered by pinching and pulling on her nipples. Rey cried out. She had never experienced such a burning hunger before.  She needed him and begged for more.  

"Ben," she sobbed again.

"My name... _is Kylo Ren,"_  he said, finally pushing her shirt over her head and arms. His mouth descended on her right breast before she could protest.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We're about to get some... lemons ahead. How about that new trailer, eh? :D Sorry it's been so long. I hope the update was worth it! I think that the next few chapters are going to be a kick in the ass.


	15. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lemon and a twist.

_Earlier that Friday night…_

The guests at Alejandro's were enjoying their meals. Laughter and love was in the air. The landmark Italian restaurant was packed on the weekends. It was the kind of place where couples celebrated anniversaries; where friends went to celebrate promotions. Reservations weren't required, but regular patrons knew better. The walls inside the waiting area were lined with photos of actors, athletes, and local celebrities.

Billie Connix waited for her date to finish ordering. He spoke in Italian and ordered for them both. Some women would have found it romantic, but Billie knew he was showing off. Trying to be discreet, she glanced down at her outfit—hoping that she wasn't underdressed.

"That will be fine," Armitage Hux said. The waiter nodded and scurried away.

Billie gave the deacon a sheepish smile. Hux had been staring at her the entire time, even during his conversation with the waiter.

"You're a vision," he said as if reading her thoughts. "Don't worry… you look amazing."

"Thank you," Billie said. She was always a little nervous around the sharply dressed deacon.

Hux stared at her for a moment as if trying to peer into Billie's soul. He was so intense sometimes that it would have frightened a lot of women away.

Billie shifted her gaze around the restaurant, taking in the sights and sounds. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she leaned in to speak. "It's just… something about this place. I don't know. And in that corner booth over there… is that the  _mayor_?"

"Yes," Hux nodded. His gaze traveled down Billie's neckline. "The mayor and his wife are having dinner with Broadway producer, Mark Levinson. He's even wearing one of his signature scarves. But don't be intimidated. You belong here, Ms. Connix."

Billie swallowed hard. She thought the man sitting across from the mayor looked familiar. He was responsible for some of the biggest musicals in the last fifteen years. How did she not recognize him sooner?

"Um, wow," Billie said, turning her attention back to Hux. She certainly felt out of place now. "So, I was surprised to get your call. After the first date—"

"Perhaps I should apologize for that," Armitage interrupted. "You were the newest member of our staff. It was presumptuous of me to ask for such a favor."

"You asked me to spy on my boss," Billie said bluntly.

It was the truth, but the response sort of slipped out—leaving her feeling embarrassed for some reason. The deacon was an attractive man, but he could be a real asshole too. She certainly didn't care for the way that he was ogling her.

"I'm sorry," Hux reiterated. He reached for his glass of wine, but he didn't take it.

An awkward silence fell across the table. Billie wondered why she agreed to a second date. Clearly, this was a mistake. Part of her hoped Hux was a diamond in the rough, but she couldn't tell if everything was a game to him. At times, engaging with the deacon left her feeling energized. At other times, it left her feeling lonely.

"We can at least share a delicious dinner, right? We're adults here," Hux said.

Billie was thinking about excusing herself and leaving, but she didn't want things to be uncomfortable at the office. She could enjoy the meal and then insist on paying for her portion.

"Are deacons even allowed to date?" she scoffed.

"I won't tell… if you don't," Hux teased.

Billie sighed and leaned back in her seat. "What am I doing here? Nothing can happen between us, right?"

"Are you talking about  _sex,_  Ms. Connix?"

"Oh God," Billie replied. She grabbed the glass of wine in front of her and took a sizable drink.

"I'm no stranger to sex, Ms. Connix. There's no reason to be embarrassed. Humans were put on this planet to do just that. To hold each other… to form a connection. It's poetry of the messiest kind."

"I'm not sleeping with you," Billie said.

"I never said you  _had_  to," Hux replied. "We're both adults here. But maybe there's something else I can offer? Something I didn't think of during our first date."

Billie's lips parted. She was ready to leave. She scooted back in her chair, but that was when Hux placed his hand on hers.

"You don't want to be a secretary forever, do you?" Hux asked. "You're what…  _twenty-four?_  And you have a degree in theater, correct?"

"Fuck you," she mouthed.

"We'll get to that, Ms. Connix. What I think you really want…  _more than anything…_  is for me to introduce you to Mr. Levinson over there."

Billie's heart raced and her eyes grew round. She tried to glance over at the Broadway producer, but Armitage's gaze trapped hers. The deacon was like a wolf dressed in a tailored suit. He knew what to say and when to say it. Somehow, he got her to agree to a second date, but now it appeared to be a ruse. Could Hux really have that kind of influence over people? He certainly carried himself like that was the case.

"Do you still want to leave?" he asked.

"No," Billie replied with a slight hesitation. "No. But I like my job."

Hux nodded and gave her a small smile. "You'll still have your job in the morning. I only need the occasional nugget of information. And with some luck you might even get a better job offer at the end of the year."

"Okay," Billie started. Her brow furrowed like she was wrestling with her conscience. "I hear things around the office. Little bits of information, conversations that paint a larger picture."

The deacon leaned forward, resting a hand under his chin. "Go on."

"There's a pattern to how things go… especially issues," she continued. "When funding is needed for a project, we suddenly have donations from anonymous philanthropists. Problems like land rights or zoning issues seem to  _drift away._ Everything seems to work out."

Hux grinned. "I knew you were smart. You have potential and drive, Ms. Connix. I'd hate to see you waste it behind a small desk. Some people are shown the door and they walk right past it. Others are too afraid to enter when the time comes."

Billie sighed. Her gaze drifted to the corner booth.

"I still won't sleep with you," she replied.

"Good. Sex complicates things, especially between business associates," Hux answered. His hand moved to the wine glass in front of him again. His fingers rolled along the stem a few times, but he didn't raise the glass.

"And yet sex is vital to our existence, to the human experience," he continued. "We trick ourselves into thinking it isn't important during dry spells or when it isn't  _good_. We need that connection, and yet, it's a connection that can destroy us. Even when the stars align for two young lovers, sex has a way of complicating everything. Couples today fall too hard, too fast. They don't realize when they're headed in opposite directions. They don't see the path ahead because they're consumed by the moment. Doomed from the start because destiny had something else in mind."

" _Who_  the fuck are you talking about?" Billie asked. She looked over her shoulder, wondering if this was an elaborate prank. Armitage Hux had officially crossed the line from asshole to  _creepy stalker-ish asshole._

"The couple seated next to us," Hux lied. "They're college sweethearts and they've been offered jobs on the opposite sides of the country. Look at her. She spent all afternoon getting ready and yet she  _knows_  a long-distance relationship can't work.  _He…_  hasn't figured it out yet."

"Oh," Billie said, looking down at her glass of wine. "How heartbreaking."

" _Very._  Love is that way, I'm afraid. It leaves us vulnerable," Hux replied. The deacon scanned the corner booth again. The mayor was asking for the check. "My friend, Mark Levinson, will be stopping by in a few minutes to pay his respects. I've always supported the arts, you see. Is there anything you'd like me to say to him?"

"Yes," Billie answered. The young woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I've always wanted to audition… I'm out of practice though."

"Think bigger," Hux encouraged. "Now… tell me about the headmistress. Has Leia spoken to anyone about Professor Solo? Does she know where he is?"

* * *

Finn woke with a start. "Who's there," he asked, in a hazy fog. Maybe it was a dream? Who the hell could be knocking on his door so late?

The gentle 'knocking' continued.

"Poe?" he asked.

Rolling out of bed, Finn opened an eye and stared at the alarm clock. Someone was at the door, but it wasn't his roommate. Poe was asleep in the bed across from his, blissfully unaware that anything was going on.

"Hang on," Finn said, pulling his tank down over his pajama bottoms. It did little to hide the tenting downstairs—the curse that all young men must deal with when they wake.

"Claire?" Finn asked after cracking the door open.

"Good, you're awake." She pushed her way inside, not seeming to care that it was past midnight. If the boys were caught with a girl in their room, there would be hell to pay.

"Ah… come in," Finn said sheepishly. He closed the door quickly and moved over to his bed—doing an awkward walk as he went along. Sitting on his mattress, he was careful about the way he was positioned. He hoped that Claire hadn't noticed his hard-on.

Thankfully, Claire hadn't noticed. Wearing a faux leather jacket, she was dressed for a night in the city. Her lips had a darker shade of lipstick, which suited her nicely. It also allowed her to pass for a few years older. Pulling down on her forehead, Claire looked wracked with worry.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"I just got back. I was hoping  _she_ was here," Claire said. "She's been disappearing all week and acting so fucking strange."

"Who… you mean, Rey?" Finn asked. "Hang on, were you out on a date?"

"No," Claire said quickly. "Why… would you be jealous if I was?"

"I… uh," Finn stammered. "Why would you think Rey was here?"

"Well, if she hasn't been with you  _all_  week, where has she been going at night?"

Finn scratched his stubbly chin. He knew more than he was letting on, but that didn't explain Rey's whereabouts. She hadn't mentioned anything about sneaking out after curfew. Maybe she was looking for traces of Professor Solo? The troubling thought made Finn swallow hard.

"Crap… I don't know. Really."

Poe turned on his back and kicked the fighter pilot sheets from his bed. Surprised, Finn and Claire looked his way. They thought he might be waking up, until he started snoring.

"Wonderful. Does he sleep through anything?" Claire asked, giving Poe's bed a firm kick.

Poe let out a little yell and sat up at the waist. His eyes were barely open as he looked from Finn to Claire.

"Ah," he said, in a voice thick with sleep. "I've had this dream before. But where's the whipped cream?"

"What!?" Finn and Claire asked in unison.

* * *

"Ben," Rey moaned softly. His touch seemed to melt the last of her worries away. With a warm fire roaring next to her and an even warmer body feeling her up, it was easy to forget about the last week.

Kylo Ren blazed a trail of kisses down the curve of her neck. He sucked hard against her pulse, adding a slight nip from his teeth—before pulling back.

"What did I tell you?" Kylo growled. The roaring fire made his piercing eyes look like they had golden flecks. Shirtless and glistening all over, the man had never looked so alluring.

"I'm not calling you that," Rey panted. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. "What's gotten into you?"

"You… you make me like this," he said, wrapping his hand underneath Rey's arched back. With ease, he pulled her into his lap. "You bring out a different side of me."

Rey gasped, as Kylo Ren placed a kiss between her collarbones. It was gentle and loving, but it was to be the first of many. And each kiss after that was a little bit harder and peppered with heat.

His lips moved to her shoulders next; Kylo was eager to taste her neck again. Rey sensed this and rolled her head to the side, offering her swan like neck to his skilled mouth. Kylo's right hand cradled the small of her back, while his left followed the side of her bust—trailing along the curve and slipping underneath her arm. Rey inhaled sharply as Kylo's fingers caressed her breast. His index and middle finger explored her nipple. He expertly pinched and pulled, making Rey moan blissfully.

"I can barely control myself when you're near… I won't be holding back," Kylo warned. His teeth yanked on her earlobe, before turning his attention to her jawline.

"Oh God," Rey moaned.

"God is not doing this to you, I am!" Kylo snapped. His fingers pulled her nipple, blissfully stretching it. Rey cried in approval. Her hand draped around his head and urged his lips to return to her pulse. Kylo was eager to oblige. Letting out a deep groan, he purred against her tender neck.

"Ah… this… this is my fault," Rey stammered. "I've wanted it for too long." As she spoke, she could feel Kylo Ren's hardness digging into her ass. Her hazel eyes widened. His cock felt like it was getting bigger and harder, every time she brushed against it. She could feel it stretching what was left of his tattered jeans.

"Do you fantasize about me?" he asked.

"Yes," Rey managed.

"Me taking you in front of a roaring fireplace?" he teased.

"Oh  _yes._ " Rey laced her fingers in his dark mane. Her pupils were dilated, her breathing ragged. She didn't want to wait any longer.

"I will fuck you right here," Kylo purred. "You'll have reddened knees and elbows. Evidence of our love will be on your flesh for  _days_. I want to mark you as  _mine."_

"Shit," Rey cried. She trembled against the hard planes of his upper body. What was he waiting for? "Please."

Pinching her nipple, Kylo sank his teeth into her shoulder. He aimed for a patch of freckles, applying the right amount of pressure. Rey called out his name, only this time she got it right. It was then that Kylo felt the evidence of his lover's arousal dripping on his thigh. Rey was soaked.

"Does it scare you that I can make you  _so_  wet?"

"Kylo…  _Ben,"_  Rey whimpered.  _Fuck._  She didn't want to play games anymore. "Don't make me beg."

"I want you to beg… especially the first time," he replied.

"What if it's not my first time?" Rey asked, drawing his ire. She could feel Ben's heart racing now. He was pissed, but she could play this game too.

"I would make you forget them!" Kylo growled. His back curled and hunched, allowing his head to drop lower. Grabbing Rey's breast, his mouth latched onto her tit. He sucked hard, proving his point. Her nipple wedged against his front teeth, allowing him to suck harder.

"Gah," Rey squealed. She had never experienced anything like this before. Wrapping her arms around Kylo's neck, she held on tightly.

"I'm going to devour your soul, Rey," Kylo said. His voice sounded muffled as his mouth moved from one breast to the other.

Rey couldn't wait anymore—she wouldn't. Lifting herself off his lap, Rey began to roll her hips. She moved gently at first before increasing her gyrations. Her ass brushed against his cock, teasing it with every contact. The underside of Rey's thigh dragged along Kylo's head, sending a spark of pleasure throughout his entire body.

"Rey," he groaned. Kylo's eyes rolled back.  _Fuck._

"Hmm?" she asked innocently. "You're right. I'm wet. You're the only one who can make me like this. Now what are you going to do about it?"

That did it. Before Rey knew what was happening, she was on her back and lying on the carpet again. Ben's mouth opened wide, his tongue trailing down her belly button.

"Oh… fuck!" Rey cried out. Her fingers clawed into the rug at her sides.

Kylo slipped between her thighs, giving the inside of each leg a quick nibble. He could draw this out; he could torture her. But he needed this just as badly. He needed to taste her. Rey caught a glimpse of his fiery gaze, just before his head disappeared between her thighs.

Pushing her panties to the side, Kylo flicked out his tongue. Starting from the back and moving forward, he gave Rey's cunt a long lap. His lips and tongue were coated with her arousal, and Rey's hips lurched forward from the contact. Grabbing her thighs and holding them in place, Kylo licked a second time. As he approached her clit, he let the tip of his tongue find her sensitive bundle of nerves.

_Finally,_ he thought.

"Right there," Rey gasped. Her hand found the back of his head, keeping him pinned in place.

"Fuck…" Kylo groaned into her cunt. His lips worked between her folds and found her clit. He knew what she wanted and he was determined to make her cum harder than she ever had before.

"I knew you would be back," she sobbed into the room. "You couldn't stay away."

Kylo hummed into her clit. His lips sucked her bundle in deep. Trapping her clit against his teeth, he let out another deep groan.

Rey bucked hard. She didn't care if Kylo got a broken nose.  _Fuck._ What was he doing to her?

The young prophet couldn't think straight, but she managed to moan, "I want your cock."

Hooking his fingers in her panties, Kylo pulled them down her hips. Rey gasped and tried to make it easier for him. With a forceful tug, she was left naked beneath his muscular form. He kept a hand on one of her ankles, refusing to let it go. Raising it to his mouth, he kissed along the side of her calf. His lips scorched a trail to the inside of her knee.

"Ah, please," Rey begged.

Kylo let go of her knee and grabbed Rey by the waist. She gasped loudly when he pulled her toward him. On his knees, he leaned forward and settled between her legs. That's when she felt his considerable size. Rey's eyes went round like saucers. Kylo's freed cock pressed into her inner thigh. His member slid along her trembling thigh as he pulled her closer again.

"Mmm, Professor," Rey moaned.

Reaching forward, Kylo grabbed Rey's jawline. His thumb forced its way into her mouth. Rey hummed in delight, bobbing her head and pretending that it was the tip of his cock. Watching her suck on his fingers was almost too much.

Kylo gripped his throbbing shaft at the base and guided it toward Rey's waiting entrance. He let his entire length run along her wet cunt, coating himself with her arousal. Kylo did this several times, his hooded eyes fluttering.

Rey rolled her hips and tried desperately to impale herself but Kylo wouldn't allow it.  _Not this time._  Denying her a little longer, he wanted to be in control. He wanted to make sure that his cock was covered in her juices, so that she could accept his entire length.

"Bad little minx," he said, giving her ass a slap.

Rey gasped. The sharp sting of his hand went straight to her arching core.

"Fuck me,  _Ben._  Show me what I've been missing," Rey pleaded. Her eyes were glossed over. Her cheeks were flushed and she couldn't wait anymore.

With a growl, Kylo gave her ass another slap. Rey knew she was in trouble for calling him the wrong name, but she moaned in delight anyway. Kylo pushed his swollen purple head into her cunt, entering slowly. He felt her hips trembling in his hands; she was ready for him.

"Please baby," she whispered. Rey's fingernails scratched the back of Kylo's neck. "Fuck me."

Needing it just as badly, Kylo pushed forward. His fingers pressed into her hips, pulling her to meet his throbbing cock. Kylo entered slowly, pushing himself in inch by inch. Rey clawed into his back and shoulders, bringing him closer. She whimpered and gasped as his cock entered completely.

"Ah... shit," Rey sobbed.

The pair held each other for a moment, breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes. Rey's lips parted and Kylo could feel her ragged breath on his chin. Fuck, it drove him crazy.

"Okay," Rey nodded. Her eyes fluttered close.

Kylo reached up and took her right hand. Releasing his hair, she knew what he wanted. Intertwining their fingers, Kylo forced her hand over her head—pinning it against the rug beneath. Rey moaned as Kylo began slowly moving his hips. His gaze narrowed as he watched the expression on Rey's face change. Her brows crinkled and her bottom lip quivered. She was silently begging for more.

Moving his hips slightly at first, Kylo focused on Rey's tight cunt. She needed to adjust to his size, so he fucked her a little deeper and further with each pass. Rey rolled her hips to match his thrusts. Soon, her whole body was arching to find his rhythm. Rey's bare ass rubbed against the rug beneath them, generating heat from the friction.

"Ah, Kylo," Rey moaned loudly. Her fingers squeezed his hand, turning white from the pressure.

The sounds of their bodies was music to Kylo's ears. Rey's passionate screams made him quicken his pace, slamming into her. She whimpered against his chest, but she could take it. Rey's entire body rippled from the force of his cock and upper thighs. Plunging deeper, Rey  _and_  Kylo saw spots. The lovers found their stride.

"God," he groaned. It was his turn to grunt loudly. He was getting more vocal every time he bottomed out. Rey's free hand dragged along his shoulder, scratching and digging into his arm. Her fingers continued down the hard planes, eventually clawing into his biceps.

"Fuck," Kylo Ren hissed.

Leaning forward, he buried his lips into her neck. Rey arched her back and adjusted her hips again. She took over, rolling her hips in a circular pattern and fucking his cock. Her tight cunt clung to the bulging vein along his shaft.

"Oh… fuck, Rey," Kylo mumbled into her neck. He wanted to chuckle, it felt so fucking good. The powerful man lost control of his breathing. On instinct alone, he met Rey's bucking hips. He whimpered, as the sensation along his head became too much to bear. The stimulation bordered between pleasure and pain in a way that he had never experienced before.

"Rey," he shuddered.

Rey giggled, but didn't slow her hips. She liked breaking him down. Knowing that she could make a man like him—so vocal and desperate—sent her climbing toward her own release. Pulling him closer, Rey hooked her legs and heels around his waist.

"I can feel you," she cooed. "My god… I had no idea. The head of your cock is so sensitive."

"Rey," Kylo breathed.

The woman he loved impaled herself on his thick cock. Kylo wasn't sure that he could last much longer. The pace was reckless for them both. His toes started to curl. "Gah… Fuck."

"You're so close,  _Ben,"_  Rey teased. "Just cum inside my cunt. I won't tell a soul that you couldn't last."

"Fuck you," Kylo Ren hissed. His fingers slipped between their glistening bodies. His middle finger found her sensitive bundle, circling it in earnest.

"No… oh," Rey cried. "Ah,  _fuck!"_  He knew just how to touch her. His rough pads found the right spot, teasing it perfectly.

"Yes," Kylo said in triumph. He could feel her release bubbling to the surface.

Rey rested her forehead against the crook of his neck. It was too much. Her cries of passion came with each thrust. Kylo tried to stifle his own groans but he couldn't. Rey felt better than he imagined. He had never held a woman so beautiful before. He  _never_  wanted to hold another. It was Rey. It was always supposed to be Rey.

"Please,  _Ben,"_  she begged.

And he exploded. Kylo Ren buried his hot seed deep into her cunt. Rey felt the first burst and it sent her tumbling over the edge. Her mind went blank; her cunt clamped down and milked everything his cock had to offer.

Kylo continued to fuck Rey, riding out his lover's orgasm. Eventually, his pace slowed and Rey's vision returned to normal. Closing his eyes,  _Ben Solo_  fell on top of the woman he loved. The pair stayed there for several minutes, their bodies wrapped in a comfortable embrace.

* * *

Sometime after that, Rey drifted off to sleep. It was easy to fall asleep while nestled against Ben's chest. His body may have been hard, but it was surprisingly comfortable.

Not long after, Rey started to dream. She was weightless, floating through the clouds. The sensation should have been alarming, but she wasn't afraid. It was then that she smiled. Rey realized that she must be in a pair of strong arms. She must be getting carried by the man she loved.

And she was.

Ben held Rey against his chest, in a bridal carry. He was cautious while moving up the steps toward the bedroom. He wanted Rey to get some rest. The beautiful woman in his arms needed to recover. She needed to recover because he was ready to go again.

His cock was hardening just thinking about it. There was so much of Rey he wanted to explore. He could still taste her on his lips.

Ben was careful not to wake Rey as he placed her in bed. She looked so angelic. Her disheveled hair framed her face perfectly. The ambient moonlight allowed him to drink in her features and admire her freckles. He could stare at her for hours.

Slipping right next to her, Ben was surprised when Rey turned to face him. Although she was asleep, she knew right where he was.

With a smile, Ben closed his heavy eyelids. Maybe Rey had taken more out of him than he realized? He listened to her breathing for ten minutes. It was soothing. Ben hoped to meet Rey in his dreams. That was the last thought he had before everything else faded away.

But there would be no peace for the fallen Archangel. He tossed and turned. His long hair made him sweat into the pillow.

That night—when Ben Solo was at his happiest—he dreamt of fire. The searing heat felt so real, that his muscles tensed from head to toe. The smell of sulfur, burnt skin and hair filled his nostrils. Images from the past week filled his head. And like a stranded hiker in Arizona, he couldn't find his way out of the canyons. Every decision he made… every step he took... was influenced by a baking skull.

"Rey!" he called into the quiet room.

Ben was back… back in the clutches of  _Snoke._

* * *

"Ben!" Rey shouted at the top of her lungs.

Tremors rocked the entire bedroom. It felt like an earthquake. Pictures fell from the wall. The windows let out a howl from the strain; the glass could burst at any second.

Rey was on top of Ben, straddling his waist. But this wasn't the encore she had hoped for or dreamed about. Rey searched Ben's pained face, hoping to find some sign that he was waking.  _Nothing… nothing yet._

"Please," she said.

Grabbing his broad shoulders, Rey shook violently. When that failed, she grabbed his wrists and slammed them into the mattress—anything to snap him out of it.

"What do I do?" she asked aloud. Her blurry eyes searched the room. Should she run to the next cottage over and get the school nurse? Ben once told her that the nurse knew how to treat battle injuries.

This didn't appear to be from an injury, however. At least… not a physical one.

"Fuck," Rey panted. Her gaze shifted to the dresser _. The Amulet._ The vibrations in the room had caused it to move to the dresser's edge.

Leaping from the bed, Rey grabbed the flattened stone. She had the chain and emerald amulet around his neck in the blink of an eye. Scrambling on top of him again, Rey used her lithe form to hold him down. She knew that this was a dangerous position to be in. If this was a seizure, she could get seriously hurt. But it was Ben, the man she loved.

Rey's palms and fingers rested gently on either side of his chin and neck.

"Breathe, Ben," she said. Her voice shook at first. Then, steadying herself, she tried again. "I'm here, baby. Ben… it's just a nightmare. You protected me… it's my turn to protect you."

The powerful body beneath her stopped convulsing. With a loud gasp, Ben's eyes shot wide open. The tremors around the room stopped.

"Ben!" she exclaimed.

"Rey?" Ben asked, furrowing his brow. Looking vacant, he blinked several times. It took a moment before he got his bearings.

"Jesus, Ben. Are you okay?" Rey said, searching his face.

"Holy shit… you saved me," Ben answered. He inhaled deeply, "You saved me, Rey!"

"Uh… I," Rey stammered as Ben's hands grabbed her waist. It felt so good to have them there. Rey's hands trailed down his chest, feeling her lover's heartbeat.

"No, wait. Wait," Rey said. Her thin fingers wrapped around his wrists. She didn't want him going any further. "Look around you,  _Professor."_

Rey bit down on her bottom lip as Ben's gaze widened in horror.

"We have to figure out what's going on with you," Rey said after a beat.

Ben closed his eyes and shook his head. Maybe this was part of the nightmare. Please, let it be a terrible dream.

Spread throughout the room were dozens and dozens of large black feathers. They were from his wings; the bluish sheen confirmed it. Ben had lost feathers before, but never like this. Never so many. Not even in battle.

"Ben?" Rey asked. Reaching for the side of his face and neck, her thumb brushed over his cheek.

Ben's eyes welled and he swallowed hard. He wanted to say something but he was terrified to use his own voice. Rey managed to calm herself, however. She continued to cradle his face, nuzzling his cheek reassuringly.

"It will be okay," she whispered.

Someone or something was torturing the man she loved. Rey was determined to find the one responsible. And when she got her hands on them…

* * *

Luke Skywalker stood on top of K2, the most treacherous mountain in the entire world. From this vantage point, he could see for hundreds of miles in every direction. Few humans had ever stepped foot on the summit. Many who do, die on the descent. The moment of triumph is fleeting. Like life itself, it's fragile.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Luke asked. He knew he wasn't alone anymore.

"You're a long way from home," Michael said, joining his old friend. The Archangel scanned the horizon. "But at least you're easy to find."

"Don't worry about the Knights of Ren," Luke said, nodding to the peaks below. "Gabriel has them training to storm a fortress… they won't notice if we speak in private," Luke said.

A thousand feet below, the Knights of Ren flew in groups of five. Soaring like fighter pilots, they kept in tight formations. Their wings howled in a high pitch as they buzzed the dangerous peaks and valleys. Even from the summit, Luke and Michael could hear them breaking the sound barrier.

"Bombing runs, hmm? What about the climbers on the mountain?" Michael replied.

"Twenty are headed to Camp Three, but they accepted the risk when they agreed to climb. Maybe they should have tried Everest instead," Luke answered.

"I think you've been spending too much time with the Knights of Ren," Michael chuckled. He shook his head a little.

"Someone must keep an eye on them. Better they practice here, away from civilization. You know their agenda and the dangers it presents," Luke stated.

"I thought you would be looking for your nephew," Michael said after a beat. "Anyway, he's back at St. Matthews… that's what I came to tell you."

Luke nodded. He continued to track the squadron of Knights beneath. At Gabriel's command, they unleashed bolts of lightning into the mountain, targeting specific points. The snow-covered peaks rumbled in protest. Not much was needed to start an avalanche, especially this time of the year.

"Maybe I should bring a conclusion to the exercise," Luke sighed. "The Knights are never  _this_  focused. They're determined now. Devoted to the cause."

Keeping his gaze narrowed on Gabriel, Michael grunted in response.

"Well, getting the prophet is only half of the equation," Michael said. "They would still need the Holy Relics…  _at least one._  We know that one Relic is buried at the bottom of the ocean—so that leaves only two."

Turning away from Michael and the Knights of Ren, Luke paced around the cramped summit.

"If they breach the gates of St. Matthews, they will have Rey  _and_  a Holy Relic. The Knights of Ren aren't stupid and Gabriel has been sniffing around this for a while now."

"I've been to the Lake and I've seen the school. There is no way that Hellhounds could tunnel underneath those defenses. The Sanctuary is too powerful for one army to handle alone," Michael said. "The Dark Entity behind the desperate ploy was merely luring  _Kylo Ren_  into a trap."

"I know," Luke said. "The question is  _why?_ Why capture a fallen Archangel? My sister will be relieved to have her son back in one piece. For her, that's what matters. But St. Matthew's isn't the stronghold that we think… even with Kylo Ren standing guard. That's why I left New York. To clear my thoughts up here… away from our connection. Away from her influence."

"It gets easier," Michael said coldly. "In fifty years, you won't have any familial ties to mankind. Leia will be with us. Kylo Ren will get what he has coming."

"We have to make it that far first," Luke warned. He continued to pace. "You see what's happening here, right? The Knights of Ren and the armies of Hell share a common goal. It's not one army they are facing, it's two."

Michael clenched his fists.

"All the more reason for Leia to side with the Jedi. She understands the dangers, yes? How the prophet fits into  _their_  plans?" Michael asked. The Archangel had nothing but contempt for the Knights of Ren. If the final decision was his to make, the Jedi would move against their rivals—eliminating the threat once and for all. But his own war council couldn't agree and it had to be unanimous.

"She asked me about Obi-Wan Kenobi during our last conversation. I'd say she understands the end game," Luke answered. "I might have a solution that benefits her and us, but we'll see if she agrees. We agree on one thing: the Knights of Ren cannot be allowed to get their hands on Rey."

From below, Gabriel hovered in place. The Knights continued their drills, while he faced the summit. He glowered in Luke and Michael's direction. It wasn't hard to guess what was on his mind.

"Maybe our agenda needs to change," Michael said, glaring back at his nemesis.

"In what way?" Luke asked. Sensing a storm brewing on the mountain, he took a step back and extended his wings.

"If we can't have the prophet, maybe no one should," Michael said, reaching for his lightsaber. At the same time, Gabriel reached for his weapon.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like it was time for a lemon. Ben and Rey are facing a huge challenge on the horizon, so I like having that heat between them. Was it worth the wait? There will be more for sure XD. I hope everyone remembers Leia's assistant. She was only mentioned briefly, but once again, I had an opportunity to show how Hux operates. He is dangerous even when he's not after someone's soul. I had some fun constructing that conversation, trying to pull out the right amount of creepy. LOL.
> 
> All of this has been leading to Rey and the Sanctuary itself. So we will get into why the school is so important and how Rey fits into the larger picture. Thank you for reading. Please let me know your thoughts!


	16. Black Feather, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end... but it may be the beginning of the end.

Rey's fingers pressed into the hard planes along Ben's back. Moving slowly, she was careful to avoid the bruised areas. She was also careful along the sides of his ribs, noting that Ben was ticklish there. That information would come in handy later, but not right now.

"Is this where your wings appear?" Rey asked, gliding her fingertips along the insides of his shoulder blades.

"Mmm, that feels nice. I told you I was fine," Ben said in a lazy voice. "I'm sure it looks worse than it is." As much as he enjoyed this, he wanted Rey in his arms again.

"I didn't see these marks on you before," Rey said flatly.

The couple had been holding each other for the past hour. After Ben's hellish episode, they both needed to embrace. But it was during their cuddling when Rey noticed the tiny cuts and bruises on Ben's body. The discolored marks on his back were the worst by far. She was certain he had something broken somewhere.

"You mean down by the fireplace… when we were exploring each other?" Ben teased. "I don't recall being in pain. I only remember the feeling of  _you_. It was like I had died and gone to heaven… only this was so much better."

"I…" Rey stammered. Swallowing hard, her gaze shifted to the side. There were six feathers around the nightstand and at least a hundred more scattered around the room. Ben might not be bleeding, but he certainly wasn't  _fine._

"I want… to find the one responsible. I want to break every bone in their miserable bodies," Rey said, getting flustered. "Stop saying things when I'm trying to be serious!"

Ben chuckled and turned on his side, facing the woman he loved. The amulet dangled around his neck, catching the light just right. "Stop saying things, hmm?"

"You know what I mean," Rey answered.

"If we work together—as a couple—we can do anything. We'll find the ones responsible. Until then, everything I need is right here," Ben replied. His hand reached for hers. Cupping her palm, he urged her closer.

"Rey, I'm fine," Ben spoke in a soothing tone.

"You can't lie to me," Rey replied, even as he started massaging her palm and fingers.

"I could show you," he smirked. "Let me."

"We shouldn't," Rey protested. She glanced around the room again. "Someone has to clean up the mess you made."

"Couldn't it wait 'til morning?" Ben said. "I miss having my arms around you."

"I… suppose," Rey said. Scooting closer, she laid down next to him. She pulled his arm around her shoulder while backing into his torso.

"Much better," Ben said, nuzzling against the back of her ear.

Rey let out a soft sigh in response. The warmth of his body and feeling of his steady breathing made her relax some.

"I'm not sure you understand," Rey said after an extended beat. "I don't know what I'd do without you. I can't—" Her voice broke.

"My love… you won't lose me," Ben whispered. As he spoke, he pulled her even closer. "Look, I made a mistake. It won't happen again. I don't have to do this alone anymore. I know that now. I have  _you._ "

"Yes," she swallowed hard. "You have me."

Running his nose and lips behind her ear, Ben inhaled. He loved the way that she smelled. Maybe it was her shampoo, or maybe it was just  _her_. Rey lifted her shoulder a little; every time he did that, it gave her goosebumps.

"We should rest," Rey said, sniffling some. Even though she wasn't tired, she pretended to yawn. Rey had experienced a rollercoaster of different emotions and it should have left her exhausted. But there was something about the way Ben breathed on her neck. How his lips brushed against all the right places. It made her pulse quicken. It made her want to bite on her lower lip and forget about everything else.

"I thought you were going to let me prove it to you," Ben teased.

"You need to rest. And I really shouldn't have scratched your back so much," Rey said. She was kicking herself now.

"Rey," Ben murmured into her neck. "I want to tell you something, but you have to keep it a secret."

"Of course," Rey said, letting out a small gasp. Ben's hand left her shoulder and moved to her hip. From there, it roamed along her midsection—exploring lower. "B-Ben?"

"I feared your power when I should have been embracing it. It's only going to grow. Rey, you can see the future. It's a dangerous gift,  _yes_ , but it's one we can utilize. You're capable of so much more, too. I can feel it.  _Together..._  we could be unstoppable."

"Oh," Rey moaned, as he planted a kiss on the nape of her neck. "I don't… mmm… I like the sound of that."

Ben's thumb made it around her waistband as his fingers stretched toward her apex. Rey's fingers gently wrapped around his wrist—barely stopping him.

"Wait…  _fuck,_ " she gasped. "You should rest."

Ben groaned into her pulse. "Tell you what, my love. If you're wet for me…  _right now_ … I'm going to pull your panties off and eat your cunt. If you're not… then I'll stop."

 _"Jesus,_  Ben," Rey cried.

He planted a slow kiss along the curve of her neck. Rey closed her eyes and released his hand. Ben groaned in approval, as his fingers worked underneath her panties. Trembling against his chest, Rey already knew what he would find.

Ben's middle and index finger stretched the damp fabric covering her cunt. They eagerly parted her folds. His fingertips entered first, coating themselves in the proof of her arousal. Rey bucked involuntarily, and a soft moan escaped her lips. It was then that she noticed the massive erection pressing between her inner thigh.

"Oh God," Rey sighed.

Pumping deep into her once, Ben let his slick fingers ghost along her labia. His knee pushed its way between her legs, while she whimpered. Nibbling and pulling on her ear, he went searching for her clit. Ben found the tiny bundle, just as he had by the fireplace.

Circling her clit, he smiled into Rey's neck. "Right where I left it."

"Fuck," Rey cursed, as Ben's fingers finally pulled away.

"Well," he said, brushing his thumb along his wet middle and index finger. "Maybe we should stop and get some rest."

"What!?" Rey blurted out. Her eyes shot open.

"Oh, so you want me to suck on your clit? Why don't you beg me."

"Fuck you," Rey said, staring at Ben's coated fingers. She leaned forward and sucked them into her mouth. Bobbing her head and swirling her tongue, she cleaned her own juices from his fingers.

"There," she gasped, letting his digits go with a 'pop.' "Now you don't get to taste me at all."

Ben growled and nipped at her shoulder. Pulling the covers from their legs, he slid down Rey's lithe form.

"You know what I want?" he said while letting his rough hands roam down her thighs.

Rey rolled onto her back and gasped in surprise. Ben had moved so fast. Her sparkling eyes met his, just as he pushed her thighs apart.

"I'm going to give your sex a slow, wet kiss. I want to worship your pussy, Rey. I will suck on your clit like I'm trying to devour your very soul."

"Oh my God," she squealed.

Ben's mouth watered in anticipation. His strength got the better of him and he ripped her panties at the seams.

"Ah!" she cried, her ass bouncing into the mattress.

"I will buy you more. Now, cover your mouth, Rey," Ben hissed. His lips lowered on the inside of her thigh, planting a heated kiss. "Mmm, I won't hold back."

Ben nibbled and kissed, alternating on his way toward her aching center. Rey's muffled whimpering drove him crazy. The smell of her sex was intoxicating. Like a man dying of thirst, he needed to taste every drop. He wanted to suck his lover dry.

Pulling the skin on her inner thigh taut, he let out a loud growl. Rey shuddered. She couldn't take it anymore. Arching her back, she started grinding her cunt against his chin. Her fingers curled into Ben's hair, tugging sharply she forced his head to her apex.

With a wolfish grin, Ben pulled her hips forward—he would devour her. His nose pressed into her folds first, finding its way to her clit. Rey arched again, moaning into her left hand. Ben groaned deeply into her cunt. His lips delivered the languid kiss he had promised. He hummed in delight. Tilting his head from side to side, he savored the kiss. His chin, mouth, and face were covered in Rey's arousal. He would never tire of this.

Holding her hips firmly in place, his tongue probed her vagina, going in slow and deep. Keeping it extended, he let it travel forward toward her clit. The tip of his tongue found the sensitive bundle, sending a spark of pleasure to Rey's core. He immediately clamped his lips over her hood, sucking it into his mouth.

Rey trembled from head to toe. Her hips jerked uncontrollably, threatening to buck him off altogether. The harder her hips moved, the deeper Ben went. He wasn't going to release her. His nose remained buried in her smooth mound. His lips clamped firmly over her clit. Moaning into her cunt, he used the slightest roll of his tongue to bring her closer.

Ben needed air, but he needed her release more.

"Mmfmm," Rey sobbed into her hand. Her legs had a mind of their own. They clamped down around Ben's head, pinning him in place. The man she loved wasn't going anywhere.

"R-Rey," he mumbled against her sex. She responded by pulling his head tighter.

"Close," Rey whispered. Fuck, she couldn't think straight.

Ben's fingers turned white, digging into her hips. Rey didn't care if he bruised her there. Her hips rocked forward, gaining more friction. Rolling, again and again, she saw spots when her sex bumped into his nose, lips, and chin.

"Ah," she cried repeatedly into the room. Her free hand pinned Ben even deeper.

"I… can't," Ben mumbled, continuing to lap at her cunt anyway. His left hand released her thigh and traveled up to find her breast. His fingers worked quickly, pinching and pulling on her nipple.

The added stimulation made Rey sob into her hand. Eventually, it became too much and she grabbed the sheets instead.

"Please. Please let me cum," she cried. Her thighs clamped down like a vice.

"Cum," he groaned into her sex.

She didn't hear him, but she _felt_  his command. Rey bucked her lover's face harder. Her hips left the mattress and stiffened suddenly. Ben tried to adjust, keeping her bundle around his lips. He was desperate to hold on to her twisting body. Rey's violent orgasm rocked his senses too. Closing his eyes, Ben let out one last deep groan.

With a final tremble, Rey went limp. Her crushing thighs released Ben, just before falling to the mattress. Her fingers remained tangled in his mane. It would be several minutes before she released the dark locks.

"Fu… Fuck," Ben breathed. His face rested on her thigh. "Holy shit."

"Mmm," Rey replied with a giggle. "My God… Ben."

Still breathing hard, Ben pushed himself up. He watched Rey's expression for a long time. Once her eyes opened, he crawled over her spent form. Brushing the wet, stray tendrils from her face, he smiled.

"You're amazing," he said, leaning in for a kiss.

Rey smiled and parted her lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck, losing herself in Ben's mouth.

* * *

The front gates at St. Matthews opened early for a Sunday morning. It was still dark out. Bats circled the perimeter lamp posts. The sun wouldn't make it over the horizon for another hour.

Leia Organa stood just inside the entrance. She was fully dressed and ready to begin the day. Her hands were hiding in the warm pockets of her down coat. It was too cold to be out here; it was too early to be awake. But Leia couldn't sleep. She couldn't rest until her son was found. That meant burning the candle at both ends.

Over the past week, the headmistress had reached out to every contact she knew—good, bad or otherwise. Leia called in every favor. She even had Armitage Hux investigating Ben's disappearance. She hated being indebted to that man, any more than she already was. That's how important Ben was to her. That's how important he was to the school, too.

Turning up her collar, Leia gazed across the empty serpentine road—leading to the school. She expected to find her brother, but as usual, he was late. She only saw one lone trucker out on the highway.

"Luke," she sighed.

His voice called to her during the night, interrupting the few hours of sleep she had allowed herself. That was how he usually communicated, but this time he sounded different, almost  _hopeful_. Luke must have news about her son, at least that's what Leia prayed for.

"Where the hell is he?" she wondered.

* * *

Luke reached for his lightsaber, igniting the emerald weapon. He couldn't let this escalate any further. Michael and Gabriel were ready to tear each other apart. The mighty mountain beneath them may not survive.

Hovering above, Gabriel's shadow fell over them.

"Michael… go," Luke ordered.

"You're in no position to give me commands, Skywalker," Michael shot back. The Archangel—and current leader of the Jedi Order—narrowed his gaze, focusing on the threat above.

Gabriel cackled and pointed his crimson lightsaber at the pair. "You should have brought back up,  _brother."_

Extending his wings outward, Michael crouched. "Would you have the stomach to kill me yourself, Gabriel? Or would you hide behind your wayward flock?"

Gabriel laughed again. His voice traveled much farther this time. One of the squadrons on the mountain below noticed the commotion at the summit. A group of four took flight to investigate, their weapons were already drawn.

Luke closed his eyes briefly and sighed. Michael was vastly outnumbered. There was so much more at stake here than a petty rivalry between two warriors. If either fell, it would mean an endless war between the Archangels.

"I'm late for another appointment," Luke said gruffly. Hopefully, Leia would understand.

"Are you jealous, Michael? Maybe you'd like to join  _my flock?_  There's a place for you here… just ask Master Skywalker," Gabriel said. He had a smirk on his lips, but it quickly faded. "No? I see. Still holding onto that last glimmer of hope, eh? The Knights of Ren grow stronger every day, but you're clinging to a past that has forgotten you ever existed."

"I'm not the one on the wrong side of history… or our  _Father,"_ Michael gritted back. Igniting his lightsaber, he took a defensive form.

"When the dust settles, you'll see," Gabriel replied.

Michael shook his head. "Stronger angels have tried. Stronger than you could ever be. Look where it landed them. Is that really what you want? To end up like Kylo Ren or even worse, like Satan?"

"We want the same thing!" Gabriel bellowed. He swiped his lightsaber through the thin air as if striking down an imaginary opponent. "The difference between you and I,  _brother_ , is that I am willing to do what is necessary."

"It's time for you to leave," Luke warned again.

Michael wasn't showing any signs of backing down. He held his ground, his feet sinking deeper in the snow. For him, the feud could be settled right here. He wasn't looking at the bigger picture, however.

"Fool," Gabriel said with a look of disgust. Pointing his lightsaber at the uninvited guest, he slowly turned away.

The screeching squadron of four headed straight for Michael. They narrowly avoided clipping Gabriel as they passed. Rushing forward to intercept, Luke stretched out his gold hand and summoned the Force.

* * *

Jolting awake, Rey gasped for air. Sitting up, she threw the covers from her legs and moved to the edge of the bed. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust. At first, she didn't recognize her surroundings. She wasn't used to waking up in Ben's bedroom, even though she was familiar with his cottage  _and_  the feel of his bed by now.

Catching her breath, Rey glanced at the peaceful form next to her. Ben Solo was fast asleep. The corners of his cheeks were dimpled. She wondered if he fell asleep with a smile on his lips— _and he did._  He drifted off with a goofy grin, her juices drying on his lips and jaw.

Ben's left hand was flat against the mattress where Rey should have been.

"Thank God," she chuckled to herself.

Maybe it was just a nightmare? Rey couldn't remember if she dreamed anything or not. It felt like someone was whispering her name, but it could have been her imagination. The sheets beneath her were drenched, however. Beads of sweat pooled around her hairline, but this wasn't from their lovemaking. That happened hours earlier—this was something else.

With a sigh, Rey scanned the room. It was just starting to get light out and she could see much better now. Evidence of Ben's capture and his terrible nightmare was still around them. The whole bedroom was covered in black feathers.

Rey wanted to pick them up hours ago, but Ben talked her out of it. The feathers felt like they were in the back of her mind. They taunted her. They were a morbid reminder that Ben was vulnerable. He could be hurt or even killed. Rey had never considered that possibility before, and now she felt foolish for letting herself be so naïve.

Ben was a warrior. He would always be a warrior.  _Of course_  he could die.

Rey witnessed the demise of an archangel firsthand, as a hellhound ripped it to pieces. And she knew that a lightsaber could kill someone like Ben. She had even confronted him on that point… back when she thought he was a monster in disguise. But Ben wasn't an archangel anymore. In fact, she wasn't even sure what he really was.

"To hell with it," she said in a low voice. The feathers needed to go—every single fucking one. She couldn't bear the sight of them anymore.

* * *

Rey stuffed the last of the feathers into a second pillowcase. It was unnerving to have them strewn about the bedroom. It reminded her of the time when Uncle Plutt drove his tow truck into a pigeon. She was about nine when that happened. Rey would never forget the cackle he made as he flipped on the windshield wipers. As an animal lover, the experience stuck with her.

The first time she saw one of Ben's feathers was out near the campus perimeter. As it fell to the leaf-covered hiking trail, a cold shiver ran down her spine. Why would an  _angel_  lose feathers? It didn't make sense to her then, but it was starting to now.

Wiping her brow, Rey turned to look at the man she loved. He was still sleeping peacefully. The emerald amulet was tethered around his neck.

 _Good_ , Rey thought. He needed to rest up before Monday. Once classes started, she wouldn't be able to spend as much time with him. And Ben had to go to work. Hopefully, he'd be well enough to teach again.

Dragging the pillowcase over to the corner, she leaned it against the first. Both floral-print pillowcases were stuffed to the seams.

"Is that it?" Rey mumbled to herself. Searching the room again, she found  _one_  large feather on top of the dresser. How could she have missed that? Rey's fingers had a slight tremor in them now. It was almost like someone placed it there on purpose.

Rey groaned. After tonight, she didn't want to pick up one of Ben's feathers again. Each one was a harrowing reminder that he was vulnerable. Maybe Ben had a point. If her powers continued to grow, she could protect him. He wouldn't have to lose a feather again; he'd never suffer another scar or bruise either.

As she reached for the last feather, it slid off the dresser and twirled onto the carpet below.

"Damn," she hissed, bending down to pick it up. As her fingers wrapped around the quill point, the sharp end cut into her index finger.

Rey gasped and immediately brought the cut to her lips. It was then that something strange happened. The bedroom around her disappeared.

Standing up straight, Rey's eyes widened. She wasn't at St. Matthew's anymore. Instead, she was facing a towering black castle. Taking a few steps back, the prophet couldn't believe her eyes. Built over a sea of molten rock and fire, the structure was unlike anything she had ever seen. The castle's spires ascended into the turbulent clouds above.

"Holy… shit," Rey stammered.

The castle's entrance was open as if it was welcoming her arrival. Although there was no wind or breeze to speak of, Rey could feel herself being pulled in. Someone or something was calling to her—urging her to enter the intimidating fortress.

* * *

The castle walls were covered in soot. An eye-watering stench filled the air. Each wing smelled of fire and death in a way that Rey couldn't get used to. There was no décor to speak of. The interior felt cold, which given its location, didn't seem possible. It should be sweltering.

Rey knew that this wasn't a dream. It wasn't a vision of the past either. Those had a different feeling like she was floating in the air or looking through a window.

Every step she took made a sound. She was physically here, wherever  _here_  was. Even though the castle appeared to be empty, Rey was mindful of each step. The labyrinth of hallways should have been confusing, but somehow Rey knew which path to take. It was like she had been there before.

Passing underneath the only lit torch on the ground level, Rey caught a glimpse of the floor. Someone had been dragged through the soot, and it looked recent. It was tough to say, but Rey figured they were large, over six feet tall. That's when her pulse quickened. Until that very moment, she hadn't felt afraid.

"Ben," Rey breathed. He was  _here..._  in the castle. This was where he had been held captive and subjected to God only knows what kind of torture. She could feel it in her bones.

Suddenly, a loud voice bellowed from down the hallway. It shook plumes of ash from the ceiling and walls. A pair of Gothic doors swung open as well, bathing the dark hallway in a fiery orange light.

Rey clenched her hands into tight fists and approached the light. She was determined to discover the identity of the motherfucker who hurt the man she loved.

* * *

"Control over Kylo Ren is paramount! On this, I was clear." A disembodied voice shouted across the chamber, shaking it once more.

Watching from the level above, Rey remained hidden. She scanned the cavernous chamber beneath. In the center of the room was a round opening in the floor. A molten river ran just underneath, bathing the room in warm tones. On the far end of the chamber, was an elevated platform with an altar. The booming vocals came from behind the altar itself. A billowy wall of black smoke resided there—it was eerie and seemed to defy the laws of physics.

The chilling sound of the Dark Entity's voice gave her goosebumps. Now that she was looking at it, Rey didn't want to know what was lurking behind the smoky curtain.

"You were clear, Supreme Leader," replied a small voice.

It was then that Rey noticed the two cloaked figures kneeling in front of the altar. One of them appeared to be of average height while the other was quite small. Rey squinted as the pair made excuses. She could hear the shaking in their voices, but they didn't sound human. They sounded ghastly. Every word they said seemed to change in pitch and reverberation.

"He must be wearing the amulet again," the taller disciple said. He bowed his head again, anticipating his Master's wrath.

What was this… a cult of some kind? The sight before her was surreal. Rey could only guess at this point.

A rumbling growl came from behind the altar, shaking the chamber again. It summoned a pair of Hellhounds which appeared from one of the dark corners below. The beasts walked slowly and moved into position behind the cloaked disciples.

"Kylo Ren is with the prophet as we speak," the shorter disciple clarified. "That may be enough."

"Are you certain?" the Dark Entity hissed. "We suffered significant losses in getting him here."

"Yes, Supreme Leader Snoke," the shorter disciple replied.

"What the hell?" Rey thought. Keeping her head down, she moved over to the next column. She wanted a better look at the hooded figures. She could only see their backs, and neither had turned around. Perhaps they were too afraid to look away from the altar.

"How many times have I told you to get the Amulet?" Snoke asked.

"It wasn't our fault… he stopped wearing the piece. No one knew where Kylo Ren was keeping it," the taller figure replied.

Just then, a gigantic withered hand emerged from the smoky curtain—followed by a bony forearm and elbow. The taller disciple let out an ear-piercing scream which made Rey freeze in place. Her eyes widened, watching the long fingers clamp around his torso.

The purple hood fell back in the process. Rey's eyes widened in shock. Was that...  _Mr. Mitaka?_

The history professor pleaded, but his cries fell on deaf ears. He disappeared behind the smoke where Snoke resided. Mitaka screamed one last time, followed by a loud  _crunching_  sound. Rey slapped a hand over her mouth. She could hear the Dark Entity chewing on her teacher. The nauseated prophet stopped herself from dry-heaving.

A few seconds later, Snoke let out a loud belch.

"No more setbacks. Kylo Ren must steer the prophet toward the Knights of Ren," he declared. "For once, the Archangels will do our bidding."

"Kylo Ren is no longer allied with the Knights, my Lord," the shorter disciple replied.

"Irrelevant," Snoke growled. "With the right push, the girl will have no choice but to fulfill her destiny. See to it…  _personally."_

"Of course," replied the shorter disciple.

Rey felt her ears and cheeks burning. She had forgotten all about her research on the Knights of Ren, and the translated document sitting in her dorm room.  _Shit._  It was time to find a way out of here.

Taking a few steps back, Rey sneezed. It happened so quickly she didn't have a chance to prevent it.

"We are not alone," Snoke hissed.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, sorry about the cliffie. I wanted to say thank you (an overdue thank you) to a couple of people. The first is to my girlfriend. She inspires me to write and even though she's swamped with schoolwork, still finds time to consult and read my work. The second is to my beta, PandoraSpocks. She went to a Catholic college and a lot of neat tidbits from her own experience have worked their way into the story. She works tireless to fix my punctuation issues and for that, I'm extremely grateful. Pandora is also a fan of the story, so she gave the ending her "stamp of approval" and I think it bodes well for what's to come.
> 
> We're headed toward a huge battle here. I've wanted to incorporate more Star Wars as the story went along, and the upcoming battle at St. Matthews is a great way to do that. Ben and Rey's relationship is about to face a huge test, assuming Rey makes it out of Darth Vader's castle... XD


	17. Black Feather, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey runs for her life.

"Find her!" Snoke shouted. Once more, the chamber shook. Plumes of ash fell from the rafters above.

The monster behind the smoky curtain waved his hand over the altar, which started a flurry of activity. The hellhounds scattered for the nearest staircase, leaping over the fiery pit in the center of the room. The smaller disciple in the purple robe took off running in a different direction.

Seconds later, the entire chamber erupted in fire. The deadly blaze spread across the charred walls and columns, threatening to engulf anyone trapped within the section.

Rey didn't stick around long enough to see the flames, but she could feel the heat they produced. The temperature within the castle raised quickly. It felt like an oven. Rey could see the heat radiating from the path in front of her. It played tricks with her eyes, trying to keep her away. She had to remind herself that these were mirages. That she needed to leave the same way she came in.

_This was Hell,_ she realized—or something close to it. The corridors seemed to narrow, crowding in around her. Was this another illusion? Rey's stomach churned in knots. Desperation was starting to set in. She ran as fast as she could, but  _fast_  didn't seem to be enough.

The hellhounds were closing in on her location. Rey could hear them bark and howl, their primal vocals echoed throughout the castle. There had to be more than two. It sounded like an entire pack.

Even worse, Rey could smell them now. They had an odor unlike anything she had experienced before. A mixture of wet dog hair and rotten eggs.

"Shit," she gagged, suppressing the urge to dry-heave. She took the next turn on her right, thinking she was headed for the exits.

Suddenly, the corridor looked different. The floorplan wasn't the same anymore, it had changed. Rey quickly realized that she was lost. Too afraid to look back, she continued down the foreign hallway. It was much longer than the others and filled with murky, gothic windows along the right side.

"Ben," Rey breathed. "Ben,  _please._ I need your help."

Rey jogged to a stop and grabbed the stitch in her side.  _Shit._  Could he not hear her? He must still be asleep.

If that wasn't enough, the prophet faced an even bigger hurdle. The skies outside had been calm when she arrived, and there was no atmosphere to speak of. Even the ocean of lava seemed to be eerily serene. But all of that had changed.

The lava ocean was now rolling with staggering waves and fiery crests. Massive fireballs rained from the sky above, crashing into the boiling seas below.

"Fuck me," Rey said.

Her only chance was to find someplace to hide within the castle. Rey barreled through the nearest set of double doors. As she entered, there was a sudden and violent rumble beneath her feet. It made Rey stop for a moment. That's when the ground dropped down several feet and started to lean at a sharp angle.

Rey yelped and scrambled for the nearest column along the wall. The cobblestone floor beneath her transformed into a slide, locking in place. Rey couldn't hold onto the base of the column for more than a few seconds. Her fingers slipped on the ash, sending her tumbling down the slide. Turning from side to side, Rey tried to grab onto anything—even the cobblestones themselves.

The slide sent Rey skidding into a dark abyss with no end in sight. Rey screamed out, calling for Ben one last time.

* * *

 

"Rey?" Ben mumbled, stirring on his side of the bed. "What is it, baby?"

There was no answer.

"Mmm, I had the strangest dream," he groaned. "You were falling."

He could see it so clearly. Rey was wearing one of his shirts. She had her panties on underneath. For a dream, it was incredibly vivid. But it couldn't be possible. Rey was in the bed next to him, safe and sound.

Keeping his eyes closed, Ben licked his lips. He ran his palm along the sheets, searching for the woman he loved.

"Rey?" Ben asked again. He stretched his arm out further, realizing that she wasn't in bed anymore.

"What time is it?" he asked, still in a fog.

He expected to feel Rey's hand on his back as she whispered for him to go back to sleep. When she didn't answer, he finally opened his eyes enough to glare at the alarm clock. It was nearly six in the morning.

"It's too early, my love. Come back to bed," Ben said, turning on his side.

That was when his hooded eyes shot wide open. A strange feeling crept down his spine, making the hair on his arm stand on end. Rey wasn't in the bathroom. She wasn't downstairs raiding his refrigerator either. He couldn't  _feel_  her presence on the campus any longer. He couldn't feel her anywhere.

"Holy shit!" Ben shouted, leaping from the bed. "Rey!?"

Where the hell was she? Clenching his fists, Ben tried to summon his wings.  _Nothing happened_. Tensing all over, he tried again and again. The veins in his arms and neck bulged. His eyes strained from the pressure. The exertion left him winded.

"Son of a bitch," Ben bellowed. Gritting his teeth, he tried again. His face and chest turned a deep shade of red. What should have been second nature for the battle-hardened warrior, caused him nothing but agonizing pain.

"What the fuck?" Ben growled, dropping to one knee. He reached for his shoulder blades. It felt like he had been stabbed twice—in the spot where his wings should have been. Expecting to find blood, his fingers searched for evidence. But there wasn't any blood. No signs of an injury at all.

_Why then?_  Why did it feel like his wings had been cut off?

* * *

 

"Help is not coming for you, girl," snarled a gravelly voice from Rey's past. "I'm all you have. Remember that."

"You're not…  _real,"_  Rey said. Nearly out of breath, Rey opened her watery eyes. That  _fucking_  voice. She hoped to never hear it again. It was her former guardian and so-called  _uncle_ , Unkar Plutt. As Rey fell, a memory from her childhood played out against the backdrop of the void.

This was the first time Rey was sent to bed without having dinner. The greasy, inconsiderate man had just taken her in. He spent most of that afternoon telling little Rey about the rules of the house. Where she could go, and where she couldn't. He explained to her that she was lucky to have a home at all. That there was no one left who gave two cents about her.

Rey was so afraid on that first day. Plutt's beady gaze, stained teeth, and quick temper were something she quickly learned to avoid. Fortunately, the social worker gave Rey a teddy bear and a coloring book before she was dropped off. Plutt had nothing for the young girl, except second-hand clothes and a change of shoes.

It was at the start of their awkward first dinner when Rey knocked over her glass of milk. She would never forget the way that Unkar Plutt grabbed her wrist. Terror seized her limbs as Plutt dragged her from the small dining table. He tossed her into a bedroom the size of a walk-in closet like she weighed nothing at all.

"You'll learn," he snarled, slamming the door.

"Fucking die!" Rey shouted into the darkness. The memory faded away as she continued to fall.

It was then that Rey noticed a faint light beneath her feet. The orange glow became larger and brighter over the next few seconds. Bracing for impact, Rey covered her face and head.

* * *

 

Rolling on her back, Rey gasped for air. She hit the ground hard, but something brittle broke her fall. The ground beneath her seemed to shift and jostle with every movement she made. There wasn't anything solid or substantial for her to grab onto. Just fragments, from what she thought were tree branches or piles of wood.

"Oh, God," she breathed, finally catching a glimpse of the object that rolled onto her knee.

With a shriek, Rey kicked the mangled jaw bone away from her—sending several other bones flying in the process.

Rey could feel her heart pounding so hard, it threatened to leap from her chest. She was in the middle of an endless bone graveyard. Every part of her was touching something charred and grizzly. Skulls, hands, and femurs were just the more noticeable pieces in her peripherals.

Fighting her way to her feet, Rey couldn't believe her surroundings. She wasn't just standing on a large pile of bones, she was on top of a fucking mountain made from them.  _Fuck._  How the hell was she going to get out of this mess?

Rey didn't have much time to dwell on the question. A loud howl echoed across the bone canyons. The sound of her scream had given away her location. Hellhounds came charging in from all different directions, kicking up ribs and small pieces in their wake.

"Jesus  _fucking_  Christ," Rey said, taking a step back from the ledge.

The beasts circled below, trying to find a path up the mountain. The first one charged up alone, only making it part way. The bones gave out underneath its paws, sending the hound tumbling back to the bottom again. The remaining hellhounds nipped and fought with each other, arguing over the right to go next.

"Did you kill all these?" Rey shouted down at them. She picked up the largest femur she could find and whirled it back like a baseball bat. "I won't be next!"

Down below, the largest hellhound stepped forward. It crushed a skull under its front left paw. Rey's eyes widened. She watched as it attacked the nearest beast, making the others back off and retreat.

"Ben," Rey said, swallowing hard. "Ben… wake the fuck up."

The hulking beast charged up the cliff, leaping from side to side. Piles of bones came falling down each time he jumped and landed, but the monster never slipped. He wouldn't stop until he made it to the summit.

Horrified, Rey backed up. She gripped the femur tighter.  _This was it._  There was nowhere else for her to go.

With a heavy  _thud,_  the hound landed at the top. A section of bones fell behind its hind legs, starting an avalanche. For a split second, Rey thought it might swallow the beast as well. But the creature growled and moved forward, clearing the ledge before it gave way.

"Your Master needs me alive," Rey said, unable to control the tremble in her voice. The beast had to be the size of a polar bear. And it didn't seem to care.

From above, a single black feather came floating down. Its bluish shimmer caught the light just right, making Rey take notice.

"Finally," she breathed.

Rey sprinted forward but tripped over part of a ribcage. The hellhound leaped to intercept, opening its mouth wide. It passed over Rey as she fell, narrowly missing the prophet. It landed with a crash on the opposite ledge. The whole mountain rumbled and swayed.

"Shit," Rey said, getting to her feet. She caught the feather before the hound had a chance to try again. The quill cut her palm as her fingers closed around it. In the blink of an eye, Rey was gone.

* * *

 

Ben ran his fingers through the shower, holding them there until the water felt tepid. "Just a few more seconds," he said in a calming voice.

Rey barely acknowledged. She felt numb, distant. The comforting voice sounded like the man she loved, but it could have been a terrible trick. How could she know that this wasn't Hell? Part of her still felt like she was falling into the void, trying desperately to hold onto a fantasy.

The rings of the shower curtain moved, startling Rey some. Between that and the rushing sound of water, it seemed so convincing.

Ben returned to her side. "Okay. It's ready." He gently removed the messy long-sleeve shirt she was wearing, unbuttoning it first. It slipped off easily.

Rey stretched her neck to the side. She felt the cool air on her pebbling skin. Could she really be home? Pulling back the curtain, Ben ushered her into the shower.

"You'll feel better," he said, getting in right behind her. "Let the water run down your face."

Concentrating on Ben's voice, Rey closed her eyes. The first few droplets started to clear away the soot and grime. Her breathing fell in rhythm with his. Rey inhaled and exhaled whenever he did.

As the dirt washed away from her arms and knees, Rey felt cleansed. The tension eased from her forehead and shoulders.

"Water," she finally whispered.

"You're home," Ben said. His hands massaged her shoulders. His thumbs wiped away any charcoal traces from her tan and freckled skin. He needed the physical contact as much as she did. To know that Rey was safe.

"You're home," he repeated.

She was home. Rey  _knew_  that she was.

"Ben," she sobbed, turning to bury her face in his glistening chest.

"I know," he replied with a heavy sigh. Warm beads of water bounced off the top of Rey's head, splashing him in the face. Ben didn't mind. She was in his arms again. The pair stayed like that until the warm water ran out.

* * *

 

Leia removed the phone from her pocket, confirming that twenty-five minutes had passed. It was too fucking cold to be out here. Her coffee wasn't keeping her warm anymore. She was about to leave when a cloaked figure circled the campus grounds and called her name.

Luke came in for a heavy landing, nearly faceplanting in the gravel road in front of the school gates.

"Jesus," Leia said, dropping her cup and taking cover. Luke clipped several branches during his landing, which sent leaves and smaller twigs tumbling to the ground.

Luke kept his back to his sister while he adjusted his robes. The Archangel was slow to retract his wings. It was the first time Leia had seen the ivory feathers in such a disheveled state. They were normally quite pristine. She wondered if he had flown through a thunderstorm.

The headmistress wanted to read him the riot act, but she could tell that something was terribly wrong. He was hurt.

"Sorry for the delay," Luke grunted. He winced as he spoke, working a kink from his shoulder. "There were some unforeseen circumstances."

"Oh my God," Leia said, getting a closer look at her brother's face. Several smaller cuts were present there, but what stood out the most was the black eye. She was certain that it was broken, somewhere along the orbital rim. "You look like shit, Luke!"

"I guess that's the end of my modeling career, then," he chuckled. "Don't worry about me. I got in some good licks, and I've come with good news."

Luke kept his hood up and angled his face to one side. He was trying to hide the extent of his injuries, but Leia wouldn't stand for it.

"Enough," she said, walking over and forcing the hood back. "Is this… is this about Ben? Did he do this to you?"

"No," he answered, shaking his head a little. "But I have located your son. I would have said something sooner, but I was in the Himalayas. Ben is back at the school. He has been since late Friday Night. One of my watchers spotted him leaving Cherry Lake and returning on foot."

"Excuse me!?" Leia snapped. Whipping around, her glare burned a hole through the orchards—in the direction of the cottages. "Are you fucking kidding me, right now?"

"Cut him some slack," Luke said, running his gold-plated fingers through his beard. "From what I'm told, your son went to  _Hell_  and back. He wasn't being negligent or inconsiderate. Ben will be fine…  _more or less._  So long as the prophet is by his side."

Leia's mouth fell open. What did Rey Kenobi have to do with this?

"I know you don't want to hear this, but please listen to what I have to say before you do anything rash," Luke started. "Ben needs Rey's strength to make a full recovery. He needs  _her_  more than he needs your anger, or overprotectiveness. Trust me on this."

Leia didn't know how to respond. "Trust you?" she scoffed. "Just how hurt is he?"

"I'm not entirely sure. My watcher said that he walked back from Cherry Lake, barefoot and soaking wet. That can't be a great indication. I suppose you'll know, the next time he attempts to use his abilities," Luke explained.

There was an awkward pause where Leia turned back to glance at the orchards. Her mind was swimming with so many questions.

"Let the prophet take care of him," he reiterated. "Let your son heal. Until then, you should probably hold off on an ass-kicking. Now that he's home, we have bigger fish to fry."

Leia chuckled in disbelief. There was a low-pitch ringing in her ears that seemed to get louder with everything Luke said.

"We?" she asked. Was the Jedi Order finally going to step up and help St. Matthew's? The headmistress should have jumped all over the statement, but her focus kept returning to Ben and his girlfriend. How could they not say something?

"My son… went missing for a full week," Leia continued, pointing her index finger toward the orchards. "Seven days!"

Leia wanted to wring Ben's neck. Luke wasn't a father. He couldn't understand how she felt. Ben should have gone to see her first, even if he was injured. He could have called or sent Rey to find her.

"For all her talents, Rey is no doctor. She can't possibly dress combat wounds," Leia scoffed. She started to pace.

Luke shook his head. "Don't dismiss the girl so quickly. You know how special Rey is and why the Jedi need her so much. If you want your son at full strength, he needs to remain at the prophet's side for a couple of days. Rey will surprise you, Leia. She can change the world."

Leia thinned her lips and recalled what Luke said to her at the café. It was just after their conversation about Obi-Wan Kenobi. She didn't believe Luke when he echoed similar sentiments about the girl.

"Not this again. Archangels think that about every born prophet. The kind of miracles you're talking about… they are beyond a single individual. The burden is too great for one person to bear. It's just not possible."

Luke gave his sister a small smile.

"It's entirely possible. Rey wouldn't even be the first, but she could be the  _second,"_ he said after a beat. "I think I read about it… in a book."

Leia's eyes widened. "You can't seriously be suggesting?" she started.

"Have you considered my offer?" Luke interrupted. The morning sun was starting to make it over the treetops and onto the ground beneath them.

"I… I'm considering it," Leia answered.

Luke nodded. His solid white wings appeared again, stretching upward

"Let your son heal. I will do the same. St. Matthew's will need their  _champions_  at full strength," he said.

* * *

 

Ben kissed the top of Rey's forehead. His hand reached for hers, which had been resting on his chest—underneath the emerald amulet.

"I know… I can't sleep either," he said.

Rey let out a heavy sigh. "I feel like I should get back to the dorms. I don't have a change of clothes. I haven't done any homework this weekend. I dunno—" Her voice trailed away. She didn't want to leave Ben's side.

"Back to reality, eh?" he said, shifting a little bit so that he could look at her face.

At least Rey was sounding like herself again. When she re-appeared in the bedroom—clutching a black feather—she barely reacted to his presence. She didn't trust her eyes or trust what he was saying to her.

Rey stared out the window. She had a forced smile on her lips, but that faded once she started replaying the events of the past few hours.

Ben let his hand travel down her wrist and elbow. His rough fingertips went back and forth several times.

"What is it, my love?" he soothed.

Rey finally turned to face him again. Her expression was difficult to read, but Ben knew one thing: she wasn't in a playful mood. She wouldn't be for a while and he understood.

"If I was to ask you something… would you tell me the truth?" she asked.

Ben pressed his lips together. Rey's hazel eyes trapped him.  _Fuck._  He hated when she did this. It was like she could see into his soul.

"Of course," he answered.

"I spent twenty minutes collecting every feather in this…  _fucking_ bedroom. See those pillowcases in the corner? I was too afraid to go downstairs and find trash bags. I didn't want to be more than ten feet away from you," Rey started.

Ben's gaze shifted over to the closet. Swallowing hard, he scanned the overstuffed pillowcases. He hadn't noticed them in all the commotion.

"You take such good care of me," he said, trying to coax a smile from the woman he loved.

"What do you remember about your time in the black castle?" Rey asked, point blank. She wasn't in the mood for games.

"I… um," he stammered. " _Fire._  I remember feeling fire."

"That can't be all," Rey said, sitting up straight and looking down at him. "I need answers, Ben. Please don't give me the runaround. I know when you're lying." She had been silently rehearsing this part over the last hour.

Ben propped himself up on an elbow. His expression was a mixture of concern and confusion. The emerald amulet dangled, but Rey caught it in her palm.

"Do you remember where they held you?" she pressed. "You were gone for so long. You must remember something."

Ben furrowed his brow. They had already been over this. "Fire. That's all. It felt like  _dying…_  over and over again. And that's not hyperbole, either."

He knew what dying felt like.

"Okay," Rey said with a pause. That struck a nerve, not that she couldn't blame him. She decided to try a different tact.

"The amulet," she said, rolling her thumb over it. "I never really thought about it before, but you must have been using it for protection. You wore it every day in class. I  _know_  because I never took my eyes off you. I could spot it, even when it was hidden under one of your button-down shirts. You gave it to me so selflessly, when it was the one thing keeping you safe."

"Ah," Ben nodded. "I found the amulet during a difficult phase in my life. It helped me cope, so I never took it off. It's not like I worried about being attacked."

"Someone didn't give it to you?" Rey continued.

"No. It was hidden in some church ruins near Dublin. A place that was once a  _Sanctuary_ for lost and damaged souls. I knew it was special, but at the time I didn't realize its true power."

"That word… Sanctuary. I keep hearing it. Father San Tekka used to hide in one, right?" she continued.

"He…  _did,"_  Ben answered, lowering his gaze. His hesitation didn't go unnoticed. "Rey, I was on the warpath for so long. I destroyed several Sanctuaries in the process. I'm not sure how much of this you should hear."

"It won't change the way I feel about you," Rey replied. Releasing the amulet, she let her fingers ghost down his chest.

"It might," Ben said, clenching his jaw.

"Please," she said softly. Her round hazel eyes made him weak. He couldn't say 'no' to them.

Ben swallowed the lump in the back of his throat and nodded.

"Sanctuaries offer refuge, much like the name suggests. A thousand years ago, they were more common. If a kind soul was in trouble, they could head for the nearest Sanctuary. They'd be safe and protected from whatever evil was chasing them. No harm could befall them there."

"Oh," Rey said. "So, like churches?"

"No. Not as many as you'd think. They were meant to be inconspicuous. The Vatican ordered the construction of a thousand Sanctuaries, in locations spread across the known world. Some were built around castles. Some inside caves or farms. A few were even built in this country after we won our Independence. But over time, the power of a Sanctuary wanes. We're talking about centuries here. The first ones are long gone. If the Catholic Church fails to renew the protection, it fades completely."

"That's why you kept leaving the school on sabbatical, right? You were hunting the people responsible for my mother's death. And they hid in Sanctuaries."

"Right. But I have a  _soul_. It's something that gives me a rare advantage. The strongest Sanctuary couldn't keep me out for long," he answered.

Rey furrowed her brow. It was clear that she didn't follow that part.

"The thing is… the protection comes from denying the entry of soulless beings. Most demons  _and_  angels fall into that category. The latter is an oversight, but still. The Church never intended to keep out the good guys."

"The good guys," Rey scoffed. "Why would the Catholic Church go through the trouble of building so many Sanctuaries if they were only going to let them crumble?

"Well, they couldn't address it anymore. There wasn't a way to restore the protection," Ben answered. "During the Second World War, the Church lost the last of the Holy Relics. There were only three to begin with, so it was only a matter of time. The Relics contained the blood of God. It's what made the protection ritual so effective. But that doesn't mean they can't get stolen or misplaced when bombs start dropping."

_The blood of God,_  Rey thought. Why did that sound so familiar?

"Anyway, the  _lance_  was rumored to be in Poland," Ben continued. "It would have been kept there, in secret. The last place anyone would think to look. That's why many Sanctuaries were built on land like this, away from an official church. Holy Land that would otherwise get overlooked."

"St. Matthew's is a  _Sanctuary,"_  Rey said. She shut her eyes briefly and repeated the revelation. Fuck, it had been right in front of her the entire time. "But there are demons working on campus!"

"I know." Ben had a bad taste in his mouth. Working next to demons was something that he had been struggling with since his arrival, five years earlier. He sat up against the headboard, meeting Rey's eye-level. "Believe me…  _I know."_

"The deacon, for crying out loud! Why is Armitage Hux allowed to be here?" Rey asked. Her chest heaved, and her ears turned bright red.

"Armitage Hux helped my mother through a rough time. In her mind, the deacon earned a second chance. He was once a man. Some of that cockroach's soul is intact," Ben said, shaking his head. "Same goes for the others, I suppose. The demons taking refuge here were once humans. I can't fault them for wanting to escape Hell… so long as they know their place. These aren't the soulless monsters that you read about in books or watch on television."

"I… I don't know what to say," Rey replied. Was she  _really_  safe at St. Matthew's? Were any of the students?

Taking Rey's hand in his, he used his thumb to massage her palm and fingers. Anything to calm down the woman he loved.

"Sometimes, good people are forced to do terrible things," he continued. "They shouldn't have to spend eternity in Hell, but that's how it goes. Just to be clear, Hux was  _not_  one of those people," he explained.

"But many members of the faculty were," Rey said softly. It made a little more sense now. "Good people who fucked up."

Ben nodded. "You're not in any danger here. There's a balance between the Light and the Dark. If that balance ever shifted, the ones responsible would be ejected from the school."

"You're sure?" Rey asked. She trusted Ben, but she hadn't put her faith in anyone in a long time.

"I am," he replied.

Pulling away from him, Rey slid off the bed. She placed her hands on her hips and sighed.

"If we're safe in St. Matthews, then we shouldn't need the amulet," she stated. "I swear… It feels like we need a second one sometimes."

"We don't need a second amulet. I won't need to wear it anymore, really. I'd prefer that it stays with you," Ben said. Removing the chain, he crawled over to the side of the bed. He pulled Rey in close and secured the amulet around her neck. "I would never let  _him_  hurt you again. I'd die before that happened."

_"Him?"_  she asked herself.

Leaning in close, Rey nuzzled her forehead into the crook of his neck. She hoped that it was nothing. That Ben was just speaking in general terms.

"Let's find a solution where you and I make it to the end _,"_  she suggested. "I want to be free from Snoke, whatever he is. I'll fight to rid the darkness from our lives."

"I will help you," Ben whispered in her ear. "You know that I want the same thing, right?"

* * *

 

_Monday morning…_

Rey waited outside Leia Organa's office. She wasn't surprised when her name was called on the intercom that morning. In fact, she had barely set her book bag on her desk when the announcement came. The young prophet wasn't afraid to face the headmistress; Rey knew what this was about. She just wanted to get the meeting over with.

An argument was playing out on the other side of Leia's door. Rey pretended not to notice, but the muffled voices were too difficult to ignore. She tucked a stray tendril of hair behind her ear and took a seat.

"Busy morning?" Rey asked.

"I'm sure she'll be right with you," Billie Connex said. She gave Rey a warm smile.

Rey smiled in return. She had always liked Leia's assistant.

"So, how long have  _they_  been going at it?" Rey asked.

"I'm really not supposed to say," Billie answered, looking up from her computer screen.

"An hour?" Rey offered. She knew it couldn't be longer than that. Rey had woken up next to Ben and he insisted on making her breakfast. So, her lover wasn't even dressed by the time the first bell rang. Rey felt a little guilty, but it was _so_  worth it.

"Feels like longer," Billie giggled. Suddenly, she leaned back and rummaged through her purse. "Ah, I forgot to bring it. Damn. So, I was invited to a party in the city. My date had these connections… anyway, they were giving out tons of swag. I've received samples of theater makeup that I thought you'd really like!"

"Oh!" Rey said, surprised.

"I mean… you have such a unique style, Rey. The samples are a lot of fun and I'm sure you can put them to good use on a Saturday Night," Billie winked. "I'll bring the goodie bag in tomorrow."

Rey grinned. "Thank you for thinking of me, Billie. So, did you have fun on your date? Sounds like you didn't get much sleep over the weekend."

"Yes and no," Billie replied. "He can be intense, but he's well connected. He likes showing off and it gets old. The party was a fucking blast though. It was nice to blow off some steam, you know?"

"Oh, I know," Rey said, thinking about Ben. He was all she thought about lately, even when he was in her arms.

The door to Leia's office opened a crack.

"I can show you how to rock the smoky-eye look," Billie winked. "It will get your boyfriend's blood pumping."

"Ah, that's never been an issue," Rey said with a pause. Suddenly, she and Billie burst into a fit of laughter. Rey shook her head. She shouldn't have felt so embarrassed by the exchange.

The squeaky sound of Leia's door brought an end to their laughter. Leia was standing partially in the entryway, but she was still talking to her son inside.

"Fun's over," Billie said with a roll of her eyes.

The headmistress opened the door the rest of the way. Leia glanced from Rey to Billie. She thinned her lips as if suddenly realizing a tiny issue.

"Professor Solo," Leia said, speaking over her shoulder. "Would you wait a moment? I'd like to speak to Rey about her science experiment?"

Rey stood and grabbed her bookbag.  _Smooth,_ she thought. Leia Organa knew how to cover her tracks. She already had an excuse in place in case people started asking questions about Ben and Rey.

"Oh, Headmistress. Before I forget, Mr. Mitaka was absent for his first class," Billie said. "I tried calling his home but there was no answer."

Rey froze in her tracks like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Well, it's a good thing Mr. Solo returned to work today. After the first period, let's move the substitute over to the history amphitheater," Leia said.

* * *

 

Ben was leaning against Leia's desk when Rey entered. His fervent gaze found hers, and he couldn't help but give  _his love_  a flirty grin.

Rey shook her head slightly. She could tell what was on Ben's mind. He needed to behave right now.

"Okay, let's push through this. I have a busy morning," Leia said, standing in the middle of the room. "I wish that  _one_  of you would have taken a minute to call me this weekend, and let me know my son was back."

"You didn't check in?" Rey asked, glaring in Ben's direction. She had reminded him to call Leia on Saturday  _and_  Sunday.

"Uh," he answered with a chuckle.

"Hang on," Rey said, gesturing with her hand. "I saw you take out your cell phone and step outside to make the call. I remember because I've never seen you use a cell phone before. I didn't even know you owned one."

"He doesn't," Leia interrupted. "I've been paying for the damn thing. Not that he bothers to take it with him."

"After what happened, I think I will be using it a lot more," Ben replied.

"That's what I want to hear," Leia said with a huff.

Rey narrowed her gaze. Ben's answer seemed to appease his mother, but she got the strangest feeling that there was more to it.

"Rey," Leia said, pausing to look at her. "I'd like for you to start joining me for tea again. Would Sunday afternoons at three work for you?"

"I… yes," Rey stammered. "I'd like that very much."

"I would too," Leia said with a small smile. "I've missed seeing you. For what it's worth, I'm deeply sorry. I pushed you away after Cherry Lake and I shouldn't have. You're like a daughter to me and you deserve much better. I hope to have a second chance."

"I… thanks. It's okay," Rey said, swallowing hard. She wasn't used to getting apologies from adults.

"No, it's not okay," Leia frowned. "But we'll sort it out. I think we have much to discuss."

"Yes, we do," Rey replied. She felt a tingly feeling in her arms.

The chilly barrier between the headmistress and her student was starting to thaw.

"Now, that leaves just one glaring issue," Leia said. She walked over to her desk and took a seat. With a heavy sigh, she continued, "You and Ben."

Moving next to Rey, Ben remained focused on the woman he loved. He wasn't shy about stealing glances. Rey played with her fingernails. Feeling uncomfortable, she couldn't bear to look at Ben. She focused on Leia's forehead instead.

"I can't allow a relationship between a student and a teacher. But if I forbid it and try to keep you two apart, it will be a disaster. Rey, you must spend every night in your dormitory. Period. Claire has been worried about you, and I cannot cover again."

"Oh, God," Rey said, looking away and burying her forehead in her palm. She wanted to die from embarrassment. Leia wasn't born yesterday. She  _knew_  that they were having sex. "Oh my God."

"It's okay," Ben said, leaning in to whisper in Rey's ear.

"Truthfully, I'm not sure how to handle things from here. We can't let anyone know about your relationship," Leia continued. With a frown, she wished she had phrased that last part differently.

"Rey and I have something special. I won't let anyone say otherwise. I won't let someone say that it's wrong," Ben stated.

"How can we move past this?" Rey said. Her face was beet-red now. She nearly missed Ben's comment about their relationship, and it wouldn't fully register until later in the day.

"Look, if this was another teacher, they'd be fired and arrested. Rey, you're nineteen, however. You're an adult, but you are still a student. I know that if I fire Ben, you will end up running off with him."

Rey pressed her lips together. Leia was probably right, but the only running she wanted to do was out of the office. She wanted to bury her face in a pillow and hide in her room for a week.

"Hmm," Ben said, raising an eyebrow. Could that be true? If he left on his motorcycle, would Rey leave with him? She could wear his helmet… and wrap her arms around his chest.

"We will be discreet. Beyond discreet," Rey said, glaring up at her boyfriend. He had a goofy smirk and wasn't listening anymore. She gave him a little elbow.

"Yes, discreet," Ben winced.

Leia let out an exasperated sigh. "Alright. I need time to  _think_. We'll sort this out as a family." Her thoughts drifted to her brother and his offer. Maybe it was just the thing that St. Matthews needed. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?"

"Like what?" Ben asked.

"Were you injured!? Where the hell did you go? You know, the basics," Leia said.

"Leia," Ben groaned. He made such a habit of calling her by her first name that he didn't notice it anymore. It was clear that he didn't want to get into this right now.

"You were gone for five days. You expect me to believe that you weren't captured and tortured?" she asked. "Who do you think I am?"

" _Yes,"_  Rey answered, working her arm around his elbow. "He was."

Leia's lips parted, and her attention turned to Rey. Maybe now she could get some answers. Ben didn't tell her anything during their shouting match.

"I can only tell you about my experience in the black castle. It would give you some insight, though," Rey said. "But first, we should probably talk about Mr. Mitaka."

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really feels like a two-part chapter, so I'm glad it got split up. Once I sat down to write Rey's experience, especially with the bone graveyard, I realized that a lemon didn't belong in the shower scene. I have an awesome one planned, but it's more appropriate if it happens elsewhere. That's growth as a writer, right? LOL. Ben gives a very simple explanation about Sanctuaries, so I think I want to dive into that further. It isn't the full picture, not that he meant to be deceptive there. It's enough to point Rey in the right direction. The school was designed to keep secrets and Rey is finally positioned to pull back the veil. I really wanted Leia and Rey to be on the same page again, and that can finally happen. Originally, this chapter had a very different ending. The plot twist that was intended to be crammed at the end, will probably lead off chapter 18. Let me know what you think!!!


	18. Shroud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets closer.

The old bell rang across the campus, bringing an end to first period. Leia stared out her office window, scanning the empty courtyards nearby. She let out a deep sigh once the first students filtered out of their classrooms.

"We're out of time," Leia said. She tried to hide the strain in her voice. "We have to pick this up after five."

With a frown, Rey reached for her bag. This was a bad place to end their conversation, and she could tell that Ben was thinking the same thing.

"Hang on," Ben said, gesturing toward his girlfriend. "Rey just told you that a teacher was eaten alive. Eaten by the same Dark Entity that managed to invade her thoughts several weeks ago. I think second period can wait while we figure this out."

"I don't have answers, Ben!" Leia snapped. She turned to face the pair. "Not yet, anyway. You know the rules of St. Matthew's better than anyone. Dolphed Mitaka couldn't set foot on this campus if he was serving a demon. The protection on the school grounds would have prevented it."

Ben crossed his arms and shifted uncomfortably. Sanctuaries weren't impenetrable. He had busted into enough of the older ones to know otherwise.

"Could there be a breech in the protection somewhere? Or maybe it's starting to wane," Rey said quickly.

Leia furrowed her brow. Her cheeks and ears were turning red. Normally, she prided herself on having a poker-face, but this wasn't one of those times. The news of Mitaka's betrayal and death had left her shocked and disappointed. She felt so foolish. Like she had put her students in jeopardy by hiring him.

"Let's hope there's another explanation," the headmistress sighed. "I trust what you're saying, Rey. I do. I vetted the faculty personally… so, this news really stings. I suppose I can take comfort in knowing that he was working alone. Mitaka was an anomaly, a rogue—"

"He wasn't alone. There was a  _student,"_  Rey interrupted. She glanced at Ben for help, but he looked confused by her statement. "The other person in the purple robe. They were much smaller, and none of the teachers fit their build. I think it's a student. It must be."

"A student!?" Leia asked. She didn't want to believe it. She couldn't. "I'm sorry, but no."

"Hmm," Ben nodded, recalling his encounter by the lake. "The same one that ordered the attack on me."

"Whoever they are, they managed to get out of there before the shit hit the fan," Rey said.

"And how did they get back to earth?" Leia asked. "You were fortunate to escape, Rey. Without powers, they would have been trapped."

"They would have left the same way they came in, right?" Ben offered. "Snoke must have abilities that we haven't seen before. I wouldn't believe it either… but there were hundreds of Hellhounds out at Cherry Lake. Which means someone opened a portal."

"My God," Leia said, rubbing her forehead. Her son had a point.

"I can only tell you what I saw. That place… the castle from Hell or whatever it was. When I arrived, it was eerie but calm. As soon as I was spotted, the whole damn castle was consumed by fire. The world around it kicked into overdrive. It became the stuff of nightmares. Snoke's mystery disciple got out of there before the skies and seas turned."

"Did they see you?" Ben asked.

"They couldn't have," Rey said, shaking her head. "They ran in the opposite direction."

Leia cleared her scratchy throat and glanced at her son. "Was this where you were held?"

"I can't remember," Ben answered after a slight pause. His shoulders dropped and his hands found the inside of his pockets. The answer sounded less than convincing. "And I don't want to."

"Yes, he was," Rey interjected. She saw the drag marks on the castle floors. It was Ben they were struggling with. "I'm sure."

"Okay… okay," Leia said. She paced across the bank of windows, glancing at the activity outside every so often. "If a student was there, we need to figure out who. And we need to do it discreetly."

"So they don't take off," Rey stated.

Leia nodded. "Everything needs to look as normal as possible until we're sure. We need to get some answers."

"Agreed," Ben said, shifting his gaze over to Rey. Part of him wished that he would have strangled Mitaka when he had the chance. There were so many opportunities. He never trusted the rat-faced history peddler.

"I'm on board," Rey added. Her thoughts had already turned to her peers at St. Matthew's. She did a mental scan of the senior class, trying to pinpoint anyone who had been acting odd. The task was difficult, considering they were all moody teenagers.

The old bell rang again, signaling the start of second period.

"Ben, you need to get to class," Leia said, glancing up at the grandfather clock in the corner.

"I've got gym," Rey scoffed. "Just what I want to do on a Monday morning."

If she was being honest with herself, Rey could use the distraction. She would go stir crazy if she had to sit behind a desk right now. It would be good to work out some frustration.

Moving behind Rey, Ben let his fingers trace over her elbow. His rough pads circled with just enough pressure. It gave her goosebumps.

"Until this afternoon, then," he whispered. Ben's lips found the nape of her neck. It was a quick but charged peck—enough to make Rey freeze and blush from head to toe.

Leia looked down and pressed her lips together. She waited patiently for the couple to disappear down the hallway. "Give me strength," she muttered.

* * *

"Ah, I love the smell of sweat and fear in the morning," Coach Phasma said.

Sidestepping an errant dodgeball, she blew her whistle for the hundredth time. Phasma never tired of the annoying sound it made. In fact, she didn't even notice it anymore. She didn't mind the squeaky sound of sneakers either, which was amplified in the space.

Right next to her, skinny Todd Elliot took a shot to the groin. He fell to the gym floor, rolling on his side in agony. Phasma blew her whistle again.

"I saw that, Simpson. Illegal throw… take a knee. No shots to the face, no shots to the family jewels," she reminded him. "And Ms. McGee, stop laughing at your teammates!"

"Ah crap," Simpson grumbled. "It wasn't even _that_  low of a shot."

Phasma didn't want to hear it. With a quick whistle, she pointed to the deck. One more, and he'd be climbing the rope after class. Simpson muttered something under his breath and dropped to a knee. Just as he did, someone from the red team targeted him. The throw came in high and bounced off his shoulder.

"Really?!" he complained. A second throw found him right after the last, which he managed to block with his forearms. "Damn it, you guys. I'm already down!" Simpson yelled. "Where's our  _Medic_ at?"

The gym was filled with sounds of students shouting for their medics. "Casualties" on the blue and red team were piling up because Coach Phasma kept adding additional dodgeballs into the mix. She often compared the game of  _Medic_  to war. And in a war, the conditions of the battlefield were never the same from one moment to the next.

Another student on the blue team shouted for their Medic, hoping to get back in the game.

"Working on it," Poe called from the opposite side of the basketball court. He was out in front of a group of six players, guarding the identity of the blue team's medic. Moving in a huddle, they worked their way to each "injured" teammate—tagging in a large group of players bunched near the free throw line. It was the trusted strategy he used every time they played this game.

He ordered the huddle to move closer to Rey next, who was having an incredible game. That is until Finn caught her last throw.

"Hurry up! Finn is their Medic," Rey said from a crouched position. She was chomping at the bit to get  _tagged_  back in the game. Someone needed to pay for her skinned elbow. Rey glowered at Darcy McGee—the little redhead who kept making fun of the weaker players. That included Todd Elliot, who was suffering enough as it was.

As soon as the medic's hand touched Rey's shoulder, she stood and ran for the nearest ball.

"Usually is," Poe replied. He admired Rey amidst the chaos. Something had gotten into her. She was relentless like a Valkyrie, charging into battle. Rey made crisp throws and caught everything that came her way. Most of the downed players on the red team were her victims.

Across the half court line, the red team was scrambling to revive those victims. They weren't doing a great job of protecting Finn in the process. He kept insisting on playing offense and leaving the group to make his own throws.

On the run, Rey grabbed the nearest bouncing dodgeball. In one motion, she spun and threw it like a discus. Her shot hit the red team's captain, Darcy McGee, nearly causing her to faceplant.

"You bitch!" Darcy yelled, slamming her hand on the floor.

"Language!" Coach Phasma bellowed. Cursing was inevitable in these kinds of games. Emotions ran high. Feelings got hurt. Sometimes, the comments even made her laugh. "Take a knee, Darcy. Wait for Finn… I mean,  _your medic."_

"Oh, come on coach," Finn said. Everyone on the blue team would be gunning for him now.

"Don't look at me. Ms. Kenobi already figured it out. Next time, pick a different medic and try concealing their identity. What a revolutionary strategy,  _huh?"_

Darcy glared at Rey and dropped to one knee. She mouthed the word "bitch" once Phasma looked away. The four-foot-ten senior was the leader of the school's spirit squad—the closest thing to cheerleaders that St. Matthew's would allow. The competitive spitfire hated to lose. She was also insanely jealous of Rey. How could some quiet, new girl walk into her school and steal Poe and Finn's affection?

Rey backed away from the half court line. She grabbed another dodgeball as she went, using it to deflect an incoming throw.

"Damn, Rey," Poe said with a chuckle. "You're kinda awesome today."

"I'm always awesome," Rey replied, narrowing her gaze. The red team was targeting her now. She wondered if that order came from her best friend, Finn. The superstar athlete was looking worried.

Poe had a point, however. Rey could throw, but this display was something else. Her shots had far more pepper on them. It wasn't like her to mow down the competition. Rey would rather jog around the track or do laps in the indoor pool. She never considered herself to be an athlete.

Watching from the red team, Finn looked impressed. He flashed Rey a smile, before turning his attention to the next barrage of dodgeballs.

"Stop crying, Anderson," Coach Phasma said, surveying the sideline. There were always a handful of students who objected to participating. "Just stay down and Ms. Kenobi will spare you."

"I'm not crying, Coach," the young man replied. He was sitting with his legs crossed, refusing to return to the game. "I lost another lens, and these were my backups. Wasn't dodgeball banned?"

"We're not playing dodgeball, are we?" Coach Phasma answered. As she spoke, she threw another red ball into the mix. It bounced a few times before getting scooped up by the right person.

"Thanks," Rey gritted out, whipping a throw at Finn. The dodgeball whizzed by his ear, barely missing.

"Whoa," Finn gasped. He hurried to tag in two more teammates, before she could try again.

Rey slapped her hands on her knees and crouched in a ready position. She was looking to catch the next throw that came her way. Finn thought twice before aiming in her direction.

"Damn," Poe said, moving next to his friend and teammate. "Did you want some help kicking the red team's ass, or should we just sit back and enjoy the show?"

"We have to knock out Finn if we want to end this," Rey said. With a grunt, she caught a bullet-like throw from Steve Hardin.

"Sit your ass down, mullet," Poe said, leering at Steve.

"Language, Mr. Dameron. Do you want to climb the rope after class?" Phasma asked.

"Not in these shorts, ma'am," Poe chuckled.

Rey grunted and unleashed her next throw. It knocked out Katherine in the back row, who was trying to use the guys in front as a shield.

"Whatever it is, do you wanna talk about it?" Poe continued in a low voice. He and Rey ducked under a pair of dodgeballs at the same time.

"Do you remember the night of the bonfire at all?" Rey said under her breath. "Anything before sundown?"

"No," Poe said hesitantly. That evening felt like a dream, one that he couldn't remember the following morning. "Why?"

"Eh, never mind," Rey hissed. "It was a long shot." She couldn't remember if Darcy McGee had been there or not. She really needed to talk with Finn, but that would have to wait until lunch.

* * *

"Hey," Ben said, poking his head in the library. A pink box was in his hand. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything.

"Mr. Solo," Sister Maz Kanata said, looking up from her book. "What a pleasant surprise. On the mend, I see."

Returning her smile, Ben came in. He felt a little awkward walking into the library, because he hadn't set foot in it in years. Placing the box on the table in front of her, he gave it a little playful spin. "For you."

"Are these apple fritters from King Donut?" Maz asked, setting the book off to the side. She could spot a King Donut box a mile away.

"Oh, that's right," Ben smirked. "You enjoy their fritters too."

"You're such a good boy," she said, giving him a pat on the wrist.

"I can't take any of the credit. They were in the teacher's lounge," he chuckled.

"Ah, well at least you're honest," Maz replied. "But it's nearly lunchtime."

"I know," Ben said, looking down. He drummed his fingers on the top of the box lid. "I was hoping you'd be up for a little walk. It's actually kinda nice out. Might be the last chance we get, before snowfall."

"Hmm," Maz said. She leaned back and focused on Ben's features. It was clear that he needed to talk. "I suppose if we walk while we eat, there are no calories."

"I don't… think that's right," Ben laughed.

* * *

Poe was sitting on top of their usual lunch table, waiting to greet Finn with the biggest, shit-eating grin possible. There was a small crowd around him.

"Here he is, everybody. Oh, I wish I had a photo of this," Poe said. "Wait… what am I saying?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone.

Finn nodded and tried not to be too embarrassed. "Go ahead, get it all out."

"The Big Deal, star of three sports, and captain of the LaCrosse team put in his place by ninety-pound Rey Kenobi," Poe said. He leaned back to make sure that his face got into the picture. "This is going straight to Instagram."

"Oh, fuck off," Rey laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," Finn said, taking his seat. "I'm not sure why you're bragging. Rey carried your asses today. And I'll remember this the next time someone asks me to dunk a basketball."

"So, Finn… I didn't realize that humble pie was on the lunch menu today," Poe continued. "Did you get your slice, yet?"

Finn shook his head. Of course, he happened to grab a small slice of apple for dessert. "Enjoy it while you can."

"Alright, I only kid," Poe said, scooting off the table. His attention turned to a pair of juniors that Rey didn't recognize. The boy and girl looked like they could be related. At any rate, they seemed to be hanging on Poe's every word.

"Ignore them," Rey scoffed. "Now, where were we?"

"Eh, I don't know," Finn said, opening his diet coke. "At least you're showing some sportsmanship. Everyone has been acting like a dick today."

Just then, a distinct laugh carried across the cafeteria. It sounded like a hyena.

"Oh, that's right. Darcy McGee," Rey cringed. No doubt, she was laughing at someone else's expense.

"Rey, just because you don't like someone, doesn't mean they're a devil worshipper or whatever," Finn said. "You had a vision, right? Maybe you're reading into it too much."

"Not a vision. I was physically there," Rey said in a hushed voice. She leaned in closer. "Mr. Mitaka was serving Snoke, the Dark Entity. I think he may have coerced a student, too."

"You spent your weekend in some haunted castle," Finn said, shaking his head. "And you didn't invite me? Is that why you disappeared? We were looking everywhere."

"What happened was out of my control, Finn. Okay? And it wasn't some dream or hallucination," Rey hissed. "I wish it was… but that place is real. I can't shrug it off or pretend like nothing happened. Like everything I've experienced this year, it's become a part of me now. I can never look at the world in the same light. I will always know that Hell exists—that it has a certain stench. And I'll always know that the monsters are real. That they can come to earth and get us at the lake. Or when we're out in the city… just trying to live our lives. It could happen tomorrow, a week from now… or ten years down the road. I will always be looking over my shoulder."

"Okay," Finn said, hoping to calm things down. "Alright. I've been looking at everyone sideways, too. After the lake and the mural, it's hard not to. But not everyone here is evil. This is my fourth year at St. Matthew's. Darcy and I started as freshman together. We were even close once before she started caking on the makeup. Weird shit is bound to happen in high school, but this year seems to be dialed up to eleven."

"Because I'm here," Rey stated, leaning back. Suddenly losing her appetite, she pushed the tray away.

"I didn't say that," Finn replied. "Rey, I couldn't imagine a life without your friendship. I wouldn't trade this year for anything. Seriously. I know that Poe and Claire feel the same way."

"Thank you," Rey said, lowering her gaze. Finn could be very sweet sometimes.

"You don't have to do this alone. You have friends," Finn continued, reaching for her hand.

Rey nodded and gave him a small smile. She knew that she wasn't alone, but it was nice to be reminded.

"I brought the translated Knights of Ren article," she said, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Do you want to read it together?"

"Definitely," Finn said, starting on his lunch. "Let's dive in once we get outside. We don't need Poe's entourage listening in."

* * *

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Sister Rosemont said to Rey and Finn as she passed.

"Yes, it is," Rey smiled. She and Finn continued down the cobblestone sidewalk, hoping to have some privacy. Thankfully, Poe and the others hadn't followed them out of the cafeteria.

"Okay," Finn said, glancing over his shoulder. Sister Rosemont had disappeared around the hedges behind them. "We're clear."

Unfolding the translation, Rey started to read the article written by Lor San Tekka.

"Let it be known that I am a man of God. My entire life has been devoted to the Church, and to belief in a higher power. I took my vows to heart. I've served the well-being of others, in the service of God. But I am not perfect. I'm flawed, and I've made mistakes. One of them will bring Death himself to my doorstep," Rey said, scanning the first few lines.

"Holy crap… that's how it starts?!" Finn asked.

"Yes," Rey answered. A chill ran down her spine, but she tried to shake the feeling. "Just listen."

"Perhaps the biggest mistake was my involvement with the Knights of Ren. I write this not only to atone but to warn others. The Knights are Angels, but they cannot be trusted. Not like the others. Not like the Jedi, who walk a different path. The Knights of Ren serve themselves, under the veil of serving the Divine. They are zealots, and they mean to do  _us_  harm."

Rey furrowed her brow and traced over the next few lines.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"It doesn't say  _why_ ," Rey answered. After a beat, she continued.

"The Bible presents Angels in a certain light. As a boy, I prayed to serve them. The Knights of Ren heard those prayers. They offered me an opportunity, but their friendship is an illusion. Any sincerity or humility on their part is an act. They will never serve mankind. In their eyes, human beings are the problem. It's because of our sins, for which they see only one solution. The blood of God."

"Human beings are the problem?" Finn asked.

"No. This doesn't make sense," Rey said, squinting at the paper. "Why would angels be concerned with the sins of man?"

"Hang on," Finn said. "The blood of God… as in the blood of  _Christ?"_

"It can't be a coincidence," Rey scoffed. She looked at the structure of the article again. Although she couldn't read Italian, there appeared to be gaps where very little had been translated.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Ben mentioned the blood of God, but not in this context. He spoke of  _the Lance_ … as in the Lance of Longinus. It pierced the side of Jesus Christ, so it would have the blood of God. It's one of three Holy Relics. And at some point, the Church used a Holy Relic to give protection to St. Matthew's," Rey explained.

"So, you're thinking the Church has had the Lance this whole time?" Finn asked.

"No. They lost it… according to Ben. The relics were too powerful to be kept in one place, so they were moved from Sanctuary to Sanctuary. Eventually, they all went missing. But this article says nothing about them. I don't see anything about the lance or a word about relics."

"Hmm," Finn said. This was the first time he had heard the phrase  _Holy Relics._  It wasn't the kind of thing that they would mention in Sunday school. "When he said blood of God, I was thinking about the  _Shroud of Turin_."

"No, like—" Rey started and stopped. Her eyes grew wide. "Wait… what?"

Finn rubbed his chin. "I mean… hasn't that been the debate for years now? Whether or not the death shroud was really from Jesus Christ? They've tried to carbon date the linen, but the results have always been contested."

"Finn… I could freaking kiss you right now," Rey said, squeezing his forearm. "I've been struggling with this part."

Finn chuckled nervously. He felt his cheeks burning up.

"It's starting to make sense," Rey said. "The Holy Relics must be real. They're still out there somewhere. Look at the trouble its causing. Archangels, Demons, and Hellhounds… all converging on earth. Sometimes a story is just a story, but everyone seems so certain. Finn, we must be closing in on one of the relics. And if it fell into the wrong hands…"

It was frightening to think about. Rey wasn't sure how she fit into the equation.

"This entire time, I thought everyone was after me. I thought this was about a lightsaber. There has to be more to it," she continued.

"Ah," Finn replied, clearing his throat. Rey's hand was still touching him. It was innocent enough, but he couldn't focus on anything else.

Suddenly, Rey felt numb. She got out her phone and typed a phrase into google. "Sindone di Torino," she said.

Finn looked over her shoulder to see the translation on Rey's screen. "Shroud of Turin," he read.

"This translation  _has_  been edited," Rey said. She felt so stupid. Of course, it was. "Sindone di Torino is written right here. Sister Kanata skipped right over this part."

"Why would she lie?" Finn said. He could see that Rey was hurt by this. "To protect you? Think about it, Rey. This is dangerous stuff and we're knee deep in it. Anyway, couldn't  _Solo_  fill in the blanks here? He was one of the Knights at some point."

"I haven't… been honest with him," Rey said. "He and I have had other shit to deal with."

"So, your boyfriend doesn't know you have this?" Finn said, sounding a little amused.

"There's something that Ben isn't telling me. We agreed to search for answers together, and I want to trust him," Rey said, her voice trailing away.

"I don't get it. The guy takes off for a week, and you're cool with it? I hope he brought you flowers at least," Finn said.

Rey sighed and lowered the article. "Well, one thing is for sure. I can't trust Maz Kanata. Why offer to help if she was just going to be deceptive?"

From the opposite side of the fountain, a tall figure emerged. It was Professor Ben Solo. At first, he didn't see Rey. He was too busy talking with someone; someone that his large frame blocked. Rey tilted her head to see who it was.

"Maz Kanata," Rey snapped. Suddenly, the paper in her hands caught fire. The article burst into a fireball and disintegrated before it hit the ground.

"What the fuck!" Finn said, pulling his friend away from the embers. He wrapped his arm around Rey, keeping her back. "Rey… how did you do that?"

She looked ready to pounce. Rey had that same fiery glare that he had seen during their game of Medic.

"He told her to change it," Rey hissed.

Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Ben came to a stop. Finding Rey, he smiled at first. But the smile quickly faded. His eyes narrowed on Finn, who had an arm around his girlfriend.

"What the hell?!" Ben growled.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad to be writing again. Those of you who follow me on tumblr know that I've been going through health problems. The community has been very supportive and I'm thankful. This chapter was going to start with a scene from Ben's past when he was in the hospital fighting for his life. SO, I wrote that scene before my issues and surgery. I promise it will be in the story at some point. It's important to know what happened to Ben, especially with everything that's going to happen. This is one the story's mysteries that I often get messages about. :D I intend to include this part, but not right now. There's an awfully big clue in this chapter… Rey is getting very close to solving one of the secrets at the school. Thank you for reading and I hope you had a nice holiday everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> First, I have to thank my wonderful girlfriend and fandom writer, Cora Riley. She absolutely saved the start of this story. The first chapter wasn't working and it needed a much more compelling opening. I can't thank her enough. Plus, she was brave enough to voice her real opinion, which isn't always easy when you're critiquing a loved one. This will be a very interesting take on Reylo fic, as Rey and her Professor get closer and develop a real Bond. I hope you all enjoy what's to follow.


End file.
